Chevalier Servant : Ne plus penser à soi
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome des aventures d'Earnos. Le jeune garçon Aspicot, après les tristes évènements de la fin du premier tome, a décidé de rejoindre l'armée des insectes pour pouvoir protéger la princesse Terria. Mais un Aspicot a t-il vraiment sa place parmi l'élite du royaume ?
1. Chapitre 1 : UECUA

**Première partie : La vie d'un simple soldat**

**Chapitre 1 : Un entraînement comme un autre**

« … … … Il est l'heure de se lever. » _murmura d'une voix lente, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il se redressa dans son lit, le regard perdu dans la vague._

_Ses yeux rubis se refermèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se lève finalement de son lit. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre … Surtout pas ! Il se prépara, quittant sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde, il le savait parfaitement. Peut-être qu'il allait quand même se nourrir un peu avant d'aller à l'entraînement … En même temps, il était habituellement seul._

Il se dirigea vers la cantine, remarquant néanmoins que les cuisiniers royaux étaient déjà présents. Eux … ne dormaient que très peu. Il était normal alors qu'ils soient disponibles à toute heure pour préparer le repas des personnes du château. Hum … Bon … Il salua les cuisiniers, prenant un plateau avant de commencer à se servir. Il mangea tranquillement et en prenant son temps. Rien ne pressait, loin de là même.

_Dès qu'il eut terminé, il quitta la cantine, allant maintenant dehors. C'était là que la majorité des entraînements avait lieu. Et maintenant, avec sa foreuse dans sa main droite, il était prêt à s'entraîner. Autant dire que c'était une arme des moins communes dans l'armée … Néanmoins, les Dardargnans semblaient souvent s'en servir … Du moins, ceux qui provenaient du peuple comme lui … Les Dardargnans nobles utilisaient quant à eux des lances aussi pointues que les foreuses … et un peu plus perçantes. Enfin, rien ne valait sa petite foreuse dont il était plutôt fier. Le reste lui importait vraiment peu !_

_Un mouvement, deux mouvements, avec un tel objet, ce n'était pas vraiment l'agilité qui primait. Il devait surtout apprendre à bien utiliser son arme Plus facile à dire qu'à faire n'est-ce pas hein ? Il roula sur le côté, sa foreuse s'actionnant alors qu'il visait devant lui. Si il avait le malheur de glisser sur le sol et de créer un nouveau trou dedans, il savait qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes. Hum … Bon … De toute façon …_

« Hey ! Déjà debout Earnos ? Hahaha ! Bien sûr ! Que je suis bête ! C'est toujours toi le premier debout, je suis idiot ! » _lui dit une voix amusée derrière lui._

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir un soldat, lui aussi un lève-tôt. Oh … Il était le premier, ça ne voulait pas dire néanmoins qu'il était debout cinq heures avant les autres non. D'après ce qu'il savait … Il se levait habituellement vers quatre heures à quatre heures et demie. Ensuite, normalement, les soldats devaient se lever au grand maximum vers cinq heures et demie voir six heures. Ainsi, il avait une heure d'avance, rien de plus._

« Encore en train de t'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais sérieusement penser à dormir un peu plus longtemps … Tu es jeune, autant en profiter un peu. »

_Ah … Ce soldat, c'était un Insecateur d'une trentaine d'années qui l'avait pris en affection car il était aussi l'un des premiers debout. Bref, c'était le genre de petite chose qui n'avait guère d'importance à ses yeux. Mais voilà … Il fit un petit geste négatif de la main, disant :_

« Je ne peux pas … Je ne fais que débuter dans l'armée. Il faut que je m'entraîne plus que les autres, c'est important pour moi. Je dois continuer alors à m'entraîner. »

« Hahaha ! Fais comme tu veux, je ne risque pas de t'en empêcher ! Allez bon entraînement ! Moi, je vais aller déjeuner, j'ai les crocs ! »

_Il salua le soldat qui s'était éloigné pour aller dans la cantine, recommençant son entraînement. Hum … Maintenant, il avait du mal à rester concentré. Les autres allaient se réveiller les uns après les autres … Et ils allaient lui demander de s'entraîner avec eux. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire … Ou alors qu'à moitié généralement … Hum … Bon … Autant arrêter de s'entraîner, ça n'allait pas servir à grand-chose à ce qu'il sache. Il allait se diriger vers un mur pour se reposer mais fut aussitôt arrêté par une voix :_

« Et bien … Toujours en train de s'entraîner visiblement. »

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir le Rapion. Olistar … Qu'est-ce que ce dernier faisait là ? Toujours présent avec son absence de sourire … Ca ne lui plaisait pas … Mais en même temps … Il ne l'appréciait pas à cause de la défaite … et aussi du caractère de l'adolescent. Oui … C'était déjà un adolescent, Olistar. Il avait quelques années en plus que lui mais bon, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas … pour l'heure._

« Je comptais m'arrêter, de toute façon. Les autres vont tous venir. Et je suis déjà un peu fatigué. » _dit-il, tentant d'écourter la conversation._

« J'aimerai te parler quand tu auras le temps, je te laisse te reposer. Ne t'épuise pas trop. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il y avait encore quelque chose qui se manigançait, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon … De toute façon, maintenant, c'était l'instant de repos et rien d'autre. Il observa les différentes personnes qui passaient devant lui. Hum … Elles le regardaient toutes avec une petite appréhension ou un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vrai que son nom était … quand même connu. A cause de son père bien entendu._

_Mais bon … Ca ne lui posait aucun problème personnellement. Il n'allait pas nier la célébrité de son père même si il devait avouer qu'il avait été étonné d'apprendre ceci à son sujet. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Hum … Même si ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était dans l'armée … Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir réellement s'améliorer ? Bien entendu, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela mais il avait quand même une bonne raison. Cette raison … Il la voyait traverser et marcher sans se retourner._

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rubis … accompagnée de nombreux enfants de son âge environ. Une Apireine et ses Apitrinis. L'unique Apireine de ce royaume … La fierté … La perle rare … Le joyau … qui ne devait jamais mourir. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une Apireine … Du moins, pas ainsi … Le royaume était dirigé par une Apireine et l'insecte qu'elle aimait. Or … La mère de Terria, l'ancienne reine … était morte maintenant. Il n'y avait plus que le père et la fille pour perdurer la royauté. S'il devait arriver un malheur à Terria, le royaume était perdu. Il devait la protéger … mais aussi pour une autre raison … Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer cette jeune fille … qui se considérait trop bien par rapport aux autres. Oui … Qui l'avait manipulé depuis le début avant de comprendre qu'il avait été le jeune garçon de son passé. Hum … Mais maintenant, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il avait complètement mis tout cela de côté. Seul le présent était important.

_La princesse n'était plus présente tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, sa foreuse déposée devant lui. Bon … Ce n'était pas tout … Mais pendant qu'ils déjeunaient tous, il allait se reposer. Il prit une profonde respiration, commençant à s'endormir peu à peu. Ce n'était pas si embêtant des fois … de pouvoir se reposer. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait pour l'instant._

Mais son sommeil fut de courte durée alors qu'il fut secoué légèrement par quelqu'un. Il ouvrit ses yeux, voyant la seconde personne qui l'avait battu violemment … à l'époque. Le jeune Yanma nommé Holikan. Hum … Celui-ci était déjà promis comme fiancé à la princesse Terria, il fallait dire que les Yanmas étaient de futurs grands généraux ou autres hauts-gradés dans l'armée des insectes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Ah … » _murmura Earnos, passant une main sur sa bouche._

Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de dormir un peu plus tard que d'habitude, son corps n'était pas encore habitué au rythme de cette nouvelle vie … cette vie de soldat … ou plus précisément de chevalier. Oui. C'était son nouveau titre.

« C'est juste pour te prévenir que tout le monde va se préparer à s'entraîner. Il faudrait que tu ailles te trouver une personne avec qui t'entraîner puisqu'aujourd'hui, c'est en duo que ça se fait. Tu as déjà une idée en tête ? »

« Nul besoin de chercher. Je suis avec lui. » _annonça une voix qui fit grogner légèrement le Yanma. Le Rapion s'était approché des deux personnes, reprenant :_ « Je veux voir à quel point il a changé depuis le début. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de toi, c'est bien compris ? »

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Dès que j'en aurai terminé avec lui, tu pourras essayer d'obtenir ta revanche pour ta défaite au tournoi. »

_Le Rapion savait qu'il venait de faire mouche envers le Yanma. Celui-ci piqua un fard, serrant les dents comme pour se préparer à le frapper … avant de s'arrêter. Il valait bien mieux que ça, il n'allait pas laisser de telles paroles l'atteindre. Il s'éloigna sans un mot, haussant simplement les épaules tandis qu'Earnos murmurait :_

« Comme tu le désires … Mais je rappelle que je ne suis qu'un débutant. »

« Ce n'est pas un souci, ce n'est pas parce que tu débutes que tu es plus faible que d'autre. »

_Alors à quoi cela allait-il servir hein ? Il posa son regard sur le Rapion, serrant sa foreuse dans ses mains. Bon … Il allait devoir se battre, n'est-ce pas ? Et contre Olistar ? Le gagnant du tournoi organisé pour l'anniversaire de la princesse ? Vraiment … C'était complètement stupide ce genre de choses._

« De toute façon … Il faudra bien en passer par là. Je suis prêt. »

_Il se plaça en face d'Olistar, le regardant longuement. Il n'était pas emballé par toute cette histoire mais bon … Il devait s'entraîner … et pour ça, il devait apprendre de la part de plus fort que lui. Derrière une partie des soldats qui s'étaient réunis, Terria surveillait le combat._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une cuisante défaite

**Chapitre 2 : Une cuisante défaite**

« Déjà un entraînement ? Ils viennent à peine de se lever. Ah … C'est le petit Earnos. Toujours en pleine forme visiblement. » _dit un soldat, d'autres discutant entre eux. Nul ne semblait vouloir s'entraîner, tous encore à moitié endormis._

_Il était là, faisant face au Rapion qui le regardait lentement. Aucun ne fit un geste pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils ne faisaient que se mouvoir en rond, attendant que l'un prenne les devants. L'Aspicot se méfiait depuis le temps du Rapion. A force, il savait que s'emporter contre lui était loin d'être une excellente idée. Pourtant, il fallait réagir … maintenant ! Il s'élança vers l'adolescent, sa foreuse à la main. Puis subitement, il relâcha son arme, celle-ci partant en direction d'Olistar._

_Et bien ? Quelle drôle de tactique. Il évita la foreuse avec agilité, donnant simplement un petit coup de pied pour le faire dériver de sa trajectoire. La foreuse alla se planter dans le sol au beau milieu de quelques soldats tandis qu'il se remettait correctement. Correctement à temps pour éviter une nouvelle pointe, de la taille d'un poing qui fonçait vers son ventre. WOW ! Elle était sortie de la main droite d'Earnos ?_

« Je vais finir par croire que tu utilises enfin tes capacités, Earnos. » _annonça t-il._

« Mes capacités sont dérisoires … mais je ferais de mon mieux. » _répondit le jeune garçon avec neutralité avant de recommencer à donner des coups de piqures avec la paume de sa main droite. Mais il voyait parfaitement qu'il n'arrivait pas à le toucher le moins du monde._

_Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre tout autour d'eux. Chacun remarquait que le Rapion semblait s'amuser avec l'Aspicot comme si de rien n'était. Comme si … Il n'y avait aucune difficulté à le mettre à mal. C'était assez triste en soi … Puis soudainement, Olistar s'arrêta, faisant sortir de sa paume un dard avant de percuter celui d'Earnos avec celui-ci._

« Tu n'es pas le seul capable d'utiliser une telle arme, Earnos. Tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as beaucoup plus de choix que moi, Olistar. Je n'ai pas grand-chose contre cela. »

« Ne dit pas cela … Je suis sûr que tu es capable de bien plus. » _reprit le Rapion avant de faire apparaître un second dard dans son autre main._

Maintenant, c'était lui qui reculait, ne pouvant essayer que de parer les coups sans réellement y arriver. Lorsqu'il se protégeait d'un dard, le second venait le frapper sur le ventre, sur le torse, sur le bras qui tentait de se mettre entre son corps et l'arme. Mais tout en reculant, il tournait pour tracer un cercle et restait dans la zone d'entraînement. En même temps, il ne faisait que baisser la tête pour se protéger.

« Sais-tu que la meilleure défense est l'attaque, Earnos ? Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux. »

_Beaucoup mieux ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas paraître ridicule. C'était stupide … Il ne savait pas se battre contrairement à Olistar. Pourquoi un tel entraînement alors ? Elle n'avait plus envie de regarder ce combat. Elle s'apprêta à partir avec les Apitrinis avant que des murmures ne se fassent entendre en nombre._

« Qu'est-ce que … Depuis quand as-tu fait ça ? » _demanda Olistar, complètement immobile alors que ses deux pieds étaient recouverts d'une substance blanche et collante._

« Je devais juste te mettre en confiance … Si je l'utilisais trop tôt, tu l'aurais évité facilement … Alors il fallait … te faire faire la même chose pendant … quelques secondes. »

_Même si ses deux bras étaient recouverts de bleus à cause des parades, il semblait encore capable de se battre. Sans attendre que le Rapion retire la sécrétion sur ces pieds, il s'élança vers lui, le dard dans sa main droite prêt à venir frapper lourdement Olistar en plein ventre. Le Rapion tentait de bouger ses deux pieds, n'y arrivant pas tout en serrant les dents. Hum … C'était vraiment très efficace pour le paralyser ! Et assez ingénieux d'ailleurs._

« Mais bon … Tu manques encore d'expérience, Earnos. » _dit le Rapion en soupirant, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres._

Lorsque l'Aspicot fut à sa portée, les deux dards dans ses paumes commencèrent à percuter l'enfant aux cheveux blonds à une vitesse folle. Celui-ci n'avait pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour attaquer le Rapion. La main droite avec son dard levé, Earnos s'était immobilisé à une cinquantaine de centimètres d'Olistar.

« Si tu m'immobilises, le mieux est de ne pas m'attaquer au corps à corps car je serai prompt à réagir … Il vaut mieux attaquer à distance. Tu as perdu, Earnos. »

_Le corps du jeune garçon s'écroula au sol tandis que le Rapion déchirait la sécrétion sur ses jambes. Déjà quelques soldats s'approchaient des deux enfants pour apercevoir comment ils allaient. L'entraînement allait être écourté pour celui qui était allongé sur le sol. _

« Princesse Terria ? Il est peut-être temps d'aller vous préparer pour vos cours. » _murmura un Apitrini d'une quinzaine d'années. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds fit quelques pas en direction des soldats, d'Earnos et Olistar avant de s'arrêter. Le jeune Aspicot s'était relevé, gémissant un peu de douleur._

« Nous pouvons y aller. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. » _chuchota Terria avant de s'éloigner, le regard rubis semblant terne et vide._

« Cela faisait très mal … Cette attaque … On aurait cru … que tu me frappais une centaine de fois … sans même que je puisse faire quelque chose, Olistar. »

« Une nuée … C'est un peu le principe du dard mais en une quantité beaucoup plus nombreuse et rapide à agir. » _dit Olistar, haussant un sourcil._

« Ca faisait quand même très mal … » _reprit Earnos en regardant ses deux bras puis posant une main sur son ventre et son torse._

Etonnant … quand même. Il avait gagné avec facilité, ça, ce n'était pas surprenant … Non, ce qui pouvait créer une certaine surprise, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il se relève ainsi. On n'aurait pas cru en le regardant mais … Il était plutôt résistant, n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha la tête en réponse aux derniers propos d'Earnos avant de lui signaler qu'il partait de son côté mais qu'il était prêt à s'entraîner une nouvelle fois avec lui quand il le voulait.

_Pourtant, le Rapion fut arrêté sur le chemin par Holikan, celui-ci croisant les bras, le regard froncé vers lui. Olistar soupira légèrement, comme amusé par la réaction du Yanma alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas décolérer. Holikan dit avec calme néanmoins :_

« J'espère que tu ne te sens pas fier d'avoir gagné contre un débutant. La prochaine fois que tu veux combattre, il vaudrait mieux que ça soit contre un adversaire de ton niveau. »

« Oh … Personnellement, je ne m'attendais pas à perdre contre Earnos mais je veux lui permettre de s'améliorer et la meilleure façon pour lui est de s'entraîner avec des personnes comme moi. Quant à un futur affrontement entre toi et moi, pourquoi pas ? Mais pas maintenant … Ta fierté t'empêche de faire un entraînement après que je sorte d'un combat. Bien entendu, n'oublions pas néanmoins que tu n'apprécies pas ma présence. »

« Ta présence n'est pas acceptée … simplement tolérée. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu es … De quelle race tu proviens. » _reprit Holikan, laissant passer Olistar à côté de lui._

« Préviens-moi le jour où tu arrêteras avec ces préjugés. Ce jour-là, tu auras peut-être ta mentalité qui aura évolué. Allez … On se revoit plus tard. »

_Détestable … Voilà comment il voyait le Rapion un peu plus âgé que lui. Il le détestait … Sans se retourner, il le laissa partir, ne faisant que serrer les dents. Il fallait prévenir Earnos à ce sujet. L'Aspicot était quand même le fils d'un ancien général d'après ce qu'il avait appris … et aussi l'un des nouveaux chevaliers de la princesse Terria. Il allait le mettre un peu au pas pour qu'il sache tout ce qu'i faire et à ne pas faire._

« Earnos ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » _dit-il en s'approchant de lui._

« Oui … Enfin … Je ne connais pas encore les noms de tout le monde … Mais toi, c'est bien … Holikan, non ? Le fiancé de la princesse Terria. Aie. » _répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds en récupérant la foreuse, se tenant la hanche de l'autre main._

« C'est exact … Enfin, je suis le prétendant à la princesse Terria, je ne suis pas encore son fiancé. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour cela. Enfin … Je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça. Est-ce que je peux plutôt discuter avec toi ? Au sujet d'Olis… du Rapion et de diverses autres choses ? Je pense que ça te sera plutôt utile dans le futur. »

« Et l'entraînement ? On ne peut pas l'oublier. » _annonça Earnos en regardant les soldats qui commençaient enfin à s'échauffer._

« Je pense, et je ne suis pas le seul, que tu as bien le droit à du repos pour une bonne demi-heure, voir une heure. Il faudrait peut-être même voir un soigneur. »

« Je ne suis pas dans un tel état quand même … Mais bon … Si tu veux parler, d'accord. »

_De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Le Yanma, à part sa rivalité exubérante avec le Rapion, était quelqu'un de très apprécié par tout le monde. Un futur général comme chacun aimait le dire. Alors bon, il pouvait toujours apprendre plus de choses grâce à lui. Il accompagna le Yanma loin de la zone d'entraînement, prêt à l'entendre. Ses débuts étaient parcouru d'embûches mais cela ne l'embêtait pas. Non … Il tiendrait sa promesse._


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'amour trouble

**Chapitre 3 : L'amour trouble**

« Tu as obtenu un jour de repos ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, Earnos ? » _demanda l'un des soldats, presque aussi jeune que lui et qui était un camarade de chambre._

« A peu de choses près, c'est ça, oui … Enfin, il paraîtrait que c'est Olistar qui a demandé à ce que je prenne un jour de repos à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, sans que cela ne le gêne de parler de sa défaite face au Rapion. Il se leva, poussant un léger soupir avant de reprendre :_ « Je vais retourner voir ma famille. Ca fait déjà quelques semaines … Puis, ça ne peut pas … me faire du mal. »

_Même si il avait un peu honte d'abandonner la princesse, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie … Surtout que le deuil était loin d'être terminé pour elle. Il aurait bien aimé l'aider mais … Il n'avait aucune idée en tête, aucune solution ! Et il devait avouer que cela le faisait rager intérieurement … lui qui était pourtant si calme en apparence. Bon ... Il verrait plus tard._

« Je vais préparer mes affaires pour la journée. » _annonça-t-il à l'autre soldat._

« Aucun problème, je te laisse tranquille et pépère. » _répondit le soldat avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la chambre. Ce n'était pas des chambres individuelles … malgré son statut de chevalier, il ne le méritait pas encore. Et oui … Il devait faire des efforts pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. C'était pareil qu'à son ancien travail._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait quitté la chambre, mais aussi le château. Direction la maison ! Il lui fallut une bonne heure de marche, sa foreuse dans une main, ses affaires sur son dos. Heureusement pour lui, il avait appris qu'il pouvait passer la nuit chez ses parents. Ah … Mais en même temps … Douély. Il avait envie de revoir la jeune femme ! Elle lui manquait terriblement, autant que ses parents d'ailleurs._

« Maman … Papa … C'est moi, Earnos. » _dit-il lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique, ayant senti le besoin de se représenter aux personnes qui constituaient sa famille. Il avait oublié sur le moment que son père était sûrement parti travailler._

« EARNOS ! Mon fils ! » _s'écria une femme avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras. Aie … C'est vrai … L'affection, toutes ces choses. Il rigola légèrement, serrant sa mère alors qu'il se demandait où était tous les autres membres de sa famille._

« Maman … Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? Enfin … Tu travailles seule maintenant ? »

« Mais non … Simplement, tu sais très bien que Passy n'est plus avec nous. Elle est maintenant avec son époux. Quant à Cassina, elle est partie voir Raor pour quelques heures. Tu sais bien à quel point ils sont proches tous les deux. Ah … Mes filles grandissent trop vite. Prends tout ton temps, Earnos, d'accord ? » _lui dit sa mère, le gardant contre elle pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix se fasse entendre._

« Grand frère Earnos ? T'es à nouveau là ? »

_Ah ! Olly était là ! La plus petite de sa famille ! Dire qu'elle avait maintenant cinq ans … et qu'elle savait plus que bien parler. C'est vrai … A cinq ans, lui, était déjà en train de forer … Mais il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait … et de ce qu'il était devenu. Loin de là même._

« Par contre, Earnos … Quelqu'un t'attendait aussi depuis tout ce temps. Je crois même qu'elle va arriver d'ici un quart d'heure. Reste là en attendant. »

_Hum ? Il avait une petite idée sur la personne mais il préféra se taire. Et visiblement, il avait parfaitement raison quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué, demanda à sa mère :_

« Dites … Est-ce qu'Earnos viendra bientôt ? Il est toujours trop occupé avec ses entraînements. Et dans le château, on ne me le laisse pas rentrer pour le voir. »

« Et bien … Je pense que tu seras heureuse car aujourd'hui, il est là. »

_Ah ? Ah bon ? Elle tourna sa tête à gauche puis à droite, ne le remarquant pas. Ce fut lorsqu'elle remarqua des cheveux blonds derrière le comptoir qu'elle s'approcha discrètement de celui-ci. Puis sans même prévenir, elle passa au-dessus du comptoir, atterrissant sur le jeune garçon alors que la femme Coxyclaque rigolait, amusée._

« AIE ! AIE ! C'est bon ! Coucou à toi aussi, Hérakié ! HEY ! Lâche-moi, c'est bon ! »

« Madame, on s'en va se promener ! » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, emportant Earnos sans même lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole._

_Voilà maintenant qu'il était au beau milieu du village, en train de marcher à côté d'Herakié, celle-ci lui tenant fortement la main quitte à lui faire mal. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la lâche. Il en était hors de question ! Et puis, elle faisait une petite mine boudeuse même si elle était très heureuse de le revoir. Tactique qui marcha puisqu'il prit la parole :_

« Euh … Herakié … Ne fait pas trop la tête, d'accord ? C'est juste qu'avec l'entraînement … et puis l'armée … et tout ça … J'étais très occupé. »

« Ca change rien … que tu aurais pu venir plus souvent. »

« Mais tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux hein ? Euh … Ca ne me dérange pas ! » _dit-il avec un peu de gêne, la jeune fille s'arrêtant sur le chemin. Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux fermés tout en tendant ses lèvres. _« Mais … mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Herakié ? » _reprit le jeune garçon en reculant un peu, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules pour éviter ça._

« Bah … Si tu … veux que je vienne plus souvent te voir … C'est bien parce que tu m'apprécies beaucoup non ? » _demanda la jeune fille en rouvrant ses yeux, sa tête penchée sur le côté comme dubitative par les paroles d'Earnos._

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais quand même pas à ce point. Euh … On ferait mieux de rentrer tous les deux … Il se fait déjà tard de toute façon. Et puis, je dois partir tôt dès demain. »

« Mais ça ne fait même pas une heure ! » _se plaint la jeune fille, recommençant à faire une mine boudeuse bien qu'il souriait légèrement. Ça ne marchait pas cette fois._

_Sur le chemin alors qu'il la raccompagnait, ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois, apercevant deux formes qu'il connaissait très bien. Sa sœur … Cassina était là ? Avec Raor ? OUPS ! Il se cacha avec Herakié, semblant se rappeler une petite scène pas si … lointaine que ça avec la princesse Terria. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?_

Il tendit l'oreille, Herakié faisant de même. C'était quoi … Le Chenipotte tentait d'embrasser sa sœur aînée mais celle-ci refusa le baiser, rougissant néanmoins violemment. Elle s'éloignera sans plus de discussion, discussion dont ils n'ont rien pu entendre. Néanmoins, malgré le refus du baiser, cela se voyait parfaitement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le Chenipotte. Voilà que le Chenipotte passa à côté de l'endroit où ils s'étaient cachés, ne semblant même pas les remarquer.

« Et bien … Moi … Si j'avais été Cassina … J'aurai accepté de l'embrasser … Enfin, si c'était toi bien entendu hein ? » _murmura Herakié avec candeur._

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi … elle refuse ça. Pourtant, elle l'aime. »

_Il avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, la jeune fille poussant un petit gémissement plaintif pour bien signaler qu'elle n'appréciait pas cela. Elle l'embrassa soudainement sur la joue, le faisant crier de surprise alors qu'il cherchait une explication. Elle lui signala que cela, c'était pour l'avoir ignoré. Maintenant, il était temps de rentrer._

_Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la boutique de fleurs, le jeune garçon lui demandant si il devait l'emmener jusqu'à chez elle. Elle signala que non mais qu'en échange, il devait revenir bien plus souvent ! Elle le laissa devant la boutique, s'éloignant à son tour avec plusieurs salutations de la main. Elle était adorable … en quelque sorte._

« Et bien … On dirait qu'au final, tout s'est bien passé, non ? » _lui demanda sa mère alors qu'il pénétrait dans le magasin.  
_

« Ca peut aller … Cassina est rentrée ? Je l'ai vue sur le chemin … »

« C'est exact. Elle semblait un peu chamboulée. Enfin bon … C'est de son âge, les amours … Tu es encore trop jeune pour ça … bien que visiblement, Herakié semble avoir déjà quelques années de plus sur le sujet. » _reprit sa mère avec amusement._

« Maman … s'il te plaît … On peut parler d'autre chose ? J'espère que Papa va bientôt rentrer … Je veux le voir avant de repartir. »

« Oh … D'ailleurs, pendant que tu n'étais pas là, un jeune Rapion est venu nous voir. Il était porteur d'un message qui signalait que tu avais encore quelques jours de repos en plus. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Olistar est venu ? » _dit-il avec surprise._

_Comment ça se faisait ? Et puis … Enfin non … Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait encore quelques jours de repos ? Mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire ! Bien entendu, ne pas prévenir Herakié car sinon, il n'aurait aucun moment pour souffler mais … Il allait voir Douély ! OUI ! C'était une excellente chose que ce repos ! Il allait revoir Douély … et peut-être parler avec elle. Rien que cette idée … Il adorait ! Vivement demain !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ne pas la blesser

**Chapitre 4 : Ne pas la blesser**

« Je vais aller voir mademoiselle Douély. Ca fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. » _dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, sa mère poussant un léger soupir._

« Est-ce que tu as prévenu Herakié à ce sujet ? Car si elle vient te chercher alors que tu n'es pas là et que tu es en repos normalement … » _murmura-t-elle alors qu'il bredouillait :_

« Euh … Sincèrement, je ne préfère pas du tout qu'elle soit prévenue … Après, elle va vouloir me suivre et je veux être seul avec mademoiselle Douély. J'y vais maintenant ! »

_Il s'éclipsa aussitôt, ne voulant pas continuer la conversation. Loin de là même ! Deux minutes plus tard, il était déjà dehors en train de courir. Hérakié allait lui faire une crise de jalousie mais qu'importe, le plus important était de voir Douély. Il n'eut aucun mal à se rendre le quartier réservé aux Munjas, regardant autour de lui. Hum … Ils étaient toujours aussi peu nombreux dans les rues … mais en même temps … Ils étaient toujours aussi silencieux et sinistres … et encapuchonnés._

« Douély … Mademoiselle Douély … Elle est … ici. » dit-_il en retrouvant l'endroit où elle habitait, s'approchant de la porte. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, une sinistre voix s'adressa à lui :_

« Earnos … Earnos … Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? »

« Euh … Mademoiselle Douély … Si c'est vous, je rappelle que ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de froussard et de peureux. » _murmura-t-il bien qu'il sentait un souffle froid qui lui caressait la nuque, le forçant à se retourner. _« Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, mademoiselle Douély ! »

_La porte grinça, s'ouvrant légèrement. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège grossier. Elle lui en voulait car ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il n'était pas venu la voir. A cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps pour une telle chose. Même si il le regrettait amèrement quoi … Enfin bon … _

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! » _répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers la demeure maintenant ouverte._

_Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui et tout s'enchaîna. Deux yeux bruns apparurent en face de lui, brillant dans le noir. Il poussa un cri, les yeux se déplaçant à toute vitesse sur la droite alors qu'il s'était mis à courir, se cognant contre le coin d'une table. Il pouffa de douleur, son corps s'arquant à cause de cela. Il se retrouva violemment plaqué sur le sol, ou du moins, pensa que c'était le cas avant de sentir qu'il était couché sur un canapé. Et sa tête se retrouvait enfouie dans quelque chose … de doux … mais qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il tenta de se mouvoir, une petite voix plaintive disant :_

« Mais arrête de bouger ! C'est ta punition ! Tu es paralysé ! »

_Paralysé ? Il pouvait quand même bouger ! Il continua de se mouvoir jusqu'à ce que deux lèvres se posent sur ses deux joues. Aussitôt, il se stoppa, immobile comme si il avait été réellement paralysé. Ce baiser … si bon … _

« Tu vois … C'est ce que j'avais dit, Earnos. »

_Finalement, la lumière revint, laissant paraître le visage souriant de la Munja. Celle-ci était toujours la même avec ses longs cheveux bruns, magnifiques à observer. Ce qu'il avait senti sur sa tête … C'était bien … euh ce qu'il pensait hein ? PFIOU ! Il avait un peu plus chaud maintenant à cause de ses bêtises._

_Alors … Euh … Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il était venu pour … quoi ? La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le regard froncé avant de placer ses mains autour de son ventre. Elle le sera avec tendresse contre elle, le jeune garçon ne bougeant plus du tout. C'était … sympathique … Ça lui avait manqué aussi … Elle lui avait manqué aussi._

« Euh … Mademoi … » _commença t-il à dire avant de s'arrêter._ « Douély … Ca faisait très longtemps hein ? Vous m'avez manqué aussi … Enfin, tu m'as manqué … »

« Depuis cet incident avec … la reine et j'ai appris que tu étais rentré dans l'armée du royaume des insectes, je me demandais si tu m'avais oubliée. »

« Ah non ! JAMAIS ! Ça c'est impossible ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais ! » _dit-il avec entrain alors qu'elle lui souriait, reprenant avec douceur :_

« Je ne suis pas d'accord … Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'armée … Tu es beaucoup trop jeune et tu n'es pas fait pour cela, Earnos. »

« Je sais bien … que les Munjas ne sont pas appréciés … mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Douély ! Jamais ! Tu veux que je te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Hum ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle s'apprêta à le relâcher de son étreinte mais le jeune garçon s'installa sur ses jambes. Et bien … Il commençait à faire son poids, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il n'en profitait pas un peu par hasard ?_

_Une demi-heure s'écoula, le jeune garçon ne s'étant pas arrêté un seul instant dans son histoire. Il lui racontait la promesse faite à la princesse mais aussi à la reine, le fait que son père était un ancien général et toutes ces choses. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la Munja semblait songeuse, avant de dire avec lenteur :_

« Les Munjas peuvent converser avec les morts … Ainsi, on peut rentrer en relation avec les esprits des défunts. Oh … C'est quand même difficile, surtout quand les personnes sont très puissantes à la base de leur vivant … Mais c'est ainsi … »

« C'est très bien comme pouvoir, ça. Pourquoi est-ce que les Munjas ne sont pas appréciés ? Vous êtes pourtant … loin d'être effrayants. Toi, tu es vraiment jolie, Douély. » _dit-il en rougissant un peu, la jeune femme aux yeux bruns rigolant._

« Et bien … Depuis quand tu essaies de flatter ma personne ? »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Douély ! » _répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds aussitôt, Douély, collant sa joue contre la sienne._

« Tu sais que parfois, tu es drôlement mignon quand tu parles de la sorte, Earnos. Ça me donne envie de te dévorer tout cru. Et dire que tu vas continuer à grandir. »

_Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait faire ? Il ne comprenait pas ... mais il avait senti une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix de la Munja. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de Douély, comme pour la rassurer bien qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas la savoir triste … alors il allait tout faire pour éviter qu'elle ne le soit._

« Dis … Earnos … Tu veux passer la soirée ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je … Je n'ai pas d'affaire … Mais je veux bien … Je vais en prendre chez mes parents et je reviens tout de suite ! D'accord ? »

_Bien entendu. Ils allaient passer une journée ensemble. La matinée venait à peine de débuter. Il repartit presque aussi vite qu'il était venu. Puis le temps passa, dix minutes, puis vingt … Enfin, une heure … puis une second heure. Assise sur le canapé, la jeune femme tapotait du pied sur le sol, se disant à elle-même :_

« Il n'aurait quand même pas osé me faire ce coup ? Ce n'est pas dans son caractère … mais autant de temps … Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

_Brrr ! Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cela … mais bon … Elle allait lui faire une grosse frayeur quand il reviendra ! Et puis … Depuis quand se comportait-elle de la sorte ? Hum … Depuis l'apparition de l'enfant dans sa demeure il y a de cela plusieurs années … Mais c'était ainsi, elle ne se le reprochait pas le moins du monde._

« Douély ! Douély ! Je suis de retour ! Enfin ! » _s'écria une voix de derrière la porte._

Elle l'ouvrit, s'apprêtant à lui remonter les bretelles s'il en avait possédées. Mais en voyant que le jeune garçon semblait exténué, elle préféra lui demander :

« Tu en as mis du temps. Tu m'as l'air épuisé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux heures ? A croire que tu as fait un marathon. »

« Je suis tombé … sur Herakié … Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est la petite Scarhino. Et bien … En fait, elle m'attendait à la boutique de fleurs. Elle m'a demandé où j'étais, où est-ce que j'allais, j'ai dû lui mentir … Enfin, je n'aime pas mentir … Mais pour qu'elle soit contente et satisfaite, j'ai passé deux heures avec elle. Maintenant, je suis là pour toute la journée. »

« Oh … Mon pauvre petit Aspicot … Viens donc par là … » _chuchota avec tendresse la Munja avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux couverts de sueur._

_Il poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, souriant tout en fermant les yeux. Quand elle l'appelait ainsi, il aimait particulièrement la sensation qu'il avait. C'était bizarre … et chaud en même temps. La jeune femme lui murmura que pour le reste de la journée, c'était repos. Ils allaient s'amuser et se distraire tous les deux, chose que le jeune garçon ne pouvait sûrement plus faire depuis qu'il était dans l'armée des insectes._

« On va essayer de faire que cette journée te donne envie de revenir encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il ne lui répondait pas, appréciant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le plus important pour lui, c'était de rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Mais il n'oubliait pas son rôle ailleurs._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Proposition royale

**Chapitre 5 : Proposition royale**

« Earnos ? Te voilà donc … Bien que tu aies eut une permission de te reposer pendant une semaine après … le violent combat d'entraînement avec le … Rapion … » _commença à dire un homme en armure rouge face à lui alors qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau. Un garde se trouvait derrière lui, surveillant la porte alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été contacté ici. C'était bizarre … Il n'avait rien fait de mal non ?_

« Euh … Oui … Enfin …Merci beaucoup pour cette semaine. »

« Néanmoins … Néanmoins, il semblerait que tu sois rentré en contact avec les Munjas de ton village, n'est-ce pas ? » _demanda une nouvelle le Cizayox avec lenteur alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête positivement, prenant la parole :_

« C'est le cas. Je suis ami avec l'une d'entre eux qui s'appelle Douély. Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que c'est un problème ? »

« Tu es encore bien jeune … et je veux mettre ça sur le compte de ton innocence mais tu ne dois pas t'adresser à eux. Leurs pouvoirs sont incompréhensibles et maléfiques. Ainsi, il vaut mieux que tu ne cherches plus à reprendre contact avec la Munja avec qui tu parlais. »

« Je … Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais … Mademoiselle Douély est quelqu'un de très bien, qui s'est occupée de moi alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant … Je me suis perdu et elle a été là pour me sauver. Sans elle, je ne serai peut-être même plus là. » _dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, apeuré un peu à l'idée de ne plus revoir la jeune femme._

« Hum … Je comprends, bien entendu … Mais malheureusement, c'est une simple mesure de précaution. Les Munjas n'ont guère une bonne notoriété et réputation dans l'armée. C'est un conseil, surtout que tu es l'un des chevaliers de la princesse Terria. Il suffirait que cette … Douély te manipule pour que la vie de la princesse soit en danger. »

_Ce n'était pas possible ! Douély n'était pas comme ça ! Il le savait pertinemment ! Il allait répliquer mais … dans le fond … Il se doutait que le Cizayox ne disait pas cela pour le faire hurler … mais simplement pour le mettre en garde. Il y avait sûrement des Munjas maléfiques … comme chez chaque race d'insectes mais … bon … Et oui … Il y avait aussi la princesse Terria. Et elle, il devait absolument la protéger._

« Il faut nous comprendre, Earnos. Avec les récents événements … La sécurité du royaume est ce qui importe le plus. Lorsque tu as rejoint l'armée des insectes, tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors … Il faut que tu penses à couper les ponts avec cette Munja. » _continua de dire l'homme en armure rouge alors que le jeune garçon baissait la tête._

« Je … Je suis d'accord … Je veux bien que … Est-ce que je pourrais la revoir une dernière fois ? Au moins … Lui dire quelque chose. » _annonça Earnos._

« Et te mettre en danger ? Est-ce que tu comprends la portée de tes paroles ? »

_Mais … Mais … Mais … Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Partir du jour au lendemain sans même prévenir ! Rien qu'avoir cette idée était horrible … Encore plus que la séparation … Et son autre idée … justement … était à jeter visiblement. Dire qu'il aurait voulu en parler avec la princesse Terria avant qu'il ne se fasse refusé tout cela._

« Mais ce n'est pas grave ! » _s'écria une voix de derrière la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, le garde se poussant au bon moment pour l'éviter._

_La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et à la parure royale se tenait là, les bras croisés, le regard légèrement froncé alors que derrière elle se trouvait Holikan. Le Cizayox s'était levé de sa chaise, comme étonné que la princesse se trouve devant lui avant de s'incliner respectueusement. La princesse reprit la parole :_

« Ce n'est pas grave du tout … Ce n'est pas si important que ça et vue comment Earnos fait son travail, il n'est pas vraiment à juger là-dessus. »

« Princesse Terria … Sauf votre respect, nous parlons d'une Munja … »

« Une Munja qui ne lui a rien fait et qui ne semble avoir aucun antécédent. Il ne faut pas juger une personne sur sa race. Earnos, tu pourras retourner la voir quand tu veux. »

_Le Cizayox allait prendre la parole pour contester mais la jeune fille fronça une nouvelle fois son regard, signe qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être contestée. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle se montrait assez … acariâtre dira-t-on._

« Tu peux t'en aller, Earnos. » _reprit la princesse alors qu'il hochait la tête pour signaler qu'il avait bien compris. Il quitta le bureau, s'éloignant de quelques mètres jusqu'à attendre que la princesse Terria ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'Holikan. Elle sembla surprise de le voir avant qu'il ne lui dise :_

« Princesse … Est-ce que … je peux vous parler ? J'ai … une proposition à vous faire. Enfin, je pense qu'elle vous fera plus que plaisir mais … Disons que … Ca concerne justement la Munja dont je parlais avec … »

« Hein ? Euh … Bien entendu … C'est vraiment très rare que tu m'adresses la parole. » _murmura la jeune fille aux yeux rubis, Holikan levant un sourcil d'étonnement._

« J'ai … Euh … Il vaudrait mieux que je vous en parle en privé, princesse Terria. Surtout en vue de comment les personnes réagissent … C'est une mesure de précaution. »

« Néanmoins, je vous accompagne tous les deux. » _signala Holikan, ne laissant guère le choix à la princesse et à l'Aspicot de pouvoir contester ses paroles._

« Comme tu veux tant que tu ne répètes pas à tout le monde ce qu'il va me dire. » _conclut la jeune fille avec autorité, signe qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne joue pas à un jeu stupide avec elle sur ce point. Elle n'était pas vraiment en « état » de s'amuser._

« Alors … Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » _annonça Earnos._

_Ils quittèrent les couloirs, se retrouvant dehors bien qu'ils restaient dans le château. Les entrainements continuaient mais étaient moins nombreux. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, la jeune fille assise à côté d'Earnos, Holikan restant debout, regardant les alentours._

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire en secret ? » _demanda la jeune fille, attendant bizarrement avec une certaine impatience les paroles d'Earnos._

« Alors … C'est juste une idée comme ça … car j'ai envie de vous voir heureuse. Voilà … Quand j'ai été chez Douély, j'ai appris de sa propre voix qu'il était possible de rappeler les esprits des personnes mortes. Enfin … Les Munjas en sont capables. »

« … … … Earnos, tu … » _commença à dire Terria, le regard un peu trouble._

« Je me disais que c'était peut-être une bonne idée que d'y aller ensembles et de voir pour votre mère … La reine Seiry, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

_Il … Il … Elle avait du mal à le croire mais ce que le jeune garçon lui proposait, c'était tout simplement … de revoir sa mère ? Mais mais … Mais … Devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Earnos reprit aussitôt la parole :_

« Bien entendu, ça ne la fera pas revenir hein ? Je suis désolé de reparler de ça … Mais si vous voulez lui laisser un message, lui parler … C'est peut-être une bonne idée. »

« Je ne trouve pas que cela soit une bonne idée … Surtout d'emmener la princesse au-dehors du château. Earnos, je pensais que la discussion avait été compréhensible sur ce point. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je … »

« Si tu es si inquiet à mon sujet, tu n'auras qu'à nous accompagner, Holikan. » _coupa aussitôt la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui n'avait plus été présent depuis si longtemps._

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prévienne … »

« Que tu préviennes qui ? Je pensais que j'avais été claire à ce sujet, Holikan. Si tu as pu écouter ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est bien parce que j'ai accepté. »

« Mais princesse … Cela est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » _reprit le Yanma, confus mais obligé d'obéir aux ordres de celle qu'il doit protéger._

« Et alors … Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous. Bon … Euh … Merci beaucoup Earnos. Je viendrai te chercher lorsqu'on pourra y aller, d'accord ? »

« Bien entendu … Princesse Terria. Maintenant, je vais retourner m'entraîner comme les autres. De plus, il ne faut pas que les gens pensent que je vous importune. »

_L'importuner ? Elle ? Elle recula son visage, un peu étonnée par les paroles d'Earnos alors que celui-ci se levait du banc. Il devait retourner dans sa chambre pour aller prendre sa foreuse puis ensuite se préparer à s'entraîner. Il s'éloigna sans un mot, s'inclinant auparavant devant la princesse. Il devait reprendre son occupation première._

_Quant à elle, en vue du sourire et du petit saut qu'elle fit pour se lever, sa joie venait de grimper à forte échelle. Elle signala à Holikan de partir faire son entraînement lui aussi mais en même temps de bien oublier de ne surtout pas répéter ce qui avait été dit ici. Le Yanma poussa un profond soupir avant de retourner à son propre entraînement._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bien parce que c'est lui

**Chapitre 6 : Bien parce que c'est lui**

… … … _Hum … … … Cela faisait bien deux semaines que la princesse Terria n'était pas venu le chercher. Peut-être que dans le fond, le projet était trop … dangereux pour elle et qu'elle avait préféré rebrousser chemin ? Il ne lui en voudrait pas le moins du monde mais bon, il aurait aimé être au courant._

_Mais qu'importe … Il essayait de ne plus trop y penser. Encore une fois, en pleine matinée, alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Il se leva de son lit, se lavant rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cantine. Personne … Toujours aussi vide, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf bien sûr les cuisiniers qui étaient déjà debout depuis bien longtemps. Il les avait salués, mangeant tranquillement et en silence tout en gardant sa foreuse près de lui._

_Lorsqu'il sortit de la cantine, sa foreuse en main, il fut soudainement plaqué contre un mur puis tiré sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds l'emmenait rapidement dans les couloirs, se cachant derrière un mur avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la princesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? La jeune fille était à moitié endormie, les cheveux blonds partant en plusieurs épis bien qu'elle lui souriait._

« C'est l'heure d'aller voir cette Douély. » _signala t-elle avec joie._

« Heu … Princesse Terria … Vous êtes sûre qu'à moins de quatre heures et demi du matin … Cela soit vraiment une bonne idée ? »

« C'est la seule bonne idée que j'ai eu … Holikan n'était toujours pas d'accord pour que je vienne … Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai en danger. Tu es l'un de mes chevaliers donc tu es là pour me protéger. Et puis, comme ça, aucune personne ne viendra nous déranger à cette heure-ci ! » _reprit-elle, gardant son sourire._

_Il n'était pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes soient déjà levées … Même Douély d'ailleurs … Mais bon … Il avait fait cette proposition à la princesse, il allait devoir la respecter, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Il déposa correctement sa foreuse sur le dos avant de dire :_

« Et bien … Alors … Une promesse étant une promesse, je vous accompagne. Néanmoins, je ne connais pas aussi bien que vous le château pour pouvoir m'en « échapper » discrètement. »

« Tu peux tout de suite dire que je ne pense qu'à m'enfuir du château hein ? Mais c'est vrai … Je connais beaucoup de passages secrets. Et en même temps … Personne ne sait ce dont je suis capable et je préfère ne pas encore le montrer … »

_Hum ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Il se le demandait bien alors qu'il l'accompagnait, la jeune fille se déplaçant avec agilité et la grâce qui la caractérisait. Elle n'avait pas peur de salir très faiblement sa robe alors qu'ils avançaient à nouveau à travers les couloirs, évitant de rencontrer quelqu'un bien que cela serait rare à cette heure-ci._

Enfin … Elle désigna un trou caché par les herbes dans un mur, passant à l'intérieur pour quitter le château. Wa … Wah … Elle était vraiment plus maligne qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Trouver un tel endroit … C'était remarquable de sa part. Il sortit à son tour, complimentant la princesse pour cette échappée bien qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Elle rigola faiblement, lui demandant maintenant de bien vouloir la guider.

_Il s'exécuta, la jeune fille le suivant bien qu'il jetait souvent un regard derrière lui pour se rassurer. Il ne voulait surtout pas commettre de bêtises avec elle. Si il lui arrivait un malheur … Et puis avec les paroles étaient toujours dans sa mémoire. Les Munjas étaient mauvais ? Et Douély avait peut-être tout manigancé depuis le début ? Non … Il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle n'était pas comme ça et il le savait parfaitement._

« Voilà … Nous sommes là … Par contre, veuillez rester très près de moi, d'accord ? »

« C'est un … C'est un endroit plutôt bizarre. » _murmura la jeune fille avec une légère inquiétude tandis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans le quartier des Munjas du village du jeune garçon._

_Gloups … Il ne s'était pas attendu … à ce qu'en fait … Autant de Munjas soient réveillés à cette heure-ci. Il devait être six heures et bien qu'ils aient beaucoup marché, aucun des deux n'était fatigué. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte de la demeure de Douély, Earnos demandant à la jeune fille de ne pas parler. Il toqua plusieurs fois, prenant la parole :_

« Douély … Douély … C'est moi … Earnos … J'ai ramené quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir. »

« Earnos ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? Et qui est cette personne ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, attendant que la porte s'ouvre avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme qui était à nouveau recouverte par les bandages et autres artifices. Terria recula un peu, comme effrayée par cette apparition alors que Douély les laissait rentrer._

« Douély … Je … J'aimerai que tu ramènes l'esprit de quelqu'un … La reine Seiry. » _demanda aussitôt le jeune garçon lorsqu'ils furent installés._

« Hors de question, Earnos. C'est une chose bien trop grave ce que tu me demandes. »

_Hein quoi ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus de la jeune femme, celle-ci restant immobile tandis que Terria serrait les poings Ce n'était plus possible de reculer maintenant !_

« Je suis la princ ... » _commença à dire la jeune fille avant qu'Earnos ne mette la main devant sa bouche pour qu'elle évite de parler. Mais … Mais …_

« Douély … S'il te plaît … » _murmura avec lenteur le jeune garçon alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête plusieurs fois négativement._

« Quand je dis non, c'est non. Ne me force pas à me répéter, Earnos. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu es simplement venu pour me demander ça, c'est non. »

« … … … Je voulais juste te demander cela … pour me faire plaisir … Je pensais que tu aimais bien me faire plaisir … » _chuchota Earnos avec lenteur._

_Qu'est-ce que … C'était quoi cette moue qu'il était en train de faire ? Terria était en train de l'observer, étonnée de voir la mine triste de l'enfant Aspicot. Douély l'observait lui aussi, regardant ses yeux rubis pendant plusieurs secondes. Il releva son regard de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle puisse mieux le regarder. Ah … Ah non ! Hors de question ! Ca ne marchait pas … Hum… Quand elle le voyait… Ça lui rappelait…_

« Earnos … Je ne sais pas où tu as appris une telle chose … Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à faire ceci mais sache que … Hum ! ET ZUT ! »

_Sans crier gare, la Munja vint subitement enlacer l'Aspicot, Terria poussant un cri de surprise. C'était quoi cette femme ? Le jeune garçon se laissa faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que … que ça marcherait … Il était fier de savoir … qu'il avait un petit peu de charme et en même temps il avait honte de l'avoir utilisé sur Douély._

« Une fois … Une fois je veux bien le faire … Mais quand même … Pourquoi est-ce que la princesse Terria veut rencontrer l'esprit de sa mère ? »

« Je … Je … J'aimerai lui parler un peu … Je n'ai pas eu le temps … C'est arrivé si vite. » _commença à bredouiller la jeune fille alors que Douély se séparait du jeune garçon._

« Hum … Ce n'est pas à moi de m'intéresser à cela. Bon … Je reviens … Il va falloir que je me concentre visiblement … Me demander d'invoquer l'esprit d'une reine. Quand même … Earnos … Je te conseille de faire de ton mieux pour avoir une semaine de vacances d'ici le prochain mois. Oh oui … Car ce n'est pas simplement avec des petits yeux d'Aspicot battu que tu m'auras de la sorte. »

« … … … Je demanderai à la princesse Terria de trouver un moyen pour cela. » _annonça le jeune garçon, Terria répondant aussitôt :_

« Tant que je peux revoir ma mère, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, promis. »

_Pfiou … Heureusement que la princesse était là … Mais en même temps, les paroles de la Munja étaient plus que … surprenantes. Heureusement que Terria ne posait pas trop de questions hein ? Mais quand même, quand elle le regardait brièvement, elle semblait quand même … se dire que ce n'était pas vraiment normal tout cela. Douély était partie, se préparant pour l'invocation de l'esprit._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était revenue, sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de changé … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'allait quand même pas annuler hein ? La peur et la déconfiture se lurent sur le visage de Terria._

« Vous … Vous … Vous allez faire quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle avec appréhension._

« Et bien … Je croyais que nous allions invoquer la reine Seiry, non ? Tu en as de la chance … d'avoir Earnos de ton côté. Sinon, j'aurai refusé net même pour une personne de sang royal comme toi. Tu devrais le remercier après. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de cela, Douély. Je ne fais que mon rôle de chevalier de la princesse. C'est ce que j'estime être tout simplement … une chose normale pour moi. » _coupa une nouvelle fois Earnos avant que la jeune fille ne prenne la parole.  
_  
_Ils avaient … autre chose à faire pour le moment. Réunis autour d'une table, une forte lueur commença à émaner de Douély. Peu à peu, la lueur quittait son corps, formant une sphère de lumière au milieu de la table jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne une forme particulière. Une forme que les deux enfants connaissaient parfaitement, Terria étant en larmes._


	7. Chapitre 7 : UMPLGF

**Chapitre 7 : Un message pour la génération future**

« Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? » _demanda l'esprit de la reine avec surprise alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Munja, reprenant la parole :_ « C'est donc vous qui … Mais … Hum … »

« Ma … Maman ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, montant à moitié sur la table, le visage baigné par les larmes alors que la reine Seiry tournait son visage vers sa fille._

« Terria ? C'est donc toi qui a demandé … Je vois … Earnos. » _murmura l'esprit en posant finalement son regard sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci hocha la tête plusieurs fois comme pour la saluer, tremblant un peu._

« C'est … C'est Earnos qui m'a aidé ! Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait une Munja qui était capable de te faire revenir ! C'est bien toi hein ? Hein ? Maman ! »

« C'est bel et bien moi … Même si cela s'avère étonnant … Et bien … Pourquoi m'avoir rappelé ici ? Tu as sûrement une raison … d'avoir fait une telle demande, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Maman … Je voulais … Je voulais juste te voir … C'est tout. » _murmura la jeune fille en rougissant, un peu honteuse car elle venait de comprendre l'idiotie de ce qu'elle avait demandé. Juste ... pour revoir sa mère ... Elle avait mis en péril le travail du jeune garçon … Elle avait désobéi aux paroles de son père._

« Je te comprends … Je te comprends tant … Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir, Terria … Tellement heureuse … Cela est arrivé si brusquement … »

« Maman … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais guère comment ils ont été mis au courant mais il semblerait que le secret des Apireines fut découvert. Je ne pense pas que ton père l'eut dit à quelqu'un qui aurait alors donné cette information … à mes assassins. »

« Je tiens à signaler que la petite discussion ne peut durer qu'une demi-heure, une heure au maximum. Je ne suis pas capable de garder le contact plus longtemps. » _annonça Douély subitement alors que la conversation semblait déjà prendre un chemin d'une longue discussion, très longue discussion entre la mère et la fille._

« Je … Je ferai vite … Je veux juste lui parler … lui parler … » _répéta plusieurs fois Terria en remerciant Douély pour ce qu'elle avait fait._

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose … Mais cette discussion, je ne la sens pas nécessaire pour ma part. Earnos, tu m'accompagnes ? Nous allons sortir tous les deux. »

« Euh … Douély … J'aimerai rester ici, s'il te plaît. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, la jeune femme semblant surprise des paroles de celui-ci._

Il avait envie de rester ? Bon … Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela mais qu'importe. Elle prit Earnos, le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux devant le regard étonné de la reine Seiry. Cette femme … Hum … Peut-être qu'après … Elle allait discuter avec elle. Mais avant … Il fallait d'abord parler avec sa fille … de choses plus importantes.

« Terria … Comment va-ton père ? Comment … accepte-t-il ma mort ? »

« Père … se sent très mal depuis ta mort. Mais il va bien quand même. Je … Je … Je vais bien aussi même si c'est difficile. Père fait tout pour que je sois très bien entourée et protégée. » _murmura la jeune fille en baissant la tête._

« En te laissant aller voir une Munja ? » _demanda la reine Seiry en lui souriant._

Elle trembla, regardant évasivement Earnos. Non … Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Visiblement, l'esprit semblait heureux puisqu'il émit un petit rire cristallin avant de reprendre :

« De toute façon … Si tu es accompagnées par Earnos, tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai ! Earnos, c'est lui qui m'a tout dit au sujet de Douély et de pouvoir t'invoquer. Tu sais … Enfin … Maman … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout fait pour que je me rappelle de la promesse avec lui ? Car c'était toi … la fleuriste. » _chuchota la jeune fille, un peu rougie par l'émotion. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre à ce moment._

« Tout simplement car Earnos ne l'avait jamais oubliée malgré les années qui passaient. N'est-ce pas normal que de faire quelque chose pour que la future Apireine du royaume se rappelle de celle-ci ? » _annonça l'esprit avec calme._

« C'est vrai … Mais maintenant … Earnos est devenu mon chevalier, comme Holikan. »

« Oh … C'est donc une bonne nouvelle dans le fond. Je peux alors partir l'esprit tranquille … Mais avant, il faut quand même que je te prévienne. »

_La prévenir de quoi ? Earnos tendit l'oreille, intrigué par les propos de la reine alors que Terria faisait tout pour se concentrer. Elle ne devait pas trahir la confiance de sa mère, pas du tout même ! Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?_

« Ton père va sûrement penser que les Rapions et les Scorplanes sont les responsables de ma mort. Il y a même de fortes chances que tout ce que … »

« Maman, je continuerai à tout faire pour que la paix avec les Rapions et les Scorplanes arrivent ! Je te le promet ! » _coupa la jeune fille avant même que la reine ne termine ses paroles, celle-ci lui souriant tendrement. Plus besoin … de s'expliquer là-dessus._ « En plus … Olistar est quelqu'un de très bien. Malgré les remarques d'Holikan, il est toujours là pour venir me protéger comme lui ou Earnos. »

« Oh … Olistar a ses petits secrets mais c'est un jeune Rapion de confiance, oui. »

_Elle croyait les paroles de sa mère. Même si Olistar restait quelqu'un de discret, il s'ouvrait peu à peu depuis qu'Earnos était dans l'armée. Elle avait remarqué cela avec les nombreux entraînements et affrontement entre eux deux. Enfin … Sa mère avait sûrement autre chose à lui dire, non ? Car il n'y avait pas que ça … Elle s'en doutait même … Earnos était toujours assis sur les jambes de Douély. Ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire … d'ailleurs._

« Terria ? Terria ? Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? » _demanda l'esprit de la reine Seiry alors que la jeune fille arrêtait d'observer Earnos._

« Euh … Non … Je suis désolée … Maman. » _murmura la princesse, un peu honteuse._

« Je te demandais de prévenir ton père de se méfier de ses plus proches alliés … Déjà qu'auparavant, nous nous méfions tous les deux, cela ne semble pas s'être arrangé. La raison est justement ce que je t'ai demandé … auparavant. La paix avec les Rapions et les Drascores ne plait guère à tout le monde. De même, si les Rapions et les Drascores nous rejoignent … bon nombre de personnes seraient vite mises à l'écart. Les Drascores sont des insectes plus que puissants … mais aussi doués. Avec eux parmi nous, la noblesse corrompue subirait très vite une remise à l'ordre. Il faut alors que tu préviennes ton père mais aussi son conseiller d'être très prudents. S'il y a une guerre qui arrive … Elle proviendra de l'intérieur même du royaume. » _termina de dire la reine Seiry avant que Douély n'annonce :_

« Bon … Je suis désolée … Mais je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. Earnos … Tu vas raccompagner la princesse … Je ne vais pas la laisser rentrer seule. »

« Et bien … Alors … Il est temps pour moi de partir. » _murmura l'esprit de la reine._

_Mais elle … Elle ne voulait pas ! La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se leva, tendant la main vers la reine Seiry bien que cela ne servit à rien. Earnos se leva à son tour, prenant la main de la princesse avant de signaler qu'il la raccompagnait maintenant. Il remercia encore une fois Douély pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Terria faisant de même bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa mère. Néanmoins, les deux enfants quittèrent la demeure de la Munja, laissant seuls l'esprit et celle-ci._

« Et maintenant … Puisqu'ils sont partis … » _commença à dire la reine Seiry._

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps de repartir de l'autre côté … Je n'aurai jamais dû faire une telle chose … Vraiment … Tout cela pour un jeune Aspicot. » _se dit à elle-même la Munja, retirant ses bandages et s'apprêtant à renvoyer l'esprit là d'où il venait._

« J'ai une petite question … Mademoiselle Douély, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit l'esprit._

« … … … Je pense que je ne vais pas y répondre. »

« Normalement … Invoquer l'esprit d'une Apireine n'est pas une chose que la majorité des Munjas puisse faire. Ainsi … Je vous le demanderai … Qui étiez-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas obligée d'y répondre. Néanmoins, vos agissements étaient très bons pour une Apireine … Au moins, contrairement à la majorité des précédentes, vous avez essayé de réparer les erreurs de ce royaume … » _chuchota la Munja avec lenteur._

_Réparer … les erreurs ? L'esprit fut intrigué par les paroles de Douély, celle-ci ayant terminé de retirer ses bandages avant de se positionner en face de la reine Seiry._

« Ce que j'étais … n'existe plus … Comme pour tous les Munjas. Ce que j'ai fait … ne se reproduira plus … Adieu, reine Seiry. » _dit Douély avant que l'esprit ne disparaisse._


	8. Chapitre 8 : La conseiller

**Chapitre 8 : Le conseiller**

« Tu es sûr de vouloir me raccompagner, Earnos ? Si on te remarque avec moi, il y a des chances que tu te fasses crier dessus. Ce n'est pas très … chevaleresque d'accompagner une princesse dans ses bêtises. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds._

« Cela l'est encore moins de la laisser seule sans rien faire. » _répondit aussitôt le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors qu'ils marchaient lentement mais surement en direction du château._

_Il ne disait rien du tout, faisant simplement attention à ce qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérés. Il y avait quand même un gros problème … Il venait d'y penser … mais quand personne n'allait le voir pour s'entraîner … ni dans sa chambre … Et puis, là, quelques heures s'étaient écoulées … Et il y avait aussi la princesse Terria. Oh non … Il allait avoir de gros soucis._

« Tu as l'air un peu inquiet … Mais ne t'en fait pas, comme d'habitude, si il y a un souci, tu peux compter sur moi. Surtout que tu m'as rendu un grand service aujourd'hui. » _annonça la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_

« Je ne pense pas que vous pourrez m'aider, princesse Terria. Si le roi lui-même apprend cela, il risque de ne pas apprécier … Ni mon père, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu es mon chevalier … Tu as essayé de m'arrêter mais tu n'y es pas arrivé, voilà tout. Bien entendu, si Holikan ouvre la bouche au mauvais moment, cela se passera mal pour lui. » _murmura la jeune fille, l'intonation résonnant comme une menace qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne la mette pas à exécution. Pfiou … Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré maintenant._

_Maintenant, ils étaient aux abords du château et ils s'approchèrent du petit passage secret, Terria passant avant lui tandis qu'il surveillait ses arrières. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château puis enfin, il était temps de se séparer. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne les voient pas ensembles. Il s'apprêta à partir, s'inclinant respectueusement devant Terria._

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant, princesse Terria. » _murmura l'Aspicot._

« Attends un peu, Earnos ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

« Je n'ai rien besoin, princ … » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds plongeant contre lui avant de l'enlacer longuement._

_Qu'est-ce que … Cela voulait dire ? Il avait du mal à saisir la raison d'un tel acte, restant imperturbable alors que la jeune fille chuchotait :_

« Merci pour tout … vraiment … Tu en as fait beaucoup aujourd'hui, Earnos. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon rôle de chevalier, princesse Terria. » _annonça-t-il alors qu'elle retirait ses bras de sa taille, lui disant :_

« Alors, continue toujours de me protéger, d'accord ? Et ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas aussi fort qu'Holikan et Olistar que tu es moins bien. Pas du tout même. »

_Hum … Il ne savait pas si il devait prendre ça comme un compliment mais vue le sourire qu'elle lui fit, il hocha la tête avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, le saluant. Il la regarda partir sans rien dire, ni agir avant d'aller de son côté. Bon … Ca allait surement bien se passer, il allait juste inventer une excuse ou autre si on lui posait des questions._

Du moins, ça aurait dû se passer ainsi mais le lendemain, il eut la surprise de voir deux soldats qui demandaient où il se trouvait à d'autres personnes qui s'entraînaient. Elles le désignèrent du doigt, le jeune garçon s'arrêtant de donner des coups de foreuse, attendant qu'ils arrivent vers lui. L'un des soldats prit la parole :

« Earnos ? Le roi aimerait te voir. Il semblerait que cela soit au sujet d'une Munja. »

« Hein ? Euh … » _balbutia le jeune garçon avant de dire :_ « Bien entendu. Je pense que je suis exempt d'entraînement pour le moment. C'est dommage. Je vous accompagne. »

_Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Il suivit les deux soldats, se demandant … si Terria avait parlé de cela à son père. Non … Elle ne ferait pas une telle bêtise … Mais en même temps … Cela consistait à voir sa mère morte … Donc peut-être que cela aurait intéressé le roi, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Il espérait ne pas avoir de gros problèmes._

Il arriva jusqu'à la salle du trône, apercevant le Yanmega et sa fille. Celle-ci était assise sur l'autre fauteuil, baissant la tête, un peu rougissante. C'était donc elle … qui avait pris finalement la parole ? Ah … Bon … Il ne lui en voulait pas cette fois car il comprenait ce qu'elle avait fait … Oui, cette fois, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Non … Bon … Il s'inclina devant le roi, attendant les paroles de celui-ci.

« Earnos … Ne t'en fait donc pas … Je ne t'ai pas convoqué pour te réprimander. Néanmoins, ta réaction en dit long sur ce que je pensais … Ainsi … Tu es sûrement au courant de la raison de cette convocation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Je le crois, roi Tanator. »_ murmura le jeune garçon, n'osant pas relever la tête._

« Cela concerne une certaine Munja que tu connais très bien il semblerait. »

« Ma… Mademoiselle Douély ? » _demanda Earnos, posant son regard rubis sur le roi, plus qu'inquiet maintenant. Il avait désobéi aux paroles du soldat la dernière fois !_

« C'est exact … J'ai appris hier que tu étais parti avec ma fille … pour aller la voir. La raison d'une telle action m'intrigua et j'ai dû demander à la princesse ce que cela voulait dire. Ce qu'elle m'a appris … était plus qu'étonnant. »

« Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. » _murmura le garçon, apeuré à cette idée._

« Du mal ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Je ne savais guère … qu'une telle Munja existait. Elle a sûrement des pouvoirs immenses et était sûrement une personne d'une grande importance dans le passé pour pouvoir invoquer l'esprit de ma défunte femme. » _dit le roi avant d'éclater de rire. C'était … la première fois depuis cet incident … qu'il l'entendait rire. _« Revoir ma femme … Cela me permettrait alors de lui parler … encore et encore … Mais bon … Cela aussi nous permettra d'en connaître un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé. »

_Bien entendu … C'était normal … Le roi voulait trouver ceux à l'origine de l'assassinat de sa femme … Pourquoi autre chose ? Il avait oublié cela … et il se sentit un peu soulagé à cette idée. Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas pour autant que tout était arrangé, loin de là même._

« Hum … Visiblement, je suis arrivé en retard. » _annonça une voix derrière Earnos, celui-ci se retournant pour apercevoir une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue._

_Qui était-ce ? De longs cheveux verts … Deux yeux rubis … Mais rien que l'allure et la posture de l'homme d'une trentaine d'années sûrement … donnait tout simplement l'impression qu'il était un noble … un très grand noble. Il passa à côté d'Earnos, ses yeux rubis se posant sur lui avant que se dessine un sourire sur ses lèvres._

« Ah … Je suis désolé mais j'étais impatient de discuter avec Earnos au sujet de la petite conversation d'hier. » _répondit le roi humblement comme d'égal à égal … Impressionnant … C'était vraiment impressionnant dans le fond … Il ne s'attendait pas à cela._

L'homme aux longs cheveux verts se positionna à côté du roi, restant debout alors que ses yeux fixaient maintenant l'Aspicot. Gloups … Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette personne et ça l'inquiétait quand même beaucoup … beaucoup trop même.

« Et bien soit … Depuis mon arrivée, nul ne parle … Vous pouvez continuer ce dont vous étiez en train de parler, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça l'homme aux cheveux verts alors qu'Earnos se demandait de quelle race il était.  
_

« C'est correct. Ne perdons guère plus de temps. Earnos … Si je t'ai convoqué, c'est bien parce que tu sembles être le seul capable de pouvoir convaincre cette Munja de nous aider. »

« C'est … C'est correct … Pardonnez-moi pour ce que j'ai fait avec votre fille. »

« Hum ? De quoi donc ? Au sujet de cette Munja ? Tes intentions étaient nobles … Et en vue des conséquences, il s'avère que cela était une bonne chose. »

_Une bonne chose ? D'avoir mis la princesse en danger ? Visiblement, le roi lui pardonnait cet écart mais quand même … C'était étonnant. Il devait remercier sa chance … ou quiconque d'autre. L'homme aux cheveux verts annonça :_

« Néanmoins, la princesse était à ses risques et périls … Il faut éviter de faire une telle action sans prévenir au préalable diverses autorités compétentes. Cela aurait pu donner quelque chose de bien plus grave … »

« Je le … sais parfaitement … C'est pour cela que je m'excusais. »

« Allons, allons … Comme souvent, Earnos ne pensait pas à mal. Et ma fille était accompagnée de l'un de ses chevaliers, ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Ce n'est pas comme si Earnos l'avait emmenée dans un territoire inconnu de tous et de toutes. »

_Oui c'était ça ! Mais bon … Maintenant, il appréciait déjà bien peu cette personne aux cheveux verts. Et … La conversation n'était visiblement pas terminée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Douély ? Et puis … Il avait sûrement un rôle dans tout cela … sinon, le roi n'aurait pas perdu de temps à le convoquer pour lui parler de la Munja._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Disparue de ce monde

**Chapitre 9 : Disparue de ce monde**

« Donc mademoiselle Douély est une personne très importante pour moi. » _annonça le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Le roi toussa un peu avant de reprendre :_

« Soit … Nous allons devoir nous préparer pour nous rendre dans le quartier des Munjas de ta ville, Earnos. Tu seras celui qui nous guide et qui fera notre porte-parole. »

_D'accord … Il comprenait … et il vit le sourire de la princesse Terria qui l'encourageait sur cette voie. Bon si tel était le cas, alors il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Il allait juste devoir trouver de sacrés arguments pour convaincre Douély de recommencer la manœuvre une seconde fois. Déjà que … La première fois, elle avait été quand même plus que réticente. Est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un engrenage plus que dangereux ? Peut-être … Mais bon … Pour l'heure, il allait devoir chercher ce qu'il allait dire à la jeune femme._

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander la permission de me retirer dans ma chambre, roi Tanator ? J'aimerai pouvoir réfléchir à tout cela … »

« Bien entendu, tu as mon accord. Le temps que nous nous préparions, ma fille et moi, ainsi qu'une petite troupe de soldats, il va se passer environ deux heures. Cela te semble-t-il plus que satisfaisant, Earnos ? » _demanda le roi en souriant._

« Oui, oui ! Bien entendu ! Je vais donc me préparer tout de suite, roi Tanator. » _dit le jeune garçon avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre, posant une main sur son cœur. Ah … Le roi … Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer._

_Il avait le trac … Et pas qu'un peu. Mais bon … C'était une demande royale, encore plus que celle de la princesse ! D'ailleurs, la princesse semblait un peu intimidée aussi … Il fallait dire qu'elle avait peur qu'il se fâche, il en était sûr mais cette fois … Il n'allait pas se mettre à lui faire la tête, ce n'était pas un souci. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire à Douély ?_

« Ce n'est pas simple … Pas simple du tout … Hier, j'ai réussi à l'amadouer mais maintenant … Aujourd'hui, ça ne risque pas de marcher. » _murmura t-il à lui-même._

_Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution de se parler tout seul ! Bon … Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme idée ? Comme solution ? A l'heure actuelle ? Aucune … Bon ! Fini de rêvasser ! Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à tout cela et c'était …_

« Je verrai sur le moment ! Douély ne peut pas me refuser une nouvelle fois ! Si elle a accepté la première fois, elle acceptera surement la seconde ! »

_C'était aussi simple que ça ! Voilà tout ! Bon … Par contre, il ne lui avait pas fallu deux heures pour trouver cette idée. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Et bien … S'entraîner … Il reprit sa foreuse, allant sur le terrain avant de commencer à donner des coups dans le vide, visant des cibles invisibles._

Pfiou … Deux heures allaient plus vite passer à s'occuper de la sorte plutôt qu'à regarder son plafond. De toute façon, il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui aimait rester là à ne rien faire. Non … Il avait besoin de bouger … bien qu'on ne pouvait pas forcément le deviner en connaissant son caractère habituel. Oui … Il était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas rester inerte.

_On vint le cherche lorsqu'il fut temps, un soldat l'emmenant auprès du roi et de la princesse. Elle allait être aussi du voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux, au moins, il se sentirait moins seul pendant la conver … Hum ? Il vit Holikan, semblant surpris … Mais aussi Olistar ? C'était surprenant … Mais il valait mieux ne rien dire alors._

« Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt … Nous pouvons y aller. » _annonça le roi avant que chacun ne se mette en route. Les soldats étaient tout autour d'eux tandis que le jeune garçon était à la même hauteur que la princesse, Olistar et Holikan derrière eux. Aussitôt, après cinq minutes de marche, elle murmura :_

« Je … Earnos … Je voulais te dire que, ce n'est pas moi qui … »

« Princesse Terria, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, je ne suis pas en colère par rapport à vous. Pas du tout même, je sais parfaitement que vous n'avez rien dit. Mais vous sembliez si désolée, je ne veux pas que vous croyez que je vous en veux. De toute façon, même si cela avait été vous qui aurait prévenu votre père, le roi Tanator, je ne l'aurai pas mal pris. »

« C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? Je ne voudrai pas que … ça recommence. » _chuchota la jeune fille aux yeux rubis tandis qu'il poussait un léger soupir._

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. De toute façon, je m'y attendais un peu depuis le jour où on m'a dit que je devais éviter de revoir Douély. Au final, maintenant on m'y force. » _termina-t-il de dire alors qu'elle souriait. C'est vrai ! Les adultes étaient trop bêtes. Des fois, ils voulaient une chose et le lendemain, ils voulaient le contraire._

_Olistar et Holikan les observaient. Le premier semblait amusé par les deux enfants plus jeunes que lui tandis que le second semblait suspicieux. Devant l'air qu'il donnait, Olistar lui donna un petit coup de coude dans la hanche avant de dire :_

« Alors … On est inquiet pour sa fiancée ? »

« Aie ! Ne t'avise plus de refaire cela, c'est compris ? Je ne suis pas le moins du monde inquiet, pourquoi est-ce que je le serai ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre ou inquiétant à ce qu'ils discutent tous les deux … »

« Oh … Bien entendu, il vaut mieux se voiler la face, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Se voiler la face ? Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par-là ? Et depuis quand est-ce que le Rapion faisait ce geste ? Ils n'étaient pas amis ! Il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer car la prochaine fois … Cela risquait de très mal se finir entre eux deux, oh que oui. Il avança plus rapidement qu'auparavant, rejoignant la princesse Terria et Earnos. Il commença à parler avec eux tandis que le Rapion restait derrière, le visage neutre._

« L'histoire … a la vie dure … très dure … C'est dommage. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, restant en retrait par rapport aux autres._

_Mais bon … Il fallait l'accepter. On ne modifiait pas autant d'années, de décennies … voir même de siècles, si plus … en un instant. C'était pour cela qu'il était présent, n'est-ce pas ? Pour pouvoir changer le cours des choses, sans être forcément capable d'y arriver._

_Ils arrivèrent au quartier des Munjas bien que quelques curieux les aient accompagnés à distance, restant au loin pour éviter les ennuis. Ils attendaient … de savoir ce qui se passait. Le jeune garçon toqua à la porte de Douély, prenant la parole. Il devait la convaincre … mais aucune réponse. Il reprit la parole, cherchant calmement à se faire comprendre. Bon … Il espérait que cette fois-ci, ça passe._

« Ouvrez la porte ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! » _s'écria le roi, des soldats forçant l'ouverte de la demeure de Douély pour voir qu'elle était complètement … vide._

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Les soldats commencèrent à fouiller dans chaque pièce, aucune trace de la Munja. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds cria son nom plusieurs fois, espérant qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle signale sa présence mais rien de rien._

« Où est-ce qu'elle est passé ? DOUELY ! Tu m'entends ? C'est Earnos ! Douély ! »

« Père … Normalement, Douély habitait ici mais … Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas là pour le moment ? » _chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds à son père._

« Ce n'est pas possible, princesse Terria. » _annonça Earnos, ne pouvant pas mentir à ce sujet._ « Douély a toujours été là quand je venais la voir. Je ne pense pas que ça soit un coup de chance … à chaque fois … Ca veut dire qu'elle était là tout le temps. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie comme ça, il doit y avoir une raison. »

« Qu'importe la raison, il faut me la retrouver dès maintenant ! Fouillez tout de suite les autres maisons des Munjas ! Trouvez-la moi MAINTENANT ! » _cria une nouvelle fois le roi alors qu'Earnos semblait surpris de la réaction de celui-ci._

_Dans quoi … Dans quoi est-ce qu'il venait de se lancer ? Il ne comprenait pas … Mais … Mais il avait un peu peur. Les soldats quittèrent la maison de Douély tandis qu'il restait à l'intérieur, accompagné de Terria, Olistar et Holikan. Le Rapion observa les meubles, passant un doigt dessus avant de murmurer :_

« Elle est partie sans même prendre ses affaires … Il semblerait qu'elle ne voulait pas que le roi la trouve … Ni le roi, ni personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

« Hier … J'ai vu ma mère … avec Earnos. Nous avons parlé … Et elle m'a demandé de faire attention aux personnes qui entourent mon père … mais aussi de continuer à œuvrer pour la réconciliation entre les Rapions, Drascores et le royaume des insectes. » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tandis que le Rapion se tournait vers elle._

« Votre mère était quelqu'un de formidable … Bien qu'elle était responsable en partie de ce qui s'était passé il y a presque vingt ans. Elle a voulu racheter ses erreurs … et elle a bien fait. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre sa voie, princesse Terria. »

« C'est ce que je ferais … Pas forcément pour les Rapions et les Drascores mais parce que je t'apprécie, Olistar. » _annonça la jeune fille, un petit grognement se faisant entendre de la part d'Holikan. Même si il était au courant, ça ne lui plaisait pas._

_Et Earnos ? Il était resté immobile, ne sachant guère quoi penser. Où … était … Douély ?_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le monde autour de lui

**Chapitre 10 : Le monde autour de lui**

« Douély … » _murmura le jeune garçon alors qu'il était assis sur un banc. Devant lui se trouvait les soldats en train de s'entraîner. Il ne se reposait pas, il réfléchissait … Il réfléchissait à ce qui se passait. Depuis déjà plus d'un mois, il avait ce petit instant quotidien où il était immobile et stoïque, plongé dans ses pensées. Un mois … et aucune nouvelle de la Munja. Dire qu'il était inquiet serait mentir … Il était presque affolé bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le roi avait demandé à ce que l'on interroge tous les Munjas, que cela soit par la force si nécessaire._

_La force … Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment besoin d'utiliser une telle chose ? Il se le demandait … Il se posait sincèrement la question. Depuis plus d'un mois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à la princesse. Pour un chevalier, il était bien pitoyable … et il négligeait ses relations sociales. Il repoussait Herakié, même si c'était gentiment … et il n'avait vu sa famille que deux fois en un mois … Douély … C'était aussi sa famille. La jeune femme était sa famille ! C'était normal qu'il se montre aussi inquiet non ? Ce n'était pas normal ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait une bêtise ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Il avait besoin de savoir ! Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé !_

« Hey … Earnos, tu es prêt pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ? » _demanda Olistar, se tenant devant lui, le visage neutre. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds releva son visage, le posant sur le Rapion avant de lui répondre calmement :_

« Je ne sais pas si … Ça sera efficace … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas t'entraîner avec Holikan ? Il est plus de ton niveau … Je ne te serai pas très utile. »

« Il n'attend que ça … et cela me fait sourire de l'exaspérer à ce point. Regarde donc le visage qu'il a … Il nous observe. » _dit le Rapion en lui désignant du regard de voir vers la droite. Le Yanma se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, au milieu des combats, les bras croisés._

« Ah … Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée … »

« Si je te dis que si … C'est que ça l'est … Il faut que tu penses à autre chose au lieu de ressasser tous ses vieux souvenirs. Aller … Ne me force pas à venir te traîner. »

« N'utilise pas la force … Tu serais sûr de gagner. Je viens … mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas du tout motivé … » _termina de dire le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds avant de se lever, tenant sa foreuse dans les mains._

_Il accompagna la Rapion, se plaçant face à lui alors qu'il entendit un petit grognement de la part du Yanma. Quoi ? Il ne faisait que s'entraîner avec lui, rien de plus … Ce n'était pas comme si … Ah … Non, contrairement au Yanma, il ne détestait pas particulièrement Olistar. Le combat commença, Earnos donnant la majorité de ses coups dans le vide, en recevant une bonne partie en plein sur son corps._

_Le combat ne dura guère longtemps, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus … Et le visage d'Earnos était déjà parcouru par les bleus tandis que le Rapion semblait quasiment intact. Pourtant, l'Aspicot ne semblait pas plus fatigué que cela lorsqu'il annonça :_

« Je crois que ça suffit comme entraînement. Si tu as besoin d'un sac de frappe … »

« Je t'appellerai bien que je ne te considère pas comme tel, je tiens à te le signaler. »

_Oui oui … Il s'éloigna sans plus de paroles, un supérieur lui disant d'aller se reposer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait à chaque fois de se faire mettre des baffes par ce Rapion ? Il était clairement au-dessus de lui … Et ça n'allait pas l'aider à s'améliorer hein ? Il quitta la zone d'entraînement, vagabondant dans le château avec sa foreuse à la main. Plusieurs fois, on lui signala d'aller se faire soigner ses petites blessures, plusieurs fois, il répondait par l'affirmative sans pour autant s'y rendre._

D'ailleurs … C'était lui ou depuis alors un mois, il y avait de plus en plus d'insectes qu'il ne connaissait pas ? D'ailleurs, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux aux entraînements … Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un recrutement encore plus important ? Il n'était pas au courant … Mais après … Avec ce qui s'était passé, le roi avait perdu son sourire … La princesse elle aussi … semblait plus qu'inquiète et la seule chose qu'il avait entendue, c'était bien le fait que plusieurs personnes proches de la monarchie et des nobles avaient été trouvées, fomentant des coups d'état pour tenter d'abattre le roi et sa fille.

_Et les exécutions n'avaient pas tardé … après bien sûr une petite séance de questions-réponses. Des exécutions … Au temps de la reine Seiry, il n'y en avait jamais eu. La princesse Terria avait annoncé qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on fasse une telle chose mais comme elle n'était pas encore en âge d'être la future reine, seul le roi avait le pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'il considérait comme nécessaire si il voulait protéger sa fille. Il avait annoncé maintes fois que c'était uniquement cette raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Lui ? De son côté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Pas grand-chose … Bizarrement, le choc de savoir la reine Seiry morte et la disparition de Douély … Il commençait à essayer de ne plus être affecté par ce genre de petits détails. Il ne pensait qu'à protéger la princesse à sa façon._

« Aie ! » _s'écria t-il faiblement alors que quelqu'un venait de le percuter, le faisant tomber en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui … Il n''avait même pas remarqué qui l'avait percuté._

Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la personne, il fut étonné de voir un enfant qui devait avoir à peine sept ou huit ans. Il avait d'étranges lunettes rouges sur les yeux. Des lunettes qui semblaient être fissurées de partout puisqu'il y avait plusieurs rayures noires dessus. Il arrivait vraiment à voir quelque chose avec elles ? Et toute cette fourrure violette sur lui … Il n'avait pas trop chaud ? Earnos se redressa, disant doucement :

« Pardon … Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« C'est de ma faute … J'étais trop pressé ! Je dois m'en aller ! Excusez-moi ! » _répondit l'enfant avant de se redresser à son tour, courant en laissant sur place Earnos._

« Hein mais … Il n'était pas plus petit que la moyenne ? » _demanda l'Aspicot, se disant que même pour un enfant de cet âge, bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas précisément, il lui semblait quand même bien … chétif au niveau de la taille._

_Enfin … Ce n'était pas un … Non, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette race. Il fallait dire qu'à la base, il n'avait pas réfléchit à cette éventualité … De voir d'autres insectes que ceux qu'il rencontrait habituellement pendant les séances d'entraînement. Il savait juste … qu'il en existait beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croyait._

_D'ailleurs, il y avait aussi de plus en plus de Caratrocs. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant … Mais ces hommes et femmes dans des armures plus qu'imposantes … C'était les cuisiniers ! Les cuisiniers qui lui servaient habituellement à manger ! C'était encore plus étonnant de savoir qu'ils défendaient le château. Il avait appris qu'il était plus que difficile d'espérer les déloger de l'emplacement qu'ils prenaient.  
_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est excité aujourd'hui ? C'est quand même bizarre … vraiment trop bizarre même … Je devrais me méfier … hum … » _se dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre, s'observant dans le petit miroir._

_Son visage était dans un triste état … mais il savait que le Rapion ne faisait pas cela avec plaisir pour le faire souffrir, loin de là même. C'était simplement une façon comme une autre de s'entraîner … Oui … Olistar semblait même avoir des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'il faisait avec lui bien que l'Aspicot ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Ce qui se passait dans la tête du Rapion était souvent un mystère d'après ce qu'il avait saisi._

_Mais bref … Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une telle chose … Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant le monde qui s'entraînait. D'ailleurs … A cette hauteur, il pouvait apercevoir les nouvelles races d'insectes qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Maintenant, quelques rares Yanmas étaient parmi les soldats … Et il n'y avait pas que ça … Diverses personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant marchaient dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou alors il apercevait des Scarhinos qui soulevaient d'imposantes masses avant de se les envoyer les uns sur les autres ?_

« Est-ce que le monde serait en train de devenir fou ? »

_Il n'espérait pas … car il n'aurait pas la possibilité de l'arrêter. Il n'était qu'un simple enfant, rien d'autre … mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, il était facile de comprendre qu'il était inquiet, très inquiet même. Tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon. Pourquoi est-ce que Douély était partie ? Si cela n'avait pas été le cas … Peut-être alors que ça ne se serait pas passé ?_

« Earnos ? Earnos ? De nombreuses personnes m'ont signalé que tu ne t'étais pas rendu à l'infirmerie ! » _dit une voix derrière la porte en toquant assez fortement._

Holikan ? Ah … Zut … Maintenant, il allait être forcé de s'y rendre. Il poussa un profond soupir, arrêtant de regarder par la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait entièrement raison. Devant lui se tenait le Yanma, le prenant par le bras avant de dire :

« Mais quand même … Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes une telle chose ? Tu sais pourtant réfléchir non, Earnos ? Alors, tu pourrais éviter de te faire martyriser par ce … cette … Ce … Rapion ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour être sûr que tu ne fasses pas faux bon. »

« Je ne crois pas que qu'il soit mauvais, Holikan … Pas du tout même … Et ce n'est pas si grave, cela changera avec le temps. Comment va … la princesse ? »

_Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du Yanma. Avait-il reçu des ordres pour l'empêcher de parler de la princesse à lui ? C'était … surprenant et un peu triste. Il était quand même aussi un chevalier … Mais bon … Avec le monde qui changeait autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à lui dans cette histoire. Bon … Direction l'infirmerie._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Jamais sans surveillance

**Seconde partie : Une société matriarcale**

**Chapitre 11 : Jamais sans surveillance**

« Tu as entendu les nouveaux ordres du roi ? C'est un peu dingue quand même non ? »

« Bah … Il fait ça pour nous. Avec ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de la reine Seiry, puis avec cette Munja … Enfin, j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait tout faire pour purger le royaume de l'intérieur. Tu savais que le commandant Loran était un traître ? Qu'il préparait un coup d'état avec d'autres personnes. Ca m'a étonné … Il était plus que respecté. »

_Des soldats discutaient entre eux des derniers évènements du royaume. Depuis maintenant plus d'un trimestre, le roi était devenu comme obnubilé par la protection du royaume et de sa fille. Il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas se faire surveiller en permanence maintenant. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds était assis sur son habituel banc, ayant remarqué depuis tout ce temps qu'il n'avait pas revu la princesse ou presque. Cette dernière n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'ailleurs à ce sujet … Oh que non … Il la plaignait et sincèrement … En même temps … Il se demandait où était Douély. Autant de temps et aucune nouvelle, elle lui manquait terriblement._

« J'espère qu'elle va bien … C'est tout ce que je veux … » _se murmura-t-il à lui-même._

« Encore en train de te parler tout seul, Earnos ? Je t'ai pourtant déjà signalé que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. » _annonça une voix sur sa droite, Earnos tournant son visage pour voir Olistar. Malgré tout ce qui se passait, le fait qu'il paraissait encore plus suspicieux, le Rapion semblait plutôt bien vivre les évènements actuels._

« Je pense que je suis encore capable de savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, Olistar. Ne me dit pas que tu veux que je te serve encore de sac de frappe ? Holikan n'appréciera pas du tout. »

« Oh laisse tomber ce qui se passe avec lui. Viens plutôt t'entraîner. Tu n'es pas encore assez renforcé … Et tu sais bien que les autres se moquent de toi. C'est une raison de plus pour les faire taire. Ne me force pas à te prendre la main. »

« Pfff … D'accord, d'accord … Je viens … Je prends ma foreuse et j'arrive. D'ailleurs … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'entraînes pas avec les nouvelles recrues ? Elles sont bien meilleures que moi non ? Ça serait bien plus équitable. »

« Et si je te dis que je n'en ai pas envie ? Je préfère t'avoir comme adversaire. Non pas parce que tu ne me feras aucun mal mais parce que tu me donnes envie de te voir progresser et ça depuis le début. » _dit Olistar avec calme et sérénité._

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'Olistar était aussi amical envers lui ? Depuis qu'il était dans l'armée des insectes non ? C'était assez surprenant … Mais en même temps, il se méfiait au cas où. Bien qu'il ne soit pas paranoïaque comme Holikan, il restait quand même assez … sur ses gardes par rapport au Rapion. C'était des années de méfiance et surtout des siècles et des millénaires d'histoire entre les Rapions, les Drascores et le royaume des insectes. _

« Bon ? Est-ce que tu viens ? Ou alors, je dois te traîner ? » _reprit Olistar alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu après ses courtes phrases._

« Oui … Oui … C'est bon. J'arrive, j'arrive. Je vais prendre ma foreuse. » _répéta le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds avant de se lever de son banc._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il était face à Olistar, comme à son habitude. Le Rapion lui souriait, s'élançant vers lui sans même prendre la peine de se défendre. Il avait peu à peu compris à quoi jouait le Rapion avec lui. Il ne le remarquait que peu mais son propre corps devenait plus … résistant. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de se prendre des coups puisque son corps supportait la douleur mais en même temps …_

« Je ne suis pas un sac de frappe ! » _s'écria t-il subitement, courant en avant alors qu'Olistar tenta de donner un coup de pied._

L'adolescent aux cheveux violets tomba en arrière, Earnos sur lui. Le jeune garçon tenait sa foreuse dans ses mains, la soulevant dans les airs comme pour être prêt à l'abattre sur Olistar. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement donc il n'allait pas tuer Olistar mais il fallait quand même que le Rapion admette sa défaite sur ce coup.

« Très bien très bien ! ENFIN tu réagis comme il le faut, Earnos ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas en restant simplement inactif que tu pourras protéger la princesse de la sorte. Néanmoins, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi … Car tu es sans protection … »

_Sans protection et où ça ? Il abaissa rapidement la foreuse au niveau du cou du Rapion, celui-ci le frappant violemment au ventre. Earnos fut pris de convulsions, toussant violemment avant de s'écrouler sur le côté. Le Rapion reprit :_

« Bon … C'était vraiment bien … Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te rapproches de plus en plus du Coconfort … Ah … Ce terme utilisé … L'évolution …Des fois, cela change complètement notre corps. Oui … A tout jamais … »

_Olistar poussa un profond soupir, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait plus que tout dans cette histoire. Il se releva, regardant si Earnos allait bien avant de lui dire :_

« Demain, on refait la même, Earnos. Je t'attendrai alors ne t'avise pas de me faire faux bond. Je n'aimerai pas à avoir à te tirer de ta chambre. »

« … … J'ai compris … Je serai là demain. Mais quand est-ce que tu combattras sérieusement ? Car le coup … que tu m'as donné était différent des autres. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, restant couché au sol._

« Quand j'estime qu'il sera l'heure voilà tout. »

« … … … Je vois, pardon de t'avoir posé la question. Je vais aller retourner m'asseoir sur le banc maintenant que c'est terminé. »

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Earnos se redressa pour se diriger vers son banc. C'était bizarre … d'être aussi démotivé … Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était … Pas le moins du monde … Pffff … Douély … Douély … Terria, la princesse Terria aussi. Ça ne devait pas être très joli de son côté. Hum … Il aimerait bien savoir comment elle allait. Il avait fait une promesse à la reine Seiry, il comptait la respecter mais comment faire en étant éloigné de la princesse ?_

_Il n'eut guère à attendre trop longtemps pour le savoir. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les quartiers où il demeurait pour dormir le soir, tandis qu'il marchait dans un couloir du palais, il put la voir. Mais comme il s'en était douté, elle n'était plus seule. Les deux Apitrinis à ses côtés n'avaient rien de bien surprenant … C'était plutôt les quatre soldats lourdement protégés autour des trois enfants le « problème »._

« Princesse Terria. » _dit-il tout simplement alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se tournant vers lui, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres._

« Earnos. » _dit-elle avec neutralité alors que l'un des gardes se plaçait entre le trio d'enfants et Earnos. Il prit la parole à son tour :_

« Princesse Terria, veuillez continuer à avancer et à vous rendre dans votre chambre s'il vous plaît. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser parler à un étranger. »

« Earnos est l'un de mes chevaliers personnels. Ce fut la dernière volonté de ma mère, la reine Seiry. Je pense quand même qu'il fait une exception non ? » _demanda t-elle calmement._

« Les ordres de votre père sont formels. Seul Holikan peut vous adresser la parole parmi l'armée du royaume des insectes. Si vous voulez bien avancer … » _reprit le soldat tandis qu'elle poussait un profond soupir.  
_

« J'ai été contente de te voir, Earnos. Merci encore. Je dois m'en aller. »

_Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse aux paroles de la princesse Terria. Il laissa passer la petite troupe avant de soupirer à son tour quand il n'y eut plus personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vie pour elle. A force, il allait finir par comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille … Celle qui consistait à s'enfuir dès qu'elle le pouvait._

Dans sa chambre, il se coucha, fermant les yeux longuement comme pour réfléchir à la situation. Il avait de la peine pour la princesse Terria mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était pas dans les bons papiers du roi … surtout après l'échec avec Douély. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre hein ? Il n'était pas faiseur de miracles.

« Mais … Si elle refait une fugue … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

_Il parlait à voix haute puisqu'il était le seul … dans sa chambre. Mais il devait y réfléchir. Oh … Son cœur lui dictait déjà sa réponse mais son cerveau signalait le contraire. Il ne devait pas commettre de bêtises. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire … Mais … Bon …_

« La princesse Terria est ma princesse. Je dois la servir … Et je dois aussi servir mon roi … Mais aussi mon royaume … Mais qui dois-je servir au-dessus des autres ? Les ordres du roi ? De la future Apireine ? Du peuple ? De tous ? Je n'ai que dix ans … bientôt onze … »

_Et il se posait beaucoup trop de questions comparé à un enfant de son âge. Il aurait aimé … continuer son travail de foreur. Ça lui manquait déjà. Couché sur le lit, il chercha le sommeil pour quelques heures. Peut-il devait-il voir sur le moment ? Même si … La promesse faite à la reine était plus importante que les paroles du roi. Cela … Il en était sûr et certain. Mais pour l'heure … Il laisserait … les évènements se dérouler tranquillement._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Recouverte par la terre

**Chapitre 12 : Recouverte par la terre**

« Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde … » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il se retrouvait en face d'Olistar._

Celui-ci tenta de lui donner un coup au visage, le jeune garçon plaçant sa main devant celui-ci. La main d'Olistar percuta celle d'Earnos alors que le jeune garçon reculait faiblement sous la puissance du coup. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être plus gêné que cela par ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda derrière le Rapion, celui-ci prenant la parole :

« Tu devrais éviter de te déconcentrer. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui risquait de se passer non ? »

« Je ne me déconcentre pas … Je suis même très concentré contrairement à ce que tu crois … Je ne fais que regarder le reste … Il y a tellement de personnes … »

_Tellement de personnes ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important ! Visiblement, il ne prêtait pas attention au combat hein ? Il retira son poing avant de le pointer en direction du ventre d'Earnos. Le jeune Aspicot plaça sa main pour le parer. Néanmoins, le second poing d'Olistar arriva en direction de son visage. Il le para de son autre main, Earnos disant :_

« Tu vois … Je suis calme … Et je surveille tout ce que tu fais … Tu es plus rassuré ? »

« Pas le moins du monde … Tu ne sais même pas ce que je compte faire … La preuve ! »

_Le crâne d'Olistar percuta celui d'Earnos, le jeune garçon poussant un cri de surprise avant de tomber au sol sur les fesses. Olistar se massa le front, gémissant un peu de douleur._

« Ça commence à être sacrément dur là. J'ai l'impression de m'être cogné contre un rocher. »

« Mais tu as vu ce que tu as utilisé comme technique aussi ? Aie, aie, aie. » _marmonna le jeune garçon en se relevant, sanglotant presque. Heureusement qu'il était un soldat … Il remarqua le regard d'Holikan qui restait rivé sur lui et Olistar. Depuis déjà pas mal de temps, il commençait à le surveiller de plus en plus. Ça devenait quand même problématique._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore ? Si c'est Holikan, je t'ai dit de ne pas te préoccuper de lui. Il fait sa vie … Il peut me regarder, m'étudier, faire tout ce qu'il veut … Ce n'est pas un souci. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car c'est son souci. »

« Oui mais quand même … Il faudrait discuter avec lui. »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui. » _annonça Olistar, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Depuis qu'il était dans l'armée … Il avait remarqué le changement de comportement du Rapion par rapport à lui d'ailleurs. Quand même … Il avait quelque chose de spécial ou quoi ? Il se le demandait … Mais bon … Il …_

« Dites ? Est-ce que je peux vous prendre ce petit Aspicot ? »

_Hein ? L'adolescent et l'enfant se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à Olistar. C'était une jeune fille, qui devait avoir onze ans ou presque. Il ne connaissait pas … cette race d'insecte. De quelle origine elle était ? Olistar la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis Earnos avant de lui répondre :_

« Bien entendu. Je n'ai pas l'exclusivité de ce petit Aspicot comme tu aimes l'appeler. Tu dois être content, Earnos, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas t'entraîner avec une autre personne. »

« Euh … Oui … Ca me changera de me prendre des coups de poing de ta part. » _dit Earnos, un peu surpris par la réaction d'Olistar qui s'éloigna pour se diriger vers Holikan. Après une courte discussion où il remarqua qu'Holikan s'énervait avant de sortir ses armes. Olistar semblait rire un peu avant de s'éloigner, Holikan le suivant. Cela allait être sacrément sanglant … Il valait mieux essayer d'arrêter ces deux-là avant que ça ne devienne violent._

« Bonjour ? Tu me regardes quand même un peu ? Je t'observais depuis quelques minutes. Contre un Rapion, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, tu le sais ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'adressait maintenant à lui. Elle avait des cheveux bruns assez courts, deux yeux noirs tandis qu'elle portait une étrange … robe blanche et noire. Etrange ? Non pas parce qu'elle était habillée ainsi pour un entraînement mais à cause de ce qui s'y trouvait dessus._

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des morceaux de pierre sur ta robe ? » _dit-il en désignant les morceaux du doigt. La jeune fille rigola légèrement avant de lui répondre :_

« Et bien … Tu le sauras si tu me bats ! On n'y va pas maintenant ? »

« Bien entendu … Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas très fort. »

_Il était au moins sincère, c'était une bonne qualité. Elle l'observa avec un sourire avant de s'élancer vers lui. Elle ne déplaçait pas trop vite contrairement au Rapion … mais aussi … Elle était quand même assez lente même … C'était bizarre … Et ses coups étaient bien moins forts ? Est-ce qu'il allait réussir à la battre ? Il ne devait pas se vanter ou se croire trop fort, ce n'était pas du tout bon pour lui._

_Le combat dura longtemps, très longtemps même. Il ne savait pas si cela était de la malchance mais à chaque fois qu'il frappait la jeune fille, il rencontrait une pierre de son habit. Il y en avait autant que ça ? Ses poings étaient endoloris et son corps était quand même un peu fatigué. Mais c'était aussi le cas de la jeune fille.  
_

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! Normalement, tout le monde devrait déjà être fatigué … Mais toi, tu tiens bon ! C'est vraiment une bonne chose ! »

« Merci beaucoup … Je fais simplement de mon mieux. »

« Tu es un chevalier de la princesse aussi hein ? Ça doit être vraiment … superbe. » _murmura la jeune fille, tentant de lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de pied bien placé._

_Son pied percuta celui de la jeune fille pour le repousser. Elle s'écroula au sol, poussant un petit gémissement avant de se relever. Elle semblait heureuse et joyeuse de se battre contre lui. Il était si faible que ça ? Mouais … Enfin bon … Il soupira, se disant qu'il devait sûrement rêvé. Ce n'était pas forcément ça. Il devait prendre un peu plus confiance en lui._

« Dommage ! Tu viens de perdre, Earnos ! Tu devais surveiller le combat ! »

_Comment ça ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main se posa sur son cou. Il tomba avec violence sur le sol, la jeune fille venant s'asseoir sur lui avant de lui donner un puissant coup de poing sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était même pas sonné ou évanoui par le coup, elle se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as la tête plus dure que n'importe quelle pierre du royaume des insectes ! Je l'avais remarqué auparavant, je voulais le confirmer. »

« En me donnant un coup comme ça ? Aie, aie, aie … J'ai la migraine maintenant. » _marmonna le jeune garçon aux yeux rubis._

« Ca te passera. Si tu préfères abandonner le combat car tu as trop mal, je comprendrai. »

_Lui ? Abandonner de la sorte ? Il se redressa avec facilité, du moins ce qu'il pensait. Il tituba un peu, reprenant une position correcte quelques secondes après. La jeune fille sembla émerveillée, tapant dans ses mains avec joie avant de dire :_

« J'abandonne le combat ! Tu as gagné … Earnos, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Lisian, je suis une Cheniti. Heureuse de te rencontrer ! »

« Je m'appelle … Earnos et je suis un Aspicot … Enfin, enchanté de te rencontrer aussi ? » _murmura d'une voix peu assurée._

« Je pense que oui. Nous allons nous revoir bien assez tôt ! Tu es quand même quelqu'un qui tient bon hein ? Toujours prêt à te relever ! »

_Oui ? Enfin … Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrasant sur la joue alors qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle s'éloigna avant de rire, le laissant seul tandis qu'Olistar revenait vers le jeune garçon. Il semblait assez exténué et avait quelques marques sur le corps._

« Et bien … On dirait que tu as réussi à taper dans l'œil de cette Cheniti. »

« Hein ? Oui … Enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« De ton côté ? Et bien … Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui t'apprécie malgré le peu d'estime que tu as pour toi. De l'autre côté … Si tu parles de moi, disons qu'Holikan s'est montré un peu plus tenace que d'habitude. »

« Ah … Enfin … D'accord. Je crois que je suis un peu perturbé. J'ai l'impression que les ennuis vont continuer d'arriver. » _murmura le jeune garçon en s'éloignant un peu chamboulé._

« Méfies-toi quand même des Chenitis ! » _répondit Olistar en le laissant s'éloigner._

_Oui … Peut-être … Mais là, il avait visiblement bien besoin de se reposer. Il chercha un banc, allant s'asseoir avant de passer une main sur son front puis sa joue. Il était un peu … perturbé par les évènements. Il devait se l'avouer._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une heureuse surprise

**Chapitre 13 : Une heureuse surprise**

« Hum … Pas de progrès … Aucun progrès. »

_Il disait cela avec calme tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Il avait maintenant plus d'onze ans. Ah … Il vieillissait mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'améliorait. Il avait même parfois l'impression de régresser. C'était horrible de s'imaginer une telle chose mais il sentait que c'était la vérité. Ah … Bon … De l'autre côté, ses parents venaient le voir assez souvent pour le féliciter et lui dire qu'il faisait du bon travail._

Du bon travail … Quelle bonne blague ! Son travail était auprès de la princesse … Or, la princesse, il ne la voyait pas le moins du monde et c'était cela le plus gros problème à l'heure actuelle à ses yeux. Elle ne sortait presque plus … ou alors accompagnée par plusieurs gardes. La pauvre jeune fille … Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'il y a plusieurs années … Elle ne méritait quand même pas une telle surveillance ! Elle avait besoin … de sortir calmement … enfin de vivre correctement comme une jeune fille de son âge !

_Mais lui … Ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait lui faire une telle chose. Pas le moins du monde même …Ah … Bon … C'était mieux de ne pas y penser. Assis sur son habituel banc, il regardait les autres soldats qui s'entraînaient. Pour prendre des coups, il était champion ! Mais pour en donner, il était par contre particulièrement mauvais. C'en était risible … Défendre la princesse ne consistait pas simplement à faire ça !_

_Enfin … Depuis des mois, il avait aussi la visite de la petite Scarhino. Herakié était quand même très … spéciale. Même les soldats semblaient surpris de sa présence. Il fallait dire qu'avec elle, nul n'essayait réellement de s'approcher de lui. Elle était quand même un peu trop jalouse. Heureusement qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre fille à part Douély et elle. La princesse Terria … Hahaha … Il eut un petit rire en s'imaginant Herakié qui se disputerait à cause de la princesse Terria. Enfin bon … C'était ainsi qu'elle était faite et il ne pouvait pas la changer. Bref malgré le temps qui passait et les nombreuses visites, il n'avait pas eu d'amélioration et il stagnait à son grand désarroi._

_Bon ! Même si il avait plusieurs problèmes, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il se lamentait. Il ne faisait que constater qu'il était mauvais ! Et pour éviter cela, il devait s'améliorer encore et encore ! Il se releva de son banc, prenant sa foreuse dans ses deux mains. D'ailleurs, il arrivait à se battre avec elle mais il avait l'impression de ne pas progresser aussi avec son arme. Ah … Bon ! Il s'approcha d'un soldat de son âge, lui demandant s'il voulait s'entraîner avec lui. Le jeune garçon qui était un Insecateur accepta, Earnos le remerciant._

« Evitons d'y aller trop fort, d'accord ? » _demanda l'Aspicot._

« Ne t'en fait pas ! Tout le monde sait que tu ne tapes pas très fort mais que tu es aussi résistant qu'un roc, Earnos ! » _répondit le jeune Insecateur._

« Ah … Je ne sais pas si je dois en être flatté ou non. »

_Autant le prendre sur le ton du compliment, le garçon aux cheveux verts ne semblait pas vouloir chercher la bagarre. Néanmoins, il ne faisait que lui dire la triste vérité. Il servait véritablement de sac de frappe lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Enfin … Son visage n'en pâtissait pas car les autres évitaient de le cibler à cette hauteur … heureusement pour lui._

_M'enfin, les journées maintenant, s'écoulaient rapidement, très rapidement et là, il avait eu le droit à du repos. Donc … Il allait pouvoir retourner chez ses parents, chose qu'l ne tarda pas à faire. Comme il ne les voyait qu'une fois par mois ou presque, c'était toujours plaisant de retourner à la maison … ou plutôt au magasin de fleurs. Après une marche de plusieurs minutes, il arriva jusqu'à la boutique, pénétrant à l'intérieur._

« Maman … Je suis rentré … » _murmura-t-il tout simplement._

_Aussitôt, il eut une petite forme qui vint atterrir dans ses bras. La plus jeune de ses sœurs était là, heureuse de le voir tandis que sa mère passait de l'autre côté du comptoir pour venir l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Oh … Il y avait bien Cassina aussi … Elle-même ne faisait que lui sourire, continuant d'arroser les fleurs._

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir non ? Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit cela, Earnos ? »

« Pardon maman … Je voulais faire une surprise. Bonjour Cassina … Bonjour Olly ! Tu aides maman, c'est cela ? Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, j'espère ? »

_La plus jeune de la famille hocha la tête négativement, faisant un sourire à son grand frère qui lui caressait le sommet des cheveux. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour qu'elle soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais … Jiane … Ah … Vraiment, vraiment …_

« Jiane et ton père sont déjà partis depuis quelques heures au travail. Tu devrais les voir cette après-midi ou ce soir … De toute façon, tu es là pour la journée. »

« C'est le cas. Enfin … Est-ce que je peux vous aider pour les fleurs ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, sa mère rigolant faiblement._

« Tu es là pour te reposer, c'est pourtant facile à comprendre non ? »

« Oui mais … Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire non ? » _annonça Earnos, un peu déconfit à l'idée de se tourner les pouces pendant plusieurs heures. Même si cela n'était pas forcément très visible quand on le regardait à cause de son physique, il était un travailleur !_

« Et pourtant … Si ! C'est bel et bien le cas … Que je ne te vois pas aider Cassina ou Olly pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, c'est compris ? Olly apprend justement le métier. »

_Il fit une petite mine boudeuse. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça … Mais bon … Si encore … Il y avait Douély … Peut-être que … Qu'elle était revenue ? Il quitta le magasin, disant à sa mère qu'il revient le plus vite possible. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le quartier des Munjas. D'ailleurs, ce quartier avait bien changé … Maintenant, les Munjas semblaient bien moins nombreux … au contraire des gardes de l'armée qui étaient présents._

« Petit ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. »

« Je voulais juste voir … une Munja. » _murmura Earnos en réponse au soldat qui s'était approché de lui pour le questionner.  
_

« Il n'y a rien à voir ici. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez tes parents. »

_Il avait parfaitement compris … Douély n'était toujours pas revenue … et elle risquait de ne jamais revenir dans le fond. Rien que le fait … de ne plus la revoir … Voilà qu'il se démotivait une nouvelle fois. Les mains dans les poches, il revint chez lui, pénétrant à nouveau dans le magasin de fleurs._

_Pendant le reste de la journée, il restait assis, se triturant les doigts. Au final, il n'y avait pas de quoi être joyeux s'il regardait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Jiane faisait le même travail que son père alors qu'il ne voulait pas … Il y avait aussi Douély qui restait introuvable malgré toutes les suppliques qu'il lançait dans le vide chaque soir … Enfin, il y avait aussi l'entraînement qui n'emmenait à rien du tout. Il était inutile … particulièrement inutile, il le savait bien … Et puis, le pire restait quand même l'emprisonnement dans une cage dorée de la princesse Terria._

« C'est vraiment moche … depuis quelques temps. »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Earnos ? Qu'est-ce qui est moche ? » _demanda sa mère en voyant la mine abattu de son fils. _

« Oh … Pas grand-chose, maman … Vraiment … »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis cela … Mais sache que tout n'est pas si noir … Tu n'es peut-être pas encore au courant mais sache que ta grande sœur va avoir un enfant. »

_Sa grande sœur ? Il ne parlait pas de Cassina quand même ? Il se tourna vers l'adolescente, celle-ci hochant la tête négativement en rigolant. Bien sûr que non !_

« Je parle de Passy … Tu sais bien qu'elle a quitté la maison depuis … »

« Passy va avoir un enfant ? » _demanda t-il en se redressant de la chaise._

« Oui oui … Elle doit en être à environ à trois ou quatre mois d'après le médecin. Mais ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet … Elle va très bien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la rendre visite dès que tu auras un jour de plus pour te reposer ? Ca serait une bonne idée. Elle serait folle de joie, je parie à ce sujet. » _annonça sa mère._

« Maman … Tu penses que je pourrai être le parrain ? Enfin … Si elle veut bien … »

« Tu es un peu jeune mais pourquoi pas ? Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question. »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Bon … Quand est-ce que papa et Jiane rentrent aussi ? Je commence à avoir un peu faim. » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Et bien … Maintenant, tu m'as l'air tout de suite plus motivé. »

_Sa mère l'observa, amusée par la situation tandis qu'il rigolait un peu. Il adorait les enfants, enfin … Ceux qui étaient plus jeunes que lui. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait ses petites sœurs … Alors savoir qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Au moins … Il y avait de bonnes nouvelles dans ce monde. Il devait les accepter au lieu de se morfondre._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Des regards éloquents

**Chapitre 14 : Des regards éloquents**

« Tu as appris au sujet des Rapions et des Drascores ? Il paraitrait que c'est la princesse Terria qui a demandé à ce qu'on les reçoit. » _annonça l'un des soldats à côté d'Earnos._

« C'est quand même bizarre non ? Enfin … Pas bizarre … Elle a toujours voulu continuer ce que sa mère avait commencé. Mais quand même … Autant de Rapions et de Drascores ? » _répondit un second soldat, le garçon aux cheveux blonds tendant l'oreille._

« C'est quand même une forte tête notre princesse hein ? Même si son père veut tout faire pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette en danger, elle a décidé de continuer qu'importe ce qu'il dirait. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. » _s'exclama le premier soldat en rigolant._

« C'est le minimum à avoir pour notre future souveraine, hahaha ! »

_Hahaha... Il aurait bien aimé rire mais il restait quand même inquiet à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Olistar, loin de là … Mais par rapport aux autres Rapions et Drascores, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Il se méfiait d'eux, il ne savait pas du tout comment prendre toute cette nouvelle. Ah …_

« De toute façon … Ca ne me concerne certainement pas. » _marmonna-t-il avant de se préparer à son entraînement quotidien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu avant qu'une voix masculine ne lui réponde avec calme :_

« Et pourtant, cela te concerne, Earnos. Prépare-toi, tu dois me suivre. »

_Se préparer à le suivre ? Il se retourna pour voir Holikan. Le Yanma était là, les bras croisés, un peu irrité mais non pas par le jeune Aspicot. Hum … Ça devait être sûrement le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de Rapions et Drascores non-loin de là. Earnos demanda :_

« Euh … Tu es sûr que je dois venir aussi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Arrête un peu de croire que tu es seulement un Aspicot comme n'importe quel Aspicot. Tu es un chevalier de la princesse. Même si le roi a refusé que les chevaliers puissent s'approcher d'elle … sauf pour mon cas qui est assez spécial. »

« D'accord … Donc … Je dois me préparer ? Enfin … Je dois prendre une tenue spéciale ou autre ? Car je n'ai jamais été … à une réunion comme ça, je crois. »

« Reste comme tu es, je ne crois pas que ça soit le plus important. » _répondit le Yanma._

« Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance alors. » _marmonna Earnos._

« C'est bien la seule personne à qui tu peux avoir confiance … Tu devrais arrêter d'accepter de t'entraîner avec … ce Rapion. »

_Encore une petite discussion qui allait tourner sur le racisme précaire d'Holikan envers Olistar. C'était quand même assez gênant à force, non ? Mais voilà … Il évitait souvent de s'y intéresser … car il ne voulait surtout pas donner son avis sur le Rapion qu'il trouvait quand même sympathique et amical au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient._

« Sincèrement … Pourquoi est-ce que la princesse fait une telle chose ? C'est complètement ridicule …Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je refuserai toute présence de Rapions et de Drascores après la mort de la reine Seiry. » _continua de dire le Yanma alors qu'ils quittaient la zone d'entraînement. Là-bas, ils devaient maintenant se diriger vers la salle du trône._

« Dis … Si tu es fiancé à la princesse Terria, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de la suivre ? Ce n'est pas le rôle que tu dois avoir plus tard ? »

« Hein ? Fiancé ? Ah oui … Bien entendu. Mais non … Tu as pu le voir avec la reine Seiry et le roi Tanator, non ? Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idées sur les Rapions et les Drascores. Ici, c'est à peu près pareil. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que fait la princesse Terria. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Je suis désolé d'avoir posé cette question. »

« Ce n'est pas trop important. Je sais bien que ça en fait parler pas mal à ce sujet … »

« Mais bon … Au moins, comme ça, la princesse sera très bien protégée. » _répondit Earnos avec un petit sourire au Yanma, celui-ci haussant les épaules en faisant de même._

« Très bien. On doit se dépêcher. Suis-moi maintenant et surtout ne me perd pas de vue, on va être un peu bousculés... Il y a aussi un peu de la noblesse ici. »

« De la noblesse ? Avec tout ce qui se passe ? » _dit-il sur un ton surpris alors que le Yanma hochait la tête positivement. C'était bien le cas …_

_Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône, plusieurs gardes se trouvant devant celle-ci. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Earnos étant impressionné par le décor. C'était … majestueux… Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici hein ? Mais maintenant, il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à la royauté._

« Earnos. Holikan. » _murmura une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la salle du trône._

_La princesse Terria était là, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, elle semblait appréciée sa présence. Tant mieux … Au moins quelqu'un d'amical … Ah non. Il y avait aussi Olistar qui était adossé contre un mur de la salle, les bras croisés. Il avait eu aussi la permission de venir ? D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou …_

« Tsss … Regarde-moi ça … Ils sont si nombreux … Ils pourraient facilement les tuer. »

_Holikan avait murmuré cela alors qu'il pouvait maintenant voir une délégation de Rapions et Drascores. Ils devaient être une dizaine … dont trois ou quatre adolescents. Ils étaient tous un genou au sol, regardant le roi et la princesse. D'ailleurs, la princesse Terria s'était levée pour prendre la parole à son tour :_

« Merci à vous tous d'être venu dans mon château. »

_Et elle continua de parler alors que lui-même observait le reste de la salle. A part les Rapions, il y avait quelques Yanmegas, l'homme aux cheveux verts qui le regardait, différents insectes dans des parures de noble. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de certains nobles … un regard haineux dirigé vers la princesse ? Des mains qui tremblaient ? Des poings qui se serraient ? Mais cela était aussi visible chez certains Yanmegas sauf que chez les Yanmegas, c'était porté sur les Rapions et les Drascores. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comme il se trouvait à côté d'Holikan, pendant que la princesse parlait, il murmura au Yanma :_

« Dis … J'aimerai savoir … que … Est-ce que c'est moi ou il y a une mauvaise ambiance ? »

« Tu sais très bien que les Rapions et les Drascores ne sont pas du tout appréciés par l'armée du royaume des insectes … non ? » _chuchota Holikan avec calme._

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça … dont je voulais parler … Mais plutôt des nobles, des diplomates, enfin … Des autres personnes présentes. »

_Holikan leva un sourcil, un peu étonné par les propos d'Earnos avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Hum … Il n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce coup. C'était même un constat qu'il avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Néanmoins … Néanmoins, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'était qu'un enfant, comme lui._

« C'est rare qu'un débutant remarque un tel détail, Earnos. Mais dis-toi que … Certains ne voient pas d'un bon œil toute cette histoire. »

« Je pensais plus au fait que ces personnes pourraient risquer d'att … »

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne termines pas ta phrase, Earnos. Cela pourrait te causer beaucoup de problèmes. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais pour l'heure, il vaut mieux se taire. » _termina de dire Holikan alors que le jeune Aspicot comprenait cela._

_D'ailleurs, le discours de la princesse se termina juste un peu après, ses yeux rubis se posant sur eux deux. Elle avait un petit sourire bien qu'il n'avait pas réellement écouté ce qu'elle avait dit. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop important. Pourtant, les murmures se firent entendre de plus en plus autour de lui, que cela soit de la part des nobles ou des soldats. Les Rapions et les Drascores ? Ils se relevèrent tout simplement, l'un d'entre eux prenant la parole à son tour, répondant au discours de Terria :_

« Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux, princesse et future monarque Terria. Nous sommes heureux de constater que vous voulez continuer le travail de votre défunte mère, la reine Seiry C'est pourquoi nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour que nos relations diplomatiques s'améliorent et voient alors un jour nouveau se lever. »

« Merci de ces paroles, ambassadeur. Comme je vous l'ai signalé, des chambres sont mises à votre disposition pour les quelques jours que vous allez rester. »

« Merci bien mais il vaut mieux éviter que nous restions dans le château. Néanmoins, votre acte est louable, princesse Terria. Comme convenu, Olistar restera à vos côtés. »

_Les Rapions et les Drascores s'inclinèrent respectueusement encore une fois devant la princesse avant de se retirer. Lui ? Il les regardait simplement partir. Les questions qu'il se posait ne concernaient guère ces personnes … mais plutôt le reste de l'assemblée._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un compagnon inconnu

**Chapitre 15 : Un compagnon inconnu**

« Malgré ce qui s'est passé, la princesse n'a toujours pas quitté le château, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact, Earnos. Mais bon … Tu ne pensais pas que le roi allait se montrer aussi faible dans ses idées, non ? Même si sa fille lui tient tête sur ce point, il est hors de question pour de la laisser se rendre seule chez les Rapions et les Drascores. Ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux. » _répondit Olistar aux paroles et interrogations du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci hocha la tête, donnant un coup de foreuse en essayant de passer outre les défenses d'Olistar, autant dire que c'était parfaitement inutile.  
_

« Mais bon … Il faudra bien un jour qu'elle se présente là-bas Les ambassadeurs ne peuvent pas tout faire. Et toi … Je me demandais … Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? »

« Ma présence te dérange-t-elle à ce point, Earnos ? » _demanda l'enfant aux cheveux violets, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Earnos hochait la tête négativement._

« Pas … pas du tout ! Loin de là même ! C'est juste que ça m'étonnait … Au final, tu es toujours l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores chez nous non ? »

« Toutes les semaines, j'envoie de mes nouvelles à mon clan, c'est exact. Mais pas seulement … Il n'y a pas que cela … Je suis aussi chargé de vérifier que nos relations continuent d'être au beau fixe entre le royaume et nous. C'est assez compliqué malgré … »

« Et pourquoi alors, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'entraîner avec moi ? Tu devrais être auprès de la princesse à chaque minute, chaque instant non ? Enfin … Avant que ce drame n'arrive. » _questionna Earnos, faisant un saut en arrière pour éviter une attaque d'Olistar._

« Oh … Si tu savais la raison qui me pousse à venir m'entraîner avec toi, il se pourrait que tu ne l'apprécies guère à sa juste valeur. Sache tout simplement que si je le fais, c'est de mon plein gré, voilà tout. Maintenant, si tu as fini de parler … »

_Ils allaient pouvoir être un peu plus sérieux. Sans terminer sa phrase, Olistar se jeta sur lui, Earnos parant le coup avec son arme. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il progressait, même très faiblement, Olistar en profitait pour améliorer son propre niveau … et surtout montrer encore une fois toute la différence entre eux._

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe, Olistar assis à ses côtés. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, amusé par ce qui venait de se passer. Une énième défaite … Et ses victoires ? Oh et bien … Il n'en avait aucune, comme ça, c'était déjà fait. Il était la risée du château, il le savait parfaitement. Deux soldats s'approchèrent du duo, un jeune garçon se tenant derrière eux, plutôt discret puisqu'il se cachait à moitié derrière eux. L'un des soldats arriva prit la parole, s'adressant à Earnos :

« Hey ! On t'a ramené un petit Pomdepik pour que tu puisses t'entraîner avec lui. Au moins, comme ça, vous serez du même niveau tous les deux. On a tous pensé que ça serait le mieux pour toi, Earnos. Hey, toi, présente-toi à ton camarade d'entraînement. »

_Il avait poussé le jeune garçon pour qu'il se montre à Earnos et Olistar. Ce dernier avait le regard mauvais tourné vers les deux soldats. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier cette petite initiative personnelle … Et surtout le sourire des deux soldats. Le jeune garçon devait avoir l'âge d'Earnos donc une dizaine d'années, bientôt onze donc. Il semblait vraiment très intimidé tandis qu'Olistar demandait calmement :_

« Et on peut savoir d'où vous vient cette merveilleuse idée ? Earnos n'a pas forcément besoin d'une autre personne pour s'entraîner. Surtout s'il doit progresser, je pense être capable de m'occuper de lui. Alors vous pouvez reprendre votre Pomdepik et arrêtez de vous foutre de la gueule d'Earnos parce qu'il est loin d'être doué. »

_Les derniers mots avaient été dit sur un ton légèrement irrité, que cela soit parce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute qu'Earnos n'était pas franchement un génie militaire. Mais aussi car les soldats venaient clairement ici pour se moquer de lui … Et dans un sens, il ne le supportait pas le moins du monde. Les deux soldats perdirent leurs sourires, le second répondant :_

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, le Rapion. Je te rappelle que tu ne seras jamais la bienvenue ici. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, Earnos doit s'entraîner avec ce Pomdepik. La raison ? Personne ne veut de lui. Tenez, amusez-vous avec lui. »

_D'un geste sec et assez violent, il poussa l'enfant qui s'écroula dans l'herbe. Les deux soldats s'éloignèrent, le regard à moitié haineux dirigé vers le Rapion. Earnos releva le Pomdepik. Il avait des cheveux bleus, le regard assez absent, comme dénué de vie et de couleur rubis. Ses habits étaient très simples, encore plus simples que ceux d'Earnos._

« Euh … Ca va ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais … Je dois m'entraîner avec toi ? » _demanda Earnos avec interrogation._

« Si tu le veux bien … Car tu dois décider. » _répondit faiblement le Pomdepik._

« Mais c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu en as bien un ? Je m'appelle Earnos … et le Rapion qui est là s'appelle Olistar. Enfin … Tu dois le connaître puis que c'est le seul Rapion du coin. »

« Merci de faire les présentations … » _murmura Olistar, attendant que le Pomdepik se présente. Néanmoins, celui-ci s'éloigna pour se mettre en position de combat._

_Il voulait d'abord se battre ? Comme il le désirait. Earnos reprit sa foreuse qu'il avait déposée au sol avant de foncer vers le Pomdepik. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, le Pomdepik ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Earnos s'arrêta, ayant envoyé en arrière le jeune garçon qui ne bougea plus._

« Hey … Hey ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu n'étais pas prêt ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors que le Rapion restait immobile, croisant les bras._

Voilà donc un Pomdepik … Il en avait rarement vu malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait ici depuis quelques années … C'était l'une des races maudites du royaume des insectes. L'une des races pour lesquelles on pouvait dire : tout ou rien. Et les Pomdepiks commençaient avec rien du tout. Oui … Il suffisait de voir comment le jeune garçon se comportait. Celui-ci se redressa comme si de rien n'était, reprenant :

« Tu veux continuer à t'entraîner ? Je viens de débuter. »

« Euh … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure des idées si tu veux mon avis. » _répondit Earnos, peu rassuré par cela._

« Comme tu le désires … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois le Pomdepik, Earnos haussant un sourcil._

« Euh … Je ne sais pas du tout moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? Et tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton nom d'ailleurs. »

« Car tu es dois décider pour moi dorénavant … Je suis ton objet et je n'ai toujours pas de nom puisque l'on ne m'en a pas donné un. »

« … … … Olistar, tu peux me dire ce qu'il raconte ? Il me fait un peu peur là … » _murmura Earnos en reculant de quelques mètres. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait cela._

« C'est un Pomdepik … Ils sont toujours nés de la sorte. Ils ne portent guère de nom … Et les autres peuvent effacer leurs précédents noms … Ils ont une mentalité comme ça et tu ne peux pas la changer comme tu le désires. »

_Oui … Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'Olistar voulait dire. Le Pomdepik s'approcha de lui, Earnos se mettant derrière le Rapion, toujours un peu inquiet._

« Je suis comme un objet que l'on s'approprie. Vous me donnez un nom et une utilité … Les précédents soldats n'avaient plus besoin de moi donc je n'ai plus de noms. »

« Mais c'est juste horrible ! Comment est-ce que tu peux laisser faire ça ? » _s'écria Earnos avec véhémence, le jeune garçon aux yeux rubis disant :_

« Car il en est ainsi depuis que je suis né … Je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis … »

« Et bien avec moi, tu vas changer tout de suite de ton ! Si tu es à moi, tu porteras un prénom et tu penseras comme tous les autres ! » _s'écria Earnos avec un peu de colère, ressortant de derrière le Rapion. Olistar le laissa faire. Si il s'emportait, ça pouvait être intéressant, très intéressant même. Mais bon … Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions._

« Comme tu le veux … Puisque je suis ton objet. »

« Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Férast ! Est-ce que ça te convient comme prénom ? »

« Comme tu le désires … Si cela te plaît … » _répondit une nouvelle fois l'enfant aux cheveux bleus, haussant simplement les épaules._

« Je sens que je vais me fatiguer avant même que ça soit ton cas. » _marmonna Earnos, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec lui._

« Tu n'auras qu'à me donner à quelqu'un d'autre si tu le désires. »

_Quoi ? Même pas en rêve ! Ca l'insupporterait encore plus que tout le reste ! Mais quand même, quelle plaie ça allait être ! Et il avait l'impression de se voir … Toujours démotivé, faible, chétif. Et ça l'énervait ! Mais bon, il allait s'occuper de lui._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Finalement entouré

**Chapitre 16 : Finalement entouré**

« Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout, Férast. »

« Je ne te suis pas partout. Je ne dors pas dans la même chambre que toi. »

« Oui mais en même temps, tu n'arrêtes pas de me coller depuis plus de deux semaines. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ta vie comme tu le désirais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis comme ça ? Je ne t'oblige en rien à m'accompagner. » _marmonna Earnos alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de marcher à travers les champs d'entraînement. Il voulait que ce Pomdepik arrête de le suivre mais rien à faire, il n'arrêtait pas de l'accompagner pour le moindre de ses déplacements._

« Car c'est ainsi que je vis … Je ne vis que pour suivre une personne … Celle à qui j'obéis. »

« Alors si tu m'obéis, je t'ordonne de vivre ta vie ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Encore en train de te disputer avec lui, Earnos ? » _murmura une voix masculine qu'il reconnut plus que facilement. Il se tourna vers la droite, apercevant Olistar qui lui souriait tout en s'avançant vers eux. Earnos pointa du doigt le Pomdepik derrière lui._

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai l'impression que mon ombre a décidé de me parler et surtout est plus qu'embêtante. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en débarrasser … »

« Tu peux tout simplement l'ignorer aussi non ? C'est plutôt une bonne méthode, je trouve. Enfin elle doit encore prouver son efficacité mais qu'importe. »

« L'ignorer … Je voudrai bien mais bon … Il est quand même utile en un sens. J'aimerai juste qu'il réagisse un peu plus quand je m'entraîne avec lui. Avec toi, je sais toujours que je me prendrai une réplique dans les secondes qui suivent mes attaques mais lui … Il ne fait que subir. » _marmonna Earnos alors qu'Olistar lui signalait qu'auparavant, Earnos pensait de même de son côté. A ses débuts dans l'armée, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement ? Du moins, qu'il ne semblait pas réellement réagir aux coups qu'il subissait ?_

_L'avait-il oublié ? Non, pas vraiment. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds poussa un profond soupir avant de s'arrêter de marcher. Ca ne servait à rien de continuer de toute façon. Il se retourna pour faire face à Férast avant de brandir sa foreuse. Cela n'avait rien d'une menace, loin de là même mais bon … Avec l'arme pointée vers le jeune Pomdepik, il n'avait pas l'air des plus amicaux. Il eut à peine le temps de faire ceci que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer au niveau de la taille, le surprenant et le faisant lâcher son arme._

« Qu'est-ce que … AH ! C'est qui ? » _s'écria-t-il, surpris._

« Hum … Je pourrais bien dire de deviner … Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rappelles de moi ! C'est Lisian, la petite Cheniti avec qui tu t'étais entraîné ! »

_Les deux bras le lâchèrent, lui laissant la possibilité de se retourner. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et surtout à l'armure recouverte par la roche se tenait là, devant lui. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours assez beaux tandis qu'Olistar semblait surpris de la voir. Enfin, autant qu'Earnos qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds demanda calmement :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Tu n'es pas une soldate de l'armée des insectes non ? »

« Je ne suis pas exactement cela, c'est ça ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas dans l'armée ! Je ne t'ai pas manqué un peu ? » _dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder. C'était bizarre … mais ce comportement lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui … mais il trouverait sûrement bientôt._

« Heu … Disons que je t'ai un peu oubliée depuis tout ce temps. Mais bon … Je me rappelle maintenant de toi puisque tu es là. »

« Oh. Tu t'es très bien rattrapé sur la fin ! Je me disais … Maintenant que je suis là, tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi ? Et ce Rapion et ce Pomdepik s'entraînent ensembles ? D'ailleurs, comment vous vous nommez ? » _questionna la jeune fille._

« Hum ? Moi ? Olistar. Et le petit Pomdepik, c'est Férast. Par contre, tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre qu'il te réponde avant de choisir à sa place ? Tu en penses quoi, Earnos ? »

« Ca doit être une bonne idée. Ca me changera un peu. Je suis d'accord …Euh … Lisian je crois. » _répondit Earnos avant de reprendre sa foreuse dans ses mains._

« Et bien, ne perdons pas de temps alors ! » _s'écria la jeune fille en lui prenant le bras pour le tirer à quelques mètres plus loin. Olistar les regarda partir avant de soupirer et de dire :_

« Pauvre enfant … Il est si jeune … Mais bon … Peut-être que ça ne peut être que bon pour lui … Devine quoi, Férast ? Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi. »

_Le garçon aux cheveux violets craqua ses deux mains, Férast ne bougeant pas de sa place. En un sens, Earnos avait donc fait son choix. Il n'avait donc pas à décider de ce qu'il devait faire … Puisqu'il devait s'entraîner alors avec Olistar. Pourtant, il n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde. Les Rapions étaient des personnes vraiment … très effrayantes. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être avec l'un d'entre eux._

« Est-ce que je pourrais réfléchir à cette proposition ? »

« Je croyais que tu devais tout simplement obéir aux ordres d'Earnos, non ? » _répliqua aussitôt Olistar, comme amusé par les propos de Férast._

« Mais dans ses dires, il n'a nullement été question de m'entraîner avec toi. Il a simplement annoncé qu'il était d'accord. »

« D'accord pour s'entraîner avec Lisian. Et que tu t'entraînes avec moi. Tu te prépares ? Je te promets de ne pas trop te faire de mal … » _ricana Olistar, se mettant en position de combat. Ca ne pouvait faire que du bien au Pomdepik un peu trop mou._

« Je ne suis guère rassuré à cette idée. » _annonça Férast._

_Oh … Il n'y avait pas de lieu d'être inquiet. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le blesser … C'était juste l'entraînement quotidien que subissait Earnos. Il devait sûrement l'avoir déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas … si dramatique hein ?_

_Dans les couloirs extérieurs du château, toute une troupe d'Apitrinis mais aussi de quelques soldats entouraient la princesse Terria. Celle-ci, depuis la réunion avec les Rapions et les Drascores, n'avaient plus une minute à elle. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas la déranger car elle faisait de nombreux efforts pour être comme sa mère. Elle savait qu'Earnos faisait de son mieux lui aussi. N'était-ce alors pas normal que la princesse fasse de même que ses chevaliers ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de chevaliers, il y en avait un qui avait eu la permission de rester à ses côtés. Holikan était là, marchant à sa droite tout en parlant avec elle :_

« Et bien … Pour aujourd'hui, princesse Terria, vous allez devoir … »

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce … Qui est avec Earnos ? » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, coupant la parole à Holikan. Les Apitrinis comme les soldats s'arrêtèrent de marcher, la jeune fille les poussant un peu pour voir les champs d'entraînement. Earnos était bien entouré. Olistar était présent … et deux enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

« Hum … Je ne crois pas les connaître. Enfin, il y a une Cheniti et un Pomdepik. »

« D'ailleurs, cette Cheniti, n'est-elle pas trop amicale avec Earnos ? » _questionna une nouvelle fois Terria, remarquant les embrassades multiples de Lisian envers le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci semblait la repousser un peu avant de se laisser faire._

« Peut-être … Vous savez bien, princesse Terria, les Chenitis choisissent quelques fois un homme et ainsi va la vie. Vous savez bien … Les chevaliers ont aussi une vie à côté. Même si Earnos est encore jeune, une vie avec une future Cheniselle n'est pas à regretter. Les Cheniselles sont des femmes vraiment belles dans le royaume. »

« Hum … Tu m'as l'air un peu trop connaisseur sur le sujet. » _murmura Terria avec une pointe de jalousie bien qu'elle ne faisait que regarder Earnos et les trois personnes autour de lui. Olistar … Est-ce que le Rapion n'avait pas un peu oublié son rôle ici ?_

« Oh non ! Nullement ! Je ne faisais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu, j'en suis vraiment désolé, princesse Terria. Néanmoins … Vous ne devriez pas fixer trop longuement Earnos. Cela risque de le perturber pendant son entraînement. »

« Je fixe qui je veux, d'abord. » _répliqua la jeune fille aux yeux rubis._ « Puis de toute façon, je suis vraiment heureuse pour Earnos. »

« Ah bon ? » _questionna le Yanma, un peu étonné des propos de la princesse. Non pas sur la véracité de ses propos, il savait qu'elle le pensait mais plutôt sur la raison qui la poussait à dire cela. Pourquoi avait-elle dit une telle chose ?_

« Bien sûr. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi entouré. La première fois … Il avait l'air si seul et isolé … Je suis contente … qu'il ait des amis maintenant. Oui, très contente même. » _termina l'Apitrini avec lenteur, continuant de fixer Earnos pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, elle se donna des petites claques sur les joues avant de dire :_ « On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Je ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Oui, princesse Terria ! » _s'écrièrent les soldats et les Apitrinis avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous en mouvement, avançant dans les couloirs extérieurs._


	17. Chapitre 17 : UJFBS

**Chapitre 17 : Une jeune fille bien suspecte**

« Lisian … Tu m'empêches de m'entraîner. » _marmonna le garçon aux cheveux blonds, repoussant une nouvelle fois la Cheniti sans pour autant la brusquer._

« C'est toujours le grand amour visiblement. » _annonça Olistar en arrivant, accompagné par Férast. Celui-ci ne dit rien, sortant simplement une lourde carapace qu'il mit devant lui avec ses deux mains. Elle était de couleur bleue et avait plusieurs morceaux qui en sortaient … Comme des écailles que l'on trouvait sur les pommes de pin._

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout, Olistar. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle en profite à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné pour faire ça ! » _répliqua Earnos, un peu gêné tandis qu'il tentait de se mouvoir. Qu'elle le lâche un peu ! C'est tout ce qu'il demandait ! Finalement, il arriva à la repousser, la forçant à se retirer de ses bras._

« C'est déjà fini ? Zut alors … Bon et bien … On s'entraîne maintenant, Earnos ? » _demanda Lisian, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Earnos se tournait vers Olistar :_

« Je dois m'entraîner avec Olistar un peu. C'est dommage Lisian mais je ne peux pas toujours m'entraîner avec une seule et unique personne, n'est-ce pas Olistar ? »

« Oh moi … Tu sais, ça ne me dérange p… » _commença à dire le garçon aux cheveux violets._

« N'est-ce pas, O-LIS-TAR ? » _reprit Earnos en fronçant les sourcils. Pour seule réaction le Rapion éclata de rire avant d'annoncer dans un soubresaut :_

« D'accord, d'accord … C'est bon, je viens, je viens. Désolé, Lisian mais visiblement, Earnos préfère que ça soit avec moi pour les prochaines heures. Tu peux toujours t'entraîner avec Férast en attendant, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mord pas. »

« Oui … Oui … Bon … Tu te ramènes Férast ? J'ai envie de me défouler. »

_Elle avait marmonné cela sans volonté, le Pomdepik ne faisant qu'hocher la tête avant de l'accompagner. Olistar les regarda s'éloigner avant de sourire, Earnos murmurant :_

« Merci bien … Des fois, elle est assez étouffante. »

« C'est une Cheniti. Lorsqu'elle a quelqu'un en tête, il va être très difficile d'essayer d'en trouver un autre. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Earnos. »

« Tu peux arrêter de te moquer de moi ? Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce que fait une Cheniti ici … Et y en a aussi beaucoup d'autres, j'ai cru remarqué. »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu surprenant. Attention ! J'arrive ! » _s'écria subitement Olistar avant de foncer vers Earnos. L'enfant aux yeux rubis poussa un cri à son tour, s'écroulant en arrière lorsqu'il fut poussé par le Rapion. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur lui, plaçant une main sur la gorge d'Earnos. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse bien plus attention la prochaine fois._

« Ca ne comptait pas, Olistar ! Je n'étais prêt ! » _dit Earnos, cherchant une excuse à sa défaite cuisante et plus que rapide par rapport à Olisatr._

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Tu devrais mieux te concentrer. »

_Le Rapion se releva comme si de rien n'était, attendant qu'Earnos fasse de même. Il s'épousseta, un peu confus avant de récupérer sa foreuse. Depuis le temps … Il commençait sérieusement à être un peu plus fort ? Ou non ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de comparaisons. Il savait juste qu'il encaissait bien mieux les coups qu'auparavant. Peut-être qu'il aimait se prendre des coups ? Non ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! C'était juste … malade de penser ça. _

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lisian me colle autant ? » _demanda t-il avant de se jeter sur Olistar, sa foreuse en avant. Le Rapion l'esquiva avec facilité, disant :_

« Peut-être que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil … Je ne suis pas spécialiste des relations entre les Chenitis et les membres du sexe féminin. »

« Mais quand même … A part moi, c'est à peine si vous existez pour elle. Tu n'as pas remarqué cela ? Elle vous ignore presque. C'est un peu insultant non ? »

« Il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça pour que je m'énerve, Earnos. » _annonça Olistar, commençant à donner de nombreux coups plutôt faibles sur l'Aspicot bien qu'ils étaient de plus en plus rapides. Earnos recula plusieurs fois, répondant :_

« Ce n'est pas une question de t'énerver ou non ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul qu'elle arrive à voir ou presque. C'est quand même bizarre ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à te renseigner sur les Chenitis si tu veux savoir pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, Earnos ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'était plutôt une bonne idée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Hey ! Ça commençait à piquer ! Quand est-ce qu'Olistar allait arrêter de le frapper de la sorte ? Partout sur son corps ? Malgré les coups, il commença à avancer, Olistar frappant de plus en plus rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres._

__« Oh ? Est-ce que je dois y aller plus fort maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que je ne te fais plus aucun effet. C'est plutôt perturbant. »

_Perturbant ? Peut-être qu'il s'améliorait contrairement à ce qu'il croyait ? Enfin, la meilleure défense était l'attaque et pour l'instant, au niveau de l'attaque, il était nul, vraiment nul. Et ça, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour le remarquer. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas à Olistar, le Rapion prenant son mutisme comme un acquiescement. Aussitôt, Olistar tendit ses deux mains sur les côtés avant de les abattre sous les aisselles d'Earnos. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds ouvrit la bouche, tentant de dire quelque chose._

« Désolé, Earnos … Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que … Que … Que … tu … tu as fait ? » _balbutia-t-il avant de s'écrouler au sol, pris légèrement de spasmes sans que cela semble dangereux pour la santé._

« J'ai visé deux points vitaux … du moins pour les mouvements. Rien qui mette ta vie en danger. Tu ne pourras plus bouger pour une bonne dizaine de minutes. »

« Je peux … savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? » _marmonna Earnos, couché sur le sol sans pouvoir bouger bien que son corps tremblait._

« Simplement car tu t'approchais trop de moi, voilà tout. Mais c'était impressionnant et dans le bon sens du terme, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il faut vraiment que je te prenne au sérieux maintenant hein ? Tu deviens bien plus costaud ! »

« Merci du compliment … Par contre, pour ton idée concernant Lisian … »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'y réfléchir sérieusement hein ? Elle n'a pas l'air méchante comme ça de toute façon. » _répondit Olistar, s'asseyant à côté de lui._

« Mais elle est quand même bien spéciale non ? »

« Hum … Spécial ne serait pas le mot que j'utiliserai pour la définir. Disons que lorsqu'une Cheniti apprécie quelqu'un, elle le montre … de façon très ouverte. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand ! » _dit le Rapion tout en évitant de le regarder._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu mets ça sur l'âge ? Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Enfin … Si … » _chuchota Earnos, remarquant qu'il pouvait recommencer à bouger faiblement._

« Hum … Je ne sais pas … Par contre, j'espère que tu peux te mouvoir car Lisian est de retour … et elle traîne Férast avec elle. »

« Hein ? Que … Quoi ? HEY ! Olistar ! Je suis sûr que tu avais prévu ça ! Je ne peux pas me relever ! Si elle me voit comme ça, elle va … » _s'écria Earnos avant d'être coupé par Lisian. Celle-ci jeta le corps de Férast à côté d'Olistar, le Pomdepik étant dans l'incapacité de parler ou de bouger lui aussi. Sauf que de son côté, cela semblait avoir été fait avec un peu plus de … violence dans le geste._

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Olistar, si tu lui as fait du mal, je te promets que tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

« Oh ? C'est juste une paralysie temporaire … Il doit lui rester cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Pendant ce temps, je vais emmener Férast se faire soigner. On devrait vraiment éviter que tu l'affrontes. La prochaine fois, ça sera contre moi. » _annonça Olistar en soulevant le Pomdepik, ne semblant avoir aucun problème à cela._

« Je vais veiller sur lui pendant ce temps. » _murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, rigolant avant de les voir partir. Elle se coucha à côté d'Earnos, semblant en avoir rien à faire de l'entraînement. _« Quand même … Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est bien ? »

« Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un endroit où les gens s'entraînent … Je ne crois pas que c'est le meilleur endroit pour se reposer. Et pourquoi tu me suis ?

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais bon, au moins, tous les deux, nous sommes là ! Et puis … J'adore les personnes qui ont autant de volonté, comme toi ! »

« Je ne suis … qu'un Aspicot normal. » _marmonna-t-il, la jeune fille n'en ayant rien à faire._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une attirance risquée

**Chapitre 18 : Une attirance dangereuse**

_Il avait préféré attendre quelques jours avant de chercher des renseignements. Il fallait dire qu'après avoir demandé cela à Olistar, il ne voulait pas que cela paraisse trop … surprenant. Bon … Maintenant … Il était parti vers la bibliothèque mais un constat s'était imposé. Il ne savait pas lire … Pas le moins du monde même. Devant les nombreux livres aux merveilleuses couvertures, il s'était tout simplement retrouvé bouche bée._

« Et bien mon enfant ? Oh … Mais tu es l'un de ces jeunes soldats, n'est-ce pas ? Que puis-je donc pour toi ? » _murmura une voix alors qu'il s'était immobilisé devant des étagères remplies de livres. La bibliothèque royale était remplie et tout le monde pouvait s'y rendre._

_Il se retourna pour apercevoir une femme aux cheveux rubis. Elle avait deux tresses noires et jaunes tandis qu'elle portait une belle robe rouge. Elle avait deux yeux bleus. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, reprenant la parole :_

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas te connaître. »

« Non … Non … C'est la première fois que je viens ici. » _répéta-t-il alors qu'elle gardait son sourire, observant l'étagère où il avait posé son regard._

« Pourquoi cherches-tu un livre sur aromathérapie ? Et sur la phytothérapie ? »

« … …. … Comment ça ? C'est quoi ? » _demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué par les paroles de la Migalos. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avant de rigoler._

« Je me disais bien que tu étais trop jeune pour lire de tels ouvrages. Tu t'es sûrement trompé d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Que recherches-tu ? »

« Euh … En fait … Je ne sais pas vraiment lire. » _marmonna Earnos, baissant un peu la tête en rougissant. Il fallait dire qu'il était gêné d'annoncer une telle chose. Il passait sûrement pour le dernier des idiots … mais en tant qu'Aspicot qui avait travaillé depuis des années … dans les mines et les tunnels, il était tout simplement analphabète._

La femme eut l'air désolé avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, reprenant son sourire qu'elle portait si bien, selon les pensées d'Earnos. Une Migalos ? C'était rare quand même d'en voir une … même si depuis quelques temps, les races d'insectes apparaissaient de plus en plus.

« Et bien ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que tu es motivé, n'importe qui peut apprendre à lire … Mais pour aujourd'hui, dis-moi simplement ce que tu recherches et je te guiderai. Alors ? Que recherches-tu … Hum ? Ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Earnos, madame. » _dit-il poliment en s'inclinant comme il le ferait face à une noble. Elle poussa un petit soupir tendre tandis qu'il reprenait :_ « Je cherche des informations sur les Chenitis, madame. J'aimerai savoir un peu ce qu'elles sont. »

« Oh ? Des Chenitis ? Et des Cheniselles ? Se pourrait-il que … » _commença à murmurer la Migalos avant de s'arrêter. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Derrière son analphabétisme, il était vrai qu'il pouvait sûrement attirer une Cheniti. C'était problématique._

« Et bien … En fait, on m'a dit que je devais me renseigner un peu sur elles … Il y a une fille, elle s'appelle Lisian et elle n'arrête pas … de me coller. C'est une Cheniti … Et Olistar, le Rapion, m'a dit que c'est normal et que les Chenitis font souvent cela. »

« C'est normal … Oui et non. Si tu veux un petit conseil, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dormes pas où tu dors d'habitude. C'est une mesure de sécurité. »

_Hein ? Comment cela ? Il voulut obtenir plus de réponses mais la femme poussa un profond soupir tout en se redressant. Elle murmura une nouvelle fois :_

« Ecoute sincèrement mon conseil. Peut-être est-ce que tu peux voir avec d'autres personnes ? Tu as des amis non ? Pour quelques jours, c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Oui mais mais mais … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ça ? Il y a un problème avec ça ? »

« Un gros problème même … Oh … Cela veut dire que tu as un certain intérêt. Il est rare que les Chenitis se plaisent avec des Aspicots mais cela arrive. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus à ce sujet. Ecoute mes propos et met-toi à l'abri. »

_D'accord … Mais il ne se sentait plus vraiment en confiance, il devait se l'avouer. Ahem … Il regarda autour de lui, attendant de voir si elle lui donnerait des informations ou non. Mais la Migalos semblait l'air désolée pour lui sans chercher à lui expliquer la raison d'une telle … réaction. Il tenta de prendre la parole mais elle hocha la tête négativement pour lui intimer de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet. Il quitta la bibliothèque, un peu déboussolé._

_Vagabondant dans les couloirs, il se demandait quel était le problème avec tout cela. Il n'allait pas pouvoir avancer … Du moins comprendre … Mais on ne l'aidait pas. Sans faire exprès, il percuta un soldat qui discutait avec son ami. Un petit cri de douleur, il bredouilla quelques excuses avant de regarder les deux soldats. Ces derniers semblaient un peu confus de renverser un enfant mais Earnos demanda :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais … Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler des Chenitis s'il vous plaît ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce … Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses une question comme ça, petit ? » _demanda le soldat qui l'avait bousculé, l'aidant à se relever._

« C'est juste pour savoir … » _murmura Earnos faiblement._

« Et bien … C'est une bénédiction ou une malédiction si tu te fais attraper par l'une d'entre elles ! Ah ! Ces Cheniselles sont vraiment si belles ! » _répondit le second soldat avec joie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sans même plus s'intéresser à Earnos. Il semblait avoir lancé un sujet de conversation des plus intéressants … pour eux._

« Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup. » _marmonna l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, époussetant sa tenue pour retirer le peu de saleté dessus._

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour obtenir une réponse ? Peut-être aller vers la personne qui lui avait conseillé de trouver des informations ? De toute façon, s'il devait aller dormir ailleurs, selon les conseils de la bibliothécaire, il n'avait pas cinquante mille amis.

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me demander, Earnos ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je n'ai que toi … en qui j'ai vraiment confiance. C'est bête mais on m'a dit de dormir ailleurs … même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. »

_Il semblait assez confus et embêté de demander une telle chose à cette personne. Mais au fil des mois, il devait quand même reconnaître qu'il l'appréciait. D'ailleurs, celle-ci répondit :_

« Mais tu n'as pas d'autres amis ? Ah ! Férast ! Férast serait une bonne idée non ? »

« J'ai dit une personne de confiance. Et tu sais très bien que Férast … n'est pas vraiment très éveillé, sans vouloir me moquer de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blonds._

« Ohla … Ce n'est pas ce que je ne veux pas, loin de là … Mais disons que … Bon ! Tu peux attendre une dizaine de minutes s'il te plaît ? »

« Comme tu le désires, c'est ta chambre. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher mes affaires. »

« Bien bien … Fais comme tu veux en attendant. Je me dépêche. Quand même … »

_Quand même quoi ? Il voulut savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le jour où il aurait des réponses à ses questions. Il poussa un soupir avant de retourner dans sa chambre. C'était peut-être la première fois … qu'il allait dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était vraiment la première fois ! Enfin, ça ressemblait à dormir chez un ami ! Il termina de remplir son petit sac, n'ayant toute façon pas grand-chose à emporter puisqu'il ne se trouvait pas loin de l'endroit où aller._

« Je suis de retour. Tu as fini de ton côté ? » _demanda-t-il en toquant plusieurs fois._

« Une petite minute si possible, Earnos. Quand même … Comment est-ce que tu as pu me choisir comme ami, hein ? Je te pose cette question ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute … Tu es toujours avec moi pour m'entraîner. »

« Oui mais bon … » _annonça la voix derrière la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant pour laisser paraître le Rapion aux cheveux violets._ « Y a ami … et ami hein ? Tu peux rentrer. »

« Si tu préfères que j'utilise un autre mot … Tu es une connaissance proche. »

« Hum ! Bon … Il y a des petits soucis comme le fait de te trouver un endroit où dormir, n'est-ce pas ? A la base, ce n'est pas une chambre pour deux personnes … et bien que ça soit plus grand car c'est une chambre d'ambassadeur, il n'y a qu'un lit. Il va falloir que l'on aille déplacer un matelas. Par contre, il y a des règles à respecter. Tu es dans l'armée et comme tu me donnes ta confiance, je te donne la mienne. Tu ne dois jamais essayer regarder dans mes placards ou effets personnels, c'est compris ? »

_C'était compris … Et il respectait la demande d'Olistar. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être si mal que ça d'avoir un compagnon de chambre._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Fête mortuaire

**Chapitre 19 : Fête mortuaire**

« Earnos ? Tu es au courant des derniers événements ? »

« Hein ? De quoi Olistar ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec tout ça ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, attendant de voir de quoi parlait Olistar._

« Et bien … Les premiers nobles sont finalement morts. Même si ce n'est pas joli à voir, ni même à entendre, le roi commence peu à peu à protéger ses arrières et son entourage. »

« On parle des nobles qui sont de mèche avec … ce qui s'est passé pour la reine Seiry ? »

« C'est exact … D'ailleurs, le roi a voulu donner un exemple. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? Oh … C'est un jour particulier … et assez sinistre en soi. Je me demande ce que le roi a en tête avec une telle fête. » _murmura Olistar calmement._

« Une fête ? Une fête pour quelle raison ? Est-ce vraiment le moment pour … »

« Une fête pour l'anniversaire de la mort de la reine Seiry, Earnos. » _coupa Olistar, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se taisant aussitôt. Une fête pour la mort ? Car ça faisait un an ? Mais c'était un peu absurde ! Devant le visage qu'il devait donner, Olistar ne fit qu'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Lui aussi trouvait cela particulièrement …_

« Mais nous ne sommes pas le roi … n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous ne pouvons pas donner notre point de vue à ce sujet. Nous ne savons pas à quoi pense le roi. » _murmura le Rapion._

« Oui mais ça ne change rien … Et qu'est-ce que la princesse Terria en pense ? Elle ne doit pas vraiment apprécier cela, non ? »

« Comme tu peux t'en douter, Earnos, comme tu peux t'en douter. Par contre, je remarque que tu t'adaptes très bien à ton environnement, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit Olistar en rigolant faiblement. Maintenant, il y avait bien deux lits pour les deux enfants et surtout, tout était ordonné de telle sorte que chacun avait son espace._

« Tu avais raison … Ma chambre s'est faite dévastée quelques jours après … que je sois parti. Les informations pour ces personnes … n'étaient visiblement pas à jour. »

« Oh … Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elles ne sont pas assez folles pour tenter de s'immiscer dans la chambre d'un Rapion. Elles savent que c'est plus que risqué. »

_Quand Olistar parlait ainsi, il avait l'impression que l'adolescent aux cheveux violets était au courant de qui étaient ces personnes. Néanmoins, il ne lui posait jamais la question car il avait la sensation qu'il valait mieux … qu'il ne sache pas maintenant ce qui se passait. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir participer à cette … fête, n'est-ce pas ? Olistar lui répondit :_

« Et pas seulement … Même si ça ne plaît guère à tout le monde, le roi veut qu'on n'oublie pas la reine Seiry. C'est pourquoi cette … fête commémorative durera toute la journée. De notre côté, nous allons devoir surveiller les citoyens. M'enfin, plus précisément, tous les deux, nous allons devoir rester auprès de la princesse Terria. »

« Je vois, je vois … D'accord. Bon et bien alors ? Il faut que l'on se prépare pour cette journée … si « spéciale », n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec une petite pointe d'ironie, chose qui étonna Olistar bien que celui-ci lui répondit que oui. Les deux garçons se préparèrent pour cet évènement, quittant la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Déjà, l'armée des insectes était préparée._

« AHHHH ! Earnos ! Tu es donc là ! Je ne te vois plus aussi souvent ! » _s'écria une voix derrière le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci faisant un pas sur le côté avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Lisian. La jeune fille Cheniti semblait folle de joie de le voir, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas en regardant le Rapion._

« Bonjour … Lisian, tu es aussi là … Enfin, tu dois aussi t'occuper de cette fête ? »

« Non … Pas du tout même … Il n'y a que les soldats de l'armée … et même si j'en fais partie, je ne suis pas une soldate ! Ca m'embête … » _marmonna la jeune fille avec tristesse._

« Ce n'est pas si grave que cela de toute façon. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire à ce sujet. »

« Oui mais … Je voulais venir quand même … Pfff … Vraiment … » _s'égosilla Lisian alors qu'Earnos passait une main sur le crâne de la Cheniti. Il lui demanda de s'en aller tandis qu'avec Olistar, ils allaient rejoindre le reste de l'armée._

« Ca ne devrait plus trop tarder à co … Ah. La princesse Terria. »

_Olistar n'avait pas fini sa phrase alors que l'Apireine se présentait au milieu d'une petite troupe d'Apitrinis. Elle avait la tête … des mauvais jours si on pouvait dire cela. Elle portait un diadème avec un rubis dans ses cheveux blonds mais il était facile de voir à quel point la jeune fille semblait triste. Ah … Il murmura à Olistar :_

« Franchement … Je ne sais pas quoi penser là. »

« Le roi est dans son monde pour cette journée. Il ne semble pas se soucier de ce que ressent la princesse à cause de cette histoire. » _annonça le Rapion d'une voix quasi inaudible._

_Hum … Sans utiliser ce langage, il n'en pensait pas moins de cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il devait s'adresser à la princesse ? Lui parler un peu ? Enfin, depuis plusieurs mois, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Mais avec cette promesse faite à la reine Seiry, il devait quand même veiller sur la princesse Terria non ? Comme si cela était plus que visible, Olistar lui donna un petit coup dans le dos, le projetant en plein sur les Apitrinis et l'Apireine. Plusieurs Apitrinis le réceptionnèrent, un adolescent aux cheveux bleus lui demandant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es lancé sur nous ? »

« O… Olistar ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » _bredouilla Earnos, cherchant à se tourner vers le Rapion qui avait déjà disparu de la circulation._

« Vous pouvez le … laisser passer s'il vous plaît ? Aujourd'hui est un jour … exceptionnel. Et ce jeune garçon est quelqu'un de très proche de ma défunte mère. »

_C'était la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui avait pris la parole sur un ton neutre bien qu'il y avait une pointe de tristesse. Les Apitrinis n'eurent pas le courage de la contester, laissant un peu d'espace pour qu'Earnos s'infiltre parmi eux. Avec respect, il s'inclina devant Terria._

« Princesse Terria … Cela faisait vraiment longtemps … que je n'ai pu vous adresser la parole. » _chuchota l'Aspicot avec lenteur._

« Un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Que deviens-tu, Earnos ? » _dit-elle avec neutralité tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher côte à côte._

« Pas grand-chose si vous voulez vraiment savoir, princesse Terria. Je continue de me prendre des coups quotidiennement par Olistar … Et une Cheniti qui n'arrête pas de me suivre. Enfin, à côté, il y a aussi un Pomdepik qui ne pense jamais à lui qui l'accompagne. »

« Pas grand-chose, tu dis ? Peut-être est-ce habituel maintenant mais … Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vie assez remplie si tu veux tout savoir. Tu ne devrais pas être vraiment être déçu, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, cette Cheniti, était-ce cella avec des morceaux de pierre sur son corps ? »

« Oui mais … Comment le savez-vous, princesse Terria ? » _demanda t-il, surpris que la princesse connaisse à ce sujet. Celle-ci posa son regard rubis sur lui, faisant un petit sourire :_

« N'est-ce pas normal que je me renseigne sur le devenir de mes chevaliers ? Il en est de même pour Holikan. J'ai aussi appris que tu logeais dans la même chambrée qu'Olistar. J'espère qu'il ne te pose pas trop de problèmes. Il reste quand même l'amba … »

« Pas du tout, princesse Terria ! Olistar est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je vous le promets. Il s'occupe de m'entraîner et il est plutôt doué en plus. »

« Hihihi … Je vois, je vois … Donc tout est bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va pour le mieux pour toi, c'est ça ? » _chuchota Terria, rigolant faiblement._

« Disons qu'au départ, ça n'allait pas fort mais maintenant que j'ai des amis dans l'armée, ça va mieux, oui, princesse Terria. » _répondit l'Aspicot, gardant le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de lui dire finalement ce qui le taraudait :_ « Et vous ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Princesse Terria ? Je pose une question bête … »

« On a connu des jours meilleurs dira-t-on, hein ? Mais de mon côté, je suis particulièrement occupée avec les Rapions et les Drascores. Je sais parfaitement … que mon père ne pensait pas à mal avec cette fête mais ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on peut honorer maman … hum … ma mère. Pardon pour mon manque de langage. »

« Je ne vais pas vous le reprocher, princesse Terria. De toute façon, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je reste votre chevalier servant, princesse Terria. »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement une nouvelle fois comme pour honorer son vœu de chevalerie envers la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle eut un nouveau rire en le remerciant. Le jeune garçon quitta la troupe, retournant auprès d'Olistar, lui reprochant ce qu'il avait fait. Le Rapion haussa simplement les épaules, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. L'Aspicot poussa un profond soupir. Il valait mieux ne même pas chercher à discuter._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Disparitions en masse

**Chapitre 20 : Disparitions en masse**

« Earnos … Dorénavant, tu restes près de moi sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi, d'accord ? » _annonça Olistar tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'habillait correctement pour la journée. Le Rapion avait l'air soucieux, l'enfant demandant :_

« Il se passe quelque chose, Olistar ? Tu peux quand même me dire s'il te plaît ? »

« Hum … Je pense que de toute façon, tu le verras par toi-même. Dire qu'elles se sont mises en action maintenant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas. »

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il avait bien envie de le savoir ! Pourtant, le Rapion ne lui répondit pas alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre commune. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la zone où ils s'entraînaient, Earnos cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce n'était … pas normal non ?_

« Olistar … Je l'avais déjà remarqué un peu auparavant mais maintenant … Est-ce normal que … y a de moins en moins de monde ? Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui m'imagine des choses, je ne sais pas … Il faut dire que ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

« Tu restes à côté de moi et de Férast et normalement, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. » _répondit tout simplement le Rapion, posant une main sur son épaule. C'était un peu comme un garde du corps non ? Enfin, c'est l'impression que l'adolescent lui donnait._

« Mais ça ne m'explique pas tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de moins en moins de monde ? Il n'y a quand même pas quelque chose … comme une guerre hein ? Et je ne suis pas au courant. Ah … Mais quel id… »

« C'est simplement la période de capture des mâles chez les Chenitis et les Cheniselles. » _annonça une voix derrière le duo. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Férast. Le jeune garçon Pomdepik remarqua le signe d'Olistar pour lui demander de se taire._

« Hein ? Capture des mâles ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _demanda Earnos, Olistar se donnant une claque sur le front. Maintenant, il était hors de question que le Pomdepik ne parle pas. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps à répondre à Earnos :_

« Chaque année, les Chenitis âgées de dix ans jusqu'à quarante ans parcourent le royaume pour trouver la personne avec laquelle elles vont passer une partie de leurs vies et avoir des enfants. Cela leur permet alors d'avoir une future descendance. »

« Euh … Olistar ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lisian … » _commença à murmurer Earnos._

« C'est le cas … Lisian a visiblement jeté son dévolu sur toi. » _annonça clairement Olistar en soupirant. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas au courant._

« Mais pourquoi une telle méthode ? Et … Si l'homme n'aime pas cette Cheniti ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. Elles sont très efficaces et persuasives. Les Chenitis et les Cheniselles sont parmi les plus belles femmes du royaume. Elles peuvent utiliser quelques … hormones pour attirer n'importe quel homme dans leurs bras. Et si malgré tout cela, ça ne marche pas, et bien … Elles tuent tout simplement l'homme. Elles sont plutôt jalouses. »

« Très … charmant ? » _chuchota Earnos. Lisian ne lui semblait pourtant pas être une mauvaise fille … Il s'était peut-être trompé ?_ « Et le roi pense quoi de tout ça ? Il laisse faire tout ça ? Alors que c'est pourtant … »

« Le roi a déclaré il y a quelques jours que les hommes et les adolescents enlevés par les Chenitis et les Cheniselles sont des hommes exceptionnels. Leur existence sera parfaite et ils n'auront jamais à regretter d'avoir ces femmes avec eux. »

« Plus ça avance, plus je commence à m'inquiéter à ce sujet. » _termina de dire l'Aspicot après les paroles de Férast. Il n'était guère rassuré avec toute cette histoire. Pas du tout même. Bon … Alors, est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer cela ? Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité ? D'ailleurs, si il comprenait, ça voulait dire que … _« Olistar ? Férast ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Enfin, juste une confirmation. »

« Dis toujours … Je sens que la question ne va pas me plaire. »

« Ce sont bien … les Cheniselles qui ont dévasté ma chambre ? Elles voulaient m'enlever ? Comme les autres ? C'est bien ça ? Ou je me trompe … »

« Tu ne trompes pas, Earnos … Tu ne trompes pas. Je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Les Cheniselles ne sont pas assez stupides pour s'en prendre à l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores. Cela causerait un grave incident diplomatique. Oh, peut-être que le roi, ça ne le gênerait pas … Mais si la princesse Terria apprenait à ce sujet … Oh. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à toi. »

_La dernière phrase avait été dite avec une petite pointe d'amusement, Earnos haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? Il avait besoin encore une fois d'une bonne explication car là … Il était plutôt perdu. Il répondit après Olistar :_

« Peut-être que je devrais discuter avec Lisian ? Pour qu'elle arrête ça ? Elle n'a pas l'air méchante … Enfin … Pour moi. Elle est juste un peu … collante comme Herakié. »

_Collante ? Oh … C'était le bon adjectif concernant la jeune fille Cheniti. D'ailleurs, elle n'était plus aussi présente depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'échec de ses consœurs concernant Earnos ? Hum, si c'était le cas, il n'y avait pas à regretter. Elle ne méritait pas le petit Aspicot qui faisait tant d'efforts._

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Lorsqu'elle viendra, tu lui parleras mais ne cherche pas à aller vers elle … sauf si … Peut-être que tu voudrais être son homme pour la vie ? »

« J'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça … à Herakié. Ce n'est pas pour accepter une autre fille. Même si entre une Scarhino et une Cheniti, le choix n'est pas forcément très difficile. M'enfin … Ca reste encore à prouver. »

« Hum ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par là mais ne te laisse pas manipuler, d'accord ? Décide toujours par toi-même … et jamais à cause des autres. » _murmura Olistar en tapotant son épaule, invitant Férast et l'Aspicot à venir s'entraîner. Il était peut-être temps de s'occuper non ? Au lieu de papoter de diverses choses qui n'étaient pas forcément … des plus joyeuses. Enfin ! Il était là pour vérifier qu'Earnos ne fasse pas d'idioties !_

_Bien que la nouvelle de la capture de nombreux hommes et enfants masculins ne plaisaient guère dans le royaume des insectes, surtout pour les petites amies et femmes des kidnappés, le royaume restait prospère. __Oh … __Avec tous ses évènements, il ne fallait pas oublier que les nobles et les nombreux traîtres au royaume étaient toujours présents._

Des traîtres qui, malgré leurs nombreuses mises à mort par le roi, continuaient d'affluer comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne semblaient guère apeurés par l'idée de mourir … tant qu'ils pouvaient essayer de venir mettre un terme à la monarchie. Mais si seulement, il n'y avait que cela mais c'était loin d'être le cas, bien loin même.

« Euh … Olistar ? Tu as vraiment envie de t'entraîner ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela, Earnos ? » _murmura le Rapion, le regard un peu perdu ailleurs tandis que l'Aspicot lui répondait :_

« Je ne sais pas … Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment motivé pour te battre on dirait. »

« Oh ? Tu es si sûr que cela de ce que tu dis ? » _annonça Olistar en rigolant un peu, fauchant les deux jambes de l'Aspicot pour qu'il se retrouve au sol. Il fit de même avec le Pomdepik bien que celui-ci avait à peine réagit pour l'attaquer._

« Aie, aie, aie … Mais tu ne préviens même pas quand tu décides d'attaquer ! »

« Ton ennemi ne s'attardera pas à te le signaler, Earnos. »

« Oui, je sais bien mais bon … Ca fait quand même mal ! Enfin plus autant qu'avant. » _dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, se relevant comme si de rien n'était.  
_

_Hum ? Il voulait bien le croire. Depuis le temps, l'enfant ne se plaignait plus que rarement à cause des douleurs causées pendant l'entraînement. Cela allait être pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour où l'Aspicot allait se forger une carapace quasiment impénétrable … mais qui ne valait jamais celles d'un bon nombre d'autres insectes._

« Je suis sûr que tu aurais été un excellent insecte … si tu avais été d'une autre race. »

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Olistar ? » _questionna le jeune garçon en regardant l'adolescent aux cheveux violets. Celui-ci haussa les épaules._

« Rien de bien important, Earnos … Rien de bien important … Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? Je pense que je peux facilement m'occuper de vous deux. »

« Ne soit pas trop prétentieux, Olistar ! » _s'écria Earnos en fonçant sur lui._ « Un jour, j'arriverai à te battre ! Tu verras bien ! »

« Oh … Quand ce jour arrivera … Je verrais ce que je dois faire. »

_Il éclata de rire pour réceptionner l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, le faisant passer par-dessus son corps. Ca ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter avec cette histoire de guerre contre les Scorvols et les Scorplanes. Oh que non. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Sortir du royaume

**Troisième partie : Une monarchie brisée**

**Chapitre 21 : Sortir du royaume**

_Malgré ce qui s'était passé, le problème avec les Chenitis, les Cheniselles et les nombreux enlèvements qui leur été liés, le royaume semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines. Il fallait dire qu'avec les nombreuses arrestations, le peuple semblait souffler un peu et pour cause : avec tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était la moindre des choses !_

_Mais bon … Ca ne voulait pas dire que tout était arrangé ou que le calme était définitivement installé. Loin de là. Ah … Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Et puis bon, en même temps, il ne s'était pas occupé du cas Lisian. Ce n'est pas qu'il ignorait la jeune fille, loin de là même … C'était juste que … Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante malgré la race dont elle était issue. Après, il n'avait jamais jugé une personne suivant sa race, sinon, il aurait dit des choses plutôt mauvaises sur Olistar. Et là ? C'était tout le contraire. Olistar était un ami, un grand ami même. Il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître même si … Il devait avouer que la différence d'âge le perturbait un peu. En même temps, il avait aussi le cas Férast. Sans le considérer comme un ami, il essayait de le rendre un peu plus social mais surtout indépendant. C'était loin d'être gagné. Et puis … Il y avait aussi Holikan. Oh, lui, c'était une bonne connaissance, pas forcément un ami. Mais il l'appréciait. Et la princesse Terria ? Et bien, par rapport à la princesse Terria._

« Je suis son chevalier, tout simplement. »

« Oh ? Encore en train de penser à la princesse Terria ? »

_Hum ? Il était assis sur son lit, Olistar étant de même à côté de lui sur son propre lit. Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de repos car le roi avait signalé qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire et qu'il voulait que tous les soldats soient prêts à partir. A partir où ? Lui, le jeune Aspicot qu'il était, n'en savait rien du tout. Et Olistar était resté muet comme une tombe à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il devait lui répondre et vite !_

« Je pense toujours à la princesse Terria. Je suis son chevalier, Olistar. »

« Oh bien entendu ! Bon … Il semblerait que ça soit dans une trentaine de minutes. Allez, tu t'habilles ? Du moins, soit un peu plus présentable quand même. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être à la maison quand tu me parles comme ça, Olistar. » _répondit le jeune garçon en soupirant._ « Et pourtant, chez moi, il n'y a que des filles puisque je n'ai que des sœurs. Bon … Je vais essayer d'être mieux ! »

« Hahahaha ! Et si je dois continuer comme ça, je te préviens … Si tu n'es pas propre au visage, je m'occupe de ton cas et je passe le gant sur ton visage jusqu'à ce qu'il brille ! »

« HEY ! OLISTAR ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon un peu gêné alors qu'il enfonçait dans la salle de bains. Bon sang ! Ca lui faisait penser à un grand frère trop protecteur !_

_Quelques minutes tard, il revint plus tard, le visage propre comme un sou neuf. Olistar passa un doigt sur la joue droite d'Earnos, rigolant car celui-ci se laissait faire. Malgré ses complaintes, il essayait quand même de paraître bien. Ah … Le jeune Aspicot avait bien changé depuis quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Rien à voir avec leur première rencontre._

_Maintenant, ils partaient tous les deux de la chambre, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où les soldats devaient se réunir mais où surtout le roi allait faire une annonce de la plus haute importance. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Férast et Lisian, le quatuor attendant que le roi se présente. Il fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour qu'enfin, le monarque se présente devant tous et toutes. Après un salut militaire de la part de son armée, il prit la parole :_

« Mes loyaux soldats, bien qu'aujourd'hui, notre royaume soit enfin en paix en son intérieur après cette année de troubles, cela ne veut guère dire que tout notre royaume est purifié de la gangrène qui a emmené à la mort de celle qui fut ma femme et votre reine. »

_Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ? Car il ne contactait pas l'armée pour de telles choses. Il avait encore à dire, bien plus même. Il avait parlé d'une purification d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Mais de quelle purification parlait-il ? Car avec cet homme … Il fallait maintenant se méfier un peu de chacun de ses propos. Il tourna son visage vers Olistar, celui-ci hochant sa tête positivement pour lui dire qu'il allait bientôt entendre la raison qui avait poussé le roi à réunir son armée devant lui._

« La gangrène porte un nom … Le nom de la race qui a emmené la reine Seiry à la mort. Je veux parler des Scorplanes et des Scorvols ! Vivant dans les montagnes reculées de notre royaume, ce sont eux les responsables de ce cataclysme qui s'est abattu sur notre royaume et c'est pourquoi dès aujourd'hui, l'armée des insectes sera envoyée pour aller les anéantir ! Du moins, une partie de l'armée … Celle qui est devant mes yeux ! Les différentes troupes qui la composent vous permettront de subvenir à tous vos besoins, que cela soit logistique, militaire ou autre. Vous partirez dès ce soir et vous reviendrez vainqueurs. Longue vie au royaume des insectes ! » _s'écria le roi avant d'être repris par ses fidèles sujets._

_C'était donc ça ? Une nouvelle guerre ? Mais à l'extérieur du royaume ? Enfin, pas réellement … Le royaume des insectes était gigantesque mais beaucoup d'endroits ne rentraient pas dans la juridiction du palais royal. C'est pourquoi, on parlait d'extérieur au royaume des insectes. Ainsi … Lorsque cela concernait les Scorvols et les Scorplanes, il était nul doute qu'ils n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes règles qu'eux._

« Donc … C'était ça la grosse surprise du roi ? » _murmura un soldat._ « Une guerre ? Enfin bon, ça ne peut pas nous faire du mal. Le royaume n'est pas souvent sur le pied de guerre justement. A part faire nos rôles de gardes, il n'y a eu de gros affrontements depuis des années … Enfin, y a bien une décennie ou deux. »

« La guerre contre les Rapions et les Drascores ? Match nul. Ils étaient sur leur terrain et les troupes du roi n'ont jamais pu atteindre les Rapions et leur tribu principale. » _répondit un second soldat, comme pour compléter le premier._

« Ah … Bon … Earnos, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que je vais rentrer tout de suite dans notre chambre. » _dit calmement Olistar comme soudainement las après qu'il ait appris cette nouvelle … bien que normalement, c'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps non ? Earnos le regarda partir, Lisian en profitant aussitôt le prendre par le bras._

« Earnos ? On va s'entraîner tous les deux ? C'est plutôt une bonne idée non ? »

« J'aurai plutôt voulu me reposer … Enfin, aller voir comment va Olistar, je le trouvais bizarre sur le coup. Ca serait la meille … »

« Non, non et non ! Tu dois venir t'entraîner ! Férast ! Toi, tu vas voir comment Olistar va ! »

« Je n'écoute que les paroles d'Earnos. » _répondit sèchement le Pomdepik, la Cheniti fronçant le regard, comme si elle n'appréciait pas qu'il conteste ses paroles._

« S'il te plaît, Férast … Je serai plus rassuré pour Olistar. »

_Même si il n'appréciait pas de donner des … ordres au Pomdepik, il était bien obligé de faire cela pour que celui-ci décide de bouger. Vraiment … Il devait trouver un moyen pour que Férast arrête d'être un assisté._

Enfin … Ca … Il fallait trouver la solution et c'était loin d'être facile même. Bon … Par contre, avec Lisian qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller, ce n'était pas forcément très rassurant. Est-ce qu'elle allait l'enlever ? En la regardant, toujours souriante et avec son sourire rieur, il avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Non … Elle n'était pas méchante.

« Alors … Euh … On va se battre tous les deux mais doucement d'accord ? »

« Dis … Pourquoi est-ce que vous enlevez des garçons ? »

_Il avait posé aussitôt la question qui l'embarrassait depuis le début. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, bien qu'entourés par d'autres personnes qui venaient s'entraîner elles aussi, il voulait mettre les choses au clair. Alors autant qu'ils en discutent tous les deux. Elle parut surprise avant de faire un grand sourire à Earnos :_

« Et bien ! On ne les enlève pas ! On rend les garçons très heureux avec nous. Tu ne sais pas que vivre avec une Cheniselle, c'est être heureux pour le reste de sa vie ? »

« Euh … Je ne suis pas sûr qu'être séparé de sa famille, de ses enfants, de la femme qu'on aime, c'est être heureux si tu veux tout savoir. »

… … … _Hum … … … Quand même pas. Les hommes qu'elle voyait avec les autres filles Chenitis et Cheniselles semblaient plus qu'heureux. Mais elle était aussi au courant que c'était grâce à diverses choses … pas uniquement l'amour que chaque Cheniselle portait à un homme en particulier. Elle reprit :_

« Mais alors, tu veux dire que les Cheniselles n'ont pas le droit d'aimer une personne ? C'est méchant de ta part, Earnos, ça ! »

« Je … Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit … qu'il fallait leur laisser le choix, c'est tout. »

« Et si ce choix était mauvais, hein ? Hein ? Bon, on discute plus de ça ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien d'en parler avec elle. Elle avait ses idées sur le sujet, lui avait les siennes, ils ne pouvaient pas être d'accord. De toute façon, il avait déjà bien d'autres problèmes en tête. Du genre, annoncer la terrible nouvelle à sa famille au sujet de son départ._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Une surprise bien forte

**Chapitre 22 : Une surprise bien forte**

« Mais maman … C'est un petit voyage ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Un petit voyage ? C'est ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu risques de partir ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à nettoyer tes habits, à te débrouiller seul, à vivre en communauté. »

« Mais maman ! Je sais déjà faire tout ça ! Maman ! C'est gênant ! »

« Mais mon fils va partir au loin ! Loin du royaume ! Ce n'est pas pareil que rester dans le château du roi ! Chéri, dis-lui de faire attention ! » _s'écria la femme aux cheveux rouges alors que l'homme soupirait avec un sourire aux lèvres._

« Earnos .. .Tu ne veux pas inquiéter ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors évite de te faire blesser. »

« Blesser ? C'est décidé ! Tu ne pars pas, Earnos ! » _annonça sa mère avant de venir enlacer le jeune garçon. Une longue plainte sortit de sa bouche :_

« Mais maman ! Papa ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Maintenant, elle veut plus me lâcher ! »

« Ah … Vraiment … Laisse-le donc tranquille. » _murmura le Dardargnan, se rapprochant de la femme pour qu'elle puisse libérer son fils. Ce fut avec une extrême réticence. Mais dès l'instant où la mère ne fut plus en train d'entourer Earnos, c'était alors les deux plus jeunes sœurs qui firent cela à leur tour._

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir partir … » _marmonna Earnos bien qu'il était quand même plus que touché par ces réactions. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était aimé dans sa famille. Son père poussa un petit rire avant de dire à ses deux filles :_

« Votre grand frère reviendra. Laissez-le donc un peu vivre aussi, non ? Il savait à quoi cela consistait d'être dans l'armée du royaume des insectes lorsqu'il a décidé d'accepter. »

_Mais rien à faire, les deux filles ne voulurent guère le lâcher. Enfin, pourtant, au bout de cinq à dix minutes de discussion intense où il annonçait que oui, il ferait très attention, oui, il ne combattrait pas les vilaines Scorplanes, elles le libérèrent. Malheureusement, ses deux grandes sœurs n'étaient guère là mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elles avaient elles aussi leurs vies. Surtout avec cette naissance pour l'aînée de la famille._

« Bon … Et bien … Je dois m'en aller. » _annonça le jeune Aspicot, un lourd sac sur son dos bien que le poids ne semblait guère le déranger._

« Fais vraiment attention … s'il te plaît, Earnos. » _murmura sa mère, son père la retenant._

« Tu nous rends déjà très fiers de toi … Mais je suis sûr que tu le pourras encore plus. » _annonça celui-ci en lui souriant._

« Grand frère … » _dirent les deux jeunes filles, baissant la tête en retenant leurs larmes. Mais hey ! Il comptait revenir ! Il avait l'impression que c'était un voyage sans retour ! Bon ! Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il parte dès maintenant car sinon, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'abandonner sa famille … pendant plusieurs mois._

_Mais dès l'instant où il commença à marcher à côté des autres soldats, il oublia tous ses soucis. Accompagné de Férast et Olistar, il parlait avec eux deux sur le trajet. Pendant combien de temps allaient-il voyager ? Sur quelle distance ? Il ne se posait la question que maintenant et c'était un peu tard non ?_

« Arrête donc de réfléchir ! » _annonça Olistar, lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos avec un grand sourire. Il toussa sur le coup, bafouillant :_

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de choses en tête … Enfin bon … Ce n'est pas dramatique. »

« Justement, ça ne l'est pas. Tu reverras toute ta famille … Et en même temps, tu sais bien que l'on pourra leur écrire non ? Ils auront toujours de tes nouvelles. »

« Ah ? Ah bon ? Ah … Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ça ! Je n'étais pas au courant, justement ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon avec joie._

« Ah et bien tu vois … Je préfère quand t'es comme ça. » _dit Olistar alors que Férast restait muet depuis le début, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête aux paroles des deux autres enfants._

« Héhéhé. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour me remonter le moral, Olistar. Merci. »

_Le Rapion haussa simplement les épaules en souriant. C'était normal … Avec ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus … logique. Oui … On pouvait appeler ça de la logique. Mais en même temps, c'est bien parce que ça lui plaisait._

_Sinon … Il n'aurait jamais fait ça hein ? Mais quand même, le jour … où ça s'était déroulé, il avait eu du mal à y croire. Une telle demande ? Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette demande … car non pas qu'elle semblait irréelle… C'était juste si … Oh … Il n'y avait pas réellement de mots pour décrire cela, loin de là même._

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Olistar ? »

« Hum ? En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne, Earnos ? Les Rapions ont leurs petits secrets. » _annonça l'adolescent en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

« Bah … Je pensais que tu pouvais quand même le dire, c'est si important que ça ? »

« Hum … Pas vraiment, mais disons que si tu le savais, tu risquerais d'être plus que surpris ! Peut-être qu'un jour, je te l'annoncerai … Mais tu as encore le temps ! » _répondit Olistar en émettant un petit rire. Earnos se tourna vers Férast, lui disant :_

« Et toi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu es quand même capable de réfléchir non ? »

« Oui, bien entendu … Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à dire … Je n'ai pas à penser de la sorte si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour toi, Earnos. »

« J'espère que ce voyage va changer un peu tout ça. » _marmonna Earnos, plus énervé qu'autre chose par les propos de Férast. Comme souvent, ce genre de « larve », il n'aimait pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça hein ? Il était quand même vivant !_

« EARNOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »

_Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir d'où provenait ce cri avant de se faire violemment percuté par une forme féminine à peine moins âgée que lui. Des cheveux bleus foncés, une tenue de même couleur … Et une puissance dévastatrice. Il venait de se retrouver tout simplement allongé sur le sol, sans même avoir pu bouger. Pourtant, cette forme, il la reconnaissait entre mille puisqu'il s'agissait de …  
_

« Herakié ? Qu'est-ce que tu fa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que tu étais parti ! Heureusement que j'ai demandé à tes parents où est-ce que tu allais ! »

« Je répète ma question … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _dit-il nonchalamment._

« J'ai rejoint l'armée des insectes pour cette mission ! »

_Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction alors que les gardes s'étaient arrêtés autour d'eux. Certains avaient l'air gêné, comme si quelque chose les taraudait. Il chercha à reprendre ses esprits, demandant à nouveau avec calme :_

« Euh … Est-ce que tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? J'ai dû mal entendre … Tu n'es pas dans l'armée des insectes que je sache. Comment est-ce que tu as pu venir ici ? »

« Oh c'est très simple ! Tu vois ces hommes ? » _dit-elle en désignant trois soldats qui n'avaient rien de bien spécial. Lorsqu'elle les pointa du doigt, ils se rétractèrent, reculant un peu. _« Et bien, je leur ai demandé de rejoindre l'armée. Ils n'ont pas voulu et ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait savoir se battre pour ça ! Alors, je leur ai dit que si j'arrivais à les battre, je venais quand même avec eux ! Devine qui c'est qui a gagné ! »

« Je crois que j'ai ma réponse devant moi … ou sur moi. Mais Hérakié ! C'est dangereux ! »

« Dangereux ! Je m'en fiche ! On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ! » _s'écria t-elle avec joie tout en rigolant._

_Mais mais mais ! Comment est-ce que ces trois soldats avaient pu laisser une jeune fille les battre ? Non ! C'était Herakié ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille mais quand même ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient accepté une telle chose ? Un homme s'approcha d'eux, un Cizayox à la belle armure rubis, prit la parole :_

« Bon … J'ai pu tout entendre … Et en vue de la distance maintenant, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Elle semble avoir bien préparé son coup. Earnos, tu es chargé de sa sécurité, j'espère que tu comprends qu'en raison de ta relation avec elle, tu es le mieux placé. »

« Mais mais … Mais ... Je … »

« Tu as entendu, Earnos ? C'est vraiment super hein ! »

_Oui, c'était super … Youpi. Il était fou de joie. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas mécontent._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le premier assaut

**Chapitre 23 : Le premier assaut**

« Earnos … Fais « ahhh » » _demanda Hérakié._

« Je sais manger tout seul, Herakié. Je ne suis pas bête non plus. » _annonce le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, un peu gêné par ce que faisait Herakié pour lui._

_Olistar et Férast sont à côté d'eux, Olistar regardant avec amusement ce qui se passe tandis que Férast reste stoïque et neutre comme à son habitude. Il ne semble même pas s'intéresser à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la petite scène d'Herakié et maintenant, elle est déjà bien investie dans l'armée des insectes. D'ailleurs, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle est dans cette dernière depuis longtemps. Il faut dire que les trois soldats n'ont jamais infirmé avoir perdu contre elle … Bon heureusement, la vérité était qu'elle s'était occupée des soldats les uns après les autres, pas en même temps. Il ne manquerait plus que ça … Les trois soldats en même temps ! Ca serait tout simplement un monstre de puissance ! Bien plus effrayant que tout le reste !_

« Oui mais non ! Il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis ! Aller ! Fais-le ! »

« Non, non et non. Ce que j'ai dit, je ne changerai pas mon point de vue ! Maintenant, laisse-moi manger tran… »

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase alors qu'elle le forçait à avaler la cuillère qu'elle lui tendait. Gloups … Argl ! Il allait s'étrangler avec cette cuillère ! Pourtant, il avala le contenu sans broncher, étant bien obligé de toute façon puisque sinon, elle risquait de lui faire les gros yeux. Il toussa après qu'elle ait retiré la cuillère, Herakié reprenant :_

« Et ben alors ? Tu ne trouvais pas ça bon ? Ca l'est hein ? Hein ? »

« C'est passable … Meilleur que ce que les soldats mangent d'habitude … Enfin, c'est toujours le même repas pourtant, non ? Comment ça se fait que … »

« Oh ? Ben tu sais bien qu'avec mon père, on ne mange pas toujours très bien … Alors je cuisine un peu, je mélange tout et puis voilà … »

« C'est vrai. Bon … Mais toi, tu cuisines ? Toi ? » _demanda-t-il sur un ton surpris, Herakié rougissant un peu avant de se triturer les doigts :_

« Il le faut bien … Papa ne veut pas d'une nouvelle femme. Alors … Comme elle n'est plus là depuis des années … Et bien, je me débrouille toute seule. »

« Ah ! J'oubliais des fois. Pardon, Herakié. Je ne voulais pas. » _répondit-il en cherchant à s'excuser pour ce qu'il venait de dire._

« Hein ? Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu sais que ma mère … est morte quand je suis née alors mon père a eu un peu de mal à s'occuper de moi. »

_C'est vrai qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien pour se plaindre de sa situation. Ne pas avoir de mère … et un père Scarabrute … pour une jeune fille Scarhino, c'était plutôt singulier. Mais bon, Herakié, bien qu'elle était collante, était quand même une jeune fille très gentille._

_Quant à la situation … Malheureusement, ils étaient bien loin d'arriver chez les Scorplanes et les Scorvols, oh que oui. Bien que chaque soir, ils montaient des tentes où les quatre enfants dormaient ensembles dans l'une d'entre elles._

_Mais à part ça ? Aucune nouvelle car oui, ils étaient encore bien trop loin d'une des zones où normalement les ennemis se trouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas encore complètement quitté le royaume des insectes, cela se voyant aux nombreux arbres autour d'eux. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les Scorvols et Scorplanes préféraient vivre dans les montagnes et se servir de ces dernières pour foncer en direction de leurs proies et les dépouiller mais … Sincèrement … Qui comptait venir dans un tel endroit ?_

_Déjà pas lui … Ca, il en était sûr et certain. C'était peut-être pour ça que les Scorvols et les Scorplanes attaquaient ? Car ils n'avaient rien à manger de leur côté ? Enfin, rien à dépouiller ? Oh … Il ne comptait pas les plaindre non plus. Ils n'avaient qu'à arrêter de commettre ce genre de crimes et … Bon, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser et la raison était simple : ils avaient tué la reine Seiry et rien que pour cela, tout un peuple ne comptait en laisser aucun en vie, loin de là. Le roi lui-même ne se priverait pas de les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier … Oui …_

_Bon … Une nouvelle journée commençait et Herakié ne relâchait pas le bras d'Earnos. Elle essayait même de le complimenter en lui murmurant à quel point il était devenu plus costaud. Elle pourrait même le frapper qu'elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment mal. Lui … Il voulait plutôt éviter qu'elle ne teste cela. Si Herakié avait tout simplement mis à mal plusieurs soldats, qu'importe l'entraînement qu'il avait, il était sûr que ça ferait très mal avec Herakié. _

« Earnos ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup … Tu vas bien ? »

« Hum ? Herakié ? Bien entendu ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je parle peu pendant qu'on marche … Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'est pareil depuis plusieurs jours ? Tous les soldats font comme ça … Ca n'a rien d'étonnant hein ? »

« Oui mais quand même … C'est un peu étonnant, je trouve. »

« Si tu veux, on peut discuter de tout et de rien. Ca ne me dérange pas. Il faut juste que l'on fasse quand même un peu attention à tout cela. Car on ne doit pas retarder les autres. »

« C'est d'accord ! Alors … Euh … Ca se passait comment dans l'armée ? Hein ? Hein ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Car tu n'en parles jamais. Tu es le chevalier de la princesse ? J'espère que tu fais pas de bêtises juste pour l'impressionner ! »

« Je ne fais rien de tout ça, Herakié. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blonds en haussant les épaules._

« Dis … Elle est comment la princesse quand tu la vois souvent ? Elle est comme toutes les autres filles ou non ? Car elle est quand même plutôt jolie. »

« Je ne la vois pas tous les jours, Herakié. Elle est très rarement présente. Si tu te renseignes un peu, tu peux apprendre alors qu'elle est souvent en train de parler pour tenter d'unir les Drascores, les Rapions et le royaume des insectes. D'ailleurs, Olistar est un Rapion. »

_Il désigna du regard l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, celui-ci faisant un petit sourire pour répondre physiquement aux propos d'Earnos. Par contre, du côté de Férast, c'était juste le calme plat … Rien … Rien … Rien du tout même. Il ne disait rien du tout.  
_

« Et sinon … Tu l'aimes bien la princesse ? Car d'après les rumeurs, il est dit que la princesse est fiancée à l'un de ses chevaliers. C'est quand même … »

« T'as de drôles de questions, des fois … Non, ce n'est pas-moi si tu veux tout savoir. Elle est fiancée à Holikan, un Yanma. Tu crois vraiment qu'une Apireine et un Aspicot, c'est possible ? Il faut éviter de dire des bêtises. Ah ! Sinon, pour te répondre, je l'aime bien. Mais toi, tu ne l'aimes pas donc ? »

« Hein ? Mais si ! La princesse n'a pas eu de chances avec la reine Seiry. C'est pour ça que je te posais la question … Elle est peut-être des fois assez triste. »

« Oui, peut-être … On va changer de conversation. » _termina t-il de dire comme pour bien signaler qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie de continuer à parler de cela._

_La Scarhino ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'Earnos ne voulait pas parler de cela. C'était son droit. De même, de toute façon, ils devaient accélérer le rythme car ils prenaient un peu de retard par rapport au reste des troupes. Ah … Enfin un peu de calme, il ne le regrettait pas._

_Les tentes furent installées une nouvelle fois pour la nui, les quatre enfants rentrant dans l'une d'entre elles pour aller dormir. Néanmoins, bizarrement, cette nuit-là, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi … mais … Il n'y arrivait pas, c'est tout. Il se releva dans son sac de couchage. La voix d'Olistar résonna dans la tente :_

« Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas trouver le sommeil ? »

« Je ne sais pas … J'ai une mauvaise impression, c'est tout. »

_Il quitta son sac de couchage puis sa tente, rapidement rejoint par Olistar. Les deux enfants observèrent le ciel étoilé bien que d'autres soldats étaient debout, plus pour la surveillance qu'autre chose. Finalement, un cri déchira la nuit :_

« ILS SONT LA ! ILS NOUS ATTAQUENT ! »

« Faire toujours confiance à son impression. » _murmura l'adolescent avec calme._

« Il faut que j'aille réveiller Férast et Herakié ! Surtout la mettre à l'abri ! »

_Il retourna dans la tente, secouant aussitôt la Scarhino et le Pomdepik. Il rejoint rapidement les soldats à l'extérieur, des rires se faisant entendre à l'horizon mais surtout au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel étoilé était maintenant parcouru par plusieurs ombres ailées._

_Est-ce qu'ils allaient combattre ? Car ils n'étaient que des enfants … comme les autres. Et ils étaient entourés par de nombreux soldats. Néanmoins, s'ils étaient dans l'armée des insectes, c'est qu'ils étaient normalement capables de se défendre ! Son … premier vrai combat !_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Rivalité exubérante

**Chapitre 24 : Rivalité exubérante**

« N'hésitez pas à les confronter de face ! Ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux qu'ils en ont l'air ! » _s'écria l'un des commandants de la troupe, portant une belle armure bleue de Scarhino sur son corps. Ah … C'était donc quelqu'un de la race d'Herakié ? Rien qu'à voir son allure, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la question : il avait l'air plus que puissant. La preuve en fut lorsqu'il attrapa un Scorplane en plein dans les airs, le faisant tournoyer autour de lui avant de le projeter sur plusieurs Scorvols. Puissant … Très puissant même … Gloups …_

« Earnos … Ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi au cas où. » _annonça Olistar calmement, lui tournant le dos en collant celui-ci contre celui de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds._

« D'accord … Olistar mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je sais aussi me battre hein ? »

« Oui … Mais bon … Tu vas devoir protéger Herakié donc tu ne pourras pas te battre avec tous tes moyens, voilà tout. Férast, puisque tu aimes te rendre inutile, essayes de protéger Earnos pendant qu'il protège Herakié ? »

_C'était une question ironique mais Férast ne tarda pas à répondre sur un ton neutre :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils pour cela. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. »

_Si c'était le cas alors tant mieux. Olistar observait les Scorvols et les Scorplanes. La plupart était déjà bien trop occupé avec le reste des soldats. Pfiou … Ca risquait de très mal se finir cette histoire. Pourtant, en moins de cinq minutes, trois Scorvols se tournèrent vers eux. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole, un sourire sadique aux lèvres :_

« Des gamins … Ce sont les meilleurs à égorger ! »

« Laisse-moi la fille, c'est mon genre préféré ! » _répondit un second tandis que le troisième éclata tout simplement d'un rire sadique et complètement fou._

Férast se préparait déjà à réceptionner l'attaque d'un des Scorvols, Earnos de même tandis qu'Olistar opérait plutôt pour attaquer avant même que son Scorvol n'arrive vers lui.

« NON MAIS ON NE TOUCHE PAS MON EARNOS ! »

_Le cri provenait d'Herakié, celle-ci ayant repoussé l'Aspicot pour le faire tomber sur le côté. Un seul coup de poing en plein dans le ventre du Scorvol complètement déboussolé par le coup impromptu de la Scarhino et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à terre, en train de cracher du sang. Les deux autres Scorvols s'arrêtèrent en plein dans leurs mouvements, Olistar plantant les doigts de ses mains dans le cou de son adversaire pour le tuer tandis que Férast ne fit que le pousser violemment en arrière._

« Alors ? Tu veux blesser mon Earnos ? » _murmura Herakié, soulevant un homme qui faisait bien deux tête de plus qu'elle par le col. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du Scorvol pour lui en décocher une dans les dents avant de reprendre :_ « Dis que tu t'excuses sinon je te fais mal. »

« Le sang de Scarabrute dans une Scarhino … est vraiment effrayant. » _chuchota Olistar, ne pouvant que constater la puissance d'Herakié devant lui._

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est pour ça … que … J'ai toujours peur d'elle. »

« Peur ? Hum … Tu devrais plutôt être heureux d'avoir une telle gardienne. » _ironisa Olistar avant de s'écrier quelques secondes plus tard :_ « Attention ! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! »

_D'autres ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il eut à peine le temps de se protéger en plaçant ses bras et mouvant son corps telle une carapace qu'il fut écrasé au sol. Un Scorvol était arrivé tellement vite … Il tenta de se protéger une nouvelle fois mais Herakié balança son adversaire sur celui qui tentait de le tuer, Earnos murmurant :_

« Merci beaucoup Herakié … Je t'en dois une … »

« Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! Ce n'est pas normal ! On va vite se faire dépasser ! » _répondit Olistar, arrivant à tenir tête à deux Scorvols en même temps. Férast, de son côté, ne faisait que se prendre des coups sans pour autant souffrir. Son adversaire criait même :_

« Mais c'est un bloc de métal ce gamin ou quoi ? »

« Vous ne toucherez pas … à Earnos. » _chuchota l'enfant que cela avait déjà été fait sans même qu'il le remarque. L'Aspicot regarda à gauche et à droite. La situation n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Les Scorvols étaient nombreux, très nombreux … En fait, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Et dirigés par les Scorplanes, ça n'aidait en rien à la situation._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait comme ça ? A cette allure, ils allaient tous mourir ? Et lui … Il ne pouvait rien faire. Férast était un mur … Olistar savait parfaitement se battre … Et Herakié écrasait n'importe quel adversaire auquel il ne causait même pas de problèmes malgré ses nombreux mois d'entraînement !_

_Il était si faible … Tellement faible … Il le savait pourtant ! Il le savait mais il ne voulait jamais y croire ! Résultat, il ne servait à rien ! Rien du tout ! Il s'était mis à trembler, pensant à la situation devant lui. Comment ? Comment devait-il protéger la princesse avec une puissance aussi faible ? Un corps aussi ridicule ?_

« Insectes répugnants ! Scorvols et Scorplanes ! Il est l'heure de disparaître ! »

_Des voix qui provenaient du ciel ? Les combats s'arrêtèrent pour quelques secondes avant que des pierres ne soient projetées un peu partout sur les Scorvols. Des femmes … De magnifiques femmes variant entre des filles de dix ans … à des femmes mûres d'une quarantaine d'années mais à la beauté éclatante et rayonnante. _

« Les Cheniselles sont de la partie. Le combat est terminé. » _annonça Olistar avec calme._

« Des Cheniselles ? Ce sont elles qui d'habitude…. »

« C'est exact … Mais tu comprendras pourquoi elles sont considérées comme des combattantes hors-pair. » continua de dire Olistar.

_Tout ce qu'il voyait … C'est qu'il ne voyait rien … Rien sur les montagnes, rien dans les airs … Puis soudainement, plusieurs pans des montagnes commencèrent à se mouvoir. Elles étaient encore plus nombreuses que prévu ? WAOUH ! Et elles étaient sacrément armées ! Certaines avec de belles armures roses moulant leurs formes avantageuses mais aussi des lames … D'autres étaient recouvertes d'une lourde carapace de pierre … Et d'autres n'avaient que des feuilles sur la peau … Mais les trois sortes de Cheniselle étaient sublimes._

_Et surtout monstrueusement fortes ! En mois d'une dizaine de minutes, les Scorvols et les Scorplanes furent repoussés par les forces maintenant bien plus nombreuses de l'armée des insectes C'était … vraiment … stupéfiant. Il ne remarqua pas une forme juvénile qui courut vers lui avant de sauter dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle._

« Earnos ! Tu vas bien ! J'avais si peur pour toi ! »

« Li … Lisian ? Tu es venue toi aussi pour combattre ? Je … » _commença à balbutier Earnos._

« Earnos ! C'est qui cette fille qui croit que tu es à elle ? Dis-lui que je suis ton amoureuse ! »

« Ton amoureuse ? Mais elle raconte cette folle de Scarhino ? »

_Aie ! Des problèmes venaient de disparaître pour que d'autres apparaissent ! Pourtant, il resta muet. Il n'était … pas motivé à les séparer. Mais Olistar lui faisait un geste discret pour demander de les calmer mais quoi faire ? S'il n'arrivait pas à s'occuper d'un Scorvol … alors comment séparer une Scarhino et une Cheniti hein ? Non … Il était tout simplement …_

« NE TOUCHE PAS A MON EARNOS ! » _hurla soudainement Herakié, tentant de frapper Lisian qui fit un geste sur le côté pour l'éviter._

« Non mais ton Earnos, il est pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! »

_Aie ! Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir les séparer ! Pourtant, avant que ça ne dégénère, une fine poudre vint s'abattre sur les deux filles, celles-ci s'écroulant au sol, endormies._

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire d'elle ? Si … motivée à se trouver déjà un homme à cet âge … Au moins, elle est une parfaite Cheniti. »

_C'était l'une des femmes qui avait pris la parole, soulevant Lisian pour la récupérer. Lui ? Il s'occupait de prendre Herakié de son côté. Pour un premier combat, il avait été risible … plus que risible même. C'était quand même bien honteux. Mais bon … Il ne fit que baisser la tête tandis qu'il écoutait le reste des conversations._

Elles allaient les accompagner … Et les Ninjask aussi … C'était un ordre du roi … Plusieurs soldats semblèrent heureux mais furent rapidement remis à leurs places La plupart des Cheniselles déjà présentes avaient un homme, comble du désespoir pour la majorité masculine parmi les soldats, soupir de soulagement pour quelques rares soldates qui s'étaient entichées d'un membre de la troupe.

« Je crois que … Je vais ramener Hérakié dans sa tente. »

« Earnos ? » _demanda Olistar, remarquant l'air triste peint sur le visage du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il n'était pas apte au combat et il ne le serait jamais. Il essayait de s'ancrer cela le crâne avant de se continuer à se faire des illusions._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Aux abords

**Chapitre 25 : Aux abords**

« Olistar ? Qui sont ces personnes masquées ? » _demanda Earnos en désignant plusieurs personnes, certaines ayant des cheveux blonds. Sur leurs visages, ils portaient un étrange masque jaune bien qu'au niveau des yeux, on aurait pu croire à une paire de lunettes rouges avec une couleur noir dans l'espace entre les deux yeux._

« Des Ninjasks … Des assassins au service du royaume. Du moins, c'est l'une de leurs fonctions. Mais ils ont aussi d'autres atouts tout aussi utiles. Je pense qu'ils sont là pour qu'on les utilise tous. Tu as un message à faire envoyer, Earnos ? » _demanda calmement Olistar avant de s'approcher d'une Ninjask. Malgré qu'elle ait un masque, il était facile de deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres puisque celles-ci bougeaient sous le masque._

« Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous deux ? Malheureusement, notre service actuel ne nous permet pas de transmettre jusqu'aux Rapions et Drascores bien que nous l'ayons déjà fait. »

« Oh … De mon côté, il n'y a aucun souci. Je n'ai rien du tout à faire … Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire … Mais peut-être qu'Earnos veut écrire un petit quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Je sais à peine écrire … J'ai continué depuis que je n'ai plus vu … Douély mais sinon… Peut-être que oui ? Je vais le faire dans la journée ! »

« Earnos est à moi ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! C'est pourtant bien clair ? »

« Non mais pauvre fille ! Earnos est avec moi ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! »

_Aie … Visiblement, elles n'allaient pas arrêter. Il poussa un profond soupir … Plus que ça même. Il n'avait clairement pas envie que ça continue. Pourtant, Olistar eut un petit rire, le forçant à la regarder. Le Rapion murmura avec calme :_

« Et bien … On dirait que tu as une certaine popularité envers le filles fortes non ? »

« Filles fortes ? Tellement plus fortes que moi … Je ne suis pas un petit insecte qu'on dorlote. Enfin … J'essaye d'éviter d'en être un … »

« Oh … Ca risque d'être dur par contre tout ça hein ? » _répliqua Olistar, gardant son sourire, plus qu'amusé par la situation alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration. Les deux filles étaient encore en train de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine plus que forte se fasse entendre, stoppant net le combat entre les deux filles :_

« ASSEZ ! LISIAN ! Je pensais que tu étais bien plus éduquée que ça ! C'est quoi ce comportement ? Si ta mère apprenait ce qui se passe ici, tu veux vraiment lui faire honte ? »

« J'essaie juste d'expliquer à cette pauvre fille qu'elle n'a pas à essayer de prendre mon homme ! C'est tout ! Ce n'est pas si difficile ! »

« QUE DALLE ! Tu n'auras pas Earnos ! Va kidnapper un autre garçon ! Lui, il reste avec moi, c'est pourtant simple à comprendre ! »

« Elles me fatiguent toutes les deux. » _marmonna Earnos. Il n'était pas un morceau de viande._

_La solution fut des plus déplaisantes … pour les deux jeunes filles. Rapidement, elles furent séparées et avec une interdiction de s'approcher d'Earnos. Malgré tout ce qu'elles disaient, quitte à utiliser la force, Herakié et Lisian durent se plier aux règles en vigueur._

_Et voilà … Une histoire qui fut réglée … et qui dura … Car oui, il ne s'était pas attendu à tout ce temps qui allait s'écouler sans même le remarquer. D'abord, ce fut quelques jours … Puis ce fut deux semaines … On arriva à un mois sans même qu'il ne voit la différence. Ils se faisaient attaquer par les Scorvols et les Scorplanes mais rien de bien dangereux maintenant qu'ils étaient accompagnés par des Cheniselles._

_Et puis finalement … Contrairement à tout ce qu'il croyait, ça faisait déjà bientôt trois mois qu'ils marchaient quotidiennement autour du royaume, mais surtout en explorant les différentes montagnes dans les alentours. Pourtant, il y avait un gros souci. Le constat et le bilan de cette opération étaient plus que mitigés. Aucune trace du gros des troupes des Scorvols et des Scorplanes … Comme si … Ils n'étaient pas présents._

« C'est intriguant … Il faut le reconnaître … Mais aussi, plutôt inquiétant. »

« Olistar … Toi aussi, tu te poses des questions à ce sujet ? Je me disais … bien … »

« Oui … Ce n'est pas normal, loin de là même. Il faudrait voir si on peut essayer d'avoir plus d'informations. Le problème, c'est que nous ne sommes que des enfants … Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veulent nous en donner. Quand tu écris tes lettres à tes parents, ils te disent quoi ? »

« Euh … Là … Ils ne disent rien de spécial. Juste qu'il y a toujours des petits soucis avec Raor et Cassina mais que ce n'est pas si important que ça. Enfin … Sinon, tout va bien, les filles deviendront de bonnes mineuses. »

« Hum … Tant mieux alors … Et pour ta sœur aînée ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« J'aimerai juste bien la revoir … Ca m'embête un peu. Je n'ai même pas pu voir mon neveu … Tu entends ? Je suis parrain quand même ! » _dit Earnos en souriant de toutes ses dents._

« Tu as un très beau sourire, Earnos. » _murmura Olistar avec tendresse, le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'arrêtant aussitôt. Une vive rougeur vint l'envahir tandis qu'il bredouillait :_

« Euh ! Ca se dit pas à un autre garçon, ça ! »

« Oh ? Zut alors... Dire que j'étais pourtant sincère dans mes paroles, c'est quand même dommage. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne souris pas plus souvent ? Je suis sûr que tu ferais tomber encore plus de filles dans tes bras. »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à sourire, c'est tout. » _murmura Earnos, haussant les épaules tout en évitant de montrer une quelconque émotion sur son visage._

« Hum ? Je me demande ce que ça ferait comme effet sur la princesse ? »

« Mon but n'est pas de sourire à la princesse … juste de la protéger. Et pour l'heure … » _chuchota Earnos, se frottant le bras droit avec insistance._

« … … Hum. Ca fait quand même trois mois bientôt, Earnos. » _répondit Olistar tandis que Férast était toujours aussi transparent et muet, ne faisant que marcher à côté d'eux._

« Ca ne change rien du tout. En trois mois, on a eu plusieurs combats … Et à chaque fois … »

« A chaque fois ? Tu t'es défendu comme un beau diable ! Tu n'es peut-être pas doué pour attaquer mais tu n'es pas pourtant aussi faible que ça ! »

« Et tu penses que c'est juste en me prenant des coups qu'on défend quelqu'un ? »

« Pour toi qui est le chevalier personnel de la princesse Terria, je dirai qu'avec toi, tu n'hésiterais pas un instant à faire rempart de ton corps pour qu'elle soit indemne. Quand tu comprendras que tu as autant ta place qu'un autre, je pense que tu sauras réellement que tu es quelqu'un de très fort … peut-être pas de la façon dont tu le penses. »

« Je n'oublierai pas l'idée que j'ai eu … lorsque nous reviendrons. » _marmonna Earnos._

« Hum ? De quelle idée tu parles ? Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies quand tu dis ça. »

_Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules sans répondre à Olistar. Ce qu'il pensait … Cela devait alors attendre lorsqu'il reviendrait au palais royal … Oui … Ca concernait la princesse et lui. Mais bon … Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Et il sentait aussi qu'Olistar serait furieux contre lui s'il apprenait ce à quoi il pensait. Mais bon … Pour l'heure, ils n'étaient pas encore prêt de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?_

« QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?! »

_Il sortit de ses pensées, aussi surpris qu'Olistar et Férast par le cri. C'était l'un des chefs de l'armée … Du moins, l'un de ceux qui dirigeaient les troupes. Il se trouvait en face de trois Ninjask, dont un qui était salement touché au bras droit d'après le sang qu'il voyait._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _demanda l'un des capitaines de l'armée._

« On doit absolument rentrer et plus vite que ça ! Les Scorvols et les Scorplanes entourent le royaume et attaquent de partout. Ils ont profité de l'affaiblissement de l'armée pour s'installer ! Et maintenant, c'est à peine sir les Ninjask peuvent faire leur travail. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le royaume est en danger ! »

_Le royaume était en danger ? Mais avec tout le chemin parcouru et surtout les nombreux combats qu'ils allaient avoir sur le retour … Ils allaient mettre autant de mois pour revenir vers le royaume ! AH ! Il commença à trembler, serrant les poings avant de dire à Olistar :_

« Il n'y a pas un moyen d'accélérer tout ça ? »

« Pas le moins du monde … Il va falloir que l'on se dépêche mais … Il y a peu de chances qu'on arrive avant au minimum deux mois … Du moins qu'on soit retourné là-bas avant deux mois. Comptes environ trois s'ils nous bloquent le chemin. »

_ZUT, ZUT ET ZUT ! Ils s'étaient faits piégés !_


	26. Chapitre 26 : La foule qui se soulève

**Chapitre 26 : La foule qui se soulève**

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, pas du tout même. »

_C'était ce que les Ninjask annonçaient … Du moins, les rares qui arrivaient à faire la communication entre eux et l'intérieur même du royaume … et des villages à l'intérieur. Enfin … On appelait cela un village mais au final, quand il y pensait plus sérieusement, c'était juste une gigantesque … ruche à plusieurs étages … avec des zones d'habitation où vivaient différentes races … En fait, le royaume lui-même était juste une gigantesque ville décomposée en plusieurs parties elles-mêmes séparées par plusieurs chemins. Il s'en rappelait puisqu'à la base, c'était quand même son métier._

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ce que j'étais auparavant ? »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? » _murmura Olistar en s'approchant de lui, le garçon aux cheveux blonds haussant les épaules._

« Rien de bien grave, y a pas vraiment à s'en faire à ce sujet. »

« Hum … Maintenant, je suis encore plus intrigué. Alors, je te conseille de me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas avant que je devienne méchant, Earnos. »

« Bon … C'est juste au sujet de ce que je faisais avant d'être … là … Au moins, cette vie était bien tranquille et calme. En même temps … Je … Je ne sais pas comment dire cela … J'étais doué … Là-bas. Ici, je suis plus pitoyable qu'autre chose, voilà tout. »

« Arrête de te dévaloriser ! Tu n'es pas plus nul qu'un autre ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça hein ? » _marmonna le Rapion avec un peu d'énervement._

_Quand est-ce qu'il allait comprendre ça ? Peut-être jamais … Oui … C'était sûrement ça … Jamais … Car il n'en avait pas l'attitude. Voilà tout … C'était ainsi … Et on ne pouvait pas le changer. Il ne répondit pas à Olistar, ne faisant que pousser un soupir. Néanmoins, ce soupir ne plu guère au Rapion qui reprit :_

« Tu demandes à Férast de changer de comportement mais toi-même, tu ne fais aucun effort. Ne demande pas à des personnes ce que toi-même, tu ne fais guère. »

« Oui … Bien entendu, Olistar. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de parler avec toi à ce sujet. Je suis vraiment désolé … mais ça sera sans moi pour cette fois. »

« Oh … Ca risque d'être sans toi définitivement si tu continues comme ça. Je te déconseille de dormir ce soir, Earnos. Tu risquerais de ne plus te réveiller. » _murmura doucement Olistar._

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire … par-là ? » _osa demander Earnos, un peu intrigué mais surtout apeuré par le ton utilisé._

« Oh … Rien de bien grave, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne fais aucun effort, tu es alors obsolète, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il vaut mieux se débarrasser de toi. » _termina de dire le Rapion avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui était bien plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds déglutit avant de baisser la tête. Il valait mieux … ne rien dire._

« Nous n'avançons que très peu car nous nous faisons attaqués bien trop souvent par les Scorvols et les Scorplanes. » _murmura Férast, coupant le silence._

« Il marque un point à ce sujet. Nous n'avons pas eu de répit depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Avec tout ce temps qui se passe, plus on en perd, moins ça nous arrange. »

_Lui ? Il ne répondait pas. Il n'en avait pas la motivation. Il observa Herakié qui lui fit un petit sourire discret, tout en rougissant. Après tous ces derniers mois … Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment la possibilité de lui parler … et il se sentait un peu mal pour elle. Il en était de même pour Lisian, qui était forcée de rester auprès des autres Chenitis et Cheniselles. Vraiment, cette vie était bien plus compliquée qu'il ne le croyait._

« Si tu veux leur parler … Je pense que tu as l'autorisation. Il faut juste que tu évites de trop en faire … Et je pense que ça leur fera plaisir. »

« Tu ne m'en veux plus, Olistar ? » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors que le Rapion s'était adressé à lui._

« Je t'en veux toujours … Je ne change pas d'avis en cinq minutes. »

« D'accord … Désolé, Olistar. » _murmura le jeune garçon avant d'aller vers Herakié. Celle-ci vint rougir en le remarquant, cherchant à dire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était forcément gênée ou timide mais … qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de parler avec lui. Lorsqu'il arriva vers elle, elle chuchota :_

« Coucou, Earnos … Ca faisait longtemps hein ? »

« Oui … Ca faisait longtemps … très longtemps. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Ce n'est pas trop dur non ? Enfin … Pardon pour ce qui s'est passé. »

_Elle hocha la tête négativement bien qu'elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait un peu mal pour elle … Vraiment très mal même. Elle reprit la parle avec amusement :_

« Et puis … En même temps, il y a beaucoup de personnes très fortes ici. C'est amusant de s'entraîner avec elles. D'ailleurs, mon père a accepté que je rejoigne réellement l'armée. »

« Rejoindre l'armée ? Tu vas donc réellement rejoindre l'armée ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que je peux devenir une grande soldate comme toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas si grand que ça … » _marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard._

« Pour moi, tu restes toujours … Enfin … Quelqu'un de grand. Toujours volontaire … et motivé. » _termina-t-elle de dire._

_Il déglutit, ne disant plus rien alors qu'il restait à côté d'elle pendant une dizaine de minutes. Après, il irait voir aussi du côté de Lisian. Elles étaient toutes les deux de gentilles filles, de très gentilles filles même. Mais lui … Il ne voulait pas qu'elles croient quelque chose à son sujet. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient._

« Peuple des insectes ! Veuillez nous écouter ! »

_Ailleurs, dans de nombreuses villes, plusieurs citoyens se réunissaient autour de différents hommes et femmes. Ces derniers portaient de longues blouses blanches, des lunettes vertes devant leurs yeux. Ils avaient de nombreux papiers à la main._

« Nous, Ningales, avons le devoir de vous informer de ce qui se passe réellement dans le royaume ! Cessez donc de croire aux chimères que le roi et ses suivants vous disent ! Non ! Le royaume ne va pas bien ! Non, le royaume n'est pas en sécurité ! Tout autour de nous, de nombreux Scorvols et Scorplanes attendent le bon moment pour nous attaquer ! Pensez-vous réellement qu'ils sont les seuls ? NON ! Le royaume est aussi attaqué de l'intérieur ! Conspiration, trahison, rébellion, toutes ces choses vous paraissent invraisemblables et pourtant, c'est la réalité ! La dure réalité ! »

_Des murmures, de nombreux murmures se firent entendre autour des Ningales. Quelques passants s'éloignèrent, d'autres arrivèrent. Certains les prenaient pour des fous, d'autres les écoutaient attentivement. Il était si rare que les Ningales se présentent en public. L'un d'entre eux désigna les documents qu'il avait en main, reprenant la parole :_

« Avec cette noblesse complètement pervertie par la puissance et la richesse qu'elle a acquiert au fil des décennies, notre royaume court à sa perte ! Savez-vous ce qu'est la croûte céleste de ce notre royaume ? C'est celle qui nous protège de toutes agressions extérieures. Mais avec tous ces fléaux qui se déroulent au sein-même du royaume, nous n'avons même pas à nous inquiéter de l'extérieur … mais surtout de l'intérieur. »

« Et que devons-nous faire alors ? »

« Agir par vous-mêmes ! Arrêtez d'obéir aux ordres ! Arrêtez d'écouter et de faire ce que les autres vous demandent ! Vous n'êtes pas plus bête qu'un autre ! »

« Désobéir au roi alors que notre royaume est attaqué ? C'est simplement de la folie ! Vous êtes complètement fous ! Retournez-donc sous terre ! »

_Voilà que la foule s'éloignait une nouvelle fois, sans pour autant que d'autres personnes n'arrivent. Néanmoins, les Ningales ne quittèrent pas la place alors que d'autres personnes se présentaient peu à peu. Que des hommes … Uniquement des hommes … de différents âges._

_Mais surtout, ils ne portaient que des haillons comme vêtements, semblant bien plus misérables qu'autre chose. Des enfants, des adolescents et de jeunes hommes … Le plus vieux d'entre eux avait sûrement une trentaine d'années, pas plus. Ils semblaient hébétés et étonnés, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.  
_

« Papilords … Vous voilà donc … Vous … Vous savez ce qu'est la vérité … Vous … Vous n'avez rien à perdre … car vous ne possédez rien. Veuillez nous écouter … et une nouvelle vie s'offrira à vous … Nous sommes les Ombres … Les Ombres Ningales. »

« Vous suivre ? Vous … nous donnerez à manger ? » _murmura un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, sali par la terre et la crasse sur son corps. L'un des hommes en blanc hocha la tête positivement, un sourire peint sur son visage._


	27. Chapitre 27 : DUCD

**Chapitre 27 : Dans une carapace dorée**

« Dis … Tu as entendu au sujet du royaume ? Les citoyens n'osent même plus sortir de chez eux, de peur de se faire agresser dans la rue. »

« Ouais … Ca me plait moyen pour ma famille si tu veux tout savoir … Mais bon … En même temps, on est plus trop loin du royaume. Purée … Ca fait combien de temps déjà ? »

« J'ai arrêté de compter les mois de mon côté. »

_Les soldats discutaient une nouvelle fois entre eux tandis qu'il ne faisait que les écouter. Le lourd bruit métallique qui venait suivre ses pas se faisait entendre à fois qu'il marchait. Oui … Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que … Il venait de faire ça … Enfin, qu'il avait passé … son anniversaire, loin de sa famille. Il avait maintenant douze ans … douze ans …_

Et les seules personnes à lui avoir … Non, ce n'était pas ça. Les soldats comme ses amis lui avaient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Ils faisaient cela quotidiennement, ça mettait un peu de baume au cœur des soldats. Même si ce n'était pas du tout suffisant pour tout le monde. Ils avaient besoin de revoir ceux qu'ils aimaient.

« Aller … Ne t'en fait pas … D'après les dernières lettres, même si la situation est assez dangereuse, ils vont bien non ? » _murmura Olistar en passant à côté de lui._

« Si seulement il n'y avait que ça … Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me mentent … pour que je sois rassuré. » _répondit Earnos faiblement, plus en proie au doute qu'il ne le faisait croire._

« Ne dit pas ça ! Si tu commences à penser de la sorte, ça n'ira pas bien du tout. Compris ? Bref … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. Et puis bon … Il est temps de montrer la magnifique armure dorée que tu portes à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? D'habitude, les Coconfort ne portent qu'une armure ressemblant à de l'or, fait dans un métal bien moins précieux. Mais avec tout ce que l'on a récupéré et les quelques forgerons que l'on a avec nous, c'est vraiment remarquable ce qu'ils ont pu faire. En plus, tu es sûrement le seul à pouvoir la porter. »

« Est-ce que tu tentes de me remonter le moral, Olistar ? » _demanda-t-il._

« Un petit peu … Il faut l'avouer. Mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es vraiment très bien dans cette armure dorée, mon petit Coconfort ? »

« Arrête ça … Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être un Coconfort. »

« Toi ? Tu n'as pas cette impression ? Demande donc à Férast ce qu'il en pense ! S'il décide de parler un jour … Ou alors tout simplement à tes deux amies. »

« Pfff … Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est réellement. Bon … Je vais arrêter de me plaindre. » _termina de dire Earnos alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher._

_Oui … Depuis le temps, il n'avait de cesse que de voir le mauvais côté des choses. Il fallait dire que … depuis le début, il ne servait à rien pour attaquer les mercenaires. Alors, ils avaient décidé de se servir de lui comme bouclier. Dis comme ça, ça pouvait paraître monstrueux de faire qu'un enfant protège des adultes mais … Il avait maintenant une lourde armure faite d'or sur le corps. Réellement constituée d'or, il n'y avait que le casque qui avait une partie noire translucide, laissant voir ses yeux bien qu'il était impossible de deviner la couleur de ces derniers. Et bien qu'elle était plus que lourde, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes capable de l'utiliser correctement._

Ces années à forer sans cesse le sol, à travailler ses muscles alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant … Tout cela avait fini par payer … Mais à quel prix ? Comment pouvait-il protéger la princesse s'il ne pouvait pas la défendre ? Olistar lui répliquerait une nouvelle fois qu'avant de s'en prendre à ceux qui tenteraient d'attenter à la vie de la princesse, il fallait d'abord la mettre en sécurité. Et qu'avec lui dans les parages, il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'une personne puisse ne toucher qu'un cheveu blond de Terria.

_Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vanter ou être heureux … mais il savait juste que ça ne lui faisait aucun effet personnellement. Mais avant tout cela, ils devaient retourner au royaume le plus rapidement possible. Comme ils étaient plus que bien accompagnés, ils n'avaient aucun problème à traverser les lignes ennemies … mais ces dernières étaient aussi toujours plus nombreuses. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'ils ne puissent retourner à l'intérieur même du royaume et qu'enfin, il puisse voir ce qui se passait réellement._

« D'après les Ninjask, on sera là-bas dans moins d'une semaine. »

_Olistar s'était adressé à lui, comme capable de lire dans ses pensées inquiètes. Il hocha la tête en réponse au Rapion tandis que Férast murmurait :_

« S'il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes … ou alors un mur impénétrable qui nous empêche de rentrer. De toute façon, cela continuera jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux armées soit détruite … si elle n'obtient pas de renforts. »

« Merci pour ces paroles très encourageantes. » _répondit avec ironie Olistar. Le garçon en armure dorée se tourna vers Herakié et Lisian. Les deux filles étaient toujours ennemies mais maintenant, cela ne s'entendait et ne se voyait plus … C'était juste une certaine rancœur gardée au fond de chacune._

Il voulait rentrer … et le plus vite possible. Malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient, il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans penser à sa famille dont il était plus qu'inquiet. Et comment est-ce qu'allait son neveu ou sa nièce ? Car il n'avait … toujours pas pu la ou le voir. Il ne savait même pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille en fait !

_Rentrer … Rentrer … Il n'avait que cette idée en tête alors qu'il était imperturbable lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans son armure dorée. Tel un rempart impénétrable, il avançait à travers les lignes ennemies, celles-ci étant incapables de passer outre son armure dorée. Oui … Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il était devenu quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter pour défendre. Mais ça … Il fallait d'abord assumer ce que l'on était._

Et lorsqu'il voyait les personnes autour de lui combattre avec ardeur, il se sentait plus inutile qu'autre chose. Un mur ne servait à rien … à ses yeux. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul à ne servir que de défense pour les autres … Mais voilà, en tant que l'un des rares enfants à servir de remparts, il n'avait pas un complexe de supériorité. Loin de là même. Il devait juste continuer à faire son travail … mais lorsqu'il rentrerait … Il avait quelque chose à dire à la princesse Terria. C'était plus qu'important.

_Ah … Ah … Ah … C'était … terminé … C'était finalement terminé. Il posa un genou au sol, alors qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait au travers des petites failles de son armure dorée. Ils venaient … d'arriver à passer outre les barrières des Scorvols et des Scorplanes._

« Bravo Earnos ! Tu vois, sans toi, on n'aurait jamais réussi ! » _cria Olistar en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds retira son casque, transpirant fortement au visage et sûrement à l'intérieur de l'armure.  
_

« Si tu le dis … Mais maintenant qu'on a réussi à passer, est-ce que tu crois que … »

« Vas-y. Si ça pose un problème, t'inquiète pas que je discuterai avec eux. Tu es pressé … et je ne crois pas que tu sois le seul. Regarde autour de toi. » _annonça Olistar._

_C'était la débandade … s'ils avaient été en plein combat. Mais après la victoire, de nombreux soldats et soldates étaient parties en courant, empruntant les nombreux tunnels du royaume des insectes pour se rendre chez leurs familles, voir si elles allaient bien._

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Ne perd pas de temps au lieu. »

« Euh … D'accord. J'y vais alors si ça ne dérange personne. »

_Et malgré sa lourde armure dorée, il s'était mis à courir. Qu'importe la fatigue qui envahissait son corps, les douleurs aux bras et aux jambes, il voulait retourner auprès des siens. Être sûr que tout allait bien … pour eux. Malgré l'épuisement, il arrivait à la boutique de fleurs. Il ouvrit la porte, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de dire :_

« Maman … Papa … Jiane ? Olly ? Je suis de retour. »

_Aucune réponse ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient partis se mettre à l'abri en laissant la boutique toute seule ? Non … Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été ravagée. Il déglutit, continuant d'avancer dans la boutique pour se rapprocher du comptoir. Il reprit :_

« Papa ? Maman ! Répondez-moi ! Jiane ? Olly ? Cassina ? »

_Il n'était quand même pas arrivé quelque chose de grave hein hein ? Il commença à trembler, passant dans l'arrière-boutique avant de voir les cheveux rouges de sa mère … Elle lui tournait le dos, préparant à manger pour Cassina et elle. Ah … Ah … L'adolescente et sa mère se retournèrent pour voir le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci renifla un grand coup, commençant à pleurer avant de bafouiller :_

« Pourquoi vous m'avez pas répondu, j'étais terrifié, moi ! »

« Earnos ? C'est … C'est toi ? » _murmura sa mère, arrêtant aussitôt de cuisiner alors que Cassina se levait de sa chaise._

_Elles vinrent aussitôt l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur le visage, aussi heureuses que lui de le revoir. Elles lui expliquèrent qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans la boutique avant de s'excuser de l'avoir ignoré. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, elles étaient plus que soulagées de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé … comme lui pour sa famille._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Abandonner son rôle

**Chapitre 28 : Abandonner son rôle**

« Ah … Mon fils … Te voir dans cette armure, ça me rappelle à quel point ce fut difficile pour moi lorsque j'étais un simple Coconfort. Mais regarde-moi, maintenant, je suis un Dardargnan et bientôt, tu seras aussi un Dardargnan. »

« Oui, papa. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il avait eu le droit à une autorisation d'une semaine pour se reposer. Bien entendu, seuls les enfants avaient une telle permission alors que les adultes devaient juste se reposer à la caserne. Mais bon … Bien qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu rentrer chez lui, il lui restait une chose plus qu'importante à faire. Mais avant, il s'était tenu au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé._

_Comme la situation militaire, les problèmes, toutes ces choses qui importaient bien plus qu'on ne le croyait. Mais en même temps, il y avait autre chose … de plus personnel. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le faire s'il mettait trop de temps à faire cela. Du courage, c'était tout simplement du courage. Il murmura à ses parents :_

« Papa … Maman … Je vais retourner au château tout de suite. »

« Mais tu as une semaine de repos. Tu l'as très bien méritée ! De même, tu n'as fait que … Bon, je ne discuterai pas à ce sujet, tu es libre de tes choix, Earnos. » _annonça sa mère calmement en voyant le regard de son père sur la question. Oui … Il était assez grand et responsable pour cela. Son père reprit :_

« Fais donc ce que tu as à faire. Tu nous as montré que même à onze ans, tu savais te débrouiller. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être chaperonné par tes parents … tant que tu ne commets pas de méfaits bien entendu hein ? »

« Papa … Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça hein ? » _répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il se levait de table. Il embrassa ses trois sœurs sur les joues, sa mère lui signalant rapidement :_

« Au passage, n'oublies pas de passer chez ta grande sœur hein ? Le parrain doit quand même voir son neveu de temps à autres. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« AH ! D'accord ! C'était donc un garçon ? Je n'étais même pas au courant ! » _s'écria t-il avant de sourire à sa mère. Il quitta la boutique de fleurs, le sourire disparaissant aussitôt. Il n'avait pas à penser à ça … pour l'instant. _« Direction le château. J'espère que je pourrais voir la voir car sinon … Non. »

_Il ne devait pas penser à la mauvaise chose … Il était possible de la voir. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Avec rapidité malgré le fait qu'il portait son imposante armure dorée, il se dirigea vers le château du roi. Là-bas, on le laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il passa à côté de la zone où les personnes s'entraînaient, plusieurs d'entre elles le saluant d'un geste de la main._

« Bon entraînement ! » _cria-t-il après les salutations, passant à côté de la zone pour se diriger dans les couloirs. Malgré sa petite taille, certaines personnes étaient impressionnées par l'imposante armure qu'il avait sur le corps. Pourtant, il évitait de s'en vanter. Ah … Plus le temps d'y réfléchir … Il se trouvait finalement devant l'endroit où il devait se rendre._

_Ah … Bon … Quatre gardes se trouvaient devant la double porte. Des gardes parmi les plus entraînés … Des Yanmegas et des Cizayox … Que l'élite … Rien que pour elle. Il s'approcha d'eux, l'un des soldats prenant aussitôt la parole :_

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ce sont les quartiers de la princesse. Par ordre du roi, personne n'est apte à venir la déranger, qu'importe la raison, qu'elle soit importante ou non. »

« Même si je suis l'un de ces chevaliers personnels ? » _demanda-t-il calmement._

« Même si tu es l'un de ces chevaliers … Désolé, petit … Mais ce sont les ordres. »

« Qui est-ce ? » _questionna une voix de l'autre côté de la double porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait. La jeune fille avait elle aussi commencé à grandir. Ses longs cheveux couleur miel étaient maintenus attachés en deux belles nattes alors qu'elle avait toujours le magnifique rubis incrusté dans son front, signe qu'elle était une véritable Apireine. Quant à sa robe, elle époussetait maintenant ses formes naissantes. Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur le garçon en armure dorée tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole : _« Pardon … Mais qui est-ce ? »

« Nous ne le connaissons pas, mademoiselle Terria. Vous ne devriez pas sortir de votre chambre. Ce sont les ordres du roi. »

« Princesse Terria. C'est moi … Earnos. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

« Earnos ? C'est toi ? Dans cette armure ? Mais qu'est-ce … Ah ! Laissez-le rentrer tout de suite ! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avec un peu de zèle dans la voix._

_Elle prit le bras recouvert d'or du jeune garçon, le tirant vers elle pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la chambre. Que les soldats le voulaient ou non, ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Elle allait discuter avec lui ! Ca faisait quand même pas mal de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais d'abord, la question la plus importante qui lui brûlait les lèvres :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une armure aussi lourde, Earnos ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Ah … Euh … C'est parce que je suis maintenant quelqu'un qui sert de rempart pour les autres. J'ai juste besoin de me positionner devant les autres pour les protéger. Mais … En même temps, je ne sais toujours pas me battre. »

« Elle est plutôt jolie comme armure … Tu es donc devenu un Coconfort, c'est ça ? Toutes mes félicitations, Earnos ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle non ? »

« Euh … Je ne sais pas vraiment, princesse Terria. » _murmura le jeune garçon. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui retirant son casque à la visière noire avant de faire un petit sourire._

« Ca sera déjà bien mieux comme ça non ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là ? Tu devais me dire quelque chose d'important alors ? »

« … … … Oui, princesse Terria. C'est concernant mon rôle de chevalier. J'ai pu remarquer pendant les mois où j'ai été au beau milieu des batailles … que je ne pourrai jamais vous protéger correctement. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous annoncer que je quitte la chevalerie. Je suis vraiment désolé … Mais je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse dans ces conditions. »

« Hein quoi ? Mais mais mais … Attends un peu, Earnos ? Tu pars pendant des mois, tu ne m'as même pas envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une simple lettre en tant que chevalier, et là, tu reviens pour me dire que tu ne veux plus être à mon service ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Earnos ? Tu peux me le dire hein. »

« Non non … Princesse Terria, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Loin de là même … C'est plutôt le contraire. C'est bien parce que je ne sais rien faire correctement que je préfère … »

« Mais attends un peu ! De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu es très très bien comme chevalier ! Personne n'a rien à te reprocher ! » _dit-elle alors que le jeune garçon détournait le regard pour ne l'avoir en face de lui._ « Et c'est très impoli de ne pas regarder la personne à qui on s'adresse, Earnos. »

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Terria. Mais ma décision est prise. Tant que je ne serai pas capable de me battre convenablement, il vaut mieux que je ne vous protège plus. Du moins, pas de la sorte. Je continuerai … sans être votre chevalier. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour cela, princesse Terria. »

« … … … Donc je ne te verrais plus du tout, Earnos ? Et la promesse que tu as faite à ma mère ? Tu l'oublies comme ça ? Tu n'en as plus rien à faire ? » _chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds miels. Il hocha la tête négativement avant de répondre :_

« Pas du tout … Mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, princesse Terria. Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis capable de vous défendre si vous vous faites agressée ? »

« Je le pense. Tu parles de me défendre, pas d'attaquer les autres ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es parfait dans ce rôle, Earnos ! »

… … … _A l'entendre, elle croyait vraiment en ses capacités. Peut-être qu'il avait réagi un peu trop rapidement ? Mais non ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait décidé … cela pendant plusieurs mois et là, ses convictions fondaient comme neige au soleil ! Non, non et non ! Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas …_

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Terria. Je suis tout simplement un idiot. Je ne devrai pas penser à ce dont je ne suis pas capable … pour vous servir. Mais je devrais plutôt penser à ce que je suis … » _commença-t-il à dire avant de se faire arrêter par Terria. Celle-ci avait fait un simple geste de la main, lui chuchotant doucement :_

« Ce n'est pas grave du tout. Au moins, tu es venu me parler. C'est le plus important. »

« Permettez-moi de me retirer alors, princesse Terria. »

_Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Elle parut surprise de la rapidité du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds à réagir ainsi. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de lui parler, il s'en allait comme ça ? Et avec toujours cet air froid … Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne pensait jamais à rien d'autre qu'au travail. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, voilà tout. Les années défilaient … mais ils restaient les mêmes. C'est ça … qu'il voulait lui dire en partant._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Enfermée

**Chapitre 29 : Enfermée**

« Encore un mort ! Mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ? »

« Et dire qu'il était proche du roi … Ce n'est pas possible … Le royaume est devenu impossible à vivre depuis ces attentats … Ca ne peut plus durer. Quand est-ce que le roi décidera de purger complètement le royaume ? »

_Comme à son habitude, il écoutait discrètement les conversations des autres alors que cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était retourné travailler comme les autres. Ce n'était guère joyeux, loin de là même mais bon … Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter les paroles des autres. Un peu comme Olistar et Férast. Par contre, Hérakié n'était pas revenue contrairement à ses dires. Son père avait sûrement refusé qu'elle rejoigne l'armée après ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait._

« Bon … C'était plus comestible que d'habitude ! Je dois m'en aller. J'ai une affaire plus qu'importante. » _murmura Olistar, se levant de table alors qu'il quittait la cantine. Rapidement, Earnos remarqua qu'Holikan sortit à son tour, des cris fusant au-dehors._

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE … DISPARAISSEZ ! »

« Des assassins ? Ils en ont du courage de se présenter ici ! »

_Et en moins d'une minute, tout le monde était déjà dehors, prêt à commenter ce qui venait de passer. Il fallait dire qu'un tel évènement était rare … très rare … Olistar était blessé à l'épaule gauche, une longue plaie dessinée dessus. Holikan avait du sang au visage tandis qu'au sol, on pouvait remarquer des traces de sang. Les traces de sang allaient même sur les toits ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement ?_

« Tsss … Ils ont osé s'en prendre au représentant des Rapions et des Drascores. » _murmura Holikan avant de soulever Olistar. La première chose que l'adolescent remarqua fut le poids anormalement léger du Rapion._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Je pense que je mérite bien des explications non ? »

« Hum ? C'est pourtant bien simple. Je t'espionnais habituellement. Tu devrais t'en douter. Tu es un Rapion … Tu es l'un des ennemis héréditaires du royaume. Je ne peux pas baisser ma garder un seul instant avec toi. Mais pour l'instant, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Avec ton bras, tu n'iras pas bien loin. » _répondit Holikan calmement._

« Tu sais qu'avoir un bras invalide ne m'empêche pas de marcher correctement ? De même, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cette obsession de m'observer hein ? »

« Débrouille-toi tout seul donc. » _annonça sèchement Holikan avant de le relâcher._

Le Rapion poussa un cri de douleur, atterrissant sur les fesses alors que le Yanma s'éloignait sans plus s'intéresser au sort d'Olistar. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire, teinté de tristesse alors qu'Earnos arrivait à sa hauteur. Il lui demande si ça allait, n'ayant aucun problème pour venir l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Il fallait faire soigner tout ça. Ces assassins … Ils n'hésitaient plus maintenant ! Ils n'avaient aucune réticence !

« Dis … Tu as entendu au sujet de la princesse Terria ? Avec ce qui vient de se passer, c'est clairement pas joyeux pour elle. »

« Ouais … A qui le dis-tu … Je n'arriverai pas à vivre en restant enfermé toute la journée. Son père a même décidé de refuser qu'elle s'éloigne pour aller faire son rôle d'ambassadrice chez les Rapions et les Drascores. C'est clairement pas pour nous aider. »

_Encore une journée à écouter ces hommes qui parlaient maintenant de la princesse Terria. Depuis l'agression sur Olistar, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive et lui-même … devait avouer qu'il ne dormait plus que d'un œil avec Olistar. C'était une simple mesure de précaution … Il ne voulait pas qu'on le blesse, voilà tout._

« Hum ? J'ai quelque chose sur la joue, Earnos ? Tu m'observes bizarrement depuis deux minutes. » _annonça Olistar alors qu'il était vrai qu'il le fixait depuis autant de temps._

« Oh … Rien de bien important … Enfin … Je crois … Je ne suis pas sûr. Ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal après tout ce temps ? Ca fait quand même une semaine. »

« Le bandage n'est pas là pour faire joli, Earnos. Bon … Au moins, lorsque l'on s'entraînera, tu auras plus de chances de réussir à me battre. » _répondit Olistar en rigolant._

_Mais bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sourire. Olistar avait été blessé … Sans Holikan, il y aurait eu des chances qu'il … qu'il soit mort … Qu'il soit mort ! Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans tout ça ! Maintenant, il n'avait plus faim._

Lorsqu'il partit s'entraîner, il accepta avec réticence qu'Olistar se batte avec lui. Il aurait préféré Férast qui, décidément était toujours imperturbable. Mais voilà … L'entraînement ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, Olistar étant obligé de s'arrêter alors que la douleur le paralysait. Earnos prit une profonde respiration, disant avec agacement :

« Tu vois ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué si tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas ? »

« Et toi donc, Earnos ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué d'être le chevalier de Terria alors que tu avais décidé d'abandonner ? C'est pour les mêmes raisons que toi … Je ne peux pas penser à laisser de côté tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai décidé de t'entraîner … et même si tu es devenu un sacré roc, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. »

« Tu es bête, Olistar. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'exploser le bras pour venir m'aider. Y a différents moyens … pour ça. Férast, tu nous accompagnes ? » _demanda Earnos alors que le Pomdepik hochait la tête positivement. Il répondit :_

« Je n'ai aucun problème à vous accompagner tous les deux. »

« Hum … Tant mieux alors. Olistar ? Olistar ? Hey ! » _s'écria Earnos alors qu'il voyait déjà le Rapion qui s'était éloigné. Ils allaient venir l'aider ! Pourtant, le regard d'Olistar semblait distant, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. A quoi est-ce que l'adolescent pouvait penser ? Sûrement à quelque chose d'important ou bien différent de lui. Il n'était qu'un simple Aspicot … ou plutôt Coconfort maintenant. Et c'était pourquoi il ne sentait pas capable de comprendre Olistar. Loin de là même …_

_Et la journée s'était terminée tranquillement. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Olistar avait décidé de laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire agresser ? C'était tout simplement … stupide de sa part. Et à cause de ça, lui-même n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec la fenêtre grande ouverte !_

« … … … Dis … … … Est-ce que tu dors, Olistar ? »

_Il avait posé finalement cette question après trois quart d'heure. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Comment faire ? Mais comment faire ? Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi complexé à cause de tout ça. Ah … Bon … Il devait juste se calmer et tout irait plus que bien plus tard._

« Earnos ? Earnos ? » _murmura faiblement une voix féminine._

Il se redressa dans le lit, regardant autour de lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé hein ? Il avait bien cru entendre … la voix de la princesse Terria ? Comment était-ce possible ? Par quelle … magie pouvait-il l'entendre ? D'ailleurs, ça devait être une illusion car il apercevait la princesse … dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Elle était debout, souriante mais un peu inquiète aussi. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, touchant doucement le bras de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve … mais princesse … Qu'est-ce que vous faites … là ? »

« Earnos ? Tu es mon chevalier non ? Je ne peux demander ça qu'à toi. S'il te plaît … Accompagne-moi pendant que je sors du château pour une journée. »

« Mais princesse, l'interdiction de votre père et … » _commença à dire le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, regardant les yeux rubis de la princesse. Et zut … Il voyait à quel point elle était triste de rester enfermée pendant des journées entières. Il reprit : _« D'accord … Je veux bien vous accompagner, princesse Terria. Et il vaut mieux que ça soit avec moi que toute seule. Mais pour Olistar ? Il n'y a que peu de chances que j'arrive à le tromper. »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait donc pas …Olistar dort profondément. Ses blessures le fatiguent bien plus rapidement que tu ne le crois. Tu viens ? » _demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main vers Earnos._

Il la récupéra avant de passer par la fenêtre à son tour. Lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, il la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il lui dit :

« Princesse, où allons-nous alors ? »

« Et bien … Tout d'abord, on va quitter le château. Et ensuite … Ben, tu peux m'impressionner non ? Comme tu le fais souvent ! » _dit la princesse Terria en rigolant._

« Vous impressionner … Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. »  
_  
Elle fait une petite moue, écoutant encore le ton monotone d'Earnos. Pourquoi à chaque fois, il lui parlait avec distance ? Avec les autres, il pouvait rire ou alors s'énerver. Avec elle, c'était toujours comme ça. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas … mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Pendant qu'ils partaient, Olistar avait ses deux yeux grands ouverts, le dos tourné à la fenêtre. Il se leva quelques secondes après pour la refermer._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Une soirée en tête à tête

**Chapitre 30 : Une soirée en tête à tête**

« Oh … Tiens donc ! Mais je connais cet endroit … Enfin, ça n'a pas changé en plusieurs années. C'est l'endroit où tu habites non ? Enfin … La partie du royaume où tu habites. »

« C'est exact, princesse Terria. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que vous emmenez chez mes parents soit la meilleure chose à faire. Je pense même que ça finirait très très mal s'ils savaient ce que je viens de faire. » _répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« T'en fais pas … Si on se fait repéré, je serai là pour te protéger verbalement. Ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à la princesse des insectes ! »

_Elle remarqua le petit tic qui anima les lèvres d'Earnos lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot « protéger ». Oups … Elle venait encore de commettre une bêtise. Mais quelle idiote ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Elle allait devoir s'excuser encore une fois. Mais avec lui, c'était difficile de comprendre comment réagir correctement. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait mal le prendre ou non … si elle tentait de s'excuser. Pfff … Elle voulut néanmoins essayer mais ce fut lui le plus rapide à prendre la parole :_

« Je sais où nous allons nous rendre … si vous le voulez bien. »

« Oh ? Surprends-moi ! C'est tout ce que je te demandais hein ? » _répondit-elle aussitôt en lui souriant. Voilà … Si elle était gentille, alors, elle était sûre qu'il le serait aussi._

« Nous allons nous rendre chez Douély. Là-bas … Il n'y aura personne. »

_Chez Douély ? C'était cette Munja ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais … ça l'énervait un peu. Enfin bon, c'était à lui de la guider comme elle le lui avait annoncé. Sans aucune réticence, elle décida de le suivre, le jeune garçon aux yeux rubis comme les siens vint l'emmener jusqu'au quartier des Munjas. A cette heure tardive, même eux dormaient visiblement._

« C'est calme … Vraiment très calme. Tu crois qu'on a le droit d'être là ? Enfin … De s'inviter chez Douély alors qu'il n'y a personne ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller la voir … Enfin … Je crois en avoir besoin. »

_Il croyait en avoir le besoin ? C'était quoi ce genre de phrases ? Elle était maintenant plus que perplexe alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison de Douély. Avec lenteur, il toqua deux fois, espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il poussa un petit soupir, pénétrant dans la demeure de la Munja. Bizarrement, rien n'était recouvert par la poussière mais elle évita d'en faire la remarque. Elle attendit qu'Earnos soit dans la cuisine pour jeter un regard autour d'elle. Bizarre … Cet endroit était encore plus bizarre que dans ses souvenirs._

« Euh … Princesse Terria ? Auriez-vous faim ? Il y a de quoi se nourrir si vous le voulez. Enfin … Je ne sais que très peu cuisiner … Enfin, pas assez bien. » _dit Earnos dans la cuisine. Elle eut un petit rire amusé avant de lui répondre :_

« Earnos ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai faim à cette heure ? Et toi ? Si tu as faim, tu peux manger, ça ne me dérange pas du tout hein ? Tu n'as pas à te forcer de ne pas manger parce que je suis là, Earnos ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim du tout à la base. Bon … Par contre, le sentiment de liberté que vous vouliez avoir, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit celui-là que vous désiriez … »

« J'ai enfin pu quitter ma chambre … C'est pourquoi je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup trop ce que tu as fait … Et c'est pour ça que je te remercie ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, princesse Terria. » _murmura Earnos avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elle était assise sur le canapé de Douély, bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Lui ? Il restait debout, croisant les bras alors qu'il se tenait près d'un mur._

_Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne prenant la parole. Elle le regardait et le fixait sans tourner le visage tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés et le visage tourné vers le sol. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Et surtout, il n'avait pas mal à force de rester debout sans rien faire ? Généralement, quand c'était elle, elle souffrait un peu car les minutes s'écoulaient sans bouger et c'était tout simplement horrible._

« Euh … Earnos, si tu veux, tu peux venir t'asseoir hein ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne chose. Vous êtes déjà assise sur le canapé. »

« Earnos. C'est un ordre. » _dit-elle soudainement, un peu étonnée de sa propre réaction alors qu'Earnos ouvrait ses yeux rubis. Elle venait de lui donner un ordre ? C'était … la première fois depuis longtemps ? Et encore, c'était à se demander si c'était … pas la première fois depuis longtemps. D'habitude, elle lui demandait quelque chose … mais un ordre ?_

« Suis-je réellement obligé d'y obéir, princesse Terria ? »

« Puisque c'est un ordre, tu n'as même pas à poser la question, Earnos. »

_Elle tremblait un peu à l'idée d'avoir ordonné une chose aussi futile. Mais il était quand même très énervant à parler de la sorte ! C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de réagir de la sorte. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds vint s'asseoir à l'autre côté du canapé._

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse Terria. Vous pensiez sûrement à aller ailleurs … ou du moins, à bouger beaucoup plus. Douély n'était pas le genre de femmes à avoir beaucoup d'activités. »

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle ? Elle n'est plus là ! C'est dommage car elle avait des pouvoirs vraiment très intéressants mais on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Douély me manque beaucoup quand même. Je me demande si elle va bien. Mais elle a sûrement pris peur de votre père, le roi. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle l'avait dit … C'est pourquoi elle a sûrement préféré s'enfuir. »

« Dis … Earnos ? Tu parles souvent d'autres filles quand il y en a une à côté de toi ? » _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement._

« C'est simplement que je n'ai aucun sujet de conversation avec vous, princesse Terria. Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais parler sans vous offenser ou paraître idiot. Je ne suis qu'un Coconfort, vous une Apireine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et alors ? On peut parler de n'importe quoi aussi ! Je ne suis qu'une fille normale lorsque je quitte le château ! Tu n'as pas à te poser ce genre de question. »

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple … Mais … Par ma faute, vous êtes en danger. Je n'aurai pas dû accepter cela. Je suis responsable de votre sécurité. »

_Pourquoi ça tournait toujours autour de sa sécurité et de sa protection ? Earnos n'avait que ce mot en tête dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle ! Elle cria soudainement :_

« Tu es juste un imbécile, Earnos ! Je sais me débrouiller ! »

_Elle s'était levée du canapé mais revint s'asseoir aussitôt. Elle posa une main sur son front, commençant à bailler. Qu'ils le désiraient ou non, ils étaient en fait tout aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre. Il se leva à son tour, restant debout sans pour autant répondre à l'insulte de la princesse. Il tendit sa main vers elle._

« Je vais vous emmener dans la chambre de Douély. Là-bas, vous pourrez dormir, princesse Terria. Ca sera la meilleure chose à faire. »

« On ferait mieux de rentrer au château … puisque c'est juste ma sécurité qui t'intéresse. » _dit-elle avec un peu d'ironie entrecoupé par quelques bâillements. Pourtant, il vint la soulever avec facilité, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Douély, déposant la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. _

« Tu pourrais quand même répondre quand on te parle, Earnos. » _reprit la princesse Terria après quelques minutes dans le lit. Elle voyait Earnos qui était adossé contre le mur, juste à côté du lit, les yeux clos._ « Comment tu fais pour dormir debout ? T'es vraiment bizarre. »

_Mais de toute façon, elle n'attendait pas de réponses de la part du Coconfort. Elle ouvrit le lit correctement. Elle tira ensuite un peu sur le vêtement d'Earnos, celui-ci tombant sur le côté avant d'atterrir sur le lit. Elle commença à le placer correctement dans le lit avant de remonter la couverture sur lui. Elle se plaça de l'autre côté du lit._

« Ca fait le chevalier protecteur mais en fait, c'est même pas capable de tenir aussi longtemps que moi avant de tomber de sommeil. » _murmura-t-elle._

_Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas du tout la fière elle aussi. Elle était fatiguée … Quelle idée d'avoir voulu s'enfuir en pleine nuit. Ils avaient été aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre. Mais bon … Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Sans manipuler Earnos, elle savait que le Coconfort était toujours prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était bien ça qu'elle devait lui reconnaître. Il se préoccupait trop d'elle._

« Beaucoup plus qu'Holikan qui est toujours en train de se crêper le chignon avec Olistar. D'ailleurs … Oh … Non … Demain, ça peut attendre. »

_Elle allait réfléchir à tout ça demain. Elle était trop exténuée pour penser correctement. Elle se tourna vers Earnos. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas ce visage si serein avec elle ? Elle était quand même … triste à cause de lui. Il était toujours si stoïque et neutre à son égard. Il faisait souffrir la princesse de son royaume ! Elle vint se déplacer près de lui avant de dormir._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Mis aux arrêts

**Quatrième partie : Dans la folie des insectes**

**Chapitre 31 : Mis aux arrêts**

_Ce fut lui qui se réveilla en premier. Il observa la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'était plongé dans ses bras. Avec neutralité, il vint la retirer, quittant le lit comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. La princesse Terria devait dormir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle._

_Bon … Comme il était un soldat, mais surtout un jeune garçon qui devait se débrouiller seul depuis des années, il pouvait quand même bien faire un petit quelque chose … Enfin … Le problème était qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la demeure. Pas de quoi faire à manger … ni à boire … Et zut. C'était vraiment bête ça._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Et bien … Rien du tout. C'était dommage mais dans un tel endroit, c'était normal qu'il n'y avait rien à manger, ni à boire. Surtout quand il était abandonné depuis des mois. Bon … Il suffisait juste d'attendre le réveil de la princesse. Il revint dans la chambre, juste à temps pour voir les yeux rubis de la princesse s'ouvrir._

« Hum ? Mais … Ce n'est pas ma chambre. » _murmura faiblement la jeune fille._

« C'est le cas, princesse Terria. Vous dormez dans le lit de mademoiselle Douély. » _répondit calmement Earnos, la jeune Apireine poussant un cri de surprise :_

« HIIIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Earnos ? »

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits, princesse Terria. »

« AH ! Mais attends, Earnos ! Attends ! Je m'en rappelle ! Tu m'as aidé à m'enfuir du château, puis nous nous sommes rendus dans la maison de Douély et ensuite, nous étions fatigués alors nous nous sommes endormis et puis … »

« D'ailleurs, à ce sujet. Je pensais être en train de dormir debout … Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans le lit de mademoiselle Douély. Pardonnez ma conduite, princesse Terria. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. » _annonça le garçon aux cheveux blonds, cherchant réellement à s'excuser._

Elle commença à rougir violemment, observant le lit. C'est vrai que … Hier, ça lui avait fait de la peine de le voir dormir debout. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement maintenant. Elle avait tiré sur Earnos pour qu'il tombe sur le lit et avait tout fait pour qu'il puisse dormir comme elle. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'une princesse ! Elle commença à tournoyer ses doigts les uns contre les autres, regardant ailleurs avant de dire :

« Et bien … Je crois que tu étais trop fatigué … Alors tu as peut-être décidé d'aller dans le lit. Oh zut ! Vraiment désolée, Earnos. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir debout. Alors j'ai préféré te traîner jusqu'ici pour que tu puisses dormir convenablement. Et tu devrais quand même me remercier un peu hein ? Tu es le seul garçon du royaume à avoir dormi dans le même lit que la princesse Terria ! »

« C'est … donc vous ? Merci beaucoup, princesse Terria. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait comme ça ? Toute rougeur disparut des joues de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. C'était ça … C'était cette voix neutre qui lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, visiblement entendu par Earnos qui s'approcha aussitôt d'elle. Il lui demanda :_

« Vous avez mal ? Ce lit vous fait peut-être mal, princesse Terria ? »

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Earnos, on ferait mieux de rentrer très rapidement au château. Il doit être déjà tard non ? J'ai beaucoup dormi non ? Et toi alors ? Tu étais réveillé depuis longtemps ? Comment … est-ce que c'était ? »

« J'ai fauté, princesse Terria. Vous étiez dans mes bras lorsque je me suis réveillé, il y a dix minutes environ avant vous. Veuillez m'excuser pour un tel abus de ma part. Je crois que j'aggrave la situation en ce qui me concerne. »

_QUOI ? La gêne qui était disparue revint rapidement avec des renforts. Elle avait fait quoi ? Elle avait essayé de se sortir de l'embarras en lui faisant croire que c'était une récompense ou quelque chose du genre mais là … Elle devait s'en tirer ! Elle balbutia :_

« Et bien … Euh … C'est encore parce que la couverture était un peu froide … Alors j'ai voulu te recouvrir de ma chaleur royale … Tu sais, avec cette robe sur le corps, il fait très chaud. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas froid dehors. »

« Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas sortie en robe de nuit … contrairement à moi qui n'était qu'en simple tenue pour dormir. Merci encore de m'avoir réchauffé. » _dit calmement le Coconfort. Mais qu'il arrête ! Mais qu'il arrête de parler comme ça ! Il ne cherchait même pas à réfléchir ou autre ! Il était trop … gentil avec elle ! Elle était sûre que c'était à cause de ça qu'il se montrait toujours agréable avec elle. Mais aussi d'autre chose … _

« Earnos … Je voulais te demander. Si tu ne devais pas prendre en considération la requête de ma défunter mère, est-ce que tu continuerais de me protéger ? Enfin de … » _commença-t-elle à dire avant que le fracas d'une porte se fasse entendre. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux blonds prit la princesse contre lui._

« Ne bougez pas d'un pli, princesse Terria. Je me disais aussi que c'était une grosse erreur que d'être dans un endroit comme ça. Ils pouvaient facilement vous agresser. »

« Nous sommes les gardes royaux ! Par ordre royal, livrez-nous la princesse Terria maintenant ! » _cria une voix alors que plusieurs soldats pénétraient dans la chambre. Pourtant, Earnos ne retira pas ses bras. C'était trop simple … beaucoup trop simple … d'essayer de les tromper. Il ne laisserait pas la fille mourir après la mère._

« Il va falloir faire bien plus que de parler pour que je vous confie la princesse. Je suis son chevalier personnel, Earnos. Que ça ne soit pas ordre royal ou autre, je ne vous laisserai jamais l'emporter. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des traîtres ou des assassins ? »

« Car je suis avec eux, Earnos. » _murmura une voix masculine, Holikan faisant son apparition derrière les soldats. Aussitôt, Earnos relâcha son emprise sur Terria. Aussitôt, il fut repoussé en arrière, la princesse Terria se retrouvant à côté du Yanma._

_Couché au sol, Earnos se laissa faire sans se débattre. Ca ne servait à rien de lutter contre autant de personnes. D'ailleurs, si Holikan était là, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison non ? Et surtout, la princesse n'était pas en danger alors._

« Holikan ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » _cria la princesse Terria. Le garçon aux cheveux verts répondit nonchalamment :_

« Comme il a été dit par les gardes, un ordre royal a été décrété : retrouver la princesse Terria à tout prix et punir celui, celle ou ceux responsables de son enlèvement. »

« Mais Earnos n'a rien fait de tout ça ! Earnos m'a juste permis de quitter le château ! Ce n'est pas un criminel ! » _tenta-t-elle de dire alors qu'Earnos était soulevé et traîné hors de la demeure de Douély. Elle tenta de se débattre mais d'autres gardes vinrent l'entourer ainsi qu'Holikan, l'empêchant de bouger._

« Earnos a désobéi aux consignes royales. En ne respectant pas les décisions du roi, il a mis votre vie en danger, princesse Terria. » _reprit calmement Holikan._

« Mais non ! Earnos n'a fait que m'écouter ! C'est mon chevalier, c'est normal qu'il m'écoute et pas mon père ! Ne l'emmenez pas ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! »

_Ils étaient maintenant tous dehors mais aucun Munja n'était présent. Il fallait s'en douter, ce genre de petite scène ne faisait aucun effet à de telles personnes. Elle continuait de chercher à sortir de ce carquois de soldats mais sans aucun effet._

« Earnos est passible d'une peine de mort, princesse Terria. Gardez vos propos pour votre père, le roi. Si vous dites qu'Earnos n'a fait qu'obéir à vos ordres, il aura sûrement la vie sauve. Sinon … Je ne peux rien vous promettre. » _murmura avec neutralité Holikan._

« MAIS … MAIS … MAIS … »

« Princesse Terria, je tiens à vous dire qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne parliez plus jusqu'à ce que nous soyons retournés au château. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation déjà peu reluisante de ce jeune Coconfort. »

« Et laisser Earnos tout prendre ? Non et non ! Il en est hors de question ! Earnos n'a rien fait du tout ! Il m'a juste permis d'échapper à cette prison dans laquelle mon père me met ! » _hurla la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, bien décidée à se battre cette fois._

« En parlant de prison, il se pourrait qu'Earnos y fasse un tour, princesse Terria. Un tel acte ne restera jamais impuni … et le temps que la décision soit prise, cela sera pour votre sécurité. » _termina de dire Holikan, bien décidé à ne plus répondre à la princesse._

« QUOI ?! Earnos en prison ? MAIS NON ! Je ne laisserai pas faire ça ! Et Holikan, si tu avais aussi décidé d'arrêter de te battre avec Olistar, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! J'aurai pu sortir hein ?! » _s'écria la princesse avec colère. Néanmoins, le Yanma ne l'écouta pas, bien décidé à l'emmener jusqu'à son père. Un tel acte … sans même le prévenir. Elle se serait doutée de sa réponse … mais partir avec son autre chevalier, il était un peu jaloux d'Earnos. Mais ce que le Coconfort avait fait était impardonnable._


	32. Chapitre 32 : Ne plus être un chevalier

**Chapitre 32 : Ne plus être un chevalier**

« Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? » _demanda une voix masculine._

« Vous … Vous êtes … Ca fait vraiment … C'est la première fois que … »

« S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Où se trouve le jeune Coconfort qui a été emmené ici ce matin ? » _questionna une nouvelle fois l'homme au garde qui semblait plus impressionné qu'autre chose par la personne en face de lui._

« Ah ! Earnos ? Le petit chevalier, c'est ça ? Euh et bien … Il est dans la cellule 47, dans la section des grands prisonniers. Quand même … Je trouve l'emprisonnement un peu exagéré sur ce coup mais vous savez … C'est le roi. On ne peut pas lui désobéir ! »

« Oui bien entendu … Merci de m'avoir signalé où se trouvait mon fils. » _termina de dire l'homme avant de se diriger vers la section de la prison dont avait parlé le soldat._

_Son fils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Le fils d'un ancien général était en prison ? Oh punaise … Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il allait devoir discuter avec les collègues ce soir autour d'une bière. Oui ! Ca allait être chouette comme sujet !_

_Menotté aux jambes et aux bras, le garçon aux cheveux blonds restait assis contre un mur, son regard baissé vers le sol. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se débattre lorsqu'on l'avait menotté, lorsque l'on avait dit qu'il avait commis un crime grave. C'était pourquoi il était là, assis sans même réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas._

« Fiston … On peut savoir ce que tu as fait ? »

_Il releva son visage, apercevant celui de son père qui était impassible. A côté de lui, un garde tenait un trousseau de clés, en prenant une avant de la faire tourner dans la serrure. Le Dardargnan pénétra dans la cellule, Earnos ne lui répondant pas._

« Je n'aimerai pas me répéter, Earnos. Alors … Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête maintenant que je suis là ? » _redemanda une nouvelle fois son père._

« Papa … J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne regrette pas du tout cela. »

« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais de ta part, Earnos. Est-ce que tu as conscience de l'acte gravissime que tu as commis ? »

« La reine Seiry … m'a demandé de veiller sur la princesse Terria. Je n'ai fait que la suivre et l'accompagner. Ma mission consiste à la protéger, non à l'empêcher de vivre. »

« Hum … De bien belles paroles mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes toute la portée de ce que tu viens de dire. Tu peux sortir de la prison. Je pense que quelques heures t'ont suffi à comprendre que le roi ne plaisante pas à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il aimerait te voir. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, papa. Je ne voudrai pas le mettre encore plus en colère qu'auparavant. » _murmura le Coconfort bien qu'il suivait les paroles de son père. Il se leva, le garde rouvrant la porte avant de prendre une autre clé pour ouvrir les menottes d'Earnos. Le jeune garçon suivit maintenant son père hors de la prison alors que le Dardargnan ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui :_

« Hum … D'ailleurs … Est-ce vrai que c'est la princesse qui est venue te chercher ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis venu la libérer de sa chambre puisque le roi ne la laisse plus sortir ou presque … Sauf pour son rôle d'ambassadrice. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds tandis qu'ils avançaient peu à peu en direction de la salle de trône._

_Voilà … Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en face du roi et de la princesse. Celle-ci avait un air plus que désolé et triste peint sur son visage. Le roi, quant à lui, restait impassible et calme. Plusieurs gardes étaient présents tandis qu'Earnos et son père étaient à agenouillés devant le roi et sa fille._

« Voilà donc Earnos … Je suis déçu par ta conduite, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Pardonnez-moi, roi Tanator. J'ai fait ce que j'estimais être bon pour la princesse. » _murmura le Coconfort, posant son regard sur Terria._

« Tu es encore bien jeune … Et en même temps, tu es le fils d'un ami. C'est bien pour cela que tu fus sorti de prison. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à faire ce que tu faisais auparavant à cause de ta conduite. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, roi Tanator. » _répondit Earnos, sans même dériver son regard des deux personnes royales. Terria commença à comprendre où voulait en venir son père, s'apprêtant à se lever sans pour autant terminer son geste._

« Alors … A partir d'aujourd'hui, il t'est interdit de servir la princesse Terria, qu'importe ce que ma défunte femme avait demandé à ce sujet. De même, tu es exclu de l'armée des insectes en raison de cet incident. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Père ! Vous ne pouvez quand … » _commença à dire la princesse, le roi mettant une main devant son visage avant de reprendre :_

« Cesse, Terria ! Tu me fais honte ! Je ne juge pas Earnos seulement responsable de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Ta conduite est en elle-même impardonnable ! »

« C'est de votre faute, père ! J'ai demandé à Earnos de m'accompagner car il est le seul à oser contester vos décisions absurdes ! J'ai le droit de sortir de ma chambre aussi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester enfermée juste parce que vous êtes trop inquiet pour moi ! »

« ASSEZ TERRIA ! » _hurla le roi, prêt à gifler sa fille avant de s'arrêter. Elle avait déjà commencé à mettre ses mains pour se protéger. Il reprit la parole en désignant la double porte :_ « Retourne dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus ! C'est compris ?! »

_Sans même lui répondre, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se leva, commençant à flotter un peu au-dessus du sol grâce à ses petites ailes. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Earnos, venant subitement le serrer dans ses bras avant de crier :_

« Pardon, Earnos ! Mon père est juste trop bête ! »

_Le garçon resta de marbre, le roi se levant à son tour. Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles de la part de sa fille ! Celle-ci avait visiblement besoin d'une meilleure éducation ! Quelques soldats murmurèrent quelque chose tandis que la princesse quittait la salle. Pendant une bonne minute, plus rien ne se dit, jusqu'à ce que le père d'Earnos ne tousse._

« Pardon … Roi Tanator … Visiblement, il semblerait que mon fils a une certaine influence sur votre fille. Peut-être est-ce à cause de son caractère un peu trop … simple qui fait que votre fille peut tout lui demander. »

« Ce n'est pas … grave. Ma fille aussi, depuis la mort de ma femme, a du mal à rester calme et être consciente de la situation. Je suis sûr que ton fils ne lui voulait aucun mal, Walane mais les faits sont là et … Je dois prendre la meilleure décision. »

« Je comprends parfaitement votre choix. Earnos ? As-tu compris toi aussi ? »

« Même si je ne suis plus un chevalier, je resterai prêt à servir le roi et surtout la princesse Terria. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_Les deux hommes ne vinrent rien dire, terminant par-là la conversation. Il fut décidé alors qu'il était temps de quitter le château. Ils sortirent de la salle du trône, passant à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à se rendre dehors, là où les entraînements avaient lieu._

« EARNOOOOOOOOS ! EARNOOOOOOOOOOS ! »

_Il tourna sa tête comme la majorité des soldats. Tous regardèrent en l'air, sur la droite, alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle faisait de grands mouvements de la main vers lui, reprenant en criant :_

« JURE-MOI DE CONTINUER A ME SERVIR HEIN ?! TU ME LE JURES ?! »

« … … … Bien entendu. » _chuchota tout simplement le Coconfort, levant la main vers le ciel avant d'hocher la tête positivement._

« Earnos … Allons-y dès maintenant. » _annonça son père en le forçant à avancer._

« Oui, papa. On peut partir … Sinon, elle va avoir encore plus de problèmes qu'avant. »

« Hum … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne sera pas le cas. Dorénavant, tu vas retourner à la maison. Nous verrons ce que l'on va faire de toi. En plusieurs années, tu as sûrement perdu tout ce que tu avais appris au sujet du forage. De même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra te reprendre. » _termina de dire le Dardargnan._

« Ce n'est pas grave, Papa. Je ferai alors autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? Enfin bon … On va déjà rentrer à la maison, ensuite tu m'expliqueras tout. »

_Comme son père le désirait. Même s'il n'était plus un chevalier, il était hors de question … de ne plus rien faire maintenant. Même s'il venait de perdre son titre._


	33. Chapitre 33 : L'ELPPDR

**Chapitre 33 : L'être le plus proche du roi**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu vas ? » _demanda sa mère._

« Je vais me promener un peu. Je crois que j'en ai besoin … Car je suis un peu trop fatigué depuis quelques jours. Ca peut me faire que du bien, maman. »

« Hum … D'accord. Mais rentre vite hein ? Ne t'avise surtout pas de t'éclipser. Tu nous as déjà causé assez de problèmes même si ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute. _» termina de dire sa mère alors qu'il hochait la tête._

_Oui … Il avait parfaitement compris le message en ce qui le concernait. Ses parents ne lui faisaient plus confiance maintenant, c'était aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi chercher compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Il sortit de la boutique, poussant un petit soupir avant de regarder le ciel. Oui … Ca ne servait à rien du tout. Rien de rien même …_

_Il n'était plus un chevalier … ni même un soldat de l'armée des insectes. Comment faire alors hein ? Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il le savait parfaitement … mais bon … Il allait devoir se trouver une occupation car sinon, ça risquait de poser un problème dans le futur. Mais est-ce qu'il avait encore envie d'être foreur ? Il se murmura la réponse :_

« Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. Je vais m'ennuyer … Je sais où je vais me rendre. Au moins, je trouverai peut-être un indice. »

_Un indice sur l'endroit où elle était partie. Oui … Il allait chercher des informations sur Douély. Sans une once de remords d'avoir menti en partie à ses parents, il se dirigea vers le quartier des Munjas, toujours aussi peu animé. Pourtant, quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient dans les rues, mais aucun ne parlait, ne discutait avec un autre._

« C'est toujours aussi … mort ici. »

_Il avait soufflé cela, se disant que personne ne l'entendrait alors qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers la maisonnette de Douély. Oh … Elle n'était plus très abandonnée puisqu'il avait été à l'intérieur avec la princesse. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela avait été une sacrée expérience hum ? Dormir avec la princesse Terria. Dans le même lit … Dire qu'il était déjà plus qu'intimidé quand cela avait été le cas avec Douély …_

« Je devais être sûrement trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement à ça. » _se dit-il, espérant trouver par là une bonne raison._

Et maintenant ? C'était l'heure d'aller chercher des informations … Des réponses à ses questions. Mais où exactement ? Déjà quand il était venu la dernière fois avec la princesse, il n'avait rien trouvé. Bon, il n'avait pas pu bien chercher … Mais quand même, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose hein ?

« Dans les affaires … Euh … C'est un peu personnel ça … »

_Il n'était quand même pas bête à ce point. Ça ne faisait pas … Peut-être dans les meubles, dans les pièces ? Mais pas dans les vêtements … Quand même, pourquoi être partie sans prévenir ? Ca faisait tellement de mois … Peut-être même plus d'une année non ?_

_Il vagabonda dans la maisonnette vide, poussant de nombreux soupirs, ne cherchant même pas à le compter. Où est-ce qu'elle était passée ? Même s'il n'y pensait pas tout le temps, il était quand même plus qu'inquiet envers la jeune femme. Ah … Avec ses bandages … Pfff … Il n'aimait pas être seul dans cet endroit … Surtout sans Douély._

Il vint s'installer sur le canapé, restant assis pendant quelques secondes avant de s'y coucher. Il devait fermer les yeux pour réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Elle ne lui avait donné aucun indice. La seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'est qu'elle avait disparu après qu'il ait emmené la princesse la voir … Et donc après qu'elle ait fait apparaître l'âme de la reine Seiry. Ensuite … C'était le vide, le vide le plus complet, le plus total.

« … … … Mademoiselle Douély. » _marmonna-t-il faiblement._

_Il se redressa après une bonne heure de sommeil bien qu'il n'avait pas calculé la durée exacte de son mini-sommeil. Il était l'heure de partir … Ca ne servait à rien de rester ici de toute façon … Il n'avait aucune information. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie de la maisonnette de Douély, il s'immobilisa aussitôt avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Et il avait besoin clairement d'une bonne explication. Deux Munjas lui bloquaient l'entrée … avant de lui permettre de sortir mais ça lui permettait aussi de remarquer qu'ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils formaient deux files avec un espace au centre … pour le laisser avancer._

_C'était intriguant … et effrayant en même temps. Oui … Très effrayant même. Mais pourtant, il vint marcher sans craindre ce qui allait se passer. S'il devait lui arriver un problème aujourd'hui, alors, autant qu'il arrive le plus rapidement possible et qu'on en finisse ! Il prit une profonde respiration, quittant la demeure de Douély avant de s'arrêter au milieu des Munjas. Ils étaient au minimum une dizaine, voir une vingtaine._

« Que me voulez-vous ? » _demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Tu l'as abandonnée. » _murmura l'un des Munjas. Le Coconfort répliqua aussitôt :_

« Je n'ai abandonné personne, c'est compris ?! Je la recherche encore ! Je sais parfaitement que vous parlez de mademoiselle Douély ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de l'abandonner ? Alors qu'elle te faisait confiance ? »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Vous ne savez rien de cette histoire ! » _hurla le jeune garçon, comme pris au vif par cette discussion._

« Et toi … Que sais-tu de l'histoire de ton peuple ? De ceux qui ont fait ce que ce royaume est devenu aujourd'hui ? Tu ne sais rien … Tu ne connais guère le monde dans lequel tu vis … Dans lequel tu es né … Tu ne sais rien … des Munjas … Tu ne sais rien de cette Munja. »

« LA FERME ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! Si vous ne savez pas où est Douély, alors, ne me parlez pas ! »

« Poses tes questions au peuple du désert … Eux connaissent aussi cette histoire. Eux pourraient t'aider à retrouver cette Munja si importante pour toi. »

_Oui bien entendu ! Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de parler avec eux ! Il repoussa ses personnes, du moins, essaya de les repousser sans pour autant y arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire ? Ils allaient le laisser sortir, oui ou non ? D'ailleurs, ce peuple du désert … De qui est-ce qu'ils parlaient ?_

« Ce sont les Rapions et les Drascores ? » _demanda-t-il aux Munjas alors qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner puisque toujours entouré._

« Nullement … L'un de ces représentants se trouve dans le royaume. Tu n'as qu'à aller le trouver. Il n'est guère loin de notre quartier actuellement. Il semble même … t'attendre. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Enfin … De qui plutôt ? Une personne ? Non-loin du quartier des Munjas ? Et ils avaient répondu que ce n'était pas les Rapions et les Drascores … Donc qui ? Voilà que les Munjas s'éloignaient les uns après les autres, lui laissant la voie libre … Mais il n'avait pas du tout confiance, loin de là même._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont tous en train de manigancer ? »

_Oui … Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements ! Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, évitant néanmoins de courir pour ne pas paraître suspect. Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitta le quartier des Munjas, une voix masculine l'interpella :_

« Je te vois bien pressé, jeune Coconfort. Aurais-tu l'inquiétude qui perle sur ton front ? »

_De quoi ? Perler ? Il passa une main sur son front, c'est vrai qu'il était en sueur. Mais de là à dire que c'était de l'inquiétude … Enfin, il était anxieux un peu aussi, il le reconnaissait. Mais avant … Avant de penser à tout ça …_

« Arrêtez de vous cacher et venez donc vous présenter à moi ! Vous êtes celui dont parlaient les Munjas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact … Je ne vais pas tarder à me présenter puisqu'il faut que l'on parle tous les deux. Néanmoins, tu dois déjà me connaître, ne serait-ce que de vue. Puisque tu n'es plus lié à l'armée, ni à la princesse, il s'avère que tu es le choix parfait. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? J'en ai assez des cachotteries ! » _marmonna le garçon aux cheveux blonds avec un peu de colère. Là, il commençait à ne plus supporter tout ça._

« Soit … Soit … Je me présente donc. » _annonça calmement la voix._

« … … … Assez perdu de temps ! »

_Pourtant, il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'une ombre vint atterrir depuis la voie des airs. Un homme ? Une chevelure émeraude … Des yeux rubis … et une allure royale. Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment … Ah si ! Il voyait d'où venait cette personne ! Même si ça n'avait qu'en de rares fois, cet homme était celui qui accompagnait souvent le roi !_


	34. Chapitre 34 : Le peuple du désert

**Chapitre 34 : Le peuple du désert**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître … » _murmura Earnos. Oh … Il l'avait déjà vu cet homme … mais après ça … Et bien rien d'autre.  
_

« Et bien, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de me présenter. Néanmoins, je pense qu'être à côté de cette personne te prouvera que je ne suis pas un être qui te veut du mal. »

_L'homme aux cheveux verts fit un petit sourire alors que derrière lui se présentait un garçon qu'il reconnut facilement. S'agissant de Férast, le Pomdepik restait imperturbable comme à son habitude. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui prit la parole avec calme :_

« Earnos, je devais vous accompagner à chaque instant. Mais à cause des dernières actions du roi, vous avez quitté l'armée sans même m'en laisser la possibilité. »

« Férast, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi. Essaie d'avoir une personnalité propre … où tu ne penses qu'à toi et pas aux autres. »

_Pour toute réponse, le Pomdepik haussa simplement les épaules, comme si les paroles d'Earnos ne l'affectaient pas le moins du monde. Pfff … Ca ne servait à rien de parler avec lui. Par contre, que cet homme très proche du roi soit présent, ça voulait dire autre chose. Car bon, ce n'était sûrement pas pour présenter uniquement le Pomdepik à lui hum ? Il n'était quand même pas crédule à ce point. Il lui demanda :_

« Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Si vous servez le roi, vous ne devriez pas vous trouver près du quartier des Munjas. Je ne crois pas que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Je suis libre de mes actes et de mes choix. Le roi a toute autorité sur son peuple mais est-ce que tout son peuple acquiert à son autorité ? »

_Après une telle phrase, il s'était mis en position de défense. Là, il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cet homme … Qu'est-ce qu'il était réellement ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Avec son entraînement, son corps était fait pour tenir le coup. Pendant ce temps, Férast allait pouvoir prévenir les autres et …_

« Tu n'as nul besoin de te mettre en situation de combat. Je ne suis pas belliqueux. Je veux simplement dire par là que le roi n'a pas besoin de connaître tous mes faits et gestes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas d'accord à ce sujet ? »

« … … … Vous parlez de la princesse Terria. Vous savez parfaitement où tout cela m'a mené … Et je ne le regretterai pas. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous voulez. » _rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Je crois que tu as eu une conversation des plus intéressantes avec les Munjas ou je me trompe, hum ? » _murmura calmement l'homme aux yeux rubis. _« C'est pourquoi je suis là … J'ai envie de tester ta volonté. Cela pourrait être physiquement mais la différence est telle que ça serait parfaitement inutile. C'est pourquoi je vais tout simplement te demander jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'aller pour ton royaume et pour ta princesse ? »

« … … … Je comptais aller dans le désert. » _chuchota faiblement Earnos._

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … Je me doutais de cette réponse. »  
_  
Ah oui ? Il aurait bien voulu ironiser sur la chose mais il préféra rester muet. Et maintenant qu'il était sûr de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait dire ou faire ? Il attendait de voir ce que l'homme allait annoncer puisque visiblement, c'était la raison de sa présence ici._

« Par où devrai-je commencer ? Je ne sais guère … Peut-être par t'expliquer un peu ce que je compte faire de toi ? Mais avant, je devrais peut-être te poser une autre question ? »

« … … … Posez là s'il vous plaît au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Je pense que ça serait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Hahaha … Voilà pourquoi il faut se méfier de certaines personnes. On ne dirait pas aux premiers abords, mais elles sont plus impétueuses qu'on ne le croit. Je vais te poser donc une question : que sais-tu de l'histoire de notre royaume ? De la raison qui a poussé les Rapions et les Drascores à s'opposer à la monarchie depuis tellement de siècles ? » _demanda l'homme._

« Je n'en sais rien … alors arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Je ne sais rien du monde qui m'entoure si c'est ça que vous voulez connaître. Maintenant que c'est fait, pouvez-vous me dire de quelle race vous faites partie ? Car je ne le sais pas … Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un Yanma bien que vous ressemblez à cette race … »

« C'est le cas … Je ne suis pas un Yanma, je suis d'une race inconnue à ton existence et à celle d'une majorité des insectes du royaume. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un insecte. Contrairement aux apparences, je suis autant un insecte que vous. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc te donner les bases qui te permettront alors de te poser les bonnes questions. »

_Les bonnes questions ? Les bases ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Comme il n'y avait encore que quelques minutes, ils discutaient des Rapions et des Drascores, il y avait des chances que cela soit en rapport avec eux … ou le passé du royaume ?_

« Et bien … Je pourrais aussi te parler des Munjas … De ce qu'ils sont … ou ce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Mais je pense que cela attendra. Le plus important pour toi est de te rendre dans le désert … mais nullement à l'endroit où se trouvent les Rapions et les Drascores. Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps à ce sujet : la raison que les Rapions et les Drascores affrontaient le royaume se trouve au sein même de la royauté. Ils sont liés à cette dernière depuis la création du royaume des insectes. A cause d'un malheureux incident … qui a permis la création de ce royaume, il a fallu que les Rapions et les Drascores soient exilés. A cause de la haine de cette race, les insectes ont pu se réunir et former le monde dans lequel tu vis aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, chaque race d'insecte n'est pas fondamentalement mauvaise en soi … Sache ceci, Earnos, chaque insecte a sa place dans le royaume. Si tu n'envisages pas un royaume où tout le monde peut vivre, ton royaume est voué au déclin. Malgré les siècles qui se sont passés, la haine des Rapions et des Drascores a perduré. Ce fut la reine Seiry qui a tendu en première la main vers ce peuple. C'est elle qui a permis d'œuvrer pour une paix fragile et qui est éphémère … s'il s'avère que le roi continu sur cette voie. Mais toi-même, tu sais parfaitement que les Rapions ne sont pas mauvais. Le seul qui soit présent auprès de la royauté est un ami que tu estimes fortement, n'est-ce pas ? » _termina de dire l'homme aux cheveux verts après sa longue tirade._

_Il hocha la tête. Il ne se mentait pas … Olistar était un ami fidèle et sincère. Et prétendre le contraire juste pour obtenir les faveurs de la noblesse et de la royauté, ce n'était pas du tout son style, loin de là même. En réponse à son hochement de tête, l'homme fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Méfies-toi des apparences à son sujet … mais aussi de son rôle. Contrairement à ce qu'il croit être, ce Rapion est bien plus présent dans les rouages de la royauté que tu ne le crois. Et toi-même, tu es ancré dans ce mécanisme. Il en est de même pour ton ami Pomdepik bien que son rôle soit moins important. Si tu veux pouvoir protéger le royaume, je te conseille de te rendre dans le désert au nord-est du royaume. »

« Mais attendez un peu … Il n'y a rien du tout au nord-est ! Il n'y a aucune civilisation ! »

« Que viens-je de te dire ? De te méfier des apparences … Si tu es jugé à ta juste valeur alors, tu découvriras la vérité … mais pas seulement … Ta personnalité aidera beaucoup à la construction future de ce royaume. »

_La construction future de ce royaume ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et surtout … Être jugé à sa juste valeur ? Il voulut connaître la réponse mais l'homme à la chevelure verte fit apparaître des ailes dans son dos avant de s'envoler._

« Dorénavant, tu es libre de ton destin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet, je suis sûr de tes compétences. Tu seras capable de les rencontrer. Fais attention à toi … car le désert n'est pas seulement ton ennemi … mais un allié précieux. »

_Mais mais mais … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? HEY ! Qu'il ne s'enfuit pas pendant qu'il avait encore des questions ! Pourtant, l'homme disparu sans laisser plus de traces, laissant seuls Earnos et Férast. Le Pomdepik se rapprocha de lui, disant :_

« Qu'allez-vous donc faire, Earnos maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Mais tu devrais retourner chez toi … Je compte voir ce que je vais faire … peut-être me rendre dans le désert … Mais un tel voyage se doit d'être préparé. »

« Comme vous le désirez, je tiens à signaler que je vous accompagnerai. »

« Tout simplement car tu n'es pas capable de réfléchir pour toi-même et que tu es obligé de me suivre, c'est ça ? » _dit avec un peu d'ironie Earnos._

« C'est exact. » _répondit calmement Pomdepik, confirmant par là son rôle d'objet qu'il continuait d'ancrer dans sa personnalité._

« Fais comme tu veux, je ne suis pas sûr de partir de toute façon. » _termina de dire Earnos, faisant un geste de la main pour signaler qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était un peu las d'essayer de lui faire perdre cette habitude._

_Le désert … C'était un endroit dangereux … très dangereux même … Mais c'était aussi l'endroit où il devait se rendre. Peut-être pour devenir plus fort ? Pour obtenir des réponses ? Mais lorsqu'il les obtiendrait, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Pour l'heure, il ne savait pas._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Un refus cinglant

**Chapitre 35 : Un refus cinglant**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai cru très mal entendre. » _murmura son père, alors que toute la famille était réunie … ou presque. Ses deux grandes sœurs n'étaient point-là._

« J'ai décidé de me rendre dans le désert sous les conseils de l'homme qui est toujours aux côtés du roi. Il m'a dit que là-bas, j'obtiendrai des réponses. »

« Arrête un peu tes idioties ! Tu ne crois pas en avoir trop fait ces dernier temps ? » _s'écria soudainement le Dardargnan, tapant du poing sur la table._ « Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi irresponsable hein ? Réponds-moi donc mon fils ! Tu étais la fierté de notre famille ! »

« J'espère toujours l'être … Et je pensais que vous me feriez confiance. Je ne fais pas cela pour moi … Je n'ai jamais accompli ce genre de choses pour moi-même. »

« Nous le savons parfaitement … Ce que ton père veut dire, c'est que ce que tu comptes est juste stupide. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces explorateurs Papilusion ? Ceux qui s'enfonçaient dans le désert sans jamais en revenir ? Et lorsqu'on les revoyait, ils semblaient complètement perdus et déboussolés ? Tu n'es pas fait pour la découverte et l'exploration et ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme proche du roi te l'a dit que tu dois l'écouter. » _annonça sa mère avec calme tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils avant de baisser la tête._

« Ça ne fait rien … Je pense que ce qu'a dit cet homme est juste et bon. » _marmonna le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, visiblement peu enclin à ne pas partir._

« Tu es prêt à écouter d'illustres inconnus ? Au lieu de tes parents ? » _demanda son père alors que les deux jeunes sœurs d'Earnos ne faisaient qu'écouter la conversation sans y prendre part. De toute façon, pour les deux, elles avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Le Coconfort reprit la parole :_

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça … Pourquoi devrais-je rester ici ? »

« Car j'ai discuté avec mon chef pour te reprendre. Il va falloir que tu fasses une période d'essai, comme tout débutant qui soit mais normalement, avec ton entraînement dans l'armée et tes nouveaux muscles, tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à retrouver du travail. »

« Papa, est-ce que tu crois que je veux redevenir foreur ? » _demanda le garçon aux yeux rubis._

« Qu … Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir ? Si tu penses à redevenir soldat, il en est hors de question. A cause de tes actes, la princesse fut en danger. Le roi refusera toute demande de ta part à ce sujet. »

« Non … Ca ne fait rien. Je vais aller voir Cassina dans l'autre boutique de fleurs de la ville voisine. » _marmonna Earnos avant de se lever de table._

Ses deux petites sœurs allaient plus que bien et il était rassuré à ce niveau. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait pas que cela, il le savait parfaitement. Il se leva, faisant un petit geste de sa main pour saluer sa famille avant de quitter la demeure familiale. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre … Ils étaient bêtes, vraiment bêtes sur ce coup. Il ne pensait à rien de mal.

_Direction la boutique de fleurs où Cassina allait apprendre le métier de fleuriste, logique en soi mais bon … Si elle avait décidé de quitter la boutique familiale, c'était pour apprendre de nouveaux arts dans la culture des fleurs. Et oui, sa mère n'était pas la seule à montrer toute la beauté des fleurs, loin de là même._

_Lorsqu'il la retrouva, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Il lui parla de son projet mais non pas du refus de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui donne son avis. Il était sûr que ça serait négatif là aussi. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ne voulait … Pas du tout. Néanmoins, l'adolescent bientôt femme avait aussi quelques soucis d'après le regard qu'elle avait._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grande sœur ? Ca n'a pas l'air … d'aller bien. »

« Hum ? Non … Rien de bien grave. C'est Raor … mais tu sais, ce sont des choses d'adolescent … Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre. » _dit-elle en lui souriant._

« Dis-le moi toujours … Je peux peut-être t'aider même si je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. » _annonça-t-il en lui souriant._

« Hum … Mais pour ça, il faudrait … OH ! Mais j'oublie que tu as douze ans maintenant. Et bien … Comment ça se passe les amours avec Herakié ? Ou alors, peut-être que tu en aimes une autre ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'une Cheniti n'arrêtait pas de te tourner autour. Raconte-moi tout va ! » _s'écria l'adolescente avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne pense pas à ça du tout ! » _répondit Earnos en balbutiant un peu. Ca ne le concernait pas …_

« Roh … Que tu es gêné … Donc tu caches quelque chose. Enfin bon … Ca concerne Raor … Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers jours. Tu pourrais aller le voir ? Et pour ton idée, tu es assez grand et tu en as déjà bien plus fait que bon nombre d'autres enfants de ton âge. Je dirai que c'est à toi de décider, Earnos. »

_AH ! Sa sœur venait de dire des paroles qui le confortaient dans son choix. Il était content … si content de savoir qu'elle était d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Il la remercia, l'embrassant sur les deux joues tout en lui souhaitant de bien travailler. Bon … Il devait aller voir Raor. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il retrouva facilement l'adolescent, celui-ci ayant l'air vraiment déprimé et maussade. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller …_

Il discuta avec lui, l'adolescent semblant plus que perdu … Il dût le convaincre plusieurs fois que Cassina l'aimait énormément, même si lui-même comprenait pas vraiment toutes ces choses sur l'amour mais il était sûr d'une chose : Cassina l'aimait. L'adolescent acquiesça à ses propos, plusieurs fois de suite.

« Tu as compris maintenant ? Si c'est le cas, je dois m'en aller. Il faut que j'aille voir ma grande sœur. La plus grande quoi. » _dit Earnos._

« Merci pour tout, Earnos. Ne t'en fait pas, ça va beaucoup mieux. »

_Tant mieux alors ! Car bon, il n'était pas fait pour être le facteur dans ce genre de relations entre sa sœur et son petit ami. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une personne à voir … enfin deux. Héhéhé … Il allait enfin pouvoir regarder de plus près son neveu ou sa nièce, il oubliait à chaque fois. Il était content, très content même. Direction Passy !_

_Mais quand même … En même temps, Raor était inquiétant. Sur le chemin, il y pensa plus longtemps. L'adolescent était sinistre des fois … Il parlait de perdre la vie, que celle-ci n'avait aucune importance sans Cassina … Il devait vraiment aller voir quelqu'un ou trouver la force de se battre pour être un bon petit ami à Cassina._

« Ah … De toute façon, moi, j'y connais rien à ces choses. » _marmonna-t-il à lui-même, levant les yeux vers le ciel. L'amour, toutes ces choses, très peu pour lui._  
_  
Car bon … Il fallait être sincère. Il n'aimait pas Herakié, ni Lisian. Oh … Il les appréciait fortement, surtout Herakié qu'il connaissait depuis des années mais après … Ce n'était pas du tout ça … Disons qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé cette chose pour lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant alors bon … Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça ?_

« Bon, au lieu de penser à ces choses stupides, je ferai mieux de trouver Passy ! Je ne sais même pas où elle habite exactement ! »

_Sur le coup, ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. Il savait dans quel quartier elle vivait mais après … Aucun autre indice. Il savait juste aussi qu'elle voulait devenir astronome … comme son mari. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années lui aussi. Enfin, un peu comme Passy d'ailleurs. Vraiment, il valait mieux qu'il arrête de trop penser, ça n'allait que lui causer quelques soucis. Il s'approcha des différentes fenêtres pour observer les personnes à l'intérieur mais avec discrétion. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait sa sœur de cette façon._

« Earnos ! Que fais-tu donc de la sorte ?! »

_Il sursauta sur le coup, se retournant pour voir qui venait de lui parler. Sa sœur ! Sa grande sœur ! Passy était là ! Avec ses cheveux rouges caractéristiques des Coxys et des Coxyclaques ! Mais mais … Ah … Il se sentit gêné, bafouillant :_

« Je … Je cherchais la maison où tu habitais … grande sœur. »

« Hum ? Et bien, tu m'as trouvée, n'est-ce pas ? » _répondit-elle en lui souriant, nullement colérique contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé._

_D'ailleurs, sa grande sœur avait un morceau de tissu autour de la poitrine, passant par-delà son épaule droite … AH ! Ca permettait de tenir le bébé contre elle ! C'était lui ! C'était elle ! Enfin, c'était l'enfant dont il était le parrain ! Il s'approcha aussitôt de Passy, l'embrassant pour la saluer avant de reprendre :_

« Euh euh … Grande sœur ? Il s'appelle comment alors ? Je … »

« Elle, tu veux dire. Tu parles de ta nièce, Earnos. Elle porte le nom de Cassiopi. »

« C'est vraiment un joli nom ! Coucou Cassiopi ! » _dit-il en rapprochant un doigt, celui-ci se retrouvant encerclé par les petites mains boudinées de l'enfant. Passy l'invita à la suivre pour lui montrer où elle habitait et surtout qu'ils aillent discuter tous les deux. Ils avaient aussi des choses à se dire, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Par soi-même

**Chapitre 36 : Par soi-même**

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter, Earnos ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux rouges, ressemblant de plus en plus à sa mère._

« Euh … Je ne sais pas trop … désolé … grande sœur. Je voulais juste venir te voir. »

_Ah bon ? C'était une excuse un peu simple, non ? Pourtant, elle ne fit que lui sourire, le garçon aux cheveux blonds continuant de regarder le bambin qui était installé dans son berceau. Elle avait déjà quel âge ? Il n'était même pas sûr de ça … Il n'avait pas posé la question. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait._

« Où est ton mari, grande sœur ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la maison. » _demanda-t-il._

« Tu parles de Saralos ? Eh bien, il travaille. Ça ne te semble pas normal ? Moi-même, je travaille à la maison car je ne peux pas la quitter à cause de Cassiopi. »

_Elle marquait un point. Ca paraissait plus logique quand c'était dit de la sorte. Quel idiot sur le coup ! Enfin, ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Il bredouilla quelques excuses, cherchant à se faire pardonner aussitôt en demandant :_

« Et Saralos étudie toujours les étoiles dans le ciel ou non ? »

« Toujours … Moi-même, je les regarde chaque soir. Il me faut bien apprendre leurs noms si je veux être la digne femme de Saralos, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura-t-elle en rigolant._

_C'était si bien d'être marié ? A voir Passy qui était si heureuse, il se disait que oui. Mais bon … En plus, les bébés étaient si mignons ! Maintenant qu'il était assez grand, il remarquait à quel point ils étaient affectueux. Dommage qu'il était bien trop jeune quand les deux dernières de sa famille furent nées. Maintenant, il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu._

« Que veux-tu boire, Earnos ? Et on parle de moi, on parle de moi ... J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été renvoyé de l'armée des insectes ? »

« Euh … Euh … Oui … C'est parce que j'ai commis une faute très grave. J'ai emmené la princesse Terria hors du château. Elle voulait prendre un peu l'air, à force d'être enfermée dans sa chambre. Tu sais … Même lorsqu'elle peut sortir pour son travail d'ambassadrice, et encore, et bien, elle est toujours entourée. Elle ne peut jamais être seule, sauf quand elle est dans sa chambre et encore … C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté sa proposition. »

« Ahlala … Et laisse-moi deviner … Papa et Maman n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça non plus ? Il faut dire qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable, ce que tu as fait était une grosse erreur, une énorme erreur même. Mais en même temps, maintenant … Je ne peux pas te reprocher ça. Je sais parfaitement que Terria a besoin d'être un peu libre. Ce n'est pas bon pour une enfant de son âge de n'avoir aucune possibilité de se mouvoir. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne dis pas princesse Terria ? » _questionna-t-il, un peu surpris par l'absence de terme royal dans la bouche de sa sœur._

« Et bien ? Nous connaissons le roi et sa fille non ? Je ne vois aucun mal à l'appeler de la sorte. Il n'y a bien que toi dans la famille qui l'appelle encore par son statut royal. Ca a un certain charme en soi. D'ailleurs, tu ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure d'avoir une petite amie ? Tu as maintenant l'âge non ? »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas avec ça, toi et Cassina ! » _s'écria soudainement Earnos, apeurant un peu le bambin dans le berceau. Aussitôt, il vint la calmer, tendant son doigt en souriant._

« Car c'est notre rôle de grandes sœurs de t'embêter sur ce point. D'ailleurs, à son âge, Cassina était déjà avec Raor non ? Alors, qu'attends-tu donc ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler car je ne pense pas que ça soit important, grande sœur. » _marmonna Earnos en détournant le regard. C'était un sujet qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment … pas du tout même. Pourtant, la jeune femme reprit :_

« Et bien ? Si tu veux, nous pouvons parler d'autre chose non ? Qu'est-ce que papa et maman ont dit à ton sujet ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire maintenant ? »

« Ils ont décidé qu'il valait mieux que je recommence à forer … Enfin, selon eux, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant que j'ai un corps plus musclé. »

« Hum. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure idée à avoir. Mais de toute façon, là, tu me dis ce que papa et maman veulent que tu fasses ... mais toi ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ou devenir ? » _demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

_Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Une seule sur le moment. Elle n'était pas bien compliquée mais complètement aberrante, voilà tout. Il prit la parole, murmurant :_

« Je comptais aller dans le désert. J'ai vu l'homme aux cheveux verts qui est toujours à côté du roi. Enfin … Il m'a dit de me rendre dans le désert et de trouver un peuple qui n'est pas les Rapions ni les Drascores. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Sur le moment, ça ne me dit rien du tout, je suis désolée, Earnos. Mais tu as quand même réfléchit à ce que tu viens de dire ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. D'ailleurs, depuis quand écoutes-tu aussi facilement les inconnus ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Il m'a donné l'impression de ne pas mentir … et de me confier une mission. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti, grande sœur. Est-ce que je fais une bêtise si je vais dans le désert ? »

_Elle poussa un petit soupir, arrivant à sa hauteur alors que Cassiopi dormait maintenant dans son berceau. Elle avait tout du petit ange, avec ses petites tignasses rouges qui se présentaient peu à peu sur le sommet de son crâne._

« Sûrement … Ca va être même une grosse bêtise. C'est un endroit dangereux … mais contrairement à maman et à papa, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu y ailles … mais accompagné. Essaie de trouver une personne ou deux en qui tu as parfaitement confiance. Ainsi, au moins, tu ne seras pas seul s'il y a un problème. »

« Merci Passy ! Tu es vraiment chouette comme grande sœur ! »

_Il s'était redressé correctement, serrant sa grande sœur dans ses bras. Au moins, avec elle, il était sûr de son choix. Elle venait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, maintenant … Ce qu'il allait faire, c'était de prévenir ses parents qu'il ne comptait pas changer d'avis. En même temps … Il allait peut-être voir avec Férast, ça risquait de le changer ce petit voyage._

« Bon … Je crois que je vais partir. » _annonça Earnos._

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure oui. Dis bonjour à papa et à maman de ma part, d'accord ? »

« Bien entendu, Passy ! Au revoir, Cassiopi. Lorsque je reviendrai, tu auras déjà un peu grandi depuis le temps, je pense. »

_Aucune réponse de la part du bébé. Il fallait dire que puisqu'il était endormi, cela aurait été difficile de toute façon. Il embrassa sa grande sœur sur les joues avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Voilà tout … Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il quitta la demeure de Passy, retournant vers la boutique de fleurs familiale._

Pourtant, lorsqu'il revint, il ne dit rien au sujet de sa conversation avec Passy. Il n'y arrivait pas … Il n'aimait pas mentir. Mais là … S'il prenait la parole … S'il leur disait … ce qu'il comptait faire, ça risquait de ne pas très bien se passer. Hum … Gloups …

« Et bien ? Tu ne dis rien ce soir, Earnos. Tu ne nous en veux pas, j'espère ? » _demanda sa mère alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement._ « On fait ça car c'est pour ton bien. Tu veux commettre une folie et on ne peut pas te laisser faire. »

_Il ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois. Oui … Il était désolé, vraiment désolé pour eux … mais il était hors de question de ne rien faire. Il ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire … Il était stupide, il le savait parfaitement mais bon. C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait pas changer. Il ne voulait plus rester un foreur, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu._

_La nuit était tombée et il était pourtant toujours réveillé. Il était même debout, au beau milieu de sa chambre. Un sac déjà préparé, il prit une profonde respiration. Il était désolé, tellement désolé mais il en était ainsi. Avec discrétion, il quitta la demeure familiale, se dirigeant au travers des ruelles de son village. Il savait où se rendre … par où partir._

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont m'en vouloir pendant de longs mois. »

_Il avait soufflé cela alors qu'il marchait dans la nuit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait ainsi ? Il était sûr qu'il allait au-devant de gros problèmes, de gros ennuis, très gros ennuis même mais bon … Il en était ainsi. Vraiment … Il se stoppa au beau milieu de la rue. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure, loin de là. Il avait embarqué aussi sa foreuse, prêt à l'utiliser au cas où il y aurait des soucis._

« Peut-être que je vais devoir me battre … Peut-être que je ne reviendrai plus … »

_Peut-être que c'était la dernière fois … qu'il les voyait. Brrr … Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas trop tard hein ? Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ne pas partir mais en même temps … Ne pas continuer reviendrait à abandonner … S'il faisait cela, c'était pour connaître, pour apprendre la vérité. Pour retrouver Douély et protéger la princesse Terria … à distance._


	37. Chapitre 37 : DCPLR

**Chapitre 37 : Des compagnons pour la route**

« Aller … Le désert n'est pas si loin que ça. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il devait juste accélérer le rythme. Il avait décidé de continuer … et de ne pas abandonner. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher alors que … Non. Personne ne comptait sur lui car personne ne l'attendait, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire._

Il aurait aimé en rire mais il était rarement d'humeur joyeuse. Sa main passant sur son front, il poussa un léger soupir, ses pas se faisant plus rapide tandis qu'il se sentait quand même plus anxieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi … mais quelque chose clochait ou flanchait non ? Ce n'était pas normal … Il y avait un problème, non ?

« Tiens donc, un simple gamin qui se balade hors de son lit en pleine nuit. Des fois, ils ne sont vraiment pas très intelligents, hahaha. »

_Il mit aussitôt ses deux mains en croix devant lui, se prenant un violent coup qui ne fit pourtant que le reculer. Cette voix moqueuse et masculine … Elle provenait d'un adulte et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle était loin d'être sympathique. Cela ne tarda pas à se confirmer lorsqu'il aperçut un Scorvol en face de lui._

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne sais pas que sortir de ton petit village est plus que dangereux ? Dommage pour toi mais ton papa et ta maman risquent de ne plus te revoir ! Crève, gamin ! » _hurla le Scorvol._

_Pourtant, au bout de deux minutes d'attaques incessantes, l'homme était essoufflé alors que les bras d'Earnos étaient recouverts par des marques. Mais il était toujours debout et loin d'être blessé. Il posa son regard rubis sur le Scorvol, ne prenant pas la parole. L'homme fut plus qu'irrité, grognant et marmonnant entre les dents :_

« Petit connard de Coconfort … J'aurai dû me douter en voyant cette façon de se protéger. Tu crois vraiment qu'un gamin comme toi va pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, restant parfaitement muet. Dans ce genre de situations, autant laisser l'autre s'égosiller car ça le fatiguerait. De son côté, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Pourtant, plus il restait silencieux, plus l'homme s'emportait et s'énervait. Cinq nouvelles minutes passèrent et de son côté, il avait lancé quelques petites attaques avec sa foreuse. Résultat, c'était le Scorvol qui était blessé alors que lui n'avait que quelques marques._

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut me blesser ? Moi ? »

« Je faisais partie de l'armée … » _murmura faiblement le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Toi ? Dans l'armée ? Ah putain ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui cloche ! Mais même pour ça, tu n'es pas le premier que je bute … Ce n'est pas normal ! »

_Ce n'était pas normal et alors ? En quoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait ? Ce n'était pas son problème … Loin de là même. Alors si on pouvait le lancer tranquille et lui permettre tout simplement d'avancer et de continuer son chemin, ça serait bien mieux. Car il n'était pas là pour se battre contrairement à ce que croyait ce Scorvol._

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? De passer à côté de moi ? De t'enfuir ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! » _s'écria le Scorvol._

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre voilà tout … C'est pourquoi je ne chercherai pas à te combattre. C'est aussi simple que ça et … »

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'en mets du temps dans ta ronde ! » _annonça une seconde voix, Earnos haussant un sourcil. Zut ! Voilà que deux autres Scorvols étaient présents ! Et il était maintenant entouré par les trois hommes._

« Y a juste un parasite qui pense pouvoir traverser notre coin en vie. Je tente de lui expliquer la vie mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Il a plutôt la vie dure. » _reprit le premier homme, celui qui tentait de le tuer depuis le début._

_Tentait de le tuer … depuis le début. Dit comme ça, il remarquait maintenant quel était le problème. Il n'avait même pas eu peur de mourir. Ce n'était pas normal … de ne pas avoir peur de mourir … pour un garçon de son âge. Est-ce qu'avoir été un soldat l'empêchait de raisonner correctement ? Ce n'était pas impossible … loin de là mais quand même._

« T'es juste un boulet … Même pas capable d'éliminer ne serait-ce qu'un gamin. Tu nous faite honte. T'en fais pas, ça sera rapporté aux autres. »

« Ah non ! La ferme à ce sujet ! Vous avez qu'à essayer si vous êtes aussi malins ! »

_Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas se priver. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation ? Pas grand-chose à part se protéger. Il était maintenant un peu plus anxieux depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il allait mourir. C'était une réaction plus normale … bien plus normale … Finalement, ses parades avec ses mains ne servirent plus à grand-chose. Des entailles se présentèrent un peu partout sur son corps, signe qu'il était de plus en plus blessé._

« Et bien tu vois ? Suffit juste de le frapper un peu partout ! »

« C'est parce que nous sommes trois ! Sinon, ce gamin serait capable de se protéger de tous nos coups ! C'est plus simple à plusieurs ! » _répondit le premier Scorvol._

« Ce n'est pas le courage qui vous envahit, les Scorvols. »

_Hein ? Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de dire ça. Pourtant, les trois Scorvols s'arrêtèrent, le regardant avec rage. De quel droit il se permettait de les insulter de la sorte ? Il cherchait vraiment à crever ? Il allait avoir de gros problèmes puisqu'il le prenait de la sorte ! Les trois se lancèrent sur lui en même temps mais subitement, un dard se plant dans la gorge de l'un des Scorvols, le tuant sur le coup._

« Vous êtes priés de ne pas chercher … à blesser mon ami. » _reprit la voix qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Olistar, en plus du corps du Rapion._

« Et mon petit ami ! » _s'égosilla une nouvelle voix mais féminine cette fois-ci. Un rocher d'une taille deux plus grosse qu'un homme vint écraser un second Scorvol, le troisième reculant, plus que surpris. Ca voulait dire quoi ? Le gamin avait des renforts ?_

« Comment des … Comment des … enfants peuvent réussir à nous … »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous enfuir. Nous ne voulons pas de mal. » _chuchota une voix derrière le Scorvol, celui-ci sursautant en se retournant pour apercevoir un Pomdepik plus que particulier. Il avait plusieurs sacs sur le dos, dont l'un qui semblait assez imposant sur le coup. Le Scorvol serra les dents avant de s'écrier :_

« Vous nous le payerez ! Vous ne sortirez pas de cet endroit vivant ! Je vous le promets ! Tenter de nous attaquer par surprise ! »

« Nous voulons seulement nous rendre dans le désert. » _répondit Earnos avec calme, lui-même surpris de voir apparaître Olistar, Férast et Lisian. Ils étaient en pleine nuit, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient donc là ?_

Le Scorvol sembla étonné d'entendre cela de la part du Coconfort avant de pester. Il s'éloigna pour s'enfuir, ne cherchant plus à blesser Earnos. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre, il se tourna vers les trois enfants, disant :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? »

« Pour la raison que tu as dit à ce Scorvol : nous nous rendons dans le désert … avec toi. »

« Hum ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire … Je suis vraiment désolé, Olistar. » _répondit-il à l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, celui-ci faisant un petit sourire avant de faire un geste de la tête à Férast._

« Nous avons aussi récupéré quelque chose qui t'appartient … Quand tu as quitté l'armée des insectes, elle fut délaissée et mise de côté. Elle est à toi à la base car tu es la seule à la porter. » _murmura faiblement Férast._

_De quoi ? Attendez … Ce qu'il avait sur son dos, ce n'était quand même pas. Pourtant, le garçon se retourna, laissant tomber l'imposant sac qui doublait de taille par rapport aux autres. Il avait porté ça … sur son dos ? Ça ? C'était … C'était l'armure dorée ! Celle qu'il avait utilisée pour combattre les Scorvols et les Scorplanes._

« Nous avons eu le droit à un petit message de la part d'un homme aux cheveux verts. Tu dois bien le connaître puisqu'il a dit que tu comptais partir vers le désert. Il semblerait que tu sois à la recherche de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas mon amour ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse te mettre en danger sans que je m'en mêle. »

« Lisian … Je ne suis pas comme ça, sache-le. »

« Oui mais tu vas devoir reconnaître qu'à quatre, ça sera beaucoup plus facile si nous nous faisons attaqués, n'est-ce pas ? » _rétorqua Olistar, montrant par là qu'au final, Earnos n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux … mais ça sera plus plaisant ensembles. » _termina de dire le Coconfort avant d'enfiler son armure. Maintenant, il avait moins à s'inquiéter … Il se sentait plus rassuré avec eux à ses côtés. La traversée allait commencer._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Mieux se comprendre

**Chapitre 38 : Mieux se comprendre**

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de venir avec moi sincèrement ? »

_Il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis une demi-heure. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient accéléré le rythme après l'attaque sur les Scorvols. Maintenant, le désert n'était plus si loin que ça. Il était même à portée de vue d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

« Oh … Si tu savais réellement, Earnos, je pense que tu serais surpris. » _murmura Olistar avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand Olistar disait une telle chose. Ca l'inquiétait et ça l'effrayait un peu, il devait l'avouer._

« Je vous suivrais où vous irez, c'est tout, Earnos. » _répondit Férast calmement, comme à son habitude. Lui, de son côté, il s'attendait à une telle réponse. C'était bien ce qui collait au personnage. D'ailleurs, ce petit voyage allait lui permettre de modeler un peu mieux le comportement de Férast. Il était hors de question de le laisser dans un tel état._

« Moi, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de t'accompagner, c'est tout ! Il est normal qu'une femme accompagne son futur mari non ? Moi, je trouve ça normal et logique ! » _dit Lisian avec un grand éclat de rire, venant prendre le bras d'Earnos entre les seins._

Il tenta de la repousser mais visiblement, ça ne servait à rien. Elle était accrochée, très bien accrochée même .Trop bien … Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un … Une certaine Scarhino. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, juste bien gênant.

_Bon … Et bien, si maintenant, il avait affaire à ses trois compagnons, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et voilà … A force de parler, ils arrivèrent aux abords du désert. Du sable … Du sable … Que du sable à perte de vue … Oh … Et quelques cactus aussi. Olistar dût remarquer son air un peu étonné, lui disant :_

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ça parait impressionnant comme ça mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas aussi monstrueux que tu pourrais le croire. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet … Juste que je préfère me poser les bonnes questions maintenant : comment va-t-on faire pour manger et boire ? Je ne crois pas que les cactus soient comestibles. » _répondit-il calmement.  
_

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes ! Ne t'en fait donc pas, je pense que tu seras plus qu'agréablement surpris par le désert. Par contre, c'est juste un peu chaud. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait autant en confiance grâce à Olistar ? Il ne savait pas le moins du monde. Mais pourtant, il fallait le reconnaître : Olistar inspirait la confiance en soi. Il semblait si sûr de ce qu'il disait et faisait. Rien à voir avec lui qui était bien trop souvent en proie au doute ces derniers jours._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que tu risques d'avoir un régime peu diversifié … mais au moins très nourrissant. On survivra dans le désert, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Earnos. »

_Et pour cause ! Lorsqu'après plusieurs heures de marche, ils furent obligés de se reposer, il put voir où voulait en venir Olistar. C'était … C'était si normal … quand il le regardait faire. L'adolescente aux cheveux violets tranchait un cactus dans le désert, le retournant toue en coupant les épines pour éviter que cela ne pique.  
_

« Et voilà le résultat … Regardez donc à l'intérieur. »

_De l'eau ? Il y avait vraiment de l'eau dans ces cactus ? Il n'était pas au courant. Du moins, il venait d'apprendre quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais savoir de toute sa vie … s'il n'avait pas décidé de venir dans le désert._

« Et regardez donc les fleurs de ce cactus, vous voyez ? Elles sont comestibles. Bien entendu, comme je te l'avais annoncé, Earnos, ça ne sera pas le meilleur des repas mais … »

« Ca sera toujours meilleur que ce que nous mangions à l'armée dans le château. » _rétorqua Earnos, Olistar restant muet pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire._

« C'est vrai … C'est vrai … Il faut dire que les repas là-bas sont parfois plus que douteux. »

« D'où est-ce que tu sais tout ça, Olistar ? Ca m'étonne quand même … Je ne me serai jamais posé la question avant aujourd'hui … de savoir que le cactus était comestible. » _reprit néanmoins Earnos, Olistar lui faisant un petit sourire amusé._

« Tout simplement car j'ai vécu dans le désert. Je te le rappelle encore une fois, Earnos ? Je suis un habitant du désert à la base. Même si cela faisait quand même pas mal de temps que je n'étais pas revenu ici … Je ne peux pas oublier mes origines. »

_Il marquait un point là-dessus. Il provenait du désert. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques années, il ne le voyait qu'au château ou dans le royaume alors bon … Olistar était quand même un Rapion bien spécial n'est-ce-pas ? Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, penchant la tête sur le côté. Pourtant, une forme féminine se jeta sur le dos du Coconfort, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sable loin d'être chaud. Et oui, ils étaient partie en pleine nuit, là, le soleil venait à peine de se lever._

« Earnossssss ! Arrête donc de regarder qu'Olistar ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu aimes les hommes juste pour ne pas être avec moi hein ? »

« Mais non … Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Par contre, tu me fais mal, Lisian. Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? Avec cette armure sur le corps, je me demande même comment tu as réussi à me faire tomber dans le sable. »

« Oh … J'ai juste un peu de force, ce n'est rien de bien imposant mais ça suffit pour ce genre de cas ! » _dit en rigolant la jeune fille recouverte de quelques morceaux de pierre sur le corps._

_Bon et bien … Si elle ne voulait pas se lever, il allait tout simplement la forcer un peu. Sans réelles difficultés, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il se redressa, Lisian s'accrochant bien autour de son cou. Cette armure dorée … Il allait sûrement calciner à l'intérieur avec les températures du désert. Néanmoins, c'était une protection plus que nécessaire et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner._

_Et voilà … Une première journée dans le désert était passée. Il avait du mal à croire à cela mais bon … D'ailleurs, toute la journée, il avait porté Lisian sur ses épaules. Avec une telle armure, ce n'était pas un poids supplémentaire qui allait le déranger. Et là, pendant la nuit, alors que le froid arrivait à vive allure, ils étaient tous endormis dans la même tente. Il fallait dire qu'il fallait se tenir un peu chaud à cause du froid du désert._

« Lisian, arrête d'en profiter ! »

« Mais j'ai froid, Earnos ! » _répondit la jeune fille, se collant bien à lui tandis qu'Olistar et Férast étaient chacun d'un côté et de l'autre d'Earnos._

« Avec tout ce que tu as sur le corps, tu te moques de moi non ? Olistar, c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi froid la nuit ? » _dit-il en changeant de conversation._

« C'est normal, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. C'est comme ça que l'on s'habitue aux fortes et basses températures chez nous. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Mais tu penses qu'on va mettre beaucoup de temps avant de trouver ce fameux peuple du désert ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Earnos._

« Cela dépend … Tu n'as aucune information à ce sujet, je pense non ? »

« A part peut-être qu'il s'agit de la même race que celle de l'homme qui est toujours aux côtés du roi, je ne crois pas en connaître d'autres. »

« Les insectes du désert. » _murmura calmement le Rapion, tournant son visage vers Earnos._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah … Elle semble s'être endormie. Férast aussi. Ca me fait quand même bizarre d'être entouré par plusieurs personnes. »

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose non ? » _dit doucement Olistar, le garçon aux cheveux blonds soupirant faiblement._

_Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit mauvais oui … Enfin, il ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant, il devait l'avouer. Il passa une main le long du dos de Lisian, celle-ci tremblant un peu, marmonnant quelques paroles dans son sommeil avant de serrer un peu plus contre lui._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment en même temps. Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver ce peuple du désert et obtenir des réponses à mes questions. »

« Qui sont ? » _questionna le Rapion._

« Oh … Rien de bien important … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. »

_Hum ? Raison de plus pour se méfier. Earnos lui cachait quelque chose … Mais n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il l'accompagnait ? De toute façon, lui-même, de son côté, cachait quelque chose au jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Les deux garçons vinrent s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, tous devant réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer dès demain … et dans les prochains jours. La recherche du peuple du désert ne faisait que commencer._


	39. Chapitre 39 : UMIàS

**Chapitre 39 : Un mur impossible à stopper**

« Lisian … Sincèrement, arrête. C'est vraiment perturbant. » _murmura Earnos alors que Lisian était toujours accrochée à son bras._

Une bonne semaine était passée mais chacun s'adaptait à la nourriture qui consistait simplement à des cactus. C'était aussi simple que ça … Mais voilà … Ils n'avaient pas le choix et aucune ne s'en plaignait. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans son existence. C'est pourquoi ils continuaient d'avancer sans même réellement savoir où ils allaient.

« Hors de question ! Je n'ai surtout pas envie de me perdre ! » _répondit la jeune fille._

« Tu ne risques pas de te perdre, Lisian. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Non, je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi à ce sujet. Je ne veux surtout pas te lâcher ! » _s'écria-t-elle. Mais zut alors ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il en avait assez d'être agrippé de la sorte ? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Il tenta de la repousser mais rien n'y fit. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange et de singulier pendant ces derniers jours._

_Lisian … Lisian ne s'adressait jamais à Olistar ou Férast. Du moins, sauf quand il leur parlait. Alors, elle tentait de se mêler à la conversation et de se rendre plus intéressante. C'était une impression malsaine et mauvaise … comme si elle voulait essayer de s'accaparer tout son être, que ça soit son corps physique ou alors ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher … mais en même temps, elle ignorait ouvertement le Rapion et le Pomdepik. Et ça, il ne trouvait pas du tout que c'était plaisant, loin de là._

« Lisian, tu pourrais aussi parler à Férast et à Olistar hein ? »

« Je n'en ai pas envie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur parlerai. » _répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton effronté. Elle ne semblait même pas comprendre le mal qu'elle était en train de faire._

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Earnos. Si elle veut s'intéresser uniquement à ta personne, ça ne concerne qu'elle. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai à lui dire. » _annonça Olistar, haussant les épaules avant de regarder autour d'eux._

_Heureusement qu'Olistar était là pour les guider justement. Sans lui, ils se seraient perdus … ou plutôt, ils se seraient encore plus perdus. Il le savait très bien. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça ? Rien du tout. Et Lisian qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle était vraiment collante ! Il avait l'impression de retrouver Herakié mais en pire ! Et c'était peut-être parce qu'il était plus grand maintenant mais ça devenait plus qu'exaspérant._

« Lisian … Relâche-moi maintenant. » _murmura-t-il sur un ton sec._

« J'ai dit que … Bon d'accord. D'accord … Pfff … Mais on se donne quand même la main. » _annonça la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en le regardant après quelques secondes._

« On peut faire cela … si tu veux vraiment ne pas te perdre. Mais ne recommence plus ça. » _termina-t-il de dire sur le même ton qu'auparavant. Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Elle n'osa pas poser la question mais il était vrai qu'il parlait d'une voix un peu … froide._

_D'autres jours s'écoulèrent mais aucune avancée. Finalement, ils durent faire une pause à cause de la fatigue et de la chaleur. Heureusement qu'Olistar était là, heureusement qu'il était là, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire ça quand il voyait le Rapion. Sans lui, ils seraient déjà morts tous les trois, depuis longtemps même._

« Puis-je proposer une idée, Earnos ? » _demanda Férast._

_Sur le coup, le Coconfort comme les deux autres enfants clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était bien … Férast qui venait de dire cela ? Celui qu'ils connaissaient tous ? Earnos fit un petit geste de la main en disant :_

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne peut pas être mauvaise pour que tu veuilles prendre la parole. »

« Mon idée est très simple : quittons ce désert et n'en revenons plus. Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible de travers le désert. Nous devrions faire marche arrière. »

« Impossible. » _coupa Olistar, les trois têtes se tournant vers eux._ « On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, malgré tout ce que tu désires. La raison est simple : nous sommes perdus dans ce désert. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de chaque chemin que nous avons pris dans le sable depuis plus de dix jours, voire deux semaines ? Si tel est le cas, on a nos chances. Si tu te trompes, c'en est fini de nous. Je me base par rapport à ce que nous faisons. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Olistar, désolé Férast. Nous n'allons pas abandonner maintenant alors que nous ne savons pas si nous sommes proches ou non. Olistar nous guide vers les endroits où se trouvent le plus de Cactus pour que nous puissions survivre. C'est grâce aux gourdes remplies d'eau que nous survivons … C'est grâce aux fleurs cueillies par Olistar que nous avons à manger. On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. »

« Je comprends. Pardonnez-moi pour cette idée, Earnos. » _murmura le Pomdepik, baissant la tête d'un air déçu. Earnos reprit aussitôt, sentant qu'il avait fait une bêtise :_

« Mais attends un peu, Férast ! Si tu en as d'autres, je serai ravi de les écouter ! N'est-ce pas, Olistar ? N'est-ce pas, Lisian ? Ca fait du bien que tu proposes ça ! »

« Oui, bien entendu. Et ton idée n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Je comprends parfaitement que tu voudrais rentrer mais maintenant, ce n'est plus possible. » _continua le Rapion après les paroles du Coconfort. C'était vrai que c'était spécial et ils ne devaient surtout pas abandonner ça ! Pour une fois qu'il prenait la parole …  
_

« T'est du genre à ne pas l'ouvrir inutilement, c'est tout, le Pomdepik. » _conclut Lisian en pouffant d'un air hautain. Même si ça n'en donnait pas l'impression, elle venait aussi de le complimenter, c'était donc une bonne journée._

« D'accord … Mais alors, nous devrions reprendre la route le plus tôt possible. » _termina de dire Férast avant de se lever._

_Oh bien entendu ! Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Les trois autres enfants vinrent se lever à leur tour. Il valait mieux pour qu'ils repartent le plus rapidement possible. Même s'ils ne savaient pas où se rendre, avec de la chance ou peut-être quelques recherches, ils finiraient par trouver des indices sur la localisation de ce peuple du désert._

« C'est quoi cette tempête ?! »

_La nuit allait tomber … ou presque … mais avec une telle tempête … C'était impossible d'espérer dormir ou mettre une tente. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et Lisian qui avait crié pour avoir une explication ! Les trois garçons restaient stoïques, chacun comme à son habitude. Ce fut Olistar qui brisa le silence :_

« Ils sont de l'autre côté … Ce sont eux qui veulent nous empêcher d'avancer. »

« Le peuple du désert veut nous empêcher de les trouver ? C'est cela ? » _demanda Earnos pour confirmer les dires du Rapion._

« Je réitère mon idée de faire marche arrière. Nous ne sommes pas la bienvenue, Earnos. » _dit Férast, Lisian répondant aussitôt :_

« Je suis d'accord avec le Pomdepik sur ce point. Ça me tente pas vraiment … »

« Hors de question de reculer maintenant. Restez derrière moi, nous allons traverser cette tempête. » _affirma le garçon aux cheveux blond dans son armure dorée._

_Le peuple du désert … Ceux qui avaient des réponses à ses questions … Sur Douély, sur le royaume, sur le passé du royaume … Sur tout ce qui se passait ! Il n'allait pas reculer maintenant … NON ! Ses deux rouges semblèrent briller avant qu'il ne lève le pied droit pour l'abaisser quelques centimètres plus loin devant lui. La tempête se fit bien plus violente, Olistar comme Férast et Lisian se retrouvant renvoyée en arrière. Seul Earnos était encore debout, continuant d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.  
_

« Diri … Diri … Mettez-vous derrière lui et vite ! »

_Olistar venait de crier, se redressant tout en aidant Lisian et Férast à faire de même. Rapidement, les trois enfants se placèrent derrière Earnos. C'était bizarre … Ils pouvaient marcher facilement derrière lui … comme si le vent ne venait pas les atteindre. D'ailleurs, pas un seul grain de sable ne les toucha._

Tous pouvaient voir que le sable passait à côté d'Earnos comme repoussé par quelque chose d'invisible et pourtant, bien présent. Ils n'avaient aucun souci pour marcher et pourtant la tempête redoublait d'effort pour tenter de les repousser. Pendant un court instant, les pieds d'Earnos glissèrent en arrière, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds serrant les dents sous son casque doré. Il murmura :

« Mon corps est d'acier, mon âme est de fer … Empêchez-moi d'avancer, vous ne ferez que retarder ma venue. Continuez donc … inlassablement … mais vous ne pourrez m'arrêter. »

_Un court moment, les yeux du Rapion s'écarquillèrent. Ce qu'il venait de voir devant Earnos … Une sorte de mur. C'était un mur invisible. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds venait de créer de quoi lutter contre la tempête. Et ils allaient traverser cette tempête grâce à lui ! Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en lui faisant confiance. Il n'y avait pas à regretter sa décision._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Dragons du désert

**Chapitre 40 : Dragons du désert**

« Earnos ? Est-ce que ça va ? » _demanda d'une voix inquiète Olistar, le ton utilisé étant bien plus doux que toutes les autres fois._

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds ne lui répondit pas, continuant d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Il n'entendait rien du tout … Il ne voyait rien du tout … Il ne faisait qu'obéir à son corps. Son corps ne faisait répondre qu'à cette attaque incessante de la tempête de sable._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Earnos ? Il m'effraie un peu … pas en lui-même mais plutôt par rapport à ce qui lui arrive. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas répondu ? »

_C'était maintenant autour de Lisian de se poser des questions, cherchant à converser avec Olistar pour avoir une réponse. Férast, quant à lui, restait muet comme le Coconfort. Le Rapion poussa un léger soupir, haussant les épaules avant de dire :_

« Je ne sais pas le moins du monde. Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe avec lui … Mais on ferait mieux de le surveiller au cas où. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive un problème. »

_Un problème ? De quelle sorte ? Ce n'était pas en lui disant ça qu'il allait la rassurer ! Pourtant, grâce à Earnos, la tempête de sable n'était plus rien, loin de ça même. Ils allaient bientôt finir par en terminer avec elle… jusqu'à ce que ce fichu peuple du désert accepte leur venue ! C'était aussi simple que ça !_

« Quand est-ce que c'est terminé ? Earnos, tu peux parler maintenant ? »

_Olistar continuait de chercher à lui faire la conversation mais ça ne servait à rien. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds était plongé dans son monde, celui où il luttait contre cette tempête. Puis finalement, la tempête se fit plus douce, plus calme, plus tranquille … avant de disparaître complètement. Quand ce fut le cas, la première chose qui se passa fut l'écroulement du Coconfort dans le sable._

« EARNOS ! » _hurla l'Olistar, encore plus fortement que la Cheniti._

_Déjà, il était accroupi, retournant Earnos pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il lui retira son casque, le garçon respirant bruyamment, dégoulinant de sueur. Il semblait avoir produit un effort surhumain. Il ouvrit ses yeux rubis à moitié, murmurant :_

« La tempête est terminée … n'est-ce pas ? Alors … Si c'est bon … Nous pouvons … donc continuer … Nous devons trouver ce peuple. »

« Le choix qu'elle a fait fut l'un des meilleurs de son existence, Earnos. » _chuchota doucement Olistar, passant trois doigts sur la joue du jeune garçon._

_Celui-ci se releva avec rapidité, retirant le sable sur son armure dorée. Il reprit le casque que Lisian lui tendait. Elle avait un petit sourire intimidé aux lèvres. Il fallait dire qu'après une telle démonstration, elle aussi savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient passé la tempête, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?_

« La tempête est en train de revenir … » _dit calmement Férast._

Quoi ? Ils n'abandonnaient donc jamais la partie ? Ils ne comprenaient pas quand il fallait reconnaître leur défaite ? Earnos en avait assez fait ! N'avait-il pas assez prouvé leur valeur ? Même s'il était du genre souvent bien calme, il avait aussi ses limites et là, ce fameux peuple du désert commençait à le mettre à bout.

« La tempête n'est pas aussi violente qu'auparavant … »

_C'était maintenant Earnos qui avait pris la parole, commençant à marcher à travers la tempête, n'ayant aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce … Ah oui … Ils pouvaient marcher sans problèmes. Par contre, ils devaient suivre le chemin d'Earnos. Celui-ci était normal, contrairement à auparavant._

_La tempête … Elle les guidait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était facile à deviner quand on voyait avec quelle aisance ils se déplaçaient dans cette tempête. C'était aussi simple que ça … Mais pourtant, cela revenait à se faire manipuler. Ils étaient en train de les guider … pour les éloigner d'eux. Pourtant, personne ne prit la parole._

« La tempête recommence à se faire plus douce … Il semblerait que nous soyons bientôt définitivement sorti. » _annonça Earnos._

« C'est exact, jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur soleil. »

_La tempête disparut complètement, comme pour répondre aux paroles de la voix féminine qui venait de s'exprimer. Voilà … Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de tempête, ils pouvaient voir autour d'eux. Cinq personnes … Il y avait cinq personnes en face d'eux. Tous portaient des robes de couleur verte, brune comme le sable et orange. Tous avaient leurs visages encapuchonnés alors que la voix féminine reprenait, provenant de la personne au milieu :_

« Ainsi … C'est donc toi … qui a réussi à traverser notre tempête ? Normalement, cela ne devrait pas être possible et pourtant … La réalité est là … en face de nous. Surprenant de la part d'un … « simple » Coconfort si je puisse dire. Tu es loin d'être le plus imposant des insectes, dans toutes les catégories qui existent et pourtant, ton corps est d'acier et ton âme est de fer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez … dire par là ? » _demanda le garçon dans son épaisse armure dorée. Les personnes encapuchonnées se regardèrent entre elles, semblant étonnées de la réponse d'Earnos. La voix féminine reprit calmement :_

« Visiblement … Tes capacités sont insoupçonnées … Que faites-vous donc dans le désert ? Un tel groupe, composé principalement d'enfants, n'aurait jamais dû parcourir une telle distance … mais surtout arriver jusqu'à nous. »

« Êtes-vous le peuple du désert ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Si tel est le cas, que peut faire le peuple du désert pour toi ? »

« J'ai plusieurs questions à leur poser … sur le royaume des insectes, sur les Munjas, sur tellement de choses. Ils ont les réponses, il semblerait. »

« Alors tu te trouves au bon endroit, petit homme. »

_Petit homme ? Il retira son casque doré, haussant un sourcil devant une telle appellation. C'était bizarre qu'on le nomme comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de spécial ? Les deux groupes ne parlèrent pas, seul lui et cette femme tenaient la conversation._

« Je vois … d'ailleurs que tu me sembles être très spécial, n'est-ce pas ? » _annonça une nouvelle fois la personne au centre du groupe en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial maintenant ? Il commençait à nager en eau trouble, ne comprenant vraiment pas du tout où il se trouvait … ou du moins ce qui se passait._

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner plus d'explications s'il vous plaît ? Je crois que ça risque d'être ma première question … enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien entendu. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde et je vais donc te répondre. Tu es accompagné d'un Rapion, une race qui n'a pourtant au départ, aucune chance de se lier avec une autre. Ensuite, une Cheniti … Si elle est avec toi, c'est qu'elle est soit intéressée par ta personne, donc que tu es spécial, soit par l'un des deux autres garçons à tes côtés. Pour terminer, un Pomdepik. D'après le regard qu'il a, il semblerait qu'il soit en bon chemin pour devenir un futur Foretress. Là encore, le doute est permis sur qui est son maître mais il semblerait que ça soit toi … bien que je ne pense pas que tu le considères comme un esclave. »

« Vous en savez vraiment des choses … Vous êtes vraiment le peuple du désert alors. Je suis bien tombé ! Tant mieux alors ! Cette marche dans le désert … valait le coup. »

« Un tel nom … Le peuple du désert … pourrait nous confondre avec les Rapions et les Drascores. Bien que nous soyons tout aussi éloignés du royaume des insectes qu'eux bien que cela ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons, nous avons notre propre nom. »

_Finalement, la personne au milieu des cinq êtres encapuchonnés retira la capuche qui recouvrait son visage. Dévoilant deux longues tresses de couleur émeraude, elle avait deux magnifiques yeux rubis alors qu'elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'années. Pourtant, son visage restait beau et juvénile en même temps. C'était assez bizarre._

« Nous sommes les Libegons, un peuple parmi les plus anciens existants du royaume des insectes. Nous sommes considérés comme les dragons du désert. Nous avons quitté le royaume il y a de cela des siècles, voir des millénaires. La présence d'une autre race d'insectes sur nos terres est quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'heure de parler de cela. Vous êtes exténués, surtout toi … jeune garçon. Quel est ton nom ? » _demanda la femme aux tresses vertes._

« Ear … Earnos … mademoiselle. »_ répondit-il en tremblant alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'écroula contre son corps, la femme n'ayant aucun problème à le tenir contre elle malgré la lourde armure dorée._

« Et bien, Earnos … Toi et tes amis êtes les bienvenus chez nous. Veuillez nous suivre. Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer. » _annonça la Libegon tout en soulevant le garçon aux cheveux blonds avec facilité. Ils avaient finalement réussi à atteindre leur objectif : trouver le peuple du désert._


	41. Chapitre 41 : Mis à terre

**Cinquième partie : Faire fi du passé, du présent et du futur**

**Chapitre 41 : Mis à terre**

« Soyez prêts dès demain. Pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous reposer. » _dit la femme aux cheveux verts alors que les quatre enfants étaient réunis ensembles. Ils avaient eu à manger et à boire. Et autant dire que chez les Libegons, les repas étaient gastronomiques. C'était normal de par leur condition de dragon des insectes mais quand même … Il n'avait jamais été aussi remplit auparavant. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce parce qu'en plusieurs semaines, son estomac s'était adapté au peu de nourriture disponible ?_

« Prêts pour quelle raison ? » _demanda Olistar alors qu'Earnos avait complètement oublié de poser la question. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient même pas au courant de ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les quatre. Ils pouvaient quand même espérer avoir des explications non ? La femme se tourna vers Olistar, l'observant avant de faire un sourire et de lui dire :_

« Vous entraîner bien entendu. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas partir d'ici en n'ayant que des réponses à vos questions, non ? Cela serait beaucoup trop simple. Vous avez réussi à traverser notre tempête, vous ne pensiez pas quand même repartir aussi vite non ? »

« … Non. Si je peux en apprendre plus sur … Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Nous entraîner ? Mais je suis loin d'être fort. A part Olistar et Lisian, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit utile de faire quelque chose pour moi et Férast. » _bredouilla le Coconfort._

« Hum ? Si c'est ainsi que tu le prends … Dommage que ça ne soit pas ce que je pense de ta personne. Les Libegons sont libres de leurs choix. Dès demain, tu t'entraîneras comme les autres, que tu le désires ou non. Ici, tu dois obéir à nos règles, jeune Coconfort. »

« Je m'appelle Earnos, Olistar est le Rapion, Lisian est la Cheniti et Férast le Pomdepik. »

« Puisque tu n'acceptes même pas un simple entraînement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai t'appeler par ton prénom. Dorénavant, ça sera ainsi. Tu ne porteras plus que le nom de ta race jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu sois capable de porter ton prénom. Sando a confiance en toi. »

_Hein ? Mais mais mais … C'était parce qu'il avait mis la femme en colère qu'elle disait ça ? Parce qu'il avait voulu refuser l'entraînement ? Enfin non ! Il n'avait pas voulu le refuser ! Ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Loin de là mais … Mais … D'ailleurs c'était qui ce Sando ? Il tenta de prendre la parole mais Olistar posa une main sur son épaule, la femme étant partie._

« Dis-toi que c'est un bon moyen de prouver ta valeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais bon … Quand même … C'est assez violent … Je veux dire … J'ai été nommé. »

« On continuera de t'appeler Earnos pour éviter que tu oublies ton prénom. » _répondit le Rapion en rigolant un peu, signe qu'il se moquait de lui._

_Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Enfin, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout ! C'était quand même offensant quoi ! Il avait un nom ! Pfff … Tout ça pour une parole qu'il ne pensait pas déplacée … Voilà le résultat visiblement hein ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Bon, maintenant, ils allaient se reposer, il verrait demain pour changer ça._

_Ils furent emmenés dans deux huttes différentes, l'une pour les garçons, l'autre pour la jeune fille. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pour la première fois depuis déjà plus plusieurs jours, ils purent dormir dans un lit confortable, plus que confortable même. Il fallait dire que tout ce qui semblait provenait des Libegons avait quelque chose de … supérieur._

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous réveillés de bonne humeur, Lisian apparaissant après les trois garçons, le visage à moitié endormi et ses cheveux courts de couleur brun assez ébouriffés. Lorsqu'elle vit Earnos qui l'observait, elle poussa un petit cri avant de retourner dans la hutte. Le Coconfort haussa un sourcil, murmurant :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? On aurait cru qu'elle a vu le diable. »

« Oh … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le diable qu'elle ait vu … Je pense plutôt qu'elle voulait éviter que tu ne la voies comme ça, Earnos. » _répondit Olistar._

« C'est franchement compliqué une fille … Je devrais même pas chercher à les comprendre, ça risquerait de m'emmener plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. »

« Hahaha … Sûrement, sûrement … Bon … Qu'est-ce que nous allons subir comme entraînement de la part des Libegons ? Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois que je vois ça de leur part. Je me demande quand même en quoi ça consiste. »

« Surement quelque chose de très difficile et compliqué. » _prononça Férast, ne parlant que toujours très peu malgré ce qui s'était passé hier._

_Quelque chose de très difficile et compliqué ? Il essayait d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait être mais bon, rien ne paraissait très crédible. Lisian revint quelques minutes plus tard et il fut décidé qu'ils allaient déjeuner avant de s'entraîner. Lors de la petite séance où ils purent se remplir l'estomac. Puis finalement, quatre enfants qui devaient avoir à peine huit à dix ans se présentèrent à eux. Tous portaient des habits orange, des mandibules dessinés sur leurs vêtements. Ils avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres avant que l'un d'entre eux ne dise :_

« C'est bon, hein ? Je vous conseille de bien manger car ensuite, vous risqueriez de tout recracher. Faites attention quand même à ne pas trop manger. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de raconter ? » _demanda Lisian, peu amusée à parler avec les quatre gamins en face d'eux._

« Oh … Tout simplement que vous allez devoir vous battre contre nous. On préfère vous prévenir avant que vous ayez trop mal pour pouvoir parler. »

« Un petit peu prétentieux, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, terminant son petit-déjeuner sans même s'offusquer des paroles des enfants._

« Seuls ceux qui ont la puissance peuvent se permettre ce genre de prétention. »

_Et en plus de ça, il était beau-parleur le gamin aux habits orange. Rien que ça … Enfin bon … Entre dire et faire, tout était bien différent. Ils allaient voir ça sur le terrain, quand ils allaient s'affronter, ça serait aussi simple que ça pour leur permettre de voir ce qu'ils valaient réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun des membres du quatuor n'était inquiet._

« Vous allez vous combattre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous abandonne. » _dit l'un des Libegons en s'adressant aux huit enfants._ « Les Kraknoix sont priés de ne pas utiliser toutes leurs capacités sauf si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

_Kraknoix ? C'était donc les enfants des Libegons ? Il se mettait déjà en position de défense, avec son armure dorée sur son corps alors qu'il attendait le Kraknoix. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, donnant un simple coup de poing dans l'armure. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds recula de deux pas, plus qu'étonné. Il avait senti le coup … Il l'avait bien senti !_

« Déjà terminé ? Ca n'a même pas duré trente secondes ! »

_Il se tourna brièvement vers la voix d'un enfant. Férast était au sol, assommé par le coup d'un des Kraknoix. Comment c'était possible ? Comment c'était …_

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te détourner du combat. » _répondit son adversaire, le frappant avec violence au niveau du visage. Il avait peut-être son casque mais ce coup … Il l'avait tellement bien senti ! Il pencha en arrière mais se redressa, secouant sa tête. Il avait failli perdre conscience sur le coup !_

« C'y était presque … Pfiou … Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Oh ? Il va en falloir plusieurs pour que tu t'écroules ? Je pensais qu'un seul suffisait. »

_Et bien, il pouvait toujours rê … Un second coup vint le frapper, puis un troisième, un quatrième et ainsi de suite. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis des années … depuis le début de ses entraînements contre Olistar. C'était quoi cette différence entre eux ? Cette impuissance qu'il ressentait ? C'était tout simplement … impossible. _

« Au moins, tu as réussi à tenir un peu plus que tes deux compagnons. » _ironisa le Kraknoix, le garçon aux cheveux blonds étant à peine conscient. Il pouvait voir Férast et Lisian qui étaient aussi au sol. Les deux avaient repris connaissance. Il ne restait plus qu'Olistar._

« Purée … T'es plus résistant que les autres ! Mais tu tomberas pour les rejoindre ! » _s'écria le Kraknoix alors que le Rapion évitait avec agilité les différentes attaques du jeune garçon._

« Hum ? J'ai plusieurs années d'expérience … Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir réussir à me battre comme les autres ? Je suis l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores. Si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre tout seul contre une agression, je ne mérite pas ce titre. Maintenant, il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir. Les enfants à ton âge ont besoin de sommeil. » _dit le Rapion calmement._

« Attends un peu ! Tu vas voir ce que tu … »

« Je t'ai demandé de dormir. Fin du combat. » _termina d'annoncer Olistar avant qu'une longue queue n'apparaisse dans son dos. Un dard se trouvait au bout, venant se loger en plein cœur du Kraknoix. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol, pris légèrement de spasmes avant de s'endormir. Ca avait été aussi … simple que ça ?_


	42. Chapitre 42 : En proie à l'insurrection

**Chapitre 42 : En proie à l'insurrection**

_Deux longs mois s'étaient écoulés et le résultat n'était pas convaincant sauf pour le Rapion. Olistar était tellement fort par rapport aux autres qu'il avait été décidé qu'il allait combattre contre trois Kraknoix en même temps. Et encore, même à trois contre un, il arrivait à les combattre sans trop de difficultés. La différence entre eux … était tellement violente. De leur côté, à Earnos, Lisian et Férast, c'était tout simplement le contraire. Un Kraknoix pour eux trois. D'ailleurs, Lisian n'acceptait nullement qu'on la rabaisse au niveau de Férast, combattant toujours avec fureur avant de finir à terre en première._

__« Earnos … Nous devrions faire comme d'habitude. » _murmura Férast alors que Lisian restait au sol, ne pouvant déjà plus bouger._

« Bien entendu … Reste derrière moi et attaque quand tu le peux. » _répondit Earnos calmement. C'était une méthode pas forcément très efficace mais qu'importe._

_Il allait servir de bouclier face au Kraknoix qui les regardait avec amusement. Un coup, puis un deuxième, un troisième et … plus rien. Un cri derrière lui et Férast se retrouvait encore une fois au sol. Trop lent … Il était beaucoup trop lent !_

« C'est terminé encore une fois pour vous ! Dommage ! »

_Le Kraknoix disait avec un petit rire bien qu'il était loin d'être moqueur. En deux mois, ils s'étaient déjà bien ancrés dans la tribu des Libegons avec lesquels ils vivaient. Ancré un peu comme le coup qu'il sentit derrière sa nuque, le faisant tomber en avant dans le sable._

Encore un retour au pays des songes, rien que ça. Mais il ne devait pas exagérer : il savait que cet entraînement était plus que difficile. Ça lui rappelait ses débuts dans l'armée du royaume des insectes. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer. Enfin, un peu comme les autres. Mais Lisian aussi ! Férast faisait de son mieux mais Lisian était toujours assez perturbante.

« Pfff … De toute façon, pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire. Il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour que ça fasse effet … »

_Mais dire que même avec son armure, il n'arrivait pas à blesser un Kraknoix, c'était juste une blague … de très mauvais goût mais c'était une blague. Pourtant, il savait que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Des cris se firent entendre, les trois Kraknoix s'écroulant au sol._

« Hum ? Je pensais que ça allait tenir plus longtemps, tous les trois. C'est vraiment dommage. » _murmura Olistar, faisant disparaître son dard.  
_  
« Il semblerait que tu sois bientôt prêt pour combattre un Vibraninf. » _annonça la femme aux cheveux verts qui s'occupait d'eux depuis le début. Elle portait le nom de Sania car oui, ils avaient quand même appris les noms des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient depuis le temps._

« Hum ? Ce sont les adolescents de votre race, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ils perdent en puissance d'attaque d'après mes souvenirs … Ils n'ont pas l'air aussi forts que vos enfants. » _annonça le Rapion avec neutralité, la Libegon hochant la tête positivement. D'ailleurs, il y a deux mois, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu le Rapion utiliser son dard. Auparavant, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Si même Olistar devait être sérieux … Alors la différence était très grande, trop grande pour eux. Mais il ne devait pas abandonner ! Il se l'interdisait !_

_Finalement, ils durent se reposer comme à chaque fin d'entraînement. Et qui disait repos, disait alors le moment pour obtenir des informations. Comme Sando était toujours là-bas, c'était lui qui envoyait des informations. Et tout cela grâce au vent … Le conseiller du roi était vraiment puissant, très puissant même. Capable de faire une telle chose … Et cela sans avoir besoin des Ninjasks pour le courrier._

« Euh … Comment va le royaume des insectes ? » _demanda finalement Earnos, posant la question qui le taraudait depuis déjà tellement de temps. _

« Hum ? Ah … Bien entendu, tu as quand même de la famille là-bas. Il en est de même pour chacun d'entre vous. Nous n'avons pas posé ces questions à Sando mais la prochaine fois, ça sera le cas. Pour l'heure, nous pouvons vous expliquer ce qui se passe dans votre royaume. »

_Pourtant, rien ne vient … comme s'ils voulaient cacher quelque chose. Sania ne disait rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne parlait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne continuait pas ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Quelque chose s'était passé au royaume ou quoi ? Olistar lui-même semblait soucieux, murmurant :_

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe. Ca ne sert à rien de nous cacher la vérité. Vous ne nous rendrez plus anxieux qu'autre chose. »

« Soit … Si vous préférez savoir toute la vérité, le royaume des insectes est finalement rentré dans une guerre civile. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer comme ça. »

_Une guerre civile ? Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas vraiment qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire. Il se tourna vers Férast, puis Lisian et finalement Olistar. Oh … Il n'était pas stupide mais … Une guerre civile … Ce n'était pas ce qui se passait déjà depuis pas mal de temps ? Ou alors, il avait peut-être mal cerné le problème. Il y avait de fortes chances que ça soit ça. Il avait mal compris le problème … Il n'y avait que ça._

« Vous pouvez continuer ? Et nous donner plus de détails s'il vous plaît ? » _reprit Olistar, semblant être le plus conscient de la situation parmi les quatre personnes._

« Les Papilords sont les premiers à avoir amorcé la guerre civile. Néanmoins, derrière tout cela, de nombreux Ningales sont responsables et les contrôlent. »

« Tsss … Les Papilords … Ce sont vraiment des déchets, ceux-là. » _marmonna Lisian entre ses dents, visiblement en colère pour une raison qui ne la concernait qu'elle._

« Reprenez s'il vous plaît. » _questionna le Rapion, espérant que Lisian allait se taire pour laisser parler la Libegon. Celle-ci avait des informations à leur donner, ce n'était pas le moment de se battre ou de donner son avis._

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout. Il semblerait que les Papinox posent aussi de gros problèmes. De nombreux meurtres leur sont liés d'après ce que Sando sait. »

_Les Papinox … Ca lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui. Il avait une idée de la personne mais il n'arrivait pas à lui mettre un nom malheureusement. C'était bizarre … mais en même temps, c'était plus qu'inquiétant ce qu'il entendait. Le royaume était à feu et à sang ! Comment s'en réjouir hein ? _

« Continuez … encore s'il vous plaît. » _murmura le Rapion, beaucoup moins enclin à connaître la suite bien qu'il le fallait. C'était problématique, plus que problématique même._

« Par contre, les nombreux Aéromites qui posaient problème auparavant semblent ne donner aucune nouvelle d'eux. Là-aussi, cela semble inquiétant. »

« Ils attendent le bon moment pour agir. » _chuchota Férast en baissant la tête. Il ne parlait toujours que très peu et pourtant, ce qu'il venait de dire semblait normal et véridique._

« C'est sûrement le cas, oui. Par contre, si vous voulez des nouvelles un peu plus joyeuses, je peux vous en donner mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit à votre goût. » _dit la Libegon._

« Est-ce que ce sont vraiment de bonnes nouvelles pour nous ? » _demanda faiblement Earnos._

« Je ne crois pas … Je suis désolée mais ce n'est joyeux que pour le royaume. »

« Vous pouvez toujours le dire … Ca nous mettra peut-être un peu de baume au cœur alors. »

« Hum … Les Maskadras continuent de faire la fête. Ils sont toujours joyeux et tentent de rendre heureuses les personnes qui sont démoralisées par ce qui se passe. En même temps, il est dit que les Crikziks et les Melokriks entonnent des chansons et des musiques pour le peuple. Bon bien entendu, ces deux races d'insectes ne sont pas parmi les plus … généreuses qui soient et quelques vols ont été signalés. »

« D'accord … Enfin, tout n'est pas si laid que ça, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Enfin, ce que nous devons comprendre ? » _dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« C'est exact … Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Le royaume tiendra … Et la royauté aussi. Sando est quand même un Libegon … De même, la garde royale va rentrer en action et tous les insectes, qui, habituellement ont un rôle au-dehors de l'armée, vont revenir dans celle-ci. »

« L'armée des insectes … Elle va tout balayer sur son passage … » _murmura Earnos._

_Mais pourtant, il n'était pas rassuré, loin de là même. Il était inquiet, inquiet pour sa famille, inquiet pour le royaume mais aussi inquiet pour la princesse. Dans de telles conditions, il était impossible pour elle se pouvoir vivre au-dehors du château. Il en était sûr et certain. Il se sentait mal pour elle … si mal … mais il n'était plus son chevalier. Il devait continuer à devenir plus fort pour pouvoir la protéger, sans aucune émotion à côté, comme il l'avait toujours fait. S'il décidait autre chose … Alors, il fauterait …_

« Merci beaucoup pour tout. Si on pourra prendre d'autres nouvelles … ça sera mieux. Enfin, quand vous en aurez. » _conclut le Coconfort, remettant son armure dorée sur lui. Il devait devenir plus fort et obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Mais là … Il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour mériter ces réponses, il le savait. Par contre, Lisian lui causait quelques soucis depuis que Sania avait parlé des Papinox. Qu'est-ce que lui prenait ?_


	43. Chapitre 43 : Abandonnés

**Chapitre 43 : Abandonnés**

« Olistar … Est-ce que je peux te parler un peu s'il te plaît ? » _demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Le Rapion se tourna vers lui, un peu étonné du ton employé par Earnos._

« Bien entendu … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais un peu peur. » _répondit Olistar, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le Coconfort s'exécuta, triturant ses doigts. C'est vrai qu'il était anxieux depuis qu'il avait appris au sujet du royaume. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence s'installant sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole._

« Je comptais demander à retourner au royaume des insectes. » _lâcha finalement le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, Olistar ne paraissant pas surpris le moins du monde._

« Tu es libre de tes choix mais lorsque tu seras là-bas, qu'est-ce que tu feras hum ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu connaisses la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas assez fort, Earnos. Reconnais-le … Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici à t'entraîner. »

« Et à me faire exploser par un Kraknoix alors que nous sommes trois dessus ? C'est bien facile pour toi. Tu es fort, très fort, Olistar. Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple Coconfort, pas un puissant Rapion ou un puissant Yanma … ou même un Kraknoix. Je sais très bien que les Coconforts ne sont pas très … forts … »

« Hum ? Et où est passé le garçon qui se fichait royalement de sa faiblesse ? Mais qui voulait donner le maximum pour réussir à protéger son royaume et sa princesse ? Tu sais, Earnos, je crois qu'il faut que je te dise pourquoi je suis auprès de toi … Pourquoi je suis toujours à tes côtés. Mais attention, il ne faudra pas le révéler. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là, Earnos ? C'est quand même très important … C'est vraiment secret. » _murmura le Rapion sur un ton mystérieux. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de la sorte. C'était vraiment si important que ça ? Et puis, il attendait une réponse de sa part. Il devait lui …_

« Ah ! Tu étais là, Earnos ! » _s'écria la voix de Lisian avant de se jeter à son cou. Férast était derrière elle, ne disant rien du tout avant de s'installer aux côtés d'Olistar et d'Earnos._

« Lisian ! Je t'ai déjà dit quelque chose à ce sujet ! Argl ! Tu m'étrangles ! »

« Roh … Ne fait pas l'enfant, je ne serre pas aussi fort. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très fort alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait te faire plaisir que je revienne près de toi. Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop du royaume, c'est ça ? »

« … … … C'est le cas, Lisian. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

« Si tu t'inquiètes des Papilords, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Ce sont juste des rebus de la société ! Les femmes de ma race s'occuperont d'eux avec facilité ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux. Ils ne sont pas du tout dangereux face à nous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu les traites de rebus ? » _demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds, plus que surpris encore une fois. Le ton utilisé … était railleur et condescendant._

« Hum ? Hein ? Ben, parce que c'est le cas. Pourquoi ça serait différent ? Ce sont vraiment que des rebus … Rien d'autre non ? Des déchets du royaume, des mendiants, des … »

« Je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là, Lisian. Tu ne vas pas arranger ton cas. » _coupa sèchement Olistar, fronçant les sourcils et semblant en colère envers la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns._

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous avez tous ! C'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit à ce sujet ? » _demanda Olistar avec une pointe d'ironie._

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de mon père ? Il est mort alors que je n'avais que trois ou quatre ans … Il a été emporté par la maladie. Là, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part, Olistar ! Que je sache, je t'ai rien fait et je ne t'ai pas insulté ! »_ s'écria Lisian._

_Cette fois-ci, le Rapion haussa un sourcil. Elle ne semblait pas jouer la comédie à ce sujet. C'est vrai que depuis maintenant un bout de temps, elle traînait un peu trop du côté d'Earnos. Peut-être que les femmes Cheniselles ne lui avaient rien dit ?_

« Tu as de la chance … Je pense que tu peux t'en tirer … Mais il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là, maintenant, Lisian. Ce que l'on t'a dit est complètement faux. » _répondit le Rapion._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? T'es vraiment bizarre comme garçon, tu sais ? Aucune Cheniti ne voudra de toi si tu te comportes comme ça ! »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon intention d'aller chercher une Cheniti. Arrêtes maintenant, Lisian. Sincèrement … Sinon … » _murmura Olistar, Earnos et Férast restant muets. Ce genre de disputes semblait un peu risible._

« Sinon quoi ? » _demanda un Libegon qui se présenta à eux, ayant remarqué les accès de colère des deux enfants. La Cheniti se tourna vers lui, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années d'après les rares rides sur son visage._

« C'est pas important, monsieur. Olistar veut me faire croire qu'il connaît des choses sur les Cheniselles et les Papilords alors qu'il n'y connaît rien du tout. »

« Hum ? Et bien … Vous voulez savoir quoi à leurs sujets ? Je peux vous l'expliquer. Comme la raison pourquoi il n'y a que peu d'hommes chez les habitats des Cheniselles mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une histoire pour des enfants. »

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne leur disiez rien, oui. » _marmonna Olistar, l'air sombre._

« Non ! Non ! Dites-moi tout ! Comme ça, Olistar arrêtera avec ses secrets ! Et comme ça, Earnos verra qu'il n'a pas à être effrayé par moi ! Il comprendra comme quoi, la vie avec une future Cheniselle, c'est vraiment une bonne chose. » _s'écria Lisian avec joie._

« Une bonne chose ? Je suis désolé, jeune fille, mais je plains plus que je ne jalouse les hommes choisis par les Cheniselles. Qu'importe ce que l'on leur dit, ils n'en font qu'à leurs têtes et souvent, ils ne vivent pas plus longtemps qu'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années. D'ailleurs, les légendes disent que si un homme donne un garçon à une Cheniselle comme premier enfant, il ne survivra pas le mois qui suit la naissance. »

_QUOI ?! Earnos se redressa, Lisian mettant une main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'un bruit n'en sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? C'était juste une blague hein ? Hein ? On ne lui avait jamais dit ça ! Férast restait imperturbable ou presque. Olista passa une main sur son front, marmonnant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment._

« D'ailleurs, souvent, les hommes sont jetés après utilisation. Lorsqu'elle obtient une fille de celui qu'elle a choisi, la Cheniselle se débarrassera souvent de son mari. Des fois, elle ira en chercher un autre pour avoir une nouvelle fille, encore plus forte que la précédente. C'est pourquoi on estime que les Cheniselles vivent dans une société matriarcale : ce sont les femmes qui ont le pouvoir car elles sont les seules à pouvoir vivre à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elles ne sont plus intéressées par rapport à un homme, elles l'éliminent. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! » _hurla Lisian._

« Il faut aussi que je vous explique ce qui arrive aux Chenitis … Les enfants masculins que certaines Cheniselles obtiennent avec leurs maris. Ces derniers, malgré le dégoût de leurs mères, sont élevés jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans. Un âge où ils peuvent commencer à marcher et à parler, même très mal. A partir de là-bas, ils sont abandonnés. »

_Earnos s'était mis à trembler, serrant le poing. C'était quoi cette histoire saugrenue que le Libegon venait d'annoncer ? Et il semblerait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé d'après ce qu'il annonçait. D'ailleurs, l'homme un peu âgé reprit :_

« D'ailleurs, ces enfants, livrés à eux-mêmes ne peuvent guère survivre très longtemps. Généralement, ils meurent de maladie ou par manque de nourriture. Ceux qui arrivent à vivre jusqu'à l'adolescence voir l'âge adulte sont très rares, ils portent un nom bien spécifique. Je pense que vous savez de quelle race d'insectes je veux parler. Un Papilord ne vivra rarement plus de vingt à vingt-cinq ans. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que les Cheniselles sont souvent promptes à avoir la possibilité de tuer le plus de Papilords. Cela permet d'effacer les échecs qui furent un jour leurs progénitures. »

« ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Vous mentez ! Earnos ! Earnos ! Tu ne le crois pas ? Hein ? Hein ? » _bredouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, se tournant vers le Coconfort. Celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses bras. _« Earnos, je te promets que je n'en savais rien ! Rien du tout ! Maman m'a jamais dit ça ! Elle m'a toujours dit que les Papilords étaient mauvais, très mauvais ! »

« Et ensuite, si par malheur, je me retrouvais avec toi, tu comptes me tuer durant mon sommeil parce que je suis un homme, n'est-ce pas ? NE ME TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS ! Le seul déchet du royaume, c'est ton espèce, Lisian ! Tu vas devenir comme elles ! » _hurla le Coconfort, repoussant violemment la Cheniti qui tomba en arrière. Il avait serré le poing, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi il était en colère mais il n'allait pas la frapper. Tout le monde avait sa place parmi les insectes ! Les Rapions, les Papilords, tout le monde ! Alors qu'une espèce décide qu'une autre n'avait pas le droit d'être parmi eux … Il devait se calmer ! Olistar et Férast étaient d'ailleurs en train de le retenir. _« Disparais ! Ne m'adresse même plus la parole, espèce d'ordure ! » _s'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille semblant interloquée, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux avant de s'enfuir et de s'enfoncer dans le désert. _« Et perds-toi dans le désert ! TU … » _dit Earnos avant de s'arrêter, le dard d'Olistar s'étant logé dans son dos. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il risquait de dire des bêtises. Il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête là. Les révélations avaient eu lieu … mais elles ne furent guère bonnes._


	44. Chapitre 44 : Chacun ses secrets

**Chapitre 44 : Chacun ses secrets**

« Il faut que j'aille la retrouver. J'ai été stupide. » _dit Earnos, prêt à retourner dans le désert pour rechercher Lisian. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été un peu trop violent. Olistar et Férast n'essayèrent pas de l'en empêcher. _« Elle avait l'air vraiment sincère quand elle ne savait pas … Et je suis autant fautif qu'elle sur le moment. »

« Si tu as compris ta bêtise, au moins, ça permettra d'avoir de meilleures relations. Je savais tout ça rapport aux Cheniselles. C'est pourquoi je t'ai empêché de trop te rapprocher d'elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses apprendre la vérité. D'ailleurs, ce Libegon n'a pas été doué sur le coup. Il aurait pu voir que Lisian ne se sentait pas bien. »

« Ce que le Libegon a fait ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je veux retrouver Lisian qui doit être perdue dans le désert. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Olistar ? »

« Car je ne suis pas habitué à te voir en colère et que ça ne servait à rien de te parler car tu ne m'écoutais pas. As-tu d'autres questions où tu veux que l'on y aille enfin ? » _demanda le Rapion calmement pour bien montrer qu'il était aussi pressé que lui de retrouver Lisian._

« Nul besoin de se déplacer pour elle. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre vous aussi dans le désert. » _annonça un Libegon âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait été mis au courant de la situation par le vieux Libegon._ « Nous allons nous occuper de la rechercher avec d'autres personnes. Néanmoins, il se pourrait qu'elle soit emmenée dans un autre clan de Libegons, pas simple mesure de précaution. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Je dois aller m'excuser quand même pour ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit emmenée ailleurs. Il vaudrait mieux que ça soit moi ! » _s'écria Earnos, peu enclin à ne pas revoir la jeune fille qu'il avait fait souffert. De plus, c'était elle qui semblait avoir été le plus affectée par cette découverte. Son père avait été tué par sa mère qui lui avait donc menti à ce sujet._

« Earnos … Je pense que la proposition de ce Libegon est la meilleure. » _dit le Rapion, voulant éviter que le Coconfort s'emporte une nouvelle fois. Férast murmura :_

« Peut-être que Lisian n'est pas la seule Cheniti ou la seule Cheniselle à vouloir aimer réellement un homme … Mais elles n'ont pas le choix. C'est comme des règles ancestrales qu'elles ne peuvent pas éviter. »

« C'est un peu ça, Férast. Les rares Cheniselles qui agissent de la sorte préfèrent s'enfuir avec leurs maris mais souvent, elles sont retrouvées et leurs maris sont tués devant leurs yeux. Ensuite, d'après mes souvenirs, soit la Cheniselle traîtresse est tuée … Soit … Non, vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour les détails. Sachez juste qu'une Cheniselle traîtresse peut ne plus avoir d'enfants … Cette race d'insectes est monstrueuse en soi … mais pas toutes les femmes qui en sont issues. C'est comme pour les Scorvols et les Scorplanes, tous ne sont pas méchants. » reprit Olistar. Earnos sembla réfléchir aux paroles du Rapion, songeur pendant de longues secondes. Une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit tout simplement … Aussi simple que ça.

« Et ça ne serait pas possible d'essayer de motiver les Cheniselles qui veulent être indépendantes ? En les protégeant bien entendu … Et pareil pour les Scorvols et les Scorplanes … Je veux dire … S'il est possible de changer leurs caractères … Je ne sais pas, du genre, ils pourraient facilement aider les autres insectes. Tous les insectes ne sont pas capables de voler aussi bien qu'eux. Alors, ils pourraient les sauver. Ou alors, aller chercher de la nourriture dans les montagnes. Enfin … Y a sûrement d'autres races d'insectes pour ça. Mais je trouve que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. »

« … … … Earnos. » _murmura Olistar, un petit soupir tendre sortant des lèvres du Rapion. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Avec une telle réaction, il avait peur d'avoir murmuré une bêtise. Mais le Libegon souriait aussi à sa proposition. Et même Férast cachait faiblement un sourire discret sur son visage. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?_

« D'ailleurs … Messire le Rapion, il semblerait qu'il y a quelque chose vous concernant et qu'il faudrait que nous mettions en clair avec les autres Libegons. »

_Hein ? Maintenant, c'était quoi par rapport à Olistar ? D'abord surpris, l'adolescent aux cheveux violets parut un peu sur le choc comme pour réfléchir ce que ça pouvait être. Puis finalement, il fit plusieurs gestes de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave._

« Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucun problème ! Je peux facilement me débrouiller ! »

« Vous en êtes sûrs ? Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi … vous faites ceci. Si vous pouviez vous expliquer avec les quelques Libegons présentes, je pense que ça sera bien mieux. » _reprit le Libegon âgé d'une vingtaine d'années._

« Je le ferais, je le ferais … Mais maintenant, il faudrait que l'on aille s'entraîner avec Earnos et Férast. Même sans Lisian, on ne peut pas perdre de temps. » _coupa court à la discussion l'adolescent aux cheveux violets._

_Il emporta le Coconfort avec lui, Férast derrière eux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec le Rapion ? Il ne se comportait pas comme ça d'habitude non ? Le Rapion savait quelque chose que lui-même et Férast ne savaient pas. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce …_

« Olistar ? Ce que le Rapion voulait dire … Etait-ce que tu voulais me dire avant que Lisian ne vienne t'interrompre et avant tout ce qui a été dit sur les Cheniselles ? »

« Hum ? Hein ? Euh … Ah non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Loin de là même ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ce n'est pas du tout important. C'est juste un petit détail sans importance en ce qui me concerne. Sincèrement, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. »

« D'accord … Si tu le dis, mais si c'est un problème, je peux venir t'aider hein ? »

« Oh … Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'aider … Mais des fois, je me dis que ça serait tellement mieux que ça se passe autrement. Enfin, ça serait beaucoup plus facile. » _rétorqua le Rapion avec un petit sourire au coin._

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il avait encore l'impression que l'adolescent cachait quelque chose d'important. Même s'il prétendait le contraire, on ne pouvait pas reconnaître que ça semblait être … assez important pour le Rapion. Peut-être pas pour eux mais … OUPS ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça mais plus se concentrer par rapport à son entraînement. D'ailleurs, Sania était revenue pour accompagner les Kraknoix. Il se passait quelque chose ? D'après le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il était concerné par ce qu'elle allait dire._

« Après ces derniers mois, nous avons pu remarquer un petit détail te concernant, Earnos. » _dit-elle en l'observant longuement._

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère. » _murmura le jeune garçon._

« Nullement … C'est un détail que m'ont rapporté les enfants. Il semblerait que tu sois toujours le dernier à t'écrouler lors des entraînements, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, il semblerait aussi que tu sois de plus en plus difficile à faire s'évanouir et à assommer. »

« Ah ? Euh … Vous parlez de ça ? Est-ce que c'est important ? Ou alors grave ? »

« Nullement … Nous pensions juste que tu as une endurance hors du commun. Connaitrais-tu la raison qui fait que tu as une telle capacité de résistance ? Ce n'est pas normal … Bien que les Coconforts soient basés sur leur endurance la majorité du temps, ton corps semble vraiment résistant, bien plus que ne le serait un simple Coconfort. »

_Mais il n'avait pas d'explication à donner. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Toujours à porter de lourdes charges, à donner son maximum pour son travail. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. C'était aussi simple que ça … Enfin à ses yeux. Il haussa les épaules pour bien répondre à la femme Libegon._

« Hum … Je vois, je vois … Toi-même, tu n'es pas vraiment au courant à ce sujet. »

« Il s'est entraîné avec moi depuis plusieurs années dans l'armée du royaume des insectes. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est plus que costaud, le petit Earnos. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas forcément très grand par rapport à toi, mais je te rappelle que c'est parce que tu as quelques années de plus que moi, Olistar ! » _rétorqua le Coconfort, un peu gêné par l'appellation du Rapion._

« Roh … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu es déjà bien plus grand d'une autre façon, Earnos. Oh oui … Tu me l'as encore montré aujourd'hui. »

_Mais maintenant, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils retournent s'entraîner, espérant que Lisian reviendrait quand même assez tôt. D'ailleurs, il était motivé, très motivé … et Olistar aussi. Mais Férast de même. Le Pomdepik semblait de plus en plus enclin à s'entraîner et à faire parler de lui, ce qui était vraiment une très bonne chose._

_Très très loin du désert, là où le sable n'était guère présent que dans des bacs, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds observait l'extérieur à travers les vitres de sa fenêtre. Portant un rubis qui semblait être ancré sur le crâne. Elle poussa un profond soupir, murmurant :_

« C'est d'un ennui … et ils ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Père ne fait que des bêtises depuis quelques mois. Ça va lui causer de plus en plus de problèmes. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que ça ne sert à rien, tout ce qu'il fait ? »

_Vraiment … Pourquoi ne pas accepter tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir la laisser sortir ? Elle n'était pas fragile comme du verre ! Elle était une Apireine, comme sa mère ! Elle pouvait parfaitement vivre son existence en-dehors de sa chambre !_


	45. Chapitre 45 : Nullement l'heure

**Chapitre 45 : Nullement l'heure**

« Rien à signaler dans ce secteur, Holikan ? » _demanda un soldat Cizayox qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années. L'adolescent Yanma passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, lui répondant calmement tout en regardant autour de lui :_

« Aucun problème pour l'instant. Ils n'ont pas l'air de passer par ici, il semblerait. »

« Tant mieux, tu fais du très bon boulot. Vivement le jour où tu deviendras un Yanmega, ça risque de faire un sacré boxon dans l'armée des insectes. Il va falloir se tenir droit par rapport à ça, hahaha. » _répondit le soldat avant de s'éloigner, trouvant ses paroles plus que drôles. Pourtant, le Yanma n'avait pas l'intention de rire, loin de là même.  
_

_Olistar … Où est-ce que ce Rapion était parti ? Il n'avait aucune nouvelle à son sujet et c'était le plus inquiétant. Peut-être avait-il décidé enfin de trahir le royaume ? De retourner parmi les siens pour les informer de ce qui se passait ici ? Si tel était le cas, le royaume allait avoir de sérieux problèmes … De trop gros problèmes._

« Je vais finir par croire que ça tourne à l'obsession comme il l'avait dit. » _marmonna le garçon aux cheveux verts, grognant légèrement._

_Une obsession qui ne lui plaisait guère. C'était quand même abusé de penser de la sorte mais en même temps, c'était bien réel. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Rapion et c'était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le retirer du crâne ? Pourtant, jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien fait de mal … mais cette histoire … Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser ! Il devait imaginer autre chose._

_Peut-être penser un peu plus à la princesse ? D'ailleurs, c'était vrai qu'à cause de tout ça, il ne pensait plus du tout à son rôle de chevalier. C'était particulièrement stupide alors qu'il était son prétendant. La princesse Terria avait aussi besoin de le voir non ? Il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il était au départ ! D'ailleurs, il fallut qu'un soldat remettre le sujet sur la conversation lorsque ce fut l'heure de la pause._

« Hey ! Holikan, il te reste combien d'années à patienter encore ? Deux ou trois non ? »

« Hum ? A quel sujet ? » _questionna l'adolescent, un peu surpris des paroles du soldat._

« Ben de la princesse, bien sûr ! Même si avec toutes ces histoires, vous avez plus le temps de vous voir, vous êtes toujours promis l'un à l'autre non ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr … Mais il est vrai que … Je ne passe plus vraiment mes journées avec elle. Je devrais peut-être envisager une petite journée de repos. » _murmura Holikan._

« Je pense pas que les généraux te refuseront ça … ni le roi d'ailleurs. »

« Je crois que je vais faire ça, ça sera une bonne idée. Et j'ai bien besoin de repos aussi. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avant de se redresser. Il n'avait pas terminé de manger mais qu'importe ! Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire actuellement ! Il devait aller voir le roi pour lui demander la permission d'emmener la princesse se promener. Il espérait juste que la réponse serait positive de la part du monarque._

« Que me vouliez-vous pour me faire sortir de ma chambre, père ? »

_La jeune adolescente âgée de treize ans se tenait face au monarque. Elle avait les bras croisés à hauteur de sa petite poitrine, le regard froncé. Visiblement, elle n'était toujours guère d'accord pour pardonner à son père ce qu'il lui faisait quotidiennement en l'enfermant dans sa chambre. Le Yanmega assis sur son trône prit la parole :_

« Tu as maintenant treize ans ma fille. Tu vas devenir au fur et à mesure une jeune femme. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir père ? Vous avez une idée derrière la tête. » _rétorqua Terria._

« Et bien, il serait temps de penser à tes futures fiançailles avec Holikan. »

« Et bien, sachez, que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça. Vous pensez peut-être au mariage, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit dans mes intentions de me marier avec quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupe pas de moi. De même, pour pouvoir me marier, il faudrait que je puisse sortir de ma chambre. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais épouser Holikan. Et cela, tout simplement parce qu'il est l'un de vos soldats les plus proches. Si vous n'aviez que ça à me dire, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et ne plus être dérangée. »

_Mais qu'est-ce lui prenait ? L'adolescente se retourna, demandant aux gardes de la raccompagner alors que le roi semblait interloqué. Quelle mouche avait piqué l'adolescente pour qu'elle se comporte de la sorte ? Qu'il sache, il n'avait rien annoncé de mal. Cela lui paraissait normal et logique un tel mariage … après tout ce temps._

_Elle retourna dans sa chambre, Holikan arrivant quelques minutes après le départ de la princesse. Il demanda à parler au roi, celui-ci l'autorisant à rentrer dans la salle du trône pour savoir de quoi il voulait parler. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts s'inclina respectueusement devant le monarque avant de prendre la parole :_

« Roi Tanator, je vous demande l'autorisation de sortir la princesse Terria de sa chambre. J'ai failli à mon rôle de chevalier depuis déjà tellement de temps. Je pense que cela est une bonne idée pour elle de prendre un peu l'air. »

« Tu as ma permission … mais je ne suis pas sûre que ma fille accepte de vouloir sortir. Elle semble être dans une phase de rébellion liée à sa jeune adolescence. »

« Est-ce que je peux quand même tenter de lui parler, s'il vous plaît ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent aux cheveux verts._

« Bien entendu … Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très efficace, Holikan. »

« Laissez-moi faire … Je pense que j'y arriverai. » _annonça le Yanma._

_Holikan quitta la salle du trône, se dirigeant maintenant vers l'endroit où la princesse logeait. Il était sûr de la convaincre. Une balade pour tous les deux, n'était-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire en ces temps de crise ? Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à autre chose et lui aussi. Ca lui ferait tellement plaisir de l'aider à sortir de sa chambre quand même. Bon … Il espérait juste qu'Olistar n'allait pas s'en mêler encore une fois._

_Dans sa chambre, l'adolescente s'était couchée sur le lit, observant le plafond sans un mot. Encore une fois, les gardes s'étaient postés devant sa porte. Quel idiot ! Son père était juste un idiot ! Il ne comprenait rien à rien ! Lui parler de mariage ? Alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans ? Et puis avec Holikan ? Enfin, Holikan était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, ce n'était pas déplaisant, en plus, il serait sûrement un futur grand militaire dans le royaume mais voilà … Holikan était toujours avec ses Olistar par-ci, Olistar par-là._

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de … »

« Princesse, est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas sortir de votre chambre ? Le roi m'a permis de vous emmener vous promener. » _murmura une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, la sortant de ses rêveries. Holikan ? Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas de son lit, tournant juste le visage vers la porte avant de dire d'une voix lasse :_

« Va-t'en, Holikan. Et n'essaie même pas de me convaincre ou de me forcer à sortir. Tant que tu seras du côté de mon père, tu peux abandonner l'idée de sortir avec moi. C'est compris ? Oh … Et ne pense même pas à l'idée de te fiancer avec moi. Tu as toujours en tête Olistar. Tu n'as eu que ce prénom en bouche depuis des années. »

« Princesse, c'est pour cela que je tente de me faire pardonner. Je veux m'excuser de ma conduite envers vous ! Je vous abandonné ou presque …et je suis impardonnable à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi je tente de … » _tenta de s'exprimer le Yanma._

« Si tu es impardonnable alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tentes de te faire pardonner ? Pars de là, je ne compte pas sortir d'ici pour aujourd'hui. Mais sache simplement que ce n'est pas contre toi … J'ai rien contre toi … Mais juste contre tout le monde. » _murmura l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, la voix d'Holikan lui répondant :_

« Alors sortez un peu … Ca vous fera tellement de bien … »

« Non … Pas aujourd'hui … Peut-être un autre jour. Je verrai quand je voudrai … Je demanderai alors à un garde de te prévenir, Holikan. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux juste me reposer, c'est tout. Désolée, Holikan mais je refuse. »

« Comme vous le désirez, princesse … Vous savez où me trouver de toute façon. Reposez-vous bien dans votre chambre, princesse. »

« Princesse … Princesse … » _marmonna l'Apireine couchée sur son lit alors qu'elle entendait les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. _« Il ne pourrait même pas rajouter mon prénom à côté de mon titre. Il ne s'intéresse même pas réellement à moi … C'est juste parce que mon père lui a demandé ça, j'en suis sûre … »

_De toute façon … Qu'est-ce que ça changeait au final, hein ? Elle allait rester dans sa chambre … ou non. Elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose de stupide, encore une fois. Même si Earnos n'était plus à côté d'elle pour l'aider, elle allait encore fuir le palais une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rester ici plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de partir, quitte à ce qu'elle soit en danger. Mais sans Earnos … Ah … Earnos, il n'y avait que lui pour réellement se préoccuper de sa sécurité mais aussi de sa personne. A toujours l'appeler Princesse Terria … Même s'il restait toujours aussi froid et distant._


	46. Chapitre 46 : Une nouvelle fuite

**Chapitre 46 : Une nouvelle fuite**

« Peut-être qu'elle est de retour … Si tel est le cas, ça serait bien que j'aille la voir. »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'elle était debout dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Hors de question de se reposer … Elle n'était pas fatiguée et ne voulait surtout pas dormir. C'était aussi simple que ça … Et puis, elle avait pensé à elle car … car …_

« S'il y a bien une personne qui peut lui tirer un sourire, c'est elle. » _marmonna la fille aux cheveux blonds. Ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de penser ça. Cette personne avait quoi de si spécial ? Hein ? Par rapport à elle ? Pour avoir un simple sourire du Coconfort._

_Pfff … De toute façon en quoi ça la concernait ? Earnos … pouvait faire toute sa vie à côté hein ? De toute façon, il avait continué de respecter sa promesse de la protéger bien qu'il n'était plus un chevalier. Ah d'ailleurs, à ce sujet …_

« Imbécile de papa ! » _dit-elle, haussant un peu la voix avant de mettre ses mains sur la bouche. Elle ne devait pas parler trop fort ! Sinon, ils allaient comprendre qu'elle était encore réveillée et ce n'était pas du tout bon. Aller … Elle devait s'approcher de la fenêtre et l'ouvrir discrètement. Avec l'expérience pour s'enfuir, cela ne fut pas bien difficile. Se trouvant en hauteur, les soldats ne penseraient jamais qu'elle en était capable mais … Elle était une future Apireine ! Et en tant que telle, elle était quand même capable de voler ! Pas aussi bien que sa mère, pas aussi bien que les adultes mais … Elle battait de ses ailes qui étaient apparues dans son dos, atterrissant au beau milieu des jardins._

Maintenant, des déplacements furtifs étaient à prévoir. Elle n'était pas bien rapide mais plutôt douée pour la discrétion. Encore des années d'expérience pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Elle n'était pas faite pour être vue en public. Elle avait toujours été très discrète … un peu comme Earnos. C'était un garçon plutôt calme, d'après ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il sache ça au sujet d'elle.  


« Ah … D'ailleurs … Ca faisait longtemps que … »

_Elle avait murmuré cela en remarquant un petit détail qui l'attrista légèrement. Oui … Elle était seule cette fois pour s'enfuir. Là, Earnos n'était pas avec elle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait forcément besoin de lui pour s'échapper du château mais bon … C'était juste comme ça … Brrr … C'était quand même bien moins amusant._

_Amusant ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle aurait dû le penser ! HEY ! Voilà son petit passage secret à travers un mur. Vraiment, lorsqu'un jour, elle s'arrêterait de faire ce genre d'escapade, elle devait sérieusement penser à le rembourrer pour que plus personne ne passe à l'intérieur. Mais là, pour l'heure, elle en avait encore besoin._

« Bon … Et maintenant ? Je sais où me rendre … Enfin je crois que je ne vais pas me perdre … Mais je suis seule et si d'autres personnes … »

_Si d'autres personnes étaient au courant qu'elle commençait à s'enfuir … Alors … HEY ! Elle était seule ! Elle était seule et il n'y avait personne pour la protéger ! Elle était au-dehors du château ! Et elle était seule, sans personne pour la défendre au cas où elle se ferait agressée ! Elle commença à trembler fortement, posant ses mains sur ses bras._

« Pou … Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe comme ça ? Je … Je suis seule. Earnos n'est plus avec moi cette fois-ci. Il n'est plus là. Il est parti dans le désert, il paraît. Il est parti pour devenir plus fort. J'aurai peut-être dû attendre son retour. »

_Elle se donna une violente baffe sur la joue, puis une autre sur la seconde joue. Voilà ! Ca, c'était fait ! Même si le coup avait été plutôt fort et qu'elle sanglotait, elle serrait les dents. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue aussi faible ? Enfin, aussi peureuse. Elle était la future souveraine du royaume des insectes !_

« Et en tant que telle … Je ne dois avoir peur de rien, ni personne. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais accepté de reprendre le travail de maman ! »

_Un travail qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer depuis que son père ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Si la paix, fragile à cause du manque de conversation devait se briser, elle en voudrait à son père à jamais. Il était hors de question de briser ce que sa mère avait mis tellement de mal à faire ! C'était juste …_

« Juste impossible. Mais je devrais arrêter de me parler toute seule. C'est juste complètement stupide. Je dois aller trouver cette Douély. »

_Elle avait terminé sa petite réplique avec un murmure de dégoût. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle en voulait tant à la jeune femme ? Car à cause d'elle, Earnos était triste ? Car la dernière fois qu'ils étaient rentrés chez elle alors qu'elle n'était plus là depuis des années … Il avait montré une telle mélancolie et un tel chagrin … qu'elle avait eu mal elle aussi ?_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait mal pour Earnos aussi ? Ce n'était qu'un simple chevalier … Mais elle pouvait reconnaître qu'il était plus que servant. Rien à voir avec Holikan. Depuis des années, si elle pouvait compter sur une personne, c'était Earnos. Il lui serait fidèle jusqu'au bout et elle espérait vraiment devenir adulte le plus rapidement possible.

_Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour que l'adolescent puisse redevenir son chevalier servant. C'était quelque chose d'important, une erreur monumentale qu'elle voulait réparer. Et son père ne pourrait rien dire car c'était elle la future souveraine du royaume. Son père ne serait plus que l'ancien roi. Et de même, l'Apireine avait figure d'autorité dans le royaume. Son mari n'avait pas son mot à dire à ce sujet._

_Mais maintenant, elle avait arrêté de penser et s'était dirigée vers le quartier des Munjas du village d'Earnos. Heureusement qu'il l'avait guidée la première fois sinon, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se soit perdue. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Alors … La demeure de Douély … De cette femme … Où était-elle ? Un endroit abandonné et … _

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle sursauta subitement, se tournant vers la gauche. Elle avait cru voir du mouvement. Les Munjas étaient peut-être insomniaques ? Il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas renseignée à leurs sujets. Mais ils étaient des insectes discrets et calmes, encore une race mal-vue dans le royaume. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de tout ça. Déjà les Rapions, les Papilords, les Munjas, ça en faisait beaucoup ! Est-ce qu'elle était la seule à remarquer que bon nombre de races étaient détestées voir haïes ? Lorsqu'elle serait souveraine … Des choses allaient changer ! Quitte à se faire des ennemis ! Ce n'était pas ça qui l'effrayait ! C'était plutôt l'ambiance actuelle, sombre et inquiétante.  
_

« Ah … La maison de cette femme ! » dit-elle dans la nuit avant de pénétrer chez Douély.

_Même si elle savait que c'était inutile … Elle voulait quand même investiguer à l'intérieur. La raison était simple : elle voulait retrouver cette femme pour qu'elle revienne et parle à Earnos. Si Earnos savait que c'était elle qui l'avait retrouvée, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit plus qu'heureux. Et alors … Et alors … Elle verrait son sourire, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mais Earnos qui sourit, ça doit être bien non ? »

_Elle était idiote de penser de la sorte, vraiment idiote. Mais c'était bizarre comme objectif à atteindre. Le sourire du Coconfort était une recherche personnelle. Un objectif qu'elle voulait atteindre rien qu'à …_

« AHHH ! C'était quoi cette fois ?! »

_Elle avait entendu le bruit d'un objet qui se brisait sur sa droite ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Elle n'était pas seule ici ! Ne pas avoir peur ! Elle serra les dents, faisant apparaître des griffes au bout de ses mains. Elle était une Apireine et elle était quand même capable de se battre et se défendre ! D'ailleurs, les Apitrinis viendraient l'aider si elle était réellement en danger. Mais est-ce qu'ils arrivaient à temps au cas où ? Elle n'en était pas sûre du tout.  
_

_C'était dans la cuisine ? Dans la chambre ? Sûrement dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, regardant le lit avant de rougir faiblement. Hey … C'était le lit toujours un peu défait. C'était celui où Earnos et elle avaient dormis ensemble … il y a déjà quand même pas mal de temps. Enfin, ensemble, c'est bien parce qu'elle avait décidé cela et que …_

« Bon, toute façon, c'était juste que je ne voulais pas qu'il dorme par terre ou contre le mur. C'est tout … Il n'y a rien entre Earnos et moi et ce n'est pas grave si nous avons dormi tous les deux ensemble. De toute façon, c'est juste … »

_Une ombre se faufila subitement derrière elle, plaçant une main sur sa bouche. Elle voulut hurler de surprise mais une lame au niveau de sa gorge lui conseilla d'écourter cette idée. Il valait mieux se taire mais elle était bête ! Si bête ! Elle était tombée dans un piège ! Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne connaissait que cet endroit à part le château ! Alors si elle … n'était pas là-bas, c'était normal qu'on la trouve ici !_

« Alors … Comme ça, j'ai cru très mal entendre … Earnos et toi, vous avez dormi dans mon lit tous les deux ? Est-ce que je rêve ? Ou alors, est-ce la vérité ? »

_Elle fut poussée sur le lit, s'écroulant dessus. Elle se retourna rapidement pour regarder qui était son agresseur … ou plutôt celle qui venait de l'agresser. Elle la connaissait si facilement puisqu'elle l'avait déjà vue mais … mais …_

« Tu es Douély. » _murmura tout simplement la fille aux cheveux blonds._

Mais c'était quoi ce regard brun et colérique qui était posé sur elle ? Et c'était bien la Munja qui avait ses lames au niveau de ses bras. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en sécurité ?


	47. Chapitre 47 : La Haine

**Chapitre 47 : La Haine**

« Et toi, la petite princesse qui profite honteusement d'Earnos. » _rétorqua la Munja avec une pointe d'amertume dans son ton. Terria se redressa aussitôt, s'écriant :_

« Ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Je ne profite pas d'Earnos ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Tu es priée de ne pas me tutoyer, merci bien. Je ne pense pas que toi et moi avons élevé les insectes ensembles. Tu es donc priée de respecter tes aînées. »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette femme ? Elle était un peu trop prétentieuse à son goût ! Elle n'était qu'une Munja et en tant que princesse du royaume des insectes, elle était libre de tutoyer et de vouvoyer qui elle voulait. C'était aussi simple que ça, compris ? _

« Tu m'es apparemment très antipathique et j'ai la sensation que c'est réciproque. » _annonça l'Apireine, clairement peu décontenancée par les paroles de la Munja._

« C'est bien à cause de ta personne qu'Earnos m'a demandé un tel service. Il n'y avait que toi et ton imbécile de père pour demander une telle chose. » _reprit Douély, clairement peu encline à parler autrement à la princesse de son royaume._

« Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur un même point. De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je parle d'Earnos avec toi. Ca ne te concerne pas le moins du monde. Earnos a décidé de m'offrir ce cadeau pour que je me rappelle de ma mère disparue bien trop jeune. Sans lui, j'aurai pu être triste pendant des années mais grâce à Earnos, j'ai pu passer outre la mort de ma mère pour continuer son œuvre. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que toi et mon Earnos dormiez dans le même lit ? Dans mon lit ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que les enfants de votre âge soient aussi précoces … Surtout de la part d'une princesse dévergondée. »

_Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Dévergondée ? Et précoce ? C'était quoi ces termes ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu de tels mots auparavant. Devant la réaction de l'Apireine, Douély poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre :_

« Non … C'est vrai que j'oubliais que j'avais affaire à une gamine. Comme si Earnos avait quelque chose à craindre de ta personne. Je me suis inquiétée pour rien. »

« Une gamine ? Continues tes insultes et je n'hésiterai pas à demander à ce que l'on t'emprisonne pour insultes envers la royauté. Je suis bien gentille mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer non plus hein ? »

« Hum ? Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Je suis pressée de savoir ce que tu comptes faire. J'ai cru entendre parler d'emprisonnement … Tu ne veux pas aussi me guillotiner jeune fille ? Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui risque de couper court à la conversation. »

_De couper court à la conversation ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle montrait à nouveau l'une de ses lames. Elle commença à la lever. Elle n'allait quand même pas essayer de la tuer hein ? Si c'était le cas, les Apitrinis réagiraient et elle-même, elle n'hésiterait pas à combattre s'il le fallait ! Pourtant, la lame s'abaissa pour se planter dans le corps de la Munja, Terria poussant un cri :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Douély ? Si Earnos sait que tu es blessée, il va être … »

« Tais-toi, petite princesse. J'ai dit que je te donnais une petite démonstration de pourquoi je ne crains pas tes pouvoirs d'Apireine, ni même le royaume. »

_Mais c'était quoi ce langage ? Elle ne manquait pas de culot, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que malgré ce qui venait de se passer … Elle n'avait aucun problème. La Munja ne semblait même pas souffrir de son arme plantée dans son corps. Elle l'extirpa, aucune trace de sang n'en sortant._

« Est-ce que tu comprends finalement pourquoi nous sommes craints par ton père ? Et par les autres insectes ? Car nous ne pouvons pas ressentir la douleur physique. Tu voudrais une autre preuve ou est-ce que cela te suffit ? »

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Et puis, d'abord, j'attendais que tu aies terminé de te montrer en spectacle mais Earnos ne t'appartient pas ! Aucun insecte n'appartient à un autre ! C'est comme cette Cheniti qui n'arrête pas de le coller ! Les insectes ne sont pas les objets d'autres insectes ! » _s'écria l'Apireine, se levant finalement du lit pour faire front à Douély. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres, reprenant :_

« Tiens donc … La petite Apireine a décidé d'avoir un peu de courage ? Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un peu l'instinct rebelle actuellement ? »

« Ce n'est pas avoir l'instinct rebelle. Je fais juste ce que je pense être bon. Earnos n'a pas arrêté de me protéger depuis le début mais si je vois que tu lui veux du … mal, je n'hésiterai pas à prévenir la garde royale pour qu'ils te capturent. » _rétorqua Terria._

« D'ailleurs, où est mon Earnos ? Puisque maintenant que tu veux te l'approprier, il est toujours à tes côtés. Je ne le vois pas … » _dit la Munja, semblant changer complètement de conversation mais aussi de caractère. Elle montrait … un visage inquiet alors que les lames disparaissaient de ses bras. La blessure à son ventre disparut elle aussi._

« Earnos est parti dans le désert … car il voulait savoir la vérité sur l'histoire du royaume des insectes mais aussi devenir plus fort. Il n'était plus mon chevalier à cause de mon père mais il m'a promis de continuer à me protéger, même si pour ça, il ne devait plus être mon chevalier ! » _s'écria la princesse Terria._

« Earnos … Dans le désert ? Chez les Libegons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est par … Non, tu viens de me répondre. S'il voulait vraiment découvrir la vérité sur le royaume, je lui aurai tout raconté ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partit là-bas ? A cause de toi ? Tsss … »

_Pourtant, le ton employé par la jeune femme restait maintenant distant et ponctué de tristesse. Savoir qu'Earnos n'était pas là l'avait rendu bien malheureuse. De même, les paroles de la princesse avaient eu un certain effet sur la Munja. Est-ce qu'elle avait finalement compris qu'Earnos continuerait son rôle de protecteur ? Ou alors, était-ce sur ça que justement, la Munja avait du mal à accepter ? Ou autre chose ? Elle était perturbée à cause de Douély ! Cette femme était vraiment plus que bizarre ! Elle ne savait pas quoi penser avec elle !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ? Je peux le savoir ? » _demanda Douély._

« Je ne comptais pas partir … avant de savoir pourquoi vous avez disparue … il y a quelques années. Earnos était vraiment triste que vous ne soyez plus là. Je vous déteste, Douély. Vous arrivez à le faire sourire et à le rendre heureux. »

_Elle venait de la vouvoyer ? Et elle venait aussi de dire qu'elle l'a détestait ? Elle aurait bien exprimé que c'était réciproque mais cet enfant … Cette Apireine lui rappelait quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, si on considérait ce qu'Earnos allait devenir bien plus tard …_

« Tsss … Allons dans le salon. Je vais te raconter ce qu'Earnos aurait pu apprendre sur le royaume des insectes s'il avait été là. Quant à ma disparition, elle ne concerne que ma personne. Mais je suis contente de savoir qu'Earnos était inquiet à mon sujet. »

_Contente de le rendre anxieux ? Cette femme était un vrai monstre dans le fond ! Ou alors, c'était encore une fois autre chose ? Peut-être était-ce parce que … la femme tenait à cœur le Coconfort ? C'était sûrement ça. Douély appréciait énormément Earnos et donc, elle était rassurée de voir que l'adolescent continuait de penser à elle et à la recherche. Une femme qui aimait se faire désirer … C'était ça qu'était Douély ? Elle se trompait surement. Elle suivit néanmoins la Munja, venant s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Douély restait debout. Elle allait donc lui raconter une histoire sûrement perdue depuis des siècles, c'est cela ? Car c'était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question … de savoir comment le royaume fut créé. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose de relativement important non ? De très important même si on y pensait plus longuement. Bon, elle était prête à écouter Douély._

« Bon sang … Ca ne sert à rien. J'abandonne ! »

_C'était un Kraknoix qui s'écroula au sol, venant s'asseoir dans le sable alors qu'Earnos était en train d'haleter sous son armure dorée. Pourtant dans un sale état d'après son corps qui se soulevait rapidement, l'adolescent était toujours debout, Férast à côté de lui, légèrement blessé. Le Kraknoix poussa un cri de rage avant de dire :_

« Je peux plus rien faire contre vous deux ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Lui, il ne bougera plus de son emplacement et continuera de te protéger ! Tu m'auras à force ! Déjà que l'autre Rapion … Enfin … Olistar arrive à être au niveau des Vibraninfs, vous, vous allez pouvoir m'affronter en un contre un … On peut même envisager bientôt que vous alliez vous entraîner contre un Vibraninf aussi. Mais je crois que madame Sania voulait vous parler. »

_Leur parler ? Lorsqu'ils allèrent la voir, Olistar était déjà présent, assis sur un tabouret alors que la Libegon leur annonçait qu'en vue des efforts qu'ils avaient fait, ils avaient le droit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le royaume des insectes._

« Je vais vous raconter pourquoi les Libegons et les Drascores ont quitté le royaume des insectes, si bien entendu, c'est ce que vous voulez connaître. »

_Bien entendu ! Enfin, peut-être qu'Olistar connaissait l'histoire aussi ? Il posa la question au Rapion, celui-ci répondant qu'il valait mieux avoir une histoire extérieure à celle de son peuple. Cela permettait d'avoir son propre avis sur la question et surtout d'avoir un peu plus d'objectivité. Mais est-ce que toutes les histoires étaient bonnes à dire ?_


	48. Chapitre 48 : Pour un royaume prospère

**Chapitre 48 : Pour un royaume prospère**

_Il fallait savoir que le royaume des insectes n'est pas apparu comme cela. Au départ, les insectes étaient réunis mais aucun n'était considéré comme un chef ou autre. De même, toutes les races étaient présentes, que cela soit les Scorplanes, les Drascores ou les Libegons. Pourtant, il n'existait encore aucun Munja. Ces derniers apparurent après la création du royaume. Avant la création de ce royaume, tous les insectes étaient réunis … mais incontrôlables. Dis comme cela, ça paraissait exagéré mais pourtant …_

Les querelles, les bagarres, les morts, tout était présent en trop grande quantité et c'était un problème bien trop grand pour que cela puisse continuer ainsi. D'ailleurs, si les insectes avaient décidé d'être réunis, c'était pour une seule et unique raison : la menace extérieure. Bien trop longtemps dominés par les autres races de pokémon, ils avaient décidé de s'enfuir et de tous se regrouper en un seul endroit. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant car ramener autant d'insectes de différentes races ramenaient alors autant de mœurs différentes.

_Et pourtant, pourtant, malgré l'absence de chef et de royaume, certains insectes se réunissaient comme tribus, partageant les mêmes goûts et les mêmes plaisirs. De même, bien que cela fasse quelques années, les querelles disparaissaient pour laisser place à une entente tacite mais nullement écrite. C'était facile à imaginer, très facile et en même temps, cela ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable. S'ils ne se réunissaient pas, alors … Les insectes étaient tous perdus. Car c'était en travaillant ensembles qu'ils pourraient repousser les pokémons des autres races et ainsi se protéger._

« Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'une personne s'éleva au-dessus des autres. Une personne au charisme si impressionnant et aux paroles si sages que tous l'écoutèrent. Son nom fut celui de l'aube de l'avènement des insectes : Oraura. La première Apireine de ce qui allait devenir le futur royaume des insectes. Belle comme un rayon de soleil, ses cheveux courts, son corps, ses paroles, son caractère, tout en elle rendait fou la majorité des jeunes insectes de son âge. » _murmura la Libegon, semblant éprouver un très grand respect pour celle qui fut la première monarque du royaume des insectes._

« Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblait exactement … » _murmura le Coconfort._

« Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques gravures chez nous qui la représentent. Néanmoins, il vaut peut-être mieux que je continue l'histoire avant de parler de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui … Oui … Pardonnez-moi, madame Sania. » _chuchota Earnos, un peu confus. C'était juste que de tels éloges pour cette Apireine donnait quand même envie d'en connaître bien plus à son sujet. Une telle personne … devait vraiment être spéciale, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Bon … Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Je ne sais plus maintenant. » _dit la Libegon._

« Vous en étiez à la présentation d'Oraura, la première Apireine du royaume des insectes. Dites, avant que vous continuez, il y a toujours eut une unique Apireine à chaque fois ? » _demanda Férast, cherchant à comprendre lui aussi toute cette histoire._

« C'est le cas. Pourtant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est impossible qu'une Apireine ait plusieurs filles ou même des fils. Mais ces derniers seront des Apitrinis mais très importants. Enfin bon, continuons, d'accord ? »

_Alors qu'Oraura gagnait toujours plus en charisme à chacune de ses interventions parmi les différentes tribus, il fut décidé de créer un seul et unique royaume où l'Apireine serait justement la reine. Nul ne vint contredire ces paroles, tous trouvant cela juste et normal qu'une telle personne soit leur souveraine. Néanmoins, qui disait reine, disait roi. Et voilà, il y avait tellement de prétendants masculins pour une seule femme qu'il fut décidé d'un tournoi. Un tournoi où tous les prétendants allaient combattre pour s'octroyer la faveur de l'Apireine._

_Pour une fois, tous les insectes étaient réunis, chaque race ou presque ayant un ou plusieurs champions pour essayer d'être la race qui allait accompagner l'Apireine sur le trône. Autant dire que cela avait quelque chose de très spécial. Il fallait s'imaginer une gigantesque arène où tout le peuple des insectes était réuni, encourageant les hommes à s'affronter. Nul meurtre, nulle violence, simplement des combats placés sous le respect de son adversaire. Car oui, l'Apireine ne voulait pas d'un meurtrier en série comme époux. Elle voulait tout simplement une personne capable à ses côtés.  
_

_Peu à peu, le nombre des prétendants diminua. Les plus grandes races des insectes tombèrent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux personnes en finale. L'une de ces personnes était un Drascore très puissant, qui n'avait eu aucun grand mal à vaincre ses adversaires grâce à sa force. De l'autre côté, nous avions un Dardargnan pour qui l'ingéniosité, en dépit de sa faiblesse, lui avait permis de triompher de tous ses adversaires. Cette finale n'allait se terminer que lorsqu'un seul des deux hommes en sortirait vainqueur. Autant dire que ce dernier combat promettait plus que tout. Et Oraura semblait elle-même attendre la fin de ce tournoi, de plus en plus heureuse au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du tournoi … mais en étant en même temps plus inquiète pour une raison inconnue._

« Un Dardargnan … qui aurait pu devenir un roi ? C'est juste impossible ! _» s'exclama le Coconfort, reprenant aussitôt : _« Je n'ai jamais réussi à battre Olistar … et je me vois pas gagner face à un Yanmega ou un Libegon. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce possible que les Libegons aient perdu face au Dardargnan ? »

« Hum ? Les Libegons semblent avoir perdu face aux Drascores. Il faut que tu saches que la puissance ne fait pas tout. Les Drascores ne sont pas seulement puissants, ils sont aussi très ingénieux. Leurs connaissances des poisons pour affaiblir leurs ennemis les rendent bien plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit. Ne le prends pas pour toi, Olistar, c'est un compliment. » _dit Sania en regardant Olistar, l'adolescent aux cheveux violets hochant la tête._

« Aucun souci … Mais vous parliez de la finale … et je voulais savoir … »

« D'ailleurs, au sujet d'Oraura. Pourquoi un tel tournoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il aurait dû avoir lieu ! Je ne … Je ne veux pas paraître bête mais quand même … Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fallu demander son avis plutôt ? Je ne sais pas … Oraura aimait peut-être quelqu'un non ? Elle a quand même le droit de choisir l'homme qu'elle aime non ? Je ne sais pas … mais pour moi, voilà quoi. » _annonça le Coconfort._

« Et bien, Earnos, je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue et porté sur les sentiments. Pourtant, tu es loin d'être celui qui en exprime le plus souvent non ? Tu sembles même faire un concours avec Férast à ce niveau. » _dit le Rapion avec un petit sourire, Earnos rougissant un peu._

« Ahem … Bon et bien … Il faudrait peut-être que je continue. » _murmura la Libegon._

_Comme annoncé, la finale du tournoi allait débuter et avec elle, l'homme victorieux qui allait finir par épouser l'Apireine. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience cet ultime combat entre le Dardargnan et le Drascore. Il fallait dire en même temps que beaucoup considéraient comme favori le Dardargnan qui était tout autant apprécié que l'Apireine. En même temps, le Drascore n'avait pas démérité, sa force de caractère et ses paroles étant loin d'être celle 'un insecte écervelé. Autant dire que les deux adversaires étaient applaudis et acclamés qu'importe l'endroit où ils se rendaient._

Mais voilà … Le jour de la finale, de nombreux insectes annoncèrent que le tournoi venait d'être annulé. La raison fut fort simple. Le Drascore avait été capturé et emprisonné avec des preuves de ce qu'il comptait faire : un assassinat. Envers qui ? Non pas son futur adversaire mais tout simplement la future reine du royaume. Il avait comploté avec de nombreux alliés Scorvols pour que lorsque la victoire fut sienne, il devienne le chef du royaume et tue sa future femme lors de son sommeil. Ainsi, nul ne pourrait contester son pouvoir et il aurait alors régné en chef absolu sur tous les insectes.  


_Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu pour le plan du Drascore. Bien que celui clama son innocence et qu'il disait que tout avait été une machination, il fut décidé que les Drascores et les Scorvols furent exilés hors du futur royaume. Le tournoi étant terminé, l'Apireine épousa le Dardargnan et le royaume vit finalement le jour. Ce royaume, on le connaît parfaitement puisque c'est celui dans lequel vivent tous les insectes actuellement. Les Apireines ont défilé depuis des générations et c'est ainsi, qu'aujourd'hui, l'actuelle Apireine n'est encore qu'une adolescente mais qui représentera l'actuelle génération des insectes, peut-être celle qui permettra à nouveau d'unifier tous les insectes._

« C'est stupide … C'est complètement stupide. » _marmonna Earnos._

« Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? » _demanda la Libegon._

« Comment est-ce que l'on peut bannir toute une race d'insectes pour les actes d'un seul ? C'est comme si je devais considérer que j'ai du sang royal parce que le premier roi du royaume était un Dardargnan ! J'ai déjà fait l'erreur avec Lisian de la mettre au même niveau que toutes les autres Chenitis et les Cheniselles ! C'est juste stupide comme histoire ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici ? »

« C'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. L'histoire ne peut être modifiée bien que je suis certaine que les protagonistes en ce temps auraient voulu y changer quelques scènes. » _termina de dire la Libegon. Le Coconfort se releva de son tabouret, s'apprêtant à quitter la demeure de la Libegon. Celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, Earnos annonçant :_

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air. C'est juste … C'est juste... Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je vais me reposer. »

« Je t'accompagne, Earnos. » _dit le Pomdepik, étant resté muet durant toute la durée de l'histoire. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Olistar s'inclina respectueusement devant la Libegon._

« Je n'ai pas eu cette version de l'histoire. Je ne sais guère laquelle est la vraie. »

« La vérité se présente lorsque tout est connu mais cela sera pour plus tard. »


	49. Chapitre 49 : Servir malgré tout

**Chapitre 49 : Servir malgré tout**

« Néanmoins, malgré cette acte de traîtrise, de nombreux Rapions et Drascores ont continué de vouloir servir le royaume. Malheureusement pour eux, le mal était fait et ils n'ont servi le royaume que de très loin Aucun ne fut à l'honneur depuis la création du royaume. »

_Cette histoire était surprenante … mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit sur le bon côté de la chose ou non. Elle était assise sur le canapé, regardant Douély longuement pour réfléchir à tout cela. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans cette déclaration, dans cette histoire._

« Comment est-ce que tout le monde peut considérer les Rapions et les Drascores comme des meurtriers ? Même avec des preuves, c'était quand même trop facile ! On ne peut pas juger une race sur quelques-uns de ses représentants ! C'est comme si Olistar faisait une bêtise, je devais considérer qu'il représentait tout son peuple. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'on fait les insectes avant la création du royaume. » _annonça calmement Douély, nullement attendrie par ce qu'elle venait de raconter._

« Cette première Apireine n'était vraiment pas très maligne sur le coup ! Elle n'a pas cherché à pardonner aux Drascores et aux Rapions ! Pareil pour les Scorvols et les Scorplanes ! »

« Oh … Oraura a payé un lourd tribut pour ça … mais je n'ai pas envie de te raconter le reste. Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine qui s'excite pour un rien. Si tu étais plus adulte, tu aurais pu comprendre le reste de l'histoire mais tu ne sais pas encore ce que sont ces choses-là à ton âge. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns._

« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ces choses-là dont vous parlez ? » _s'écria Terria, piquée au vif par les paroles de la femme en face d'elle._

« Hum ? Je n'ai pas à te le dire. Maintenant que tu as entendu cette histoire, débarrasse le plancher et ne revient plus ici. Ca ne t'apportera rien de bon. »

« J'ai demandé à connaître la suite. C'est un ordre royal, mademoiselle Douély. » _dit la princesse, émettant un petit grognement. Douély resta de marbre, le regard hautain en croisant les bras au niveau de la poitrine. Tout cela semblait sans effet pour la jeune femme qui n'était nullement inquiète._

« Et ? Même si c'est un ordre, je ne vois pas de raison d'y obéir. La petite demoiselle devrait apprendre à faire preuve d'une meilleure autorité si elle ne veut pas finir comme la première Apireine de ce royaume … ou alors, tout simplement comme sa mère. »

_AH ! Là, elle venait de toucher un point sensible. La main droite de l'adolescente se modifia en griffe avant qu'elle ne se lance vers Douély. Celle-ci ne bougea pas de sa position, tendant juste la main pour bloquer la griffe de Terria entre ses doigts._

« Je vous interdis de parler de parler de ma mère, la reine Seiry, de la sorte ! Elle vaut cent fois mieux que vous ! Elle est morte à cause de son devoir ! A cause de ses idées qui seront cent fois meilleures que les vôtres ! »

« Sûrement … Ce n'est pas bien difficile de toute façon. » _rétorqua la jeune femme._

_D'un geste de la main, elle la repoussa, la renvoyant sur le canapé comme si de rien n'était. L'adolescente se redressa, serrant les dents avant de faire disparaître sa griffe. Elle épousseta sa robe rayée de jaune et de noire._

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire alors ? Tu vas t'enfuir encore une fois pour qu'Earnos te revoie plus ? »

« La décision de le revoir ou non ne dépend que de moi. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire, c'est compris ? Ce que je ressens ? Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça … Bon, je dois m'en aller mais je reviendrai pour connaître la suite de l'histoire, mademoiselle Douély. Et je vous interdis de parler de ma mère de cette façon, c'est compris ? La prochaine fois, je serai vraiment en colère. » _dit Terria, essayant d'être impressionnante dans ses paroles sans être réellement sûre d'y arriver._

« Bien entendu … On verra cela quand tu seras plus grande. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant … Mais si il s'avère que j'apprends quelque chose à ton sujet et en ce qui concerne Earnos, tu ferais mieux de tout faire pour que je ne te revoie pas, c'est compris ? Maintenant, laisse-toi emmener par les deux Maskadras qui attendent dehors. Ils te raccompagneront jusqu'au château. Vraiment … Quelle empotée tu fais comme Apireine. » _termina de dire Douély avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Terria voulut la suivre mais déjà la jeune femme n'était plus là. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Quelque chose au sujet d'Earnos et d'elle ? Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ? Elle sortit, remarquant les deux personnes avec un masque souriant sur le visage. C'était eux ? Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle, lui demandant de bien vouloir les suivre pour qu'elle retourne en sécurité jusqu'au château. Bizarre … Comment Douély connaissait ces gens ? Elle cachait trop de choses._

_Earnos était assis sur le sable, observant le ciel. Dans le désert, il n'y avait pas vraiment de nuage. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais eu de pluie depuis qu'il était ici. Ca commençait à faire quelques temps non ? Et comment est-ce que la princesse allait ? Mais en même temps, il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça. Il était trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris … Ce royaume avait été créé par la trahison des Drascores et des Scorvols ? Non, ce n'était pas possible._

_Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. De même, il sentait qu'on lui mentait ou presque. Ce royaume … Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait un problème, que tout ne fut pas rose pour sa création mais quand même. Une telle aberration … Est-ce qu'il était le seul à la voir ? A remarquer le gros problème dans tout ça ?_

« Ah. Tu étais là ? Les Libegons avaient peur que tu te sois rendu dans le désert sans même prendre tes précautions, Earnos. »

_Olistar était arrivé, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ne bougea pas de sa position, Olistar commençant à faire de même. Installé à côté de lui, il regarda en même temps le ciel, reprenant la parole :_

« Où est parti Férast ? Il était normalement avec toi, non ? »

« Il a demandé à un Kraknoix de venir l'entraîner car il ne veut pas avoir besoin de moi pour devenir plus fort. Il commence à être indépendant, Olistar. C'est une bonne chose … non ? Enfin, je crois d'après mon point de vue mais … »

« Il est toujours triste de voir son enfant partir de ses propres ailes, Earnos. Enfin, plus sérieusement, Earnos, je … »

« Ce qui a été dit, ce n'est rien du tout, Olistar. Je sais bien que tu en as rien à faire mais c'est pareil pour moi, je te le promets. Je ne pense pas un seul mot de cette histoire. Tu restes une personne que j'aime beaucoup. Je dirai même que tu es une personne en qui je fais vraiment très confiance. Enfin, bon, je te considère comme un ami proche. »

« … … … Hahaha ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi ! J'étais quand même au courant de tout ça … Il faut dire que c'est l'une des premières choses que nous apprenons. Comme quoi, les autres races nous détestent. Enfin, ça change un peu depuis quelques années maintenant. Et en fin de compte, ce n'est pas totalement vrai hein ? »

_C'est exact … Il confirmait les dires du Rapion. D'ailleurs, il ne mentait pas sur ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet. Il appréciait grandement le Rapion et cela depuis plusieurs années. Il le considérait comme son professeur et il savait pertinemment que cela allait reste encore plusieurs années. Enfin … Maintenant … qu'il savait au sujet de sa race, c'était lui qui se sentait mal. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu faire croire qu'il voulait réconforter le Rapion alors que c'était lui qui en avait le plus besoin maintenant._

« Earnos, tu te fais du souci pour moi ? » _demanda le Rapion une nouvelle fois, Earnos ne lui répondant pas, continuant d'observer le ciel._ « Qu'importe si je suis détesté par tout le monde, tant que les personnes qui me sont proches savent qui je suis réellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Je trouve tout simplement que c'est une injustice, voilà tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire. Je trouve que l'Apireine et le reste ont été trop … rapides dans leur jugement. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir écoutés ? Tout semble trop … créé de toute pièce. C'est l'impression que ça me donne. C'est comme si maintenant, au beau milieu du château, quelqu'un venait t'accuser d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis et que tout le monde se met contre toi ! Ca ressemble à une mise en scène ! Mais ça, je peux te promettre que je ne laisserai pas passer ! Si quelqu'un ose prétendre que tu as commis un tel acte, je … »

_Le Rapion vint l'enlacer subitement, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Son visage posé sur son épaule, Olistar avait fermé les yeux, murmurant :_

« Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es, Earnos. A force, je commence à te connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Je me dis que ça serait vraiment une bonne chose … si tu avais quelques années de plus. Mais bon … Tu es trop jeune, encore bien trop jeune. »

« Euh … Olistar, ça, c'est vraiment gênant. Déjà avec une fille … Alors avec un garçon. »

« Tu peux considérer ça comme de la franche camaraderie hein ? » _rigola le Rapion avant de retirer ses bras. Le garçon aux cheveux violets se releva :_ « Nous devrions aussi nous entraîner. Peut-être que pour les prochains mois, nous aurons d'autres informations qui nous permettront d'y voir plus clair à ce sujet. Je suis sûr que nous saurons la vérité un jour, Earnos. Et je suis sûr que tu seras là pour m'aider dans les moments les plus difficiles. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Olistar ! Allons-y ! » _s'écria le Coconfort, prêt à s'entraîner._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Dans l'ombre

**Chapitre 50 : Dans l'ombre**

« Merci pour tout. C'est bon de se sentir accompagnée par des personnes. »

« De rien princesse Terria. Néanmoins, ce qui vous attend lorsque vous rentrerez au château sera bien plus terrible que tout ce que vous aviez vécu auparavant. » _annonça l'un des Maskadras, loin de la rassurer. Elle passa néanmoins de l'autre côté du mur, prenant le petit trou qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de raconter eux … Comme si je pouvais avoir des problèmes ? Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … » _balbutia l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, remarquant le climat d'alarme dans lequel le château s'était mis. Il n'y avait qu'une raison … Une unique raison qui poussait les soldats et les Apitrinis à être ainsi : elle._

« Euh … Plus besoin de rechercher comme des fous … Je suis là et je vais bien. » _reprit-telle faiblement en levant la main droite en l'air. Elle était un peu rouge car bon, déplacer autant de monde faisait toujours son petit effet mais quand même._

« Princesse Terria ! Vous étiez donc là ! Que faisiez-vous en pleine nuit dehors ? Vous avez une interdiction de votre père de quitter votre chambre ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend dehors ! » _s'écria l'un des généraux qui était un Cizayox. Recouvert de son armure rouge, il semblait très impressionnant mais aussi très inquiet. _« Votre père, le roi, a donné des ordres bien précis. D'ailleurs, lui-même est parti à votre re … »

« TERRIA ! TERRIA ! » _hurla une voix tonitruante, semblant capable de faire trembler tout le château si elle le désirait. Le roi arriva d'un pas rapide vers l'adolescente._

« Père … Je suis désolée mais ce que j'ai fait est peut-être … »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une baffe vint la frapper avec violence, la faisant tomber sur le côté si seulement la même main ne l'avait pas agrippée par le bras. Rapidement, l'adolescente fut tirée derrière le roi, celui-ci s'écriant avec rage :_

« Tu m'accompagnes tout de suite ! Et dès demain, je demanderai à ce que l'on mette des barreaux à ta fenêtre ! Quand je te refuse le droit de sortir de ta chambre, ce n'est pas par plaisir mais par sécurité ! Est-ce que la mort de ta mère ne t'a rien appris ? Et encore, nous étions en paix à ce moment-là ! Maintenant, c'est la guerre au sein même du royaume ! »

« Père ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! » _sanglota l'adolescente, plus par la joue baffée et la douleur à son bras que d'avoir été claquée par son père devant une majeure partie des soldats du château._

« Comme si j'allais réellement te lâcher ! Pour que tu t'enfuis encore ? Je pensais que c'était ce petit Coconfort qui t'avait pourri le cerveau avec des idées aussi absurdes mais il semblerait que ça ne soit que toi qui sois responsable de toutes ces choses ! Espèce d'idiote ! Qu'est-ce que ta mère penserait de toi si elle savait ce que tu fais ? »

« Mère serait plus qu'heureuse que j'œuvre pour le royaume ! Car elle était sûrement au courant de la création absurde de celui-ci ! Un royaume qui se fait en excluant différentes espèces d'insecte n'est pas le véritable royaume des insectes ! Et vous, vous avez continué à faire ça pendant des siècles ! Vous vous fichez pas mal des autres races tant que vous restez au pouvoir ! Vous n'avez jamais fait un mouvement envers les Drascores et les Scorvols ! »

_Le roi Tanator s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille, posant son regard rubis sur elle. Elle fit un petit mouvement de recul tout en commençant à trembler. C'était quoi ses yeux posés sur elle ? HEY ! Son père n'était pas dans son état normal ! Elle voyait à son regard ! Il semblait complètement perdu._

« Tant … Tant que tu es en vie, la monarchie continuera … C'est le plus important pour moi. Tu es ma fille … L'unique personne qui est de mon sang. Je ne laisserai pas partir le dernier souvenir de Seiry comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas comprendre à quel point il est important que tu restes dans ta chambre, moi-même, je sais ce qui est important. »

« Père … Vous devriez sérieusement consulter les médecins du royaume. Vous n'allez vraiment pas très bien. » _murmura-t-elle, essayant de calmer la situation._

« Mon état de santé n'est pas intéressant ! Seul le tien importe, ma fille ! Pardon de t'avoir frappée … Sur le moment, je … Je … Je ne pensais pas à mal. » _bredouilla l'homme qui commençait à faire paraître quelques rides._

_Il relâcha son bras pour venir la serrer contre lui. L'adolescente se laissa faire, fermant ses yeux rubis. Ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre son père. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu réellement cette situation. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas son désir réel de l'enfermer, tout simplement de la protéger. Son père souffrait autant qu'elle de toute cette situation mais … Ce n'était pas bon ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas bon du tout._

« Bonne nuit ma fille … Repose-toi bien. Demain, je t'enverrai un médecin pour voir si tout va bien. » _murmura le roi avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

_Elle se massa le bras faiblement, comme perturbée par tout ça. Ce n'était pas bon … Pas bon du tout. Dès demain, les barreaux allaient être mis à sa fenêtre et elle pouvait tout simplement oublier l'idée même de sortir de sa chambre dorénavant._

Elle allait devoir trouver une occupation, quelque chose à faire. C'était l'unique moyen pour elle de ne pas devenir folle comme son père. Car oui, pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Son père était en train de perdre peu à peu la raison. Elle le savait parfaitement, elle savait que son père avait perdu la tête depuis la mort de sa femme.

Il l'aimait … Il l'aimait tant … Contrairement à ses apparences, le roi avait toujours été doux avec sa famille. Il avait toujours été à l'écoute de sa femme, prêt à respecter la moindre de ces décisions et voilà le résultat : la reine Seiry était maintenant morte depuis plusieurs années … tellement d'années.

« Si seulement Douély pouvait ramener à nouveau maman … Ca serait tellement plus simple mais elle n'acceptera jamais, jamais … »

_Elle commença à pleurer, mais non plus à cause de la douleur. Ca devenait une situation impossible à cause de toute cette histoire. Elle n'arrivait plus à en vouloir à son père après ce soir. Elle ne savait même plus vers qui se tourner pour espérer trouver une solution. Peut-être que si … Peut-être que si toute cette guerre civile se terminait, tout s'arrangerait pour elle ?_

_Ailleurs, dans un endroit qui était secret, plusieurs personnes étaient réunies autour d'une table. Une faible lumière provenait du sommet de la pièce, éclairant à peine les personnes encapuchonnées et les différents papiers déposés sur la table._

« Quelle est la situation actuelle concernant le royaume ? Devrions-nous intervenir ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous laissions les autres races s'occuper de tout cela. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Ils se débrouillent très bien de l'intérieur. »

« Je ne parle pas uniquement de cela … Ce que je veux savoir, est-il nécessaire que nous commencions à faire parler de nous pour que le peuple nous suive ? »

« Je ne pense pas … Pas maintenant mais plus tard. Notre première mission n'est pas de nous faire remarquer mais d'éliminer la dernière Apireine de ce royaume. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il semblerait qu'elle tente quelques escapades pour quitter le château. Il faut profiter de l'une de ces excursions extérieures pour réussir à l'assassiner. »

« Après la mort de sa femme, la mort de sa fille plongea le roi dans une douleur sans fin. Nous pourrons alors en terminer avec la royauté. D'ailleurs, avez-vous remarqué les changements psychologiques chez le roi ? Il semblerait que … »

_Et les discussions s'éternisèrent pendant de longues minutes. Une réunion comme quelques autres. Une ombre sortit du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient discuté. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le bâtiment s'effondra, ne devenant plus que des ruines. Nulle personne ne pouvait deviner dans ce climat de tension qu'ils étaient derrière ces manœuvres._

L'ombre commença à se mouvoir à travers les ruelles, semblant savoir où elle devait se rendre. Finalement, la forme d'une petite maison se présenta devant lui. Avec lenteur, l'être pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, faisant attention à ne guère faire de bruit. Il monta les escaliers de sa demeure, se dirigeant vers une chambre avec discrétion.

« Tant mieux … qu'elle dorme. » _murmura doucement l'être en regardant un bébé aux cheveux rouges comme ceux de sa mère. _« Bonne nuit, Cassiopi. Papa est rentré. »

« Hum ? Saralos ? Tu es enfin rentré ? » _marmonna une voix dans le couloir, la lumière étant allumée dans celui-ci. Un homme aux cheveux rouges sortit de la chambre, se présentant face à la femme qui était en robe de nuit, les yeux à moitié clos._

« Oui … Je suis désolé, mon amour. Le travail n'est plus ce qu'il était. Pardon de rentrer aussi tard. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

« Hors de question. Maintenant que tu es là … Tu ne t'échapperas pas pour le reste de la nuit. » _répondit la jeune femme avant d'enlacer son mari pour le tirer vers l'autre chambre._

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, Passy. » _chuchota l'homme en rigolant._

_Tout ce qu'il faisait à côté … Elle ne devait pas être au courant. Il devait protéger son enfant et sa femme … tout en pensant à éliminer celui d'un autre. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ressentait un peu de remords en ce moment même ?_


	51. Chapitre 51 : Faire la paix avec elle

**Sixième partie : Dans l'insouciance de l'adolescence**

**Chapitre 51 : Faire la paix avec elle**

« Après votre entraînement, vous pourrez aller écrire à vos familles. Même toi, Olistar. » _annonça Sania alors que les trois adolescents s'entraînaient maintenant avec ardeur. Férast et Earnos affrontaient toujours un Kraknoix bien que chacun avait le sien maintenant. Olistar … ah ... Olistar, c'était toujours bien différent avec lui._

_Car oui, le Rapion était tout simplement au-dessus d'eux deux. C'était tout simplement différent … et monstrueux. Il arrivait à s'occuper de deux Vibraninfs en même temps ! Sans même sourciller ou presque ! C'était d'un tout autre niveau ! Quelque chose de bien plus grand et imposant ! Impossible à arrêter même !_

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. Vous pourrez quand même m'aider pour l'écriture ? Je n'ai plus écrit depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse encore … écrire correctement. Je n'ai jamais été réellement doué pour ça, je n'ai jamais été à l'école à la base. Alors, j'ai toujours appris sur le moment ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, passant une main dans ses derniers._

« Hum ? Aucun problème. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'un nouvel entraînement vient de se présenter à toi, Earnos. Désormais, nous aurons aussi des cours d'école. Apprendre les bases ne sera pas bien difficile maintenant que vous êtes adolescents. Férast, tu es invité aussi à venir suivre les cours. Il en est de même pour Olistar. D'ailleurs, Olistar, il faudra que nous parlions tous les deux à ce sujet. »

_Hum ? De quoi ? Le Coconfort posa son regard sur le Rapion. C'est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent depuis ces derniers mois chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais voilà … Olistar semblait différent depuis tout ce temps._

« Je vois, je vois. Aucun problème. Je viendrai vous voir après les cours. » _signala le Rapion, faisant se percuter les deux Vibraninfs avec aisance._

« AIE ! Ca fait mal ! » _s'écrièrent les deux adolescents Vibraninfs tandis que Férast répondait calmement à Sania par rapport à sa proposition :_

« Je viendrai suivre aussi les cours puisque vous me l'avez demandé. Enfin, proposé. Je suis d'accord pour les suivre. J'ai …bien envie …d'apprendre. »

« Alors, tant mieux. D'ailleurs, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre qui viendra suivre mes cours puisqu'il en est ainsi. » _annonça la Libegon avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Ah bon ? Tant mieux alors … Euh … Enfin, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ça. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avec calme._

« Hahaha … Tu verras bien. Je vous laisse continuer vos entraînements. Je risque de vous perturber avec tout cela. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'Olistar, je te fasse peut-être bientôt affronter un nouveau Libegon. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas que ça soit aussi simple. »

_Le Rapion aux cheveux violets hocha la tête positivement. Aucun problème pour lui._

_Après l'entrainement, ils purent se reposer pour environ une heure. Ensuite, ils n'avaient alors qu'à se diriger vers le petit bâtiment où quelques élèves rentraient et sortaient quotidiennement. A cette heure-ci, personne n'était présent … sauf les trois adolescents. Il aurait trouvé cela drôle à une époque d'aller à l'école à son âge mais là … Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. Sania prit la parole :_

« Vous êtes tous présents ? Installez-vous donc sur les chaises. Nous attendons le quatrième élève qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Les Libegons ont été la chercher. »

_Hum ? Hein ? De quoi ? La chercher ? Earnos s'apprêtait à s'asseoir comme Olistar et Férast mais il resta debout à cette annonce. Il avait cru mal entendre … Enfin, ça aurait été bien mieux s'il avait bien entendu mais bon._

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer maintenant ? » _murmura faiblement une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte, la Libegon lui répondant avec un sourire aux lèvres :_

« Bien entendu … Ne perdons donc pas plus de temps. Bon retour parmi eux, Lisian. »

« Lisian ? C'est vraiment elle ? » _demanda le Coconfort, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la porte à toute allure. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de s'ouvrir alors qu'une adolescente faisait son apparition en face d'Earnos. Olistar et Férast s'étaient levé tous les deux à leur tour._

« … … … Coucou, Earnos. Tu as grandi quand même en un an. » _murmura faiblement la demoiselle en face du Coconfort._

« Hum ? Hein ? Euh oui, bien entendu. » _répondit le Coconfort, un peu étonné du ton utilisé par l'adolescente. Elle aussi avait bien changé en une année. Une année où elle fut élevée par les Libegons mais seule, sans les autres membres du quatuor._

_Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient allongés pour aller jusqu'au bas du cou tandis qu'elle portait une robe brune recouverte par de nombreux morceaux de pierre. La robe lui allait jusqu'aux genoux tandis que l'adolescente avait maintenant quelques formes féminines. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait quatorze ans, comme le reste du groupe … sauf Olistar qui en avait dix-sept. Dix-sept ans ! C'était quand même plus qu'étonnant quand il y réfléchissait. Olistar semblait si à l'aise par rapport aux autres … malgré son âge « avancé ». _

« Pardon à Férast et à Olistar pour tout ce que j'ai dit il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Je ne voulais pas vous ignorer réellement … Enfin si … A l'époque, c'était le cas. Je ne pensais qu'à Earnos, que j'estimais être comme l'unique homme que je côtoierai durant toute ma vie mais il s'avère que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge crée par les membres de mon espèce. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai … »

« Euh ? Et tu ne crois pas que je devrais aussi m'excuser ? » _coupa le Coconfort. Visiblement, lui aussi avait à se faire pardonner._ « Je n'ai franchement pas été mieux de mon côté hein ? Dire des choses aussi horribles. Pardon, Lisian. »

_Il s'inclina devant l'adolescente Cheniti, celle-ci faisant un petit geste de la main pour dire que ce n'est pas bien grave avant de subitement venir l'étreindre pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes. Elle chuchota avec un petit sourire :_

« Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'abandonne la partie. »

_Quelle partie ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle … Oh ! Il comprenait. Enfin bon … Il était d'accord pour ça même si elle risquait de perdre. Après l'avoir étreint, elle fit de même avec Olistar, semblant surprise sur le coup. Puis ce fut au tour de Férast, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ayant un peu de rouge aux joues, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les deux autres personnes. D'ailleurs, Olistar vint sourire à Earnos, celui-ci haussant les épaules pour dire que ça ne le concernait pas même s'il trouvait cela amusant en un sens._

« Et bien … Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, pourrions-nous commencer les cours ? » _demanda Sania en tapant dans ses mains._

_Ah ! Bien entendu ! Lisian arrêter de serrer Férast contre elle, les quatre adolescents retournant s'asseoir. En un an, beaucoup de choses avaient changé … Mais dans le royaume … Comment est-ce que tout se déroulait ? Comment est-ce que tout se passait ? Devant le regard distant d'Earnos, Sania reprit la parole :_

« Sachez qu'après ces quelques cours, nous irons écrire les lettres que vous enverrez à vos familles ou alors à vos amis. Nous avons de quoi vous permettre de les contacter. Ne vous inquiétez pas le moins du monde pour cela. »

_Ah ? Oui. Il avait complètement oublié ça. Qu'il était un peu bête sur le coup quand même. Mais bon, il savait à qui écrire … A ses parents pour les rassurer. Gloups … Il venait d'y penser. Ca faisait énormément de temps ... Enfin, il espérait que Sando les avait quand même prévenus au cas où car sinon, ça risquait de barder._

_Finalement, les premières lettres partirent le lendemain. Lisian et Olistar donnèrent quelques conseils à Férast et Earnos pour écrire les leurs. Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis depuis la traversée du désert, cela semblait si normal et logique d'épauler un ami. Maintenant, il suffisait simplement d'attendre une réponse._

« Roi Tanator ? Nous avons une lettre de la part d'Olistar, le Rapion ambassadeur. Normalement, elle est destinée à votre fille. » _annonça un soldat, tenant une lettre dans ses mains. Le roi ne bougea pas de son trône, murmurant :_

« Est-ce que vous avez vérifié que la lettre ne continent aucun poison ? Ou n'est pas dangereuse ? Si tel est le cas, vous pouvez aller la lui donner. »

« Vous ne voulez pas la lire ? Il semblerait que d'autres lettres soient venues en même temps. Cela concerne un Pomdepik, une Cheniti et un Coconfort. Le Coconfort est le jeune Earnos qui était l'un des chevaliers de la princesse Terria. D'après les Ninjasks, il semblerait qu'ils se trouvent tous actuellement dans les tribus de Libegon. »

« Les tribus de Libegon ? Comment est-ce … » _commença à dire le roi, plus surpris qu'autre chose par cette annonce. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta de parler, faisant juste un geste de la main._

_Il pouvait quand même laisser le courrier à sa fille. Déjà que depuis tout ce temps, elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Il n'allait quand même pas l'empêcher d'avoir une lettre de ce Rapion si elle ne présentait aucun danger. Il ne devait pas … l'emprisonner même si c'était trop tard._


	52. Chapitre 52 : IPSC

**Chapitre 52 : Inquiète pour son chevalier**

« Est-ce que tu peux me rendre ce petit service ou non ? Parler aux Ninjask et leur demander des informations s'il te plaît ? C'est vraiment important … »

« Comme vous le désirez, princesse Terria. Depuis que vous avez reçu cette lettre, vous semblez bien différente si je peux me permettre. Provenez-t-elle de ce Rapion ? » _demanda poliment une Apitrini qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années._

« C'est exact … Ce Rapion est quelqu'un de vraiment très important pour moi. Tu dois le savoir. Mais surtout il est à côté d'une personne dont je dois absolument prendre des nouvelles. Il s'appelle Earnos et est un Coconfort. »

« Comme vous le voudrez, princesse Terria ! J'accomplirai vos désirs ! » _s'écria l'Apitrini avant de récupérer la lettre que lui tendait l'adolescente._

_La jeune fille quitta la chambre royale, disparaissant au beau milieu des trop nombreux gardes qui surveillaient maintenant la princesse. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir, s'approchant de la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir … Oh … Elle pouvait l'ouvrir de l'intérieur mais maintenant, de trop nombreuses barres de fer étaient présentes._

_Elle avait bien grandi, elle aussi, en une année. Oh … Même si elle ne pouvait plus sortir de chez elle, elle continuait de grandir et de s'épanouir comme la princesse qu'elle était. Ses cheveux s'étaient allongés à tel point qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Résultat ? Elle avait décidé d'en faire deux longues couettes qui étaient attachées au sommet de son crâne. Ainsi, elle pouvait mieux les brosser. Bien entendu, le rubis ancré dans son front était toujours aussi beau et brillant, montrant qu'elle était soignée et correctement nourrie._

« Mais ça ne change rien du tout au fait que je ne suis plus libre. C'est à peine si je peux marcher dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte. »

_Et en même temps, malgré sa condition « précaire », ses pensées étaient majoritairement tournées vers une personne, au loin. Oui … Une personne qui était si loin, dans le désert … Avec les Libegons. Elle lui faisait confiance mais elle restait plus qu'inquiète à son sujet. Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Déjà qu'à cause d'elle, il avait perdu son travail … C'était un peu comme si c'était un exil maintenant._

_Un violent exil … bien trop violent même. Malgré le temps qui passait, savoir qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis tout ce temps était tout simplement affreux. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait laisser sa famille comme ça ? Alors que la situation ne s'améliorait pas vraiment ici hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir du crâne l'adolescent. Enfin … Ca faisait tellement de temps, il avait aussi un peu changé entre temps. D'ailleurs, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué mais … La Munja. Enfin, Douély, cette Munja. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait pas vieillit. C'était bizarre, elle ne s'était pas souvent renseignée sur ces insectes mais ça serait peut-être le bon moment mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'apprendrait à leur sujet._

« Toute façon … A quoi est-ce que ça servirait hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si Earnos était important. Il se fiche complètement de savoir que j'ai retrouvé Douély. Et puis bon … Il ne sourira jamais pour moi. » _marmonna l'adolescente, retournant se coiffer._

_Ailleurs, dans le désert où les Libegons vivaient, Earnos et Olistar étaient assis côte à côte, regardant une nouvelle fois le ciel étoilé alors que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà une bonne heure. L'un comme l'autre ne semblaient pas avoir sommeil, les deux adolescents conversant à propos de différentes choses, même si le sujet actuel était assez spécial._

« Quand même … Depuis son retour et malgré ses belles paroles, j'ai remarqué que Lisian est plus souvent à côté de Férast que de toi, Earnos. » _murmura le Rapion._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elle a décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle l'entraîne et lui apprenne à être un véritable homme, comme ça, il aurait ses chances avec une Cheniti. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut tenter de changer la vision qu'ont les autres des Chenitis. »

« Hum … C'est quand même une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est sympathique de sa part. Sinon … Earnos, j'ai reçu une lettre de la princesse, ce qui me fait penser qu'il serait temps que je t'annonce quelque chose. Ce que je voulais te dire il y a … et bien maintenant plus d'une année, non ? » _reprit Olistar, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se tournant vers lui._

« Tes petites cachotteries avec les Libegons ? Enfin … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit bien que tu me le dises … Ça a l'air assez privé. » _répondit sans sourire le Coconfort._

« Ca l'est mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je voulais parler. Donc, pour ce qui est des Libegons et de moi, je crois que tu peux toujours attendre une réponse, hahaha. Non, c'est autre chose même si j'espère que ça ne remettra pas en cause ce que tu penses de moi. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu es au service de la princesse ou des Rapions depuis des années et comme j'avais l'air « potentiellement » intéressant à leurs yeux, ils t'ont envoyé pour faire ami-ami avec moi. C'est bien ça ? »

_Le Rapion fut surpris, commençant à rougir faiblement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux violets. Il eut un petit rire confus, détournant le regard avant de dire :_

« On ne croirait pas quand on te regarde mais tu réfléchis quand même beaucoup non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement ça … Mais ce n'est pas totalement faux. C'est bien la princesse qui m'a envoyé à tes côtés depuis bon nombre d'années … En fait, elle a remarqué que je t'appréciais et elle m'a demandé de te protéger au cas où. La princesse est vraiment très inquiète pour toi. Tu commets pas mal de bêtises à cause d'elle et donc, bien que tu la protèges tout le temps, elle a honte que tu ne sois pas protéger. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé une telle chose. Je suis un peu ton insecte gardien, Earnos. »

« Et tu pensais que ça allait changer quelque chose que je sache ça ? Enfin … Ca ne changera rien par rapport à moi … de mon côté, peut-être du tien alors. Mais sinon, ça montre juste que la princesse Terria est bête. Elle n'a pas à penser à un simple Coconfort comme moi. Si tu lui écris, dis-lui que je vais bien et qu'elle arrête de se faire du souci pour ma personne. Il y a bien mieux à côté d'elle. Je reste son chevalier, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle n'a pas à s'en faire à ce sujet. » _termina de dire le garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle voulait que je garde un œil sur toi. Car tu es son chevalier et je suis votre ami à tous les deux. » _annonça le Rapion avec calme avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule gauche d'Earnos, soulagé de s'être livré._

« He … Hey … Olistar … Fais attention quand même. Ne t'endors pas non plus. Je sais bien que la fatigue, tout ça … Ca nous a quand même … »

« Je ne dors pas. Je me repose, voilà tout. J'ai pu enfin te le dire. Tu sais … Les Rapions et les Drascores ne sont pas différents des autres insectes. Nous ne sommes pas plus monstrueux ou spéciaux que les autres. »

« Hum ? Je crois l'avoir très bien remarqué, Olistar. Tu es comme les autres insectes, du moins, à mes yeux, tu es différent d'eux … mais du bon côté. » _répondit le Coconfort._

« Quand même. Quel beau parleur tu fais, ça ne fait plus aucun doute pourquoi la princesse a préféré te garder comme chevalier malgré ta soi-disant faiblesse. » _chuchota doucement Olistar, les yeux fermés, Earnos clignant les siens plusieurs fois avant de reprendre :_

« Euh … Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de spécial encore une fois ? »

« Rien du tout … Rien du tout … Disons que tu as ta façon à toi d'être fort et que c'est cette façon qui fait que l'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter quand tu es là. Bonne nuit, Earnos. »

« Bonne nuit, Olis … HEIN ? He … Hey ! Olistar ! Tu ne vas quand même pas, dormir … »

_Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le Rapion s'était déjà profondément endormi contre son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il resta immobile pendant deux bonnes minutes, un peu rouge aux joues. C'était bizarre de trouver ce genre de paroles … réconfortantes non ? Il souleva le Rapion sans aucun mal. On ne croirait pas en sachant à quel point Olistar était puissant mais … il était vraiment frêle en fin de compte. Il l'emmena dans la hutte où les quatre adolescents dormaient, puis déposa dans son lit avant d'aller dans le sien. Férast et Lisian dormaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué. Il valait mieux qu'il ne perde pas de temps de son côté lui aussi._

« Princesse Terria ? Princesse Terria, je voulais savoir … Voudriez-vous bien sortir vous promener ? J'ai reçu l'autorisation du roi. »

_Hum ? Hein ? Ca lui rappelait quelque chose. Hier, elle avait envoyé l'Apitrini pour donner sa lettre à Olistar. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle était quand même plus rassurée pour Earnos. Mais la phrase d'Holikan … lui rappelait quelque chose. Ah bien sûr ! C'était y a plus d'un an ! Sauf que cette fois-ci …  
_

« Attends juste cinq minutes, Holikan. Je me prépare et c'est bon. »

« Hein ? Vous acceptez princesse Terria ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je vous attends avec impatience dehors alors ! » _dit la voix masculine de l'autre côté._

« D'accord, d'accord. Ne sois pas trop pressé non plus. Ca n'a rien de bien exceptionnel non plus. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, un sourire aux lèvres bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce n'était qu'une balade à deux._

Et rien d'autre ! Mais elle allait pouvoir sortir un peu, autant ne pas refuser cette opportunité, surtout qu'elle était d'humeur joyeuse pour une fois.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Promenace informative

**Chapitre 53 : Promenade informative**

« Dis, dis … Tu savais qu'Earnos et les autres étaient chez les Libegons ? Ca m'étonne quand même … Enfin, c'est plutôt étonnant. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais quand même … »

« Hum … Il est avec Olistar, un Pomdepik et une Cheniti d'après les renseignements que j'ai à leurs sujets. Il faut dire que dans le fond, ce qui se passe est vraiment exceptionnel. C'est rare que les Libegons acceptent les autres insectes dans leurs tribus. De même, rien que le fait qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à chez eux a été un exploit. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, cherchant à faire la conversation ou plutôt, à continuer celle que la princesse venait de lancer. Ce n'était pas une chose facile car elle avait parlé d'un sujet assez délicat._

« Mais quand même … C'est surprenant qu'Earnos soit aussi capable que ça. Enfin, non … Qu'il ait réussi à traverser le désert. Mais comme il était avec Olistar, je sais bien qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Il est entre de très bonnes mains ! »

« De très bonnes mains ? Vous parlez de celles d'Olistar ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le terme que j'aurai employé pour définir dans quel endroit se trouve, Earnos. »

« Arrête donc un peu de faire le rabat-joie, Holikan ! C'est quoi vraiment ton problème avec Olistar ? Le fait qu'il arrive à te battre une bonne partie du temps ? » _demanda la princesse, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Aussitôt, l'adolescent s'empourpra avant de s'écrier :_

« Ce n'est nullement cela, princesse ! Et ce que vous dites est une diffamation ! Je ne perds guère contre Olistar, nous nous sommes pas battus depuis plus d'une année ! »

« C'est normal, espèce d'idiot ! Il n'est pas là depuis tout ce temps ! Sinon, tu serais encore en train de te battre contre lui ! Ou de lui crier que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas aussi ouvert qu'Earnos hein ? » _demanda la princesse en soupirant._

_Comment ça, comme Earnos ? Qu'est-ce que le Coconfort avait de si spécial pour que la princesse Terria le complimente de la sorte ? Il avait bien envie de le savoir. Mais visiblement, elle avait autre chose en tête. Elle vint s'asseoir sur un banc au beau milieu des jardins du château, reprenant la parole :_

« De toute façon … Que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant, Olistar est quelqu'un de très important pour le royaume. Sans lui, nous aurions perdu la confiance des Rapions et des Drascores depuis longtemps. Mais voilà ! »

« Mais voilà quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » _s'exprima l'adolescent calmement._

« Voilà ! Olistar est toujours avec nous, il s'est très bien intégré dans le château et tu es l'un des rares à ne pas l'apprécier. Quand même … Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire le bougon hein ? Ca ne te va pas du tout ! »

« Je ne fais pas le bougon et je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais Olistar. Il est un excellent rival, néanmoins, il ne fait aucun doute qu'en ces temps et ces climats de suspicion, il fasse partie des principaux concernés par les récents évènements ! » _s'écria le Yanma._

« Oui bien sûr. Je suis sûr que depuis le désert, il supervise les opérations des Scorvols. »

_Elle avait dit cela avec ironie, posant son regard rubis sur le Yanma. Il se sentit un peu offusqué et blessé par les paroles de l'adolescente. Il n'avait jamais dit ça comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui adressait la parole de la sorte ? Il tentait tout simplement de la réconforter … après ces nombreux mois où elle fut enfermée ! Mais le résultat n'était pas celui escompté. Elle avait toujours la hargne !_

« Et sinon … Puisque je parle des Scorvols, qu'est-ce que ça donne au sujet de leurs attaques ? Je suis sûre que les Drascores viennent nous aider. »

« … … … C'est le cas, princesse Terria. » _marmonna l'adolescent, visiblement peu heureux de confirmer les dires de la princesse._

« Je le savais ! Même si je ne suis plus ambassadrice, j'ai écrit pour les prévenir qu'Olistar était avec un chevalier en qui j'ai toute confiance ! Enfin … Non, ça ne colle pas … Car ça ne fait que peu de temps que j'étais au courant qu'Earnos et Olistar se trouvent chez les Libegons. » _murmura l'adolescente, un peu étonnée par sa réflexion._

« C'est Sando, le Libegon qui est proche du roi, votre père, qui les as prévenus de la situation concernant leur ambassadeur et Earnos. Lui aussi semble avoir de grands projets pour ce Coconfort. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a de si … exceptionnel. » _murmura Holikan, un peu dépité d'exprimer un peu de …_

« Mais tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux d'Earnos par hasard ? » _demanda la fille aux cheveux blonds, faisant un grand sourire. Il aurait pu répliquer avec colère mais …_

« Peut-être un peu … Earnos par-ci, Earnos par-là … Au final, vous ne parlez que d'eux deux alors que nous sommes seuls, princesse Terria. » _chuchota l'adolescent._

_Hein ? Quoi … Oups … Il marquait un point. Hahaha … Elle émit un petit rire assez candide en rougissant. C'est vrai. Elle balança ses pieds dans le vide, les observant sans rien dire alors qu'elle rougissait faiblement. C'est vrai qu'il se montrait quand même plus attentionné qu'auparavant. Il fallait le comprendre : ça faisait quand même un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus remplit sa fonction._

« Princesse Terria, d'ailleurs … Je voulais vous dire que vos deux couettes sont magnifiques. Cela vous correspond très bien. »

« Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur, Holikan. » _chuchota l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, rougissant bien plus maintenant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle avait quand même un … Enfin, son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'elle n'arrive à savoir pourquoi._

« Je ne fais que complimenter ce qui est beau, princesse. »

« Merci … Mais c'est un peu gênant de t'entendre dire ça, Holikan. » _répondit-elle, espérant qu'ils allaient changer de conversation. Ce n'était pas que ça … Enfin si ! Ca l'embêtait un peu ! Elle savait qu'il était sincère et qu'il voulait bien faire … Mais Holikan était quand même trop proche de son père, c'était ça le gros problème pour elle._

« Je le conçois alors j'arrête les flagorneries, princesse Terria. »

« Ne parle donc pas comme ça … Ce n'est pas bien grave et je te pardonne tout de suite. »

« Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension, princesse Terria. J'espère que la sortie vous plaît quand même. » _osa-t-il dire alors qu'elle hochait la tête._

« Bien sûr que oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien ! Et ça fait vraiment du bien de prendre l'air … Ah … Oui … C'est bon … Enfin, je peux toujours ouvrir ma fenêtre mais avec les barreaux, c'est moins plaisant. J'ai l'impression d'être une prisonnière. »

« Le roi fait cela pour votre sécurité, princesse Terria. J'espère que vous le comprenez. »

« … Je le comprends mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte ce qu'il a fait. » _rétorqua-t-elle avec un pointe d'irritation dans la voix. Ca ne lui plaisait pas d'être enfermée !_

« Je le conçois que ses méthodes sont un peu excessives … Vous êtes en sécurité dans tout le château. Tant que plusieurs soldats vous accompagnent, vous devriez pouvoir vous déplacer librement à l'intérieur. Sinon, ce n'est pas une bonne chose de rester sans surveillance. »

« … … Toi ? C'est bien toi qui vient de parler, Holikan ? » _demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds, plus que surprise par les paroles d'Holikan. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil : qu'avait-il dit de si spécial pour qu'elle le regarde avec amusement, ses yeux rubis posés sur lui._ « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de te plaindre un peu de mon père ! »

« Hein quoi ? Bien sûr que non, princesse ! Je ne me plains guère du roi ! Je ne me le permettrai pas ! Pourquoi dites-vous une telle chose ? »

« Car pourtant, c'est le cas ! Tu as dit que mon père était un peu excessif ! »

« Comment est-ce que j'ai … pu dire une telle chose. M'en prendre au roi … Je suis vraiment immonde comme personnage. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Pourtant, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, la princesse venant de l'embrasser._

« Car tu as montré que tu n'étais pas vraiment borné, tu as le droit à un baiser. Maintenant, si tu commences à être plus ouvert d'esprit, tu pourras même apprécier Olistar. »

« Ah non ! Ca … C'est hors de question, princesse Terria ! » _s'égosilla l'adolescent avant de se relever vivement, la princesse faisant de même.  
_

« Et bien alors … Plus de baiser de la part de la princesse ! Et en même temps, je te signale que je veux épouser quelqu'un qui est très ouvert et qui pense pouvoir unifier tous les insectes du royaume … C'est-à-dire, ramener les Libegons, les Drascores, les Scorvols et tous les autres insectes dans le royaume ! Alors, tu vois, tu as encore beaucoup de travail. »

« Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir, princesse Terria même si ce que vous demandez ou ce que vous comptez faire relève de l'impossible ou presque. »

_Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la princesse Terria, tendant sa main. Elle déposa la sienne avant de serrer celle du Yanma. Il était temps pour elle de retourner dans sa chambre. Au moins, elle avait sorti et avait eu une discussion avec celui qui serait son fiancé un jour._


	54. Chapitre 54 : Le retour d'un Grand

**Chapitre 54 : Le retour d'un Grand**

« Comment osez-vous m'accuser de trahison ?! Vous avez le culot de dire ça ! »

« Je ne fais pas que vous accusez, j'ai les preuves formelles que vous avez essayé d'attenter à la vie du roi ! Gardes ! Tuez-le dès maintenant ! »

« Ces mêmes preuves que j'ai contre vous et que je comptais donner au roi ? Gardes, ne l'écoutez pas ! Tuez-le avant qu'il ne tenter de s'enfuir ! »

_La confusion et le désordre régnait dans le château et dans ses alentours. De nombreux gradés militaires ou nobles se menaçaient les uns par rapport aux autres, signe des problèmes qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le royaume. Les simples soldats qui n'avaient rien demandé ne savaient pas où donner de la tête._

« Roi Tanator, il faut faire quelque chose. Alors que nous prenons finalement un peu d'avance sur la guerre contre les Scorvols, voilà que le royaume se détruit de l'intérieur ! Il faut donner de nouveaux ordres, des consignes claires ! Cela ne peut plus durer ! » _dit l'un des conseillers du roi, un Papinox plus que joliment habillé, signe qu'il provenait de la haute noblesse._

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décisions à la légère … loin de là. Il faut établir une réunion de crises. Que tous les conseillers se réunissent d'ici les prochaines heures. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire … et surtout à évoquer. »

_Le roi s'était levé de son trône, signe qu'il ne comptait pas rester là, les bras croisés. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose tout seul. Son peuple était en train de se déchirer à cause de cette guerre qui n'avait que trop durer. Il savait parfaitement que de nombreux traîtres se trouvaient au sein même du château mais il était dans l'impossibilité de mettre la main dessus. En même temps, les Rapions et les Drascores étaient toujours prêts à épauler le royaume, comme ils étaient déjà en train de le faire._

_Il n'aimait pas le reconnaître car ce peuple avait été son ennemi i peine quelques décennies mais … Ils étaient efficaces, très efficaces … et étaient plus dignes de confiance que certaines personnes proches de lui. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir réellement envisager de leur permettre de revenir dans le royaume. AH NON ! Quelle idée absurde ! Il en était hors de question ! Pas tant qu'il serait en vie ! Mais quand même … Si sa fille et sa femme n'avaient pas été là … pour faire leurs rôles d'ambassadrices …_

« … … Seiry … … » _murmura l'homme qui commençait à être âgé._

« Roi Tanator ? Que devons-nous faire alors ? » _demanda le conseiller, toujours agenouillé alors que le roi semblait plus que distant._

« Hum ? Je vous ai demandé de tous les réunir … Nous allons essayer de régler ce problème le plus rapidement. Je pense que je me suis bien exprimé, non ? »

« Comme vous le désirez, roi Tanator. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. » _répondit le conseiller avant de se redresser. Il quitta la salle du trône sans un mot tandis que le roi restait seul avec les quelques gardes près de la porte. A cette distance, il ne pouvait que le voir, non pas l'entendre, sinon, ils auraient pu écouter le nom de la reine Seiry plusieurs fois de suite._

_Dans le désert des Libegons, du courrier était arrivé pour les quatre adolescents. Même Lisian avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère bien qu'elle ne lui parlait pas réellement de ce qui se passait ici. Elle signalait juste qu'elle était très bien accompagnée et qu'avec les autres, elle se sentait en confiance pour réussir à capturer l'homme qu'elle désirait._

« Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles de ton côté, Earnos ? » _demanda Olistar, tenant deux lettres dans ses mains. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds haussa un sourcil avant de dire :_

« Rien de bien fameux. Il paraîtrait que ça ne va pas vraiment fort … Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je me demande quand est-ce que nous pourrons rentrer, Olistar. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce ça donne ? La princesse te dit quoi ? »

« Hum ? Pas grand-chose. Elle a fait une balade avec Holikan et ça a l'air de lui plaire. »

« Bonne nouvelle pour elle. C'est vrai qu'ils doivent se fiancer bientôt. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, regardant la seconde lettre. _« Et c'est quoi la seconde lettre ? Ah sûrement ta famille … non ? »

« Pas exactement. Enfin … Si … Mais ils sont en train de coincer les Scorplanes et les Scorvols et de les prendre en tenaille avec l'armée du royaume des insectes. Ainsi, nous commençons à prendre de plus en plus l'ascendant sur eux. Mais cela prend beaucoup de temps … Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux en face. »

« Peut-être … Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché à compter le nombre d'ennemis qu'il y avait lorsque nous avons réussi à traverser leurs lignes il y a quelques années … enfin … Quand j'étais encore un chevalier à l'époque. »

_Hum ? Etait-ce un petit trait d'humour discret de la part du Coconfort ? Le Rapion le regarda avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai … Ils pouvaient quand même se permettre d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres, tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux._

« Euh … C'est bien pour vous deux mais de mon côté, ce n'est pas vraiment folichon. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe dans le royaume. » _annonça Lisian, tenant sa lettre dans sa main. C'est vrai que sa mère était une Cheniselle et faisait partie de l'armée même du royaume des insectes._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _demanda Earnos, plus qu'étonné._

« Et bien … Les Ningales continuent de faire parler d'eux. Et il semblerait qu'ils soient accompagnés par les Papilords. Enfin, une partie de ces derniers les accompagnent. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe c'est ainsi. Par contre, ce qui est plus inquiétant, ce sont les Papinox. D'habitude, ils étaient très calmes mais il semblerait que dernièrement, ils commettent de plus en plus de meurtres sans aucun rapport les uns par rapport aux autres. Les Melokriks et leurs enfants n'hésitent pas à aller dépouiller les cadavres maintenant. Mais bon … Là encore, tout n'est pas tout noir non plus. » _dit la Cheniti, cherchant à reprendre son souffle après ce long dialogue. _« Il semblerait que toute l'armée soit maintenant position. Les Armaldos ont décidé de quitter leurs bateaux pour venir épauler l'armée ainsi que les Papilusions, les Mimitoss et les Charmillons. Normalement, ça ne devrait être plus qu'une question de mois si tout se passe bien. »

_Si tout se passait bien … n'est-ce pas ? Il se sentait un peu rassuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise ça. Une petite tape dans le dos de la part d'Olistar et il se sentait déjà mieux. Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'histoire, même si les mois s'étaient écoulés … Il n'avait pas oublié celle-ci._

« Ah … Par contre, il y a vraiment une très bonne nouvelle ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde fut étonné à ce moment-là mais ils ont appris quelque chose. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? » _demanda Earnos une nouvelle fois, surpris de la voir faire un grand sourire. Férast comme Olistar écoutèrent l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, faisant de même qu'Earnos qui s'interrogeait au sujet des paroles de Lisian._

« Et bien, ma mère m'a signalé qu'un ancien grand général était de retour pour épauler le roi. C'est l'un de ses plus proches amis, qui a toujours été là dans les moments les plus durs lorsqu'il y a eu cette guerre il y a bientôt vingt ans ! Enfin, plus de vingt ans maintenant. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un peu le tract ? Il ne savait pas comment … l'expliquer mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il y avait une bêtise … quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il y avait un gros problème dans les paroles de Lisian. Olistar dût surement remarquer qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il tremblait, lui chuchotant :_

« Earnos ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu là. »

« Je … Je connais une personne qui est proche du roi et qui était un ancien général. Je … »

« Attends un peu. Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est lui ? » _interrogea l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, Earnos hochant la tête positivement._

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? Vous n'avez même pas entendu le nom du général ! C'est le général Walane ! C'était un grand général à son époque ! Il paraît qu'il a dirigé des milliers et des milliers d'insectes sans que nul ne contredise ses ordres ! Il était respecté par tous ses hommes et … »

« PAPA ! » _hurla soudainement Earnos. Sans même laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, il courut en direction du désert avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui. Il avait tout fait pour éviter que sa famille ne soit en danger alors savoir que son père retournait dans l'armée … Il en était hors de question ! Hors de question !_

« Bon sang … Je vais aller le rattraper. Prévenez les Libegons qu'il faut sérieusement penser à ce que l'on rentre le plus tôt possible ! » _s'écria le Rapion, commençant à courir derrière Earnos pour le rattraper, laissant seuls Férast et Lisian._

« Le père d'Earnos était le grand Walane ? C'est normal alors … qu'il soit comme ça … Enfin, qu'il ait une telle aura. » _murmura Lisian, sous le choc de la révélation._

« Je ne savais pas non plus, Lisian. Mais quand même … » _répondit Férast, ne sachant guère quoi dire. Peut-être que le départ des Libegons allait être plus proche que chacun ne le croyait. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils soient rentrés au royaume le plus rapidement possible. Mais il y avait sûrement des dernières choses à faire ici._


	55. Chapitre 55 : Une dernière épreuve

**Chapitre 55 : Une dernière épreuve**

« Il faut que l'on rentre le plus tôt possible, Olistar. » _dit Earnos, Olistar poussant un petit soupir avant de lui répondre :_

« Je le sais parfaitement mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit hier ? Avant que tu ne commences à partir dans tous les sens hum ? »

« Que ça ne servait à rien de se presser, ça n'arrangerait pas la situation. J'ai compris, Olistar, j'ai parfaitement compris. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, poussant un petit soupir désabusé à son tour. Il devait quand même demander aux Libegons quand est-ce qu'ils pouvaient partir ? Mais en même temps, s'il pouvait apprendre la suite de l'histoire … ou alors répondre tout simplement à une autre question. Il se dirigea vers Sanis, la femme Libegon l'observant longuement, attendant qu'il lui pose la question qui le taraudait. Finalement, il demanda après quelques secondes :_

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi les Libegons ne sont pas rattachés au royaume ? C'est assez étonnant quand on y réfléchit bien. »

« Hum … Très bonne question, qui mériterait une réponse, c'est exact. Mais cela reviendrait à te dire ce qui se trouve sous cette histoire. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses obtenir la réponse actuellement, Earnos. Tu es encore un peu … trop faible pour cela. »

_Faible ? Il était piqué au vif sur la remarque mais resta parfaitement stoïque. Il n'avait pas à s'emporter, c'était bien Olistar qui lui avait signalé cela n'est-ce pas ? Alors bon … Il valait mieux qu'il lui réponde calmement et doucement :_

« Je pense être assez fort pour cela. Néanmoins, je veux juste connaître cette réponse. Je ne demande pas grand-chose … Enfin, je pense que c'est le cas. Mais en même temps, j'aimerai savoir s'il va être possible de rentrer bientôt ? J'ai appris des nouvelles assez … déplaisantes de ce qui se passe au royaume et je ne voudrai pas m'attarder trop longtemps ici. »

« Et bien … Un dernier test et je pense que ça sera une bonne chose. Si tu l'accomplis, alors je te révélerai tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette histoire mais aussi la raison qui fait que les Libegons sont indépendants du royaume des insectes. » _déclara solennellement la Libegon._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de Libegon, il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question mais tous les autres Libegons l'écoutaient attentivement, sans même chercher à la contredire. Est-ce que Sania était une Libegon plutôt puissante ? Il valait mieux pour lui ne pas la mettre en colère non ? Surtout si c'était une dragonne des insectes._

« Et c'est quoi ce dernier test ? » _demanda Earnos, se disant que c'était sûrement un piège._

« Tout simplement combattre un Vibraninf bientôt adulte … Donc proche de devenir un Libegon. A partir de là, j'estimerai si oui ou non, tu pourras … »

« Il en est hors de question. Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup de mal à combattre un Vibraninf presque adulte alors il est hors de question qu'Earnos mette sa vie en danger juste pour obtenir quelques bribes d'informations. » _coupa Olistar, croisant les bras au niveau du torse, le regard froncé vers la Libegon. _« Si vous voulez faire passer un test, autant que ça soit avec moi mais Earnos ne combattra pas contre un Vibraninf, il n'est pas prêt. »

« Olistar … » _murmura Earnos, un peu étonné du comportement du Rapion._

« Earnos, ce que je dis est pour ton bien. » _reprit Olistar._

« Je le ferai, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais ensuite, je veux que l'on nous aide à nous préparer à partir. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds en s'adressant à Sania._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté ? C'était vraiment pour éviter qu'il n'ait de problèmes qu'il avait dit ça. Le Rapion fit une mine déçue tandis que Férast et Lisian n'avaient pas pris la parole. Il valait mieux ne rien dire pour l'instant._

« Soit … Je vais donc prévenir un Vibraninf de se préparer pour ce combat, Earnos. Je te conseille d'en faire de même. Le combat aura lieu au milieu de l'après-midi. » _termina de dire Sania avant de quitter le groupe composé des quatre adolescents._

_Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus là, Olistar se positionna en face d'Earnos, semblant un peu en colère. Pourtant, ce fut Lisian qui prit la parole, avec un peu de joie et de crainte dans la voix :_

« Earnos ! Je t'encouragerai pour ton combat ! Tu vas réussir à le battre, j'en suis vraiment sûre ! Tu en as les capacités, tu as bien réussi à traverser la tempête ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec mademoiselle Lisian. Earnos, vous devriez sûrement y arriver tant que vous vous concentrez et que vous protégez correctement votre corps. »

« Mademoiselle Lisian ? » _dit Earnos, un peu surpris, la Cheniti détournant son regard en sifflotant et en rougissant un peu. Qu'est-ce que la Cheniti avait fait au pauvre Pomdepik pour qu'elle ait un tel « traitement » ? Visiblement, elle le manipulait un peu mais tant que ça ne menait à rien de mal, autant ne pas s'en préoccuper._

« Faites comme vous voulez. Earnos, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu finis dans un triste état. » _annonça Olistar, s'apprêtant à s'en aller en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même._

« Olistar ! Attends un peu ! » _s'écria Earnos, l'arrêtant en lui prenant la main. Le Rapion se stoppa aussitôt, observant leurs deux mains._

« Euh … Ça me fait penser un peu … Vous êtes souvent ensemble tous les deux. » _murmura Lisian, commençant à rougir violemment._

« Hein ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Olistar et moi nous discutons souvent de tout et de rien … Ca n'a rien à voir avec je ne sais quoi. Et de toute façon, Olistar est un garçon et moi aussi donc bon … » _reprit Earnos, Olistar gardant sa main dans la sienne._

« D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions. Earnos et moi n'avons qu'une relation amicale. Par contre, des fois, il me rappelle qu'il est particulièrement bête. Bon … De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est gênant que nous passions du temps dans notre coin, isolés. » _répondit le Rapion, retirant finalement sa main de celle d'Earnos avant de s'éloigner. Visiblement, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le Coconfort accepte ce combat._

_Bizarre … C'était vraiment bizarre. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds observa sa main qui n'avait plus la chaleur de celle d'Olistar. C'est vrai que ce que Lisian avait dit … était surprenant mais réaliste. Depuis quelques temps, il était toujours aux côté d'Olistar et inversement. On ne peut pas nier le rapprochement entre les deux adolescents … Enfin, Olistar était bientôt un homme non ? Bientôt un adulte …_

_C'était bête de penser de la sorte à force de laisser les minutes qui s'écoulent les unes après les autres. Vraiment … Enfin bon, il ne devait pas y penser, c'était stupide de s'attarder là-dessus. Il devait se préparer le combat contre le Vibraninf mais il se sentait moins rassuré. Olistar avait toujours été là pour le conseiller et cette fois-ci, il avait tout simplement refusé son conseil. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle chose ?_

_Enfin bon … Il se retrouvait assis sur un rocher, son casque doré posé à côté de lui. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé, il voulait réfléchir … seul à tout ça. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il avait besoin de réfléchir … de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Sur le moment, ça lui paraissait simple mais après … Il n'en était plus aussi sûr._

« C'est moins plaisant de regarder le ciel quand Olistar n'est pas là. » _murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Bien moins plaisant … C'était même … triste._

« Qui as-dit que je n'étais pas là ? Évite de m'ignorer et tu verras que je ne suis pas loin. »

_Olistar ? Il se tourna vers la droite, là d'où provenait la voix de Rapion avant de remarquer … qu'il n'était pas présent. Ah ! Maintenant, il entendait des voix, rien que ça. Bon ! Ça allait être bientôt l'heure ! Il se redressa, remarquant que Lisian et Férast l'observaient au loin, parlant entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva en face de son adversaire. C'est vrai que le Vibraninf … avait l'air quand même plus impressionnant que lui. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était âgé que de quatorze ans, contrairement à son adversaire qui en avait dix-sept, qui était bien plus grand que lui et avait des habits verts sur le corps. Enfin … Des morceaux d'armure en terre de couleur vert … comme des brassards ou autre. C'était assez impressionnant comme habit et pas commun en plus. Mais bref … Il était prêt … même s'il avait le tract.

« Ceci est un véritable duel … pas un entraînement. C'est pourquoi tous les coups sont permis sauf bien sûr ceux qui peuvent attenter à la vie d'autrui. Le premier des deux qui abandonnera ou sera évanoui sera déclaré comme perdant du combat. »

« C'est donc toi mon adversaire ? Après ce combat contre Olistar, je pense que ça ne peut pas me faire du mal d'avoir un ennemi bien moins puissant. »

« Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux … et le mieux que je puisse faire contre toi est de gagner ce combat. » _annonça l'adolescent dans son armure dorée, mettant le casque sur son crâne._

_Il n'avait pas pris sa foreuse avec lui mais ce n'était pas grave. Depuis le temps, avec cette épaisse armure dorée, il se savait protéger … Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre sa foreuse. D'ailleurs, sa foreuse avait été une arme, un objet … Alors que son propre corps pouvait l'être tout autant. Mais il se sentait mal … très mal … Olistar n'était pas là, ne semblant pas vouloir regarder ce combat. Ca risquait de mal se finir._


	56. Chapitre 56 : Lutter pour survivre

**Chapitre 56 : Lutter pour survivre**

« Commençons par quelque chose de facile d'accord ? Juste pour évaluer ton niveau. »

_Des petites ailles sortirent du dos du Vibraninf. Avec frénésie, elles commencèrent à battre à toute allure, jusqu'à provoquer une vague de son qui frappa Earnos en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce que … Son armure dorée ? Son armure n'avait servi à rien ? L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds recula, gémissant faiblement de douleur._

« Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être aussi … »

« Violent ? Te faire mal ? Qu'importe la carapace que tu as sur toi, le son attaque directement ton système nerveux. Je pourrais continuer comme cela et te battre de la sorte mais ça ne serait pas drôle. J'ai déjà eu ma réponse visiblement. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très intéressant contrairement au Rapion. » _annonça le Vibraninf avec calme._

_Et il pensait qu'il allait rester là sans rien faire ? Même si le coup lui avait fait plutôt mal, il était hors de question de rester là sans rien faire ! L'adolescent s'avança à toute allure, enfin, celle imposée par son armure. Il arriva à la hauteur du Vibraninf, nullement apeuré par sa venue. D'un geste ample, il fit apparaître un dard au bout de sa main droite, tentant de la planter dans le corps de l'adolescent._

« Attention … Tu risquerais de te faire mal avec cette arme. » _répondit l'adolescent aux habits verts et aux ailes de même couleur, posant une main pour l'arrêter, s'égratignant à peine._ « Au moins, tu arrives à me blesser, c'est déjà ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Tu es vraiment trop prétentieux. » _murmura faiblement Earnos avant de reculer pour éviter l'attaque du Vibraninf. Néanmoins, celui-ci commença à tournoyer sur lui-même, une minuscule tornade se formant autour de lui avant d'envelopper le Coconfort._

Comment ça … Comment était-ce possible ? Malgré sa lourde armure, il sentait son corps qui se soulevait … jusqu'à quitter le sol ? Il s'envola en direction du ciel avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Ah … Ah … Lisian cria :

« EARNOS ! Allez ! Ce n'est pas un simple Vibraninf qui va t'arrêter ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette tempête de sable ! Tu peux le faire ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec mademoiselle Lisian ! Vous pouvez le faire, Earnos ! »

_Il peut le faire … Il peut le faire … Plus facile à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se releva néanmoins, se mettant bien en face du Vibraninf, envoyant un petit dard de sa paume gauche recouverte par un gantelet doré. Le Vibraninf ne chercha même pas à l'éviter, Sania fronçant les sourcils, murmurant pour elle-même :_

« Il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui … Beaucoup trop. »

« Tu continues avec ses misérables attaques ? Tu n'as donc pas peur de te blesser ? Hahaha ! Bon ! Aller ! Finit de rigoler ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses ! » _s'écria le Vibraninf, ouvrant la bouche avant qu'un souffle de feu n'en sorte … Non … Ce n'était pas des flammes réelles mais autre chose … Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux !_

_Il tenta de les éviter mais se retrouva balayé par l'attaque, restant néanmoins debout alors qu'il observait son armure. Avec une telle chaleur … en plus de celle du désert, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. C'était vraiment impossible d'obtenir la victoire ? Comme l'avait si bien dit, Olistar … Il n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur …_

« Alors ? Tu comptes perdre en étant debout ? Désolé mais comme il a été dit, le combat ne s'arrêtera pas tant que l'un d'entre nous ne sera pas évanoui ou alors décidera d'abandonner ! Aller ! Voyons voir si tu peux résister à mes coups physiques maintenant ! »

_Ses coups physiques ? Cela voulait dire qu'il allait se rapprocher de lui ? L'adolescent dans son armure dorée ne bougea plus. C'était comme avec la tempête … comme avec la tempête. Il avait réussi à la combattre et à la traverser. Il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant. Lorsque le Vibraninf se présenta à quelques centimètres de lui, deux dards vinrent frapper l'adolescent en plein dans le torse, celui-ci poussant un cri de surprise avant de faire un saut en arrière. Le Vibraninf posa une main sur les deux petites plaies crées avant de dire :_

« Ah ! Quel idiot ! Ca m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention ! Ca commence à être un peu trop nombreux … Il vaut mieux que je termine de t'abattre le plus rapidement possible. »

_Il allait lui montrer pourquoi il était proche d'être un Libegon ! Sa main droite se transforma en une grosse griffe, aussi tranchante que la lame d'une arme d'après ce que le Coconfort pouvait voir. Pourtant, comme auparavant, il ne se mut guère. Le Vibraninf cria en sa direction avant de foncer vers lui. L'une des attaques liées aux dragons ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Il n'allait pas s'en remettre ! La griffe traça plusieurs rayures sur l'armure dorée, la traversant avec facilité, laissant voir le vêtement puis la peau ensanglantée d'Earnos. Celui-ci fit plusieurs pas en arrière, ses pieds commençant à trembler._

_Ce n'était pas possible … Tout simplement pas possible … La différence était beaucoup trop grande entre eux deux. La puissance d'un Vibraninf n'avait rien à voir avec celle des autres insectes. Mais en même temps, le Vibraninf semblait moins fort que les Kraknoix bien que ses capacités étaient plus … versatiles. Ah … Pourquoi y penser ? Il était beaucoup trop faible … Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début n'avait servi à rien au final ? Il avait fait tout cet entraînement, il avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie ici … pour rien ? Son corps se pencha en arrière, prêt à s'écrouler pour ne pas se relever._

« Même le plus ridicule des insectes peut infliger la pire des défaites au plus grand prédateur. Nous sommes tous des insectes, Earnos mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un Coconfort ne peut pas battre un Vibraninf. Ce n'est pas ton armure qui te rend si résistant mais ton cœur. »

_Le pied droit du Coconfort se planta dans le sol, évitant de le faire tomber alors que son corps se redressait avec difficultés, le faisant se pencher en avant sur le moment. Olistar … C'était la voix d'Olistar qui s'adressait à lui. Il tourna son visage vers la droite, apercevant le Rapion qui croisait les bras, toujours le visage en colère._

« Arrête tes idioties … Tu allais te laisser perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas avoir passé mon temps avec quelqu'un qui se démoralise et se démotive dès la première difficulté venue. Je n'encourage pas les perdants, Earnos … ni même les lâches et ceux qui abandonnent. Tu as donc intérêt à faire bien mieux que ça si tu ne veux pas que je t'ignore à vie. Ce n'est pas une menace mais une condition pour ta victoire. » _annonça Olistar._

_Perdre ? Il en était hors de question. Son amitié avec le Rapion était trop important … Comme le reste ! D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le Vibraninf. Ses yeux rubis semblèrent briller sous le casque doré alors que le Vibraninf reculait un peu._

« Bon sang ! Il me fout un peu les jetons ! Si tu continues, ça risque de mal se terminer ! »

_Et il ne plaisantait pas ! Il cracha plusieurs flammes violettes en direction du Coconfort, les flammes semblant percuter un mur invisible. Une nouvelle fois, Sania haussa un sourcil. C'était … cela qui avait empêché la tempête de l'arrêter. Le Vibraninf continua de reculer avant de garder un appui sur ses jambes. Il n'avait pas peur d'un simple Coconfort ! Les flammes redoublèrent de violence mais pourtant, Earnos ne reculait pas. Il semblait impossible à arrêter jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du Vibraninf. Plusieurs dards vinrent se planter dans les bras et les jambes de l'adolescent aux habits verts qui émit un rictus de douleur. Ce n'était pas dangereux, mais ça faisait un peu mal !_

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre avec des attaques aussi faibles ! » _s'égosilla le Vibraninf, ne semblant nullement inquiet sur la tournure du combat. Un moment ou à un autre, il ne pourra plus combattre et alors, il allait gagner !_

…__

…

_Le combat venait de se terminer après plus d'une heure sans aucune interruption. Le Vibraninf comme le Coconfort étaient toujours debout. Pourtant, de nombreux trous parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau du Vibraninf, celui-ci haletant en bredouillant :_

« Comment … Comment est-ce possible … qu'il tienne encore debout ? Ses attaques sont ridicules ! Complètement ridicules ! Il ne devrait même pas réussir à … à … Hahaha ! Il faut que je sache, il faut que je sache ! »

_Avec lenteur, le Vibraninf s'approcha du Coconfort qui était de nouveau stoïque et immobile. Pourtant, lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, d'autres dards sortirent des paumes gantées d'Earnos, se logeant sur le torse de l'adolescent, là où il n'y avait encore pas de trous. Le Vibraninf éclata de rire, donnant un violent coup dans le casque dorée pour le faire tomber en même temps que son propre corps._

« Le con … Il fait comment … pour … » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux verts avant de fermer les yeux, plongeant dans l'inconscience._

_Lisian et Férast coururent vers Earnos, semblant plus qu'heureux de la victoire de l'adolescent. Celui-ci avait toujours ses yeux rubis qui fixaient devant lui. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, les deux mains tentèrent de jeter des dards sur la Cheniti et le Pomdepik. Néanmoins, Olistar, dans son dos, immobilisa les deux mains d'Earnos, lui chuchotant avec douceur dans le creux de l'oreille :_

« C'est terminé, Earnos … Tu as réussi … comme la dernière fois. Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver. Maintenant … Tu peux arrêter. » _Lorsqu'il eut terminé de dire cela, les mains pendirent en direction du sol alors qu'Earnos s'écroulait en arrière, tombant sur Olistar._


	57. Chapitre 57 : Trahis dès le départ

**Chapitre 57 : Trahis dès le départ**

« Aie, aie, aie … Ca fait mal, Olistar. »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, Earnos. Après tout ce que tu t'es pris comme coups, c'est normal que tu souffres non ? Voilà, ça devrait être bien mieux maintenant. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux violets alors qu'il terminait de bander les hanches d'Earnos._

« Je ne sais même plus ce qui s'est réellement passé … J'ai gagné non ? Hein ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit … Mais je n'ai pas compris … »

« Oui, tu as gagné … Et donc, pour l'heure, je suis toujours ton ami, Earnos. » _murmura Olistar en lui faisant un grand sourire, Earnos ne faisant qu'hocher la tête._

_C'était une bonne chose alors. Et bientôt, ils allaient quitter les Libegons Il était temps … Ce n'était pas que c'était déplaisant comme endroit, loin de là même. Mais voilà, il voulait rentrer et c'était le plus important pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Sania arriva vers le duo, Férast et Lisian ayant laissé les deux adolescents seuls. En voyant Olistar, la Libegon fit un petit sourire avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Earnos … Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, je pourrais vous raconter la raison qui a poussé les Libegons à quitter le royaume dès sa création. »

« Et ensuite, est-ce que vous pourrez nous aider à nous préparer pour partir ? Car nous devons retourner au royaume le plus rapidement possible … Enfin, ça serait sympathique de votre part. » _murmura Earnos tandis qu'Olistar rougissait en remarquant que Sania continuait de le regarder. Il arrêta de bander les bras d'Earnos, se mettant correctement à côté de lui._

« Bien entendu. Nous te réservons même une petite surprise de ce côté-là. Je pense que tu seras heureux de l'avoir quand tu la verras. » _répondit Sania._

Hein ? Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus tout de suite ? Ca serait mieux. »

« Non non. Chacun son tour … Maintenant, je vais laisser Olistar terminer de te soigner. Bonne soirée, les enfants. Nous nous revoyons dans une heure, lorsque tout le monde sera réuni, d'accord ? » _dit la Libegon avant de s'éloigner._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait si heureuse ? Elle avait appris quelque chose de drôle ? Lorsqu'elle fut partit, Olistar recommença les bandages sur le corps d'Earnos, celui-ci se laissant faire tout en gémissant plusieurs fois de douleur. Bon … Ce n'était pas très important et il verrait tout cela bien plus tard de toute façon. Il se tourna vers Olistar, demandant :

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que voulait dire madame Sania ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain de tout cela … mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas bien important, Earnos. Je pense que la surprise sera très bonne si c'est celle à laquelle je pense. »

_Olistar ne venait vraiment pas de l'aider sur ce coup. Cette fameuse surprise si bonne, qu'est-ce qu'elle était hein ? C'était pour ça surtout qu'il lui avait posé la question. Enfin bref … Ce soir, de toute façon, ils allaient connaître le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Finalement, le soir arriva et les quatre adolescents se retrouvaient autour de Sania. La femme Libegon semblait les attendre depuis déjà quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts à l'écouter, elle commença à prendre la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Alors … Tout d'abord, je me devais de vous rappeler où nous nous en étions arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un s'en rappelle-t-il ou alors dois-je le répéter ? »

« Cela s'est terminé par le tournoi qui avait été gagné par le Dardargnan après que la supercherie concernant la tentative d'assassinat du Drascore soit tombée à l'eau. » _répondit Earnos, ne voulant vraiment pas se rappeler de cette scène._

« C'est exact … Alors, comme je vous l'avais dit, les Drascores et les Scorvols ont été bannis du royaume des insectes, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, sachez que les Libegons ont décidé de ne pas rejoindre la création du royaume pour une seule et unique raison. »

_Une seule et unique raison ? Il voulait cette confirmation … cette hypothèse qui trottait dans sa tête depuis des mois … Il était sûr que c'était ça. Il en était sûr et certain. Un tournoi … Un tournoi comme ça, avec une finale qui n'eut jamais lieu … Ce n'était pas possible !_

« Et bien … Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps : la finale du tournoi a été trafiquée de toutes pièces. La seule et unique raison de l'arrêt de cette finale, ce fut l'arrestation du Drascore et de nombreux Scorvols, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tombé subitement au bon moment ? Du moins, alors que la finale allait avoir lieu ? »

« Pour empêcher le Drascores de gagner … voilà tout. » _murmura Earnos._

_Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur la victoire du Drascore si le combat avait eu lieu. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été au courant de plus de détails, il aurait même pensé que le Dardargnan de l'époque s'imaginait la même chose : une victoire impossible à acquérir. Tout de suite, dans sa tête, il commença à s'imaginer mille choses par rapport à cette nouvelle._

Le tournoi avait été faussé … Les Drascores avaient été injustement été ciblés et jugés comme coupables. Non, même pas jugés … Sinon, ça aurait été plus facile pour eux de se défendre. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ça. Une question qui paraissait stupide mais qui visiblement avait son importance : à qui profitait l'accusation du Drascore ?

« Madame Sania … Avec la défaite du Drascore, du moins, le retirement du Drascore, il n'y avait plus d'adversaire pour le Dardargnan non ? Ils auraient pu prendre l'insecte qui avait perdu contre le Drascore pour refaire une finale non ? Ca aurait été plus juste alors. »

« Très bonne remarque, Earnos. Mais voilà, le tournoi s'acheva sur la victoire de Crapiscal, le Dardargnan dont je n'arrête pas de parler depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. »

« Ce n'est pas normal, madame Sania ! » _s'écrit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Ce n'était pas normal ! Tout ce tournoi était une vaste plaisanterie._

« Ce tournoi a été monté de toutes pièces pour permettre à une seule et unique personne de devenir le premier roi du royaume des insectes. Du moins, c'était l'idée prévue … Mais lorsque les combats sont emmenés à aller dans un sens ou à un autre … Ce n'est plus un véritable tournoi, juste une vaste plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Mais je diffame un peu … Seule la finale semble avoir été manipulée. Tout le reste se passa normalement. Mais voilà … Les personnes auraient dû avoir plus confiance en les deux combattants. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Non … Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement en fait … Seule la finale avait été trafiquée … Car c'était le seul combat qui posait réellement problème, qui avait créé une vive inquiétude chez certaines personnes. Un tel acte avait été fomenté simplement pour s'assurer qu'une seule personne gagnerait le tournoi. Si cela avait été un combat normal, sans grand danger … Du moins, équilibré …_

« Alors … Est-ce que celui à l'origine de cette accusation est en fait Crapiscal ? » _osa-t-il demander finalement, cette question le taraudant depuis plusieurs minutes._

« Nous ne rejoindrons pas le royaume des insectes tant que la vérité n'éclatera pas au grand jour, Earnos. C'est la raison même de notre présence dans le désert au lieu d'être parmi vous. » _dit la Libegon, ne semblant pas vouloir répondre à sa question._

Avait-il demandé quelque chose qui fâchait ? Non … Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle voulait juste qu'il comprenne quelque chose … comme le Rapion, le Pomdepik et la Cheniti. Ils étaient maintenant les quatre dans la confidence : l'histoire des insectes était fausse depuis le début.

« Et si la vérité était révélée alors à tout le monde ? Si tout le peuple des insectes apprenait en fait la vérité ? Ne serait-ce pas une bonne chose ? » _demanda Férast finalement, Lisian lui donnant un petit coup dans les hanches pour qu'il se taise. La Libegon parlait, ce n'était pas le moment de prendre la parole._ « Aie ! Mademoiselle Lisian, je ne faisais que poser une question. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre la parole lorsque cela était nécessaire ou alors même quand ça n'était pas le cas. Avec ce que vous venez de dire, madame Sania, ça serait normal que tout le monde sache ça ? »

« Le peuple des insectes vit depuis des siècles voir bien plus avec cette idée préconçue en tête. C'est pourquoi on ne peut pas changer des siècles d'histoire avec seulement quelques paroles de la part d'un peuple qui a décidé de s'exiler depuis la création du royaume. Mais l'idée est louable, Férast. Encore une bonne chose de ta part. » _répondit Sania, Lisian redonnant un coup dans la hanche de Férast avant de le complimenter._

« Est-ce que c'est le Dardargnan qui est responsable de cet acte ? De cette fausse accusation envers le Drascore ou non ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, Olistar posant sa main sur la sienne. Ça ne servait à rien … de la questionner à ce sujet. Il voyait parfaitement qu'Earnos allait se sentir mal que sa race soit responsable de l'exil de la sienne mais ce n'était pas important, loin de là même._

« Je vais tout vous raconter … puisque nous connaissons la vérité depuis le temps. Il faut remonter avant le tournoi … Et il faut s'intéresser aux protagonistes de cette histoire … Les deux principaux protagonistes même : Oraura et Crapiscal. »

« Le Dardargnan et l'Apireine. » _murmura faiblement Earnos après les paroles de Sania. Rien que par le ton employé par la Libegon, il était maintenant sûr d'une chose : ils étaient à l'origine de ce drame. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une telle chose à deux peuples ? Deux peuples qui n'avaient rien demandé ? Qui pensaient qu'ils étaient égaux ?_


	58. Chapitre 58 : Un tribut mortel

**Chapitre 58 : Un tribut mortel**

« Et bien … Peut-être devrai-je commencer par le début ? Ou alors tout de suite passer aux choses plus sérieuses ? Je ne sais guère. » _murmura la Libegon, semblant un peu confuse._

« Il faudrait peut-être expliquer l'enfance d'Oraura et Crapiscal ? » _dit Earnos._

« Hum … Peut-être. Il faut savoir qu'Oraura était une Apireine unique … Il n'y avait pas d'autre insecte comme elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle était spéciale. Mais aussi pour cela qu'elle était seule puisqu'elle n'avait pas de famille. Sa famille, c'était les autres insectes. Il en était de même pour Crapiscal, un Aspicot qui avait vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux pour sauver la vie d'Oraura. Leur relation était détestable, plus que détestable même. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » _demanda Lisian, Sania lui faisant un sourire avant de répondre :_

« Imagine donc un enfant âgé de cinq ans qui voit ses parents disparaître pour sauver une fille qui n'est pas la leur. Tu ne penses pas que cet enfant en voudrait terriblement à la fille sauvée ? Les deux premières années furent terribles pour la jeune fille : malgré tout l'amour que lui portaient les citoyens, il y avait une seule personne qui faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Je pense que vous avez deviné qui était cette personne : Crapiscal. Elle a tenté maintes fois de lui faire plaisir, de le rendre heureux mais il ne s'est jamais laissé faire. La haine que lui portait le jeune garçon était bien trop forte pour que ses tentatives soient couronnées de succès. »

« Je ne sais pas … mais cela me rappelle deux personnes que je ne connais plutôt bien. » _chuchota Olistar, ses yeux se posant sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Lui ? Lui et qui donc ? Il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait … Ah non ! Ce n'était quand même pas pareil ! Entre ça et ce qui s'était passé avec Terria, c'était quand même bien différent ! Il s'était comporté comme l'enfant qu'il était lorsqu'il avait vu sa foreuse se faire détruire …_

« Par toi ! Ah bien entendu ! C'est par toi que ma foreuse a été détruite, Olistar. Même si c'était pour protéger la princesse ! » _s'écria le Coconfort._

« Hahaha ! Quand même, à l'époque, je n'y allais pas de main morte sur toi. Mais oui … Enfin bref, je ne crois pas que c'est important. Vous pouvez continuer madame Sania. »

« Merci bien, Olistar. » _dit la Libegon._ « Pourtant, elle continua, continua, continua … Et cela sans même chercher à se rapprocher des autres. Elle disait toujours que tout l'amour d'un peuple n'était rien si elle n'était pas appréciée par une seule personne. Puis un jour, alors qu'ils avaient dix ans, quelques garçons un peu trop entêtés commencèrent à l'embêter un peu trop. Jaloux que la jeune fille fût bien trop appréciée par tout le monde, le jeune Aspicot s'en prit à eux, n'hésitant pas à les frapper et à les repousser en hurlant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire mal. Pendant la bagarre, un accident des plus graves aurait pu se produire si Crapiscal n'avait pas été là pour sauver Oraura. Des bouts de verre qui tombent des ordures et ça aurait pu être un drame. Enfin … Ce le fut pour Oraura car pour l'avoir sauvée des morceaux de verre, le jeune garçon perdit son œil gauche. Lorsqu'elle voulut le remercier, il s'éloigna sans même chercher à lui répondre mais leurs destins étaient scellés. »

« J'ai l'impression d'écouter les histoires à l'eau de rose de ma mère. » _murmura Earnos, ne niant pas pour autant qu'il appréciait ce qu'il écoutait, un peu comme les autres adolescents._

« Disons que tout n'est pas si rose. Pourtant, à partir de là, tout changea du tout au tout. Maintenant, Oraura était toujours aux côtés de Crapiscal et celui-ci ne cherchait pas à la repousser. Disons qu'après ce qui venait de se passer, les deux enfants étaient réunis à jamais. Les années passèrent et dans tout le peuple des insectes, on connaissait l'histoire d'Oraura et Crapiscal. Crapiscal, un insecte pas comme les autres. Même s'il n'était pas du tout puissant, il était plus que débrouillard et arrivait à se sortir de situations dangereuses avec facilité mais surtout, le peuple était en pâmoison devant ce jeune couple devenu inséparable. Il était impossible d'imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Mais vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous avais dit à l'époque ? Au sujet du peuple des insectes ? »

« Qu'il n'était pas unifié et qu'au fur et à mesure … Il commençait à se détruire. C'est pourquoi il avait été mis en place l'idée du tournoi. » _répondit Olistar._

« C'est exact. L'idée était plaisante, très plaisante mais en même temps … Oraura avait tout à fait confiance en Crapiscal. Elle était sûre que Crapiscal gagnerait le tournoi organisé pour obtenir ses faveurs. Mais durant toute la durée du tournoi et les deux mois auparavant, il fut impossible pour les deux personnes de se voir. Il ne fallait aucune faveur, aucun privilège pour n'importe lequel des participants. Crapiscal avait bien rétorqué que le tournoi ne l'intéressait pas, qu'on laisse Oraura choisir celle qu'elle désirait et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas devenir un roi car ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait chez l'Apireine devenue une belle femme entre temps. Mais ça n'a pas convaincu et il dût se battre. Se battre et gagner … Chose qu'il fit avec son incroyable ingéniosité reconnue parmi le peuple des insectes. Même les insectes les plus forts tombèrent face à lui. Mais voilà, la finale le faisait affronter un Drascore, considéré comme un prétendant de grande valeur. »

« Je commence à comprendre … C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Madame Sania, est-ce que je peux continuer s'il vous plaît ? » _demanda Lisian, Earnos et les autres semblant surpris par la Cheniti. La Libegon fit un geste de la main, invitant Lisian à prendre alors la parole puisqu'elle le désirait_. « Merci beaucoup. Alors, avant que la finale ne commence, Crapiscal et Oraura se sont retrouvés discrètement. L'un aimant l'autre de tout son corps, ils ne purent penser que le Dardargnan perde son combat contre le Drascore. Pourtant, le Dardargnan n'était vraiment pas rassuré à ce sujet.C'est pourquoi ils ont alors décidé de mettre en place une fausse accusation sur le Drascore. C'est tout simplement horrible mais cela a parfaitement marché. Ainsi, nul ne saurait qu'ils étaient les responsables de tout cela. Non, c'était même pire ou « mieux » ! Ça dépend en fait de comment on prend le point de vue. Car voilà, l'Apireine et le Dardargnan étaient plus qu'apprécies et donc, voir ce couple se conclure finalement plaisait à tout un peuple. »

« C'est cela … Tous savaient que les Drascores et les Scorvols n'étaient pas responsables de cela mais personne ne chercha le véritable coupable car tous étaient heureux de la situation. C'est aussi simple que cela et plus que satisfaisant … Finalement, le premier couple royal fit son apparition et le royaume commença à se créer. »

« Un couple qui n'avait de royal que de nom. » _marmonna Earnos en détournant le regard. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il apprenait mais en même temps … En même temps … _« Ils s'aimaient … et ont tout fait pour ne pas perdre leur amour. C'est vraiment immonde d'avoir exilé deux peuples pour conserver leur amour. Mais en même temps … C'est juste compréhensible … Compréhensible et affreux … Ils ont sacrifié les Drascores et les Scorvols pour pouvoir continuer de s'aimer. Ils devaient vraiment … s'aimer. »

_Il avait terminé avec une pointe d'amertume. Être capable d'aimer une personne à ce point et d'être aimé à ce tour. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Aimer une personne à ce point, c'était juste … inconcevable. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il reposa son regard sur la Libegon. Celle-ci avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, comme … triste._

« Je ne vous ai pas raconté la suite de l'histoire concernant la première Apireine du royaume. Vous avez besoin de savoir. Earnos, la fin devrait te « plaire » puisque tu sembles en vouloir à ce couple royal. »

« Apprécier le fait que d'autres souffrent, je ne crois pas que ça soit mon genre, désolé, madame Sania mais vous pouvez reprendre. »

« Et bien … Vient le jour où le couple royal annonça la venue d'un heureux événement. Le premier enfant royal allait naître … Mais souvent, on dit que pour chaque vie qui s'éteint, une nouvelle apparaît … Visiblement, le destin avait décidé de se venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait aux deux peuples exilés. »

« Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire que … » _commença à demander Olistar, les yeux grands ouverts avant de baisser la tête, les mains tremblantes._

« La nouvelle reine ne garda pas son rôle très longtemps. Comme pour montrer qu'elle avait été le fruit conçu d'un amour peut-être irréalisé, la petite Apireine qui fût née emporta avec elle sa mère. Le roi, dans son amour sans fin envers celle qu'il avait aimé depuis des années, mit un terme à sa vie quelques jours plus tard, laissant une nouvelle fois une Apireine orpheline. Mais celle-ci fut une nouvelle fois élevée par son peuple avec ses préceptes et le royaume des insectes perdura … Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Plusieurs reniflements se firent entendre du côté de Lisian, celle-ci ayant quelques larmes aux yeux. Olistar en avait aussi un peu tandis que Férast retenait les siennes. Seul Earnos semblait imperméable à tout ça ou presque. Il tapota doucement le dos d'Olistar, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'adolescent soit « émotif » par rapport à cette histoire. Tout en laissant Olistar pleurer légèrement contre lui, il dit à la Libegon :_

« Merci de m'avoir tout dit à ce sujet. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas jouer avec le destin. Même si c'est affreux à savoir … Il faut accepter la réalité. Peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si ils avaient décidé de continuer le tournoi normalement. »

« Ce que tu dis est un peu … froid, Earnos, est-ce que tu en prends conscience ? Pour toi, est-ce que tout faire pour la personne que tu aimes n'a aucune importance ? Tu serais prêt à l'abandonner au premier rempart ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux verts._

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne m'attache pas de la sorte aux autres, pardonnez-moi de répondre de la sorte, je ne pensais pas à mal. Aller … Olistar, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est une vieille histoire et pour moi, tu es un insecte du royaume … comme tout ton peuple. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, Olistar lui faisant un petit sourire._

_Il passa une main sur ses yeux, essuyant les petites larmes qui s'y trouvaient avant de se redresser correctement, un peu rouge aux joues. Earnos avait dit des phrases assez dures mais cela semblait compréhensible … si on connaissait l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._


	59. Chapitre 59 : L'heure de se quitter

**Chapitre 59 : L'heure du départ**

« Est-ce que vous êtes tous prêts ? Cela fait quand même un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On doit se rapprocher de plus de deux ans, je crois … Je suis encore loin de mes quinze ans mais je pense que vous comprenez l'idée, madame Sania. » _murmura l'adolescent alors que les quatre enfants avaient leurs sacs sur le dos. Ils étaient tous prêts à partir et à quitter finalement les Libegons. Nul n'avait essayé de rester plus longtemps, sachant qu'il fallait absolument revenir le plus rapidement possible au royaume._

« Je vois, je vois … Mais tu as très bien grandi, plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Si tu veux avoir plus d'informations au sujet du royaume des insectes, tu devrais interroger les Munjas. Ces derniers savent tellement de choses et … Ai-je dit quelque chose de déplaisant ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux verts, un peu surprise._

« Non … Rien … Ce n'est pas bien important. C'est juste que je connais une Munja en particulier et que … Voilà … Elle est disparue depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Elle a été capable de faire revenir l'esprit de la reine Seiry pendant une heure puis ensuite, elle n'a plus donné de nouvelles d'elle … C'était … Une Munja que je connaissais depuis très longtemps et dont … Enfin, ce n'est pas bien important, désolé. » _chuchota Earnos, ayant le visage un peu terne, comme si cela l'affectait de discuter avec les Munjas._

« Je vois … Je vois … Même si tu prétends le contraire, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses réellement. Néanmoins, je ne t'embêterais pas plus longtemps sur le sujet, je te le promets. Vous pourrez partir dans environ une heure. » _annonça Sania._

« Mais quand même, aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de mouvement. » _chuchota Férast à Lisian, celle-ci hochant la tête positivement._

« C'est bizarre toute cette foule qui s'excite. On dirait qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de nous ? » _demanda Olistar._

« Oh … Vous verrez cela à la fin de la journée, dans une heure environ. Maintenant, les enfants, je dois vous laisser. J'ai quelques … petites choses à faire. » _dit Sania avant de partir de son côté, laissant les quatre adolescents entre eux. Olistar se tourna vers Earnos, se rapprochant de lui avant de lui poser une question :_

« Cette Munja … Ce n'est pas celle que la princesse a pu voir ? Et que le roi a tenté d'avoir pour qu'il puisse revoir l'esprit de la reine Seiry ? »

« Tu es drôlement au courant quand même. Enfin … Comme tu es au service de la princesse, à la façon d'un chevalier plutôt discret, je pense que c'est normal qu'elle t'ait prévenu à ce sujet mais oui, c'est bien de mademoiselle Douély dont je parlais. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas bien important … Comme le reste. » _répondit le Coconfort, haussant les épaules comme pour bien montrer que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça alors que c'était pourtant le cas._

« Toute façon, elle devra bien se remontrer un jour, les Munjas sont immortels. »

_Ah bon ? Les Munjas étaient immortels ? Première chose qu'il apprenait. Il n'était même pas au courant. Enfin, il verrait ça plus tard. Le départ était proche, même s'ils devaient attendre une heure pour une raison un peu plus qu'obscure._

_Et une heure plus tard, ils avaient de quoi être surpris. Sania était devant eux, tirant derrière elle une charrette contenant de nombreux objets … comme ceux que l'on mettait dans une maison pour la décorer. Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ? Earnos s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux verts, demandant d'une voix un peu troublée :_

« Madame Sania … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Hum ? Et bien, tout simplement que pour vous guider hors du désert, vous aurez besoin d'une personne qui le connaît parfaitement non ? » _répondit la femme avec un petit sourire aux lèvres devant l'air surpris des quatre adolescents. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient guidé un peu n'importe comment la première fois._

« Je ne parle pas de ça … Mais de CA ! » _reprit Earnos en désignant la troupe derrière elle. Ce n'était même pas deux ou trois personnes qui accompagnaient Sania ! Mais toute la tribu ! Tout le village ! Et le pire, c'est que Lisian désigna une tempête de sable qui se levait au loin mais elle semblait tout sauf naturelle._

« J'ai l'impression que d'autres Libegons viennent vers nous. » _murmura l'adolescente faiblement, un peu étonnée elle aussi. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit les autres Libegons, elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était la tribu qui s'était occupé d'elle lors … de sa fuite pendant plus d'une année ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Earnos gardait ses yeux rivés sur Sania, attendant des explications qui n'arrivaient toujours pas._

« Nous avons tout simplement décidés de nous joindre à vous pour la route mais aussi pour venir rejoindre le royaume. Il semblerait qu'il ait quelques problèmes et je suis sûre que nos jeunes Vibraninfs et Libegons sont motivés à épauler les autres insectes qui jusque-là étaient pour eux de parfaits inconnus. Disons que c'est autant une découverte qu'autre chose … »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de faire le bon choix ? Je veux dire, cela fait plusieurs siècles … voir bien plus longtemps que ça … que vous n'êtes pas sortis du désert et … » _demanda Earnos, encore un peu sous le choc de la révélation._

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Si tu parles de notre habitat, nous trouverons bien quelques pans de désert où nous pourrons alors habiter. Ou alors … Nous emmènerons le désert avec nous. »

« Vous me faites un peu peur quand vous parlez de la sorte, madame Sania. » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, toujours plus qu'étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

« Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être pour autant. Néanmoins, les dernières préparations sont terminées, nous pouvons y aller dès maintenant. »

« Alors … Euh … Je vous laisse prendre les commandes. » _dit Earnos en laissant passer la femme devant lui. Ça lui semblait logique puisque Sania était celle qui semblait diriger toute la tribu depuis des années. La femme le remercia d'un petit sourire avant de signaler qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de partir. Ils n'avaient pas peur ? De découvrir un autre monde ? Car ça faisait depuis tellement de temps qu'ils étaient reclus …_

_Mais bon … Qui était-il pour juger de la chose ? Il n'était qu'un simple Coconfort et rien d'autre. Il commença à suivre Sania, restant auprès d'Olistar et des deux autres adolescents. Au moins, il étaient réunis pour le petit voyage qu'ils allaient accomplir mais combien de temps allaient-ils perdre pour retourner au royaume ? Il posa la question à Sania._

« Hum ? Combien de temps ? Je ne sais guère, je n'ai pas calculé la durée … Mais connaissant le terrain et sachant que tu avais dit que vous aviez mis dix jours … Je pense que l'on peut réduire la durée d'au moins de moitié. » _répondit Sania._

« Hein ? Ce que … Vous vous rappelez de ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques années ? »

« Bien entendu. Chaque parcelle d'informations, chaque pierre, chaque grain de sable a son importance. Je préfère tout noter dans mon cerveau pour être sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela puisse être utilisé pour diverses raisons. »

« C'est impressionnant quand même … Enfin, je trouve … Je ne sais pas vraiment. » _marmonna l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, toujours surpris par cette femme._

« Hum ? Non, c'est de l'entraînement. Comme toi, tu es capable de toujours rester debout malgré l'adversité, moi-même, j'utilise mon cerveau au maximum de ses capacités, voilà tout. » _termina de dire la femme avec un nouveau sourire._

« Oh … Earnos n'utiliserait donc pas toutes les facultés de son cerveau ? Première nouvelle. » _chuchota Olistar, rigolant faiblement devant la petite pique lancée à Earnos._

« C'est pas très sympa de ta part, Olistar. Je suis plus manuel qu'intellectuel, c'est tout. »

« Mais bon … Je rigolais et ce que tu dis est particulièrement faux. Tu sais très bien utiliser ton cerveau quand il le faut. Tu deviendras aussi intelligent que ce Dardargnan, j'en suis sûr et certain ! » _répondit le Rapion comme pour le rassurer._

« Si je peux éviter de terminer … comme lui … »

_ROH ! Qu'il arrête d'être démoralisé ! Ca n'allait l'emmener à rien du tout ! Loin de là même ! Pffff … Olistar lui donna une petite claque derrière le crâne. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas mis son casque doré sur sa tête, il allait le regretter. Le Coconfort poussa un petit cri de douleur, demandant une explication._

« Ca, c'est parce que tu penses encore à cette histoire qui s'est passée il y a plusieurs siècles voir millénaires de ça ! Ce n'est pas la même chose aujourd'hui ! Ca ne terminera pas mal ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne se terminera pas mal ? » _demanda Earnos à Olistar._

« Hum ? Non … Rien du tout … Enfin … Ça ne me concerne pas pour l'instant. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'heure, il faut que nous avancions. »

_Il avait quand même l'impression qu'Olistar lui cachait encore une fois quelque chose. Les secrets entre eux, ce n'était pas terminé depuis le temps ? Visiblement non. Bon … Ca ne faisait rien du tout. Ce n'était pas si … important, enfin … Il espérait._


	60. Chapitre 60 : Un retour triomphal

**Chapitre 60 : Un retour triomphal**

« Et voilà. Nous avons été même plus rapides que prévu, Earnos. » _annonça Sania en lui souriant, montrant par là … les étendues verdoyantes qui se trouvaient non-loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. De l'herbe ! De la véritable herbe ! Des arbres aussi ! Une forêt ! S'il avait été quelqu'un d'exalté, il aurait poussé un cri de joie._

« Tant mieux … finalement … De retour à la maison alors ? » _murmura le Coconfort._

« Pas encore, Earnos … Pas encore. Nous devons rejoindre le royaume ou plutôt le château du roi. Je pense qu'il sera surpris de voir que tu es accompagné. »

_Hum ? Pourquoi être surpris ? Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant … Enfin si. Il ne devait pas se mentir à lui-même. C'était étonnant de voir des Libegons sortir de chez eux mais au final, ils avaient adopté très rapidement la vie de nomades pendant ces quelques jours. A croire qu'ils avaient fait ça durant toute leur existe …_

_Il s'arrêta de penser, de nombreux murmures se faisant entendre avant qu'au loin, un brouillard ne se lève. Des personnes … Un bon nombre de personnes arrivait à toute allure vers eux ?! Ils allaient les attaquer ? Il s'était déjà mis en position remettant son casque sur son crâne mais pourtant, ni les Libegons, ni Olistar ne semblaient inquiétés._

« Calme-toi donc, Earnos. Ce sont des amis … C'est vrai que tu n'as pas dû en voir souvent dans ton existence, hein ? Voilà donc … des membres de ma race. »

_Des membres de sa race ? Des Rapions et des Drascores ? Il fut plus que surpris lorsque les hommes se rapprochèrent d'eux. Olistar s'avança vers les différentes hommes et femmes aux cheveux violets. Oh … Certains avaient des couleurs différentes pour les tenues et les cheveux, comme les Libegons mais on voyait bien les traits caractéristiques des Rapions et des Drascores. D'ailleurs, Olistar était en train de discuter avec eux et Sania aussi. Un Drascore s'inclina respectueusement devant la Libegon tandis qu'il sentit qu'on parlait de lui. La raison était simple … Olistar venait de le désigner du regard, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent se dire ? Je me le demande … » _murmura Lisian à côté de lui._

« Ça doit être sûrement très important. Enfin, je l'espère … Mais tu imagines ? Ce sont deux peuples qui vivent dans le désert et je crois que les Rapions et les Drascores ont une vie très dure à la base et … Qu'est-ce que … »

_Olistar était en train de rougir faiblement en le regardant alors que certains Rapions et Drascores semblaient se moquer d'Olistar. Bizarre … Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement là-bas mais ça avait l'air d'être bien drôle. Dommage qu'il ne participe pas aux « festivités », n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand même … Qu'est-ce qui se disait là-bas ? Olistar revint vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :_

« Viens donc par là. Férast, Lisian, vous êtes aussi de la partie. »

« Hum ? Hein ? Hey … Hey ! Me tire pas comme ça, Olistar ! » _répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, un peu surpris par la joie qui débordait de la part du Rapion. C'est vrai que … Ne pas voir ses proches ou ses amis pendant des années … C'était triste. Alors les revoir ensuite, ça donnait envie de rire et d'être heureux. Il comprenait parfaitement l'adolescent sur ce coup. Néanmoins, il ne se présenta pas face aux Rapions et aux Drascores, ne faisant que les saluer d'un hochement de tête._

« Voilà donc le fameux Coconfort dont n'arrête pas de parler notre petit Olistar ? Et bien … Comme quoi, ça change réellement des autres que l'on voit habituellement. Ton armure n'est pas un peu trop lourde par contre ? Ca a l'air plus qu'épais quand on la regarde comme ça. »

« Non non … C'est plutôt … léger à force. Enfin … Je n'ai pas tant de mal que ça à bouger. Enfin … Je crois. » _murmura Earnos en s'adressant au Drascore qui avait pris la parole._

Olistar n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour que le Rapion en parle autant aux autres ? Enfin bon … Ca ne le concernait pas … Il ne devait pas poser ce genre de questions. Mais voilà … Bon … Il valait mieux qu'il reparte. Il reprit :

« Je vais attendre que l'on recommence à se mouvoir. Nous devrions rentrer dans le royaume le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que l'on … »

« Aille voir la princesse Terria. Je le sais parfaitement, Earnos. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, Earnos répondant aussitôt :_

« Je ne pensais pas à ce que l'on aille voir la princesse Terria mais plutôt le roi pour lui signaler notre retour et que nous avons ramené quelques personnes avec nous. De même, il faut que l'on aille raconter la vérité au sujet de ton peuple ! »

« On ne dirait pas comme ça … Mais il est plutôt très agité comme garçon non ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois le même Drascore qu'auparavant._

« C'est ça qui le rend vraiment si spécial. » _répondit Olistar en souriant à Earnos. Le Drascore se rapprocha de l'adolescent aux cheveux violets, celui-ci hochant la tête négativement plusieurs fois à la suite, murmurant :_

« Non, non … Ils ne sont pas au courant. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça sera possible de garder tout ça secret bien plus longtemps. »

« De toute façon, que tu le désires ou non, tu as bientôt ta majorité et tu sais ce qui risque de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? » _reprit le Drascore à voix haute._

Oui, il savait parfaitement ce que tout cela voulait dire. Néanmoins … Néanmoins, il préférait attendre encore un tout petit peu. Le plus longtemps possible plutôt … Ca serait bien mieux pour lui ... Enfin, il l'espérait au fond. Ses yeux se posèrent encore une fois sur Earnos. Si l'adolescent apprenait encore qu'il avait un secret pour lui … Pfff …

« Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas reprendre la route ? Je pense que vous nous accompagnez tous ? » _demanda Earnos alors que le Drascore émit un grand rire, en même temps que les autres membres de sa race. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle ?_

Pourtant, malgré le rire, tous confirmèrent ses dires. Oui … Avec les Libegons, ils allaient faire le chemin eux aussi. Le Coconfort ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être au milieu de quelque chose d'exceptionnel, vraiment exceptionnel.

_Et pour cause ! Pour la première fois, il voyait la réelle puissance des Libegons en action ! la raison était très simple : ils devaient traverser les campements de Scorvols et Scorplanes pour réussir à pénétrer dans le royaume. Et autant dire qu'après leurs passages, il ne restait plus grand-chose de leurs adversaires.  
_

_Il aurait pu être heureux de cette victoire mais voilà … Ce n'était jamais plaisant de tuer autrui … même si c'était la guerre. D'ailleurs, il était le chevalier… Enfin, il avait été le chevalier de la princesse Terria mais il n'aimait pas vraiment être un soldat. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, voilà tout. Il n'était pas un vrai combattant._

« Vous savez vu ces personnes ? Ce sont des Rapions ? Des Drascores ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette race fait ici ? N'étaient-ils pas bannis ? Et ces personnes aux cheveux verts ? »

« Elles sont magnifiques … Ce sont des nobles ? Mais je ne connais pas leurs noms. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Coconfort fait avec une Cheniti et un Pomdepik avec eux ? D'ailleurs, ce Coconfort a une armure vraiment bizarre non ? »

« Et bien … Earnos, que tu le veuilles ou non, la célébrité va être à toi. » _dit Olistar en lui souriant, Earnos ne lui répondant pas. Ce n'était pas pour lui tout ça._

_Il n'avait jamais voulu être célèbre ou reconnu dans le royaume hein ? Son seul désir était de servir la royauté … et surtout la princesse Terria. D'ailleurs, les gardes royaux les laissèrent passer pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le château, du moins, une partie des Drascores et des Libegons. Les autres personnes pouvaient s'installer ailleurs en attendant._

_Voilà … Ils étaient dans le château et aussitôt, le roi avait été demandé ainsi que la majorité des nobles et des hauts-gradés militaires. Des murmures, de trop nombreux murmures alors que les Drascores et les Libegons s'inclinaient devant le roi et la princesse. Exceptionnellement, les quatre membres de l'expédition furent acceptés lors de la réunion._

« Avant toute chose … Nous devrions néanmoins faire une épuration. » _murmura Sania, semblant parler pour la majorité des Libegons présents dans la salle du trône._

_D'un claquement de doigts, plusieurs hommes et femmes commencèrent à se consumer, dévorés par les flammes violettes tandis que d'autres furent percés au cœur par de nombreux dards de la part des Drascores. Aussitôt, les survivants vinrent entourer le roi, prêts à le défendre avec ardeur tandis que la princesse ne bougeait pas de son trône.  
_

« C'était quand même une méthode radicale … Sania. » _murmura une voix masculine, Sando se présentant de derrière le trône de la princesse._

« Il fallait bien purger les environs du roi pour que celui-ci ne soit plus en danger de mort à tout instant … comme la princesse Terria. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de traîtres ici. Néanmoins, est-ce que ainsi que tu comptes me saluer après toutes ces années, mon amour ? »

_Mon amour ? Earnos tourna son visage vers Sando, celui-ci s'approchant de Sania avant de l'embrasser très rapidement. Ils étaient mariés ? Ensembles ? Mais … Enfin bon … Ca ne le concernait pas normalement. Enfin, c'était ça non ?_


	61. Chapitre 61 : De surprise en surprise

**Septième partie : Un geste incompris**

**Chapitre 61 : De surprise en surprise**

« Ainsi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons vous trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vous installer. Je ne pensais pas que … »

« Pour l'heure, le problème n'est pas de nous trouver un endroit où loger mais tout simplement de régler le souci de ce … siège de la part des Scorvols. » _dit Sania en coupant la parole au roi, pourtant sous un ton loin d'être sec. Le roi toussa un peu, hochant la tête alors que déjà, plusieurs Apitrinis s'affairaient à nettoyer tout ce sang qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône mais aussi les nombreux cadavres. Autant dire qu'il y avait un peu de travail quand même hum ? Mais bref, ce n'était pas le plus important._

« Nous ne sommes qu'une partie des Drascores et des Libegons qui sont autour du royaume des insectes. Néanmoins, nos hommes et nos femmes n'hésiteront pas à cohabiter avec le reste des insectes le temps qu'il faudra. Ensuite, nous … »

_Il n'avait même pas cherché à entendre le reste de la conversation. Au final, ça ne le concernait pas plus que cela. Il vit le regard de la princesse Terria sur lui alors qu'il amorçait quelques pas en arrière. Il hocha la tête à son tour avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même pour quitter la salle du trône discrètement. Il n'était pas venu ici pour écouter le roi et les autres personnes en train de parler entre elles._

« Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Il n'est quand même pas … Non … Sinon, j'aurai été au courant mais quand même … Euh … Est-ce qu'il est rentré à la maison en attendant ? Ca serait peut-être possible. Je ne devrais pas m'emporter pour rien. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs du château._

_Le bâtiment n'avait pas vraiment changé entre temps. Du moins en quelques années, il avait peut-être grandi entre temps mais après … Non … Ce n'était pas bien important. Ca ne le concernait vraiment pas plus que ça. Ce n'était plus son monde dorénavant. Ah ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait … Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner dans les mines, pour forer ou autre. Il en était hors de question !_

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous pourriez être quand même un peu plus costaud ! Je ne suis même pas sérieuse ! Aller ! Venez à trois si vous le désirez ! »

_Hein ? Il entendit une voix féminine sur la gauche, une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des années, vraiment beaucoup d'années. Il tourna son visage vers la gauche, regardant les nombreux soldats adolescents qui se trouvaient au sol, en train de gémir de douleur ou assommés. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Un peu de sérieux, quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas des chiffes-molles non plus ! »

« Herakié ? » _murmura-t-il, un peu surpris de la voir ici avant de se rappeler qu'elle était maintenant dans l'armée depuis quelques temps … Enfin très longtemps même. En entendant son prénom, l'adolescente se tourna vers lui. Elle avait une année de moins que lui mais semblait avoir dix centimètres de plus. Et puis, ses cheveux bleus cachaient la globalité de son dos, comme pour former une carapace. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne commence à crier :_

« E … AR … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS ! »

_Aie … Aie … Aie ! Il devait plutôt penser à courir et à s'enfuir ! Il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Il s'apprêtait à bouger mais il se rappela qu'avec son armure dorée sur le corps, elle le rattraperait. Bon au moins, elle allait se faire mal si elle le lui sautait … Il percuta le mur, derrière lui, celui-ci tremblant sur le coup, des petites fissures apparaissant sur les pierres. Hey ! HEY ! Il avait une armure sur le corps ! Alors pourquoi il avait l'impression de sentir ses os en train de se briser lorsqu'elle venait l'étreindre ?_

« Earnos ! Earnos … Tu es enfin de retour ! Espèce de vilain garçon ! » _dit Herakié en continuant de le serrer contre elle, nullement dérangée par le spectacle qu'elle était en train de donner. Aie, aie, aie … C'est bon, il avait compris._

« Ca faisait un bail, Herakié … Tu as changé … en bien. »

« Héhéhé … Regarde un peu, Earnos. » _dit l'adolescente, tirant un peu sur son haut pour qu'il puisse voir un peu ce qu'il y avait dessous. Oh … Dans cette position, difficile de regarder en détails mais il remarquait bien qu'elle avait pris quelques formes._

« Euh … Très intéressant, Herakié mais sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ça le bon endroit pour ça et surtout que je sois la bonne personne. Mais content de te revoir. »

« Et moi donc ! Tu étais quand même parti où ? Je me suis renseigné un peu et ton père m'a dit que tu étais avec les Libegons ? Ce sont ces personnes en vert non ? Quand même … Elles ont l'air très impressionnant. Je me demande si elles sont fortes ou non. Il faudrait que j'aille en combattre une ou deux un jour ! Aller, je dois encore aller tabasser les autres adolescents ! » _s'écria l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus avec entrain._

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit un bon entraînement … »

« Il paraîtrait qu'auparavant, un garçon n'a pas arrêté de se faire frapper par un Rapion pour qu'il l'entraîne à être plus endurant. Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est ? » _demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu la langue. Elle vint ensuite l'embrasser sur la joue avant de retourner avec les autres soldats. Ah … Au moins, elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'être toujours fixée sur lui. C'était une bonne chose … Une très bonne chose même._

Il fit un petit geste de la main vers la Scarhino qui était en train de soulever deux adolescents par le col en même temps. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, les projetant sur deux autres adolescents avant de recommencer à crier qu'ils devaient faire beaucoup mieux ! A cette allure, il était certain qu'elle allait devenir une fille très connue dans l'armée. Il voyait de très grandes choses pour elle.

« Contrairement à moi. » _rétorqua-t-il à lui-même. _

_Il devait continuer son chemin et aller ailleurs. Peut-être devait-il quitter le château ? Ça serait une bonne chose. Sa place n'était plus ici dorénavant. Mais quand même, c'était bizarre d'être aussi nostalgique d'un endroit alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple adolescent._

_Quel idiot. Quel idiot il était. Il marcha à travers les couloirs, ne pouvant pas réellement mettre les mains dans les poches vu l'armure dorée qu'il avait sur le corps. Plusieurs fois on l'arrêta, plusieurs fois on lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Il répondait tout simplement qu'il vagabondait. Il était ennuyé … Il était ennuyeux surtout. Il avait décidé de remettre son casque doré pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas._

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu s'échapper encore une fois ? Le roi n'a même pas remarqué sa disparition ! Tant qu'il est occupé avec les Libegons et les Drascores, il ne saura pas qu'elle est partie mais si on ne la retrouve pas, on est fichu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'enfuir ? Elle n'a pas compris la leçon ou quoi ? »

_Des gardes passèrent à côté de lui sans même s'arrêter. Tiens donc … Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. La personne qui avait disparu, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qui c'était. Ah ! C'était la princesse Terria. Il murmura :_

« Quelle idiote … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de faire ça ? N'a-t-elle pas passé l'âge ? »

_Non … Sûrement pas. Si elle était encore enfermée quotidiennement, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse sortir alors, elle pouvait profiter de la confusion mais … En même temps, ça serait trop risqué et stupide. Elle allait au-devant de trop de problèmes. Ne pouvait-elle pas devenir un peu plus responsable ? Bon … Il fallait qu'il la trouve._

« Elle n'est pas à cinquante endroits différents de toute façon. » _se dit-il._

_Il savait où se rendre … Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions … Et il l'attendrait là-bas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où d'habitude, elle passait par le petit passage secret. Enfin, c'est l'endroit où il comptait l'attendre … Et lui dire quelques petites choses. Il s'installa contre le mur, espérant que personne ne découvrirait le trou qui s'était un peu agrandi au fil des années, sûrement pour permettre à l'adolescente de passer. C'est sûr qu'entre il y a dix ans et maintenant, c'était différent._

« De toute façon, avec sa grosse robe bouffante, elle ne devrait quand même pas pouvoir passer par ce trou à la base. »

« On fait les paris, Earnos ? » _murmura une voix de derrière un buisson. Il sursauta, sur le moment, un bruit métallique se faisant entendre en même temps. Le buisson commença à bouger jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente aux couettes blondes ne fasse son apparition. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, reprenant : _« J'ai cru entendre aussi une vilaine chose de ta part, Earnos. Ainsi, tu estimes que je suis trop grosse dans cette robe ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela … princesse Terria. Je tiens à m'excuser si vous l'avez considérez de la sorte. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. D'ailleurs, je pensais vous attendre mais il s'avère que c'était plutôt l'inverse. » _répondit-il avec neutralité._

« C'était bien le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que l'on puisse parler tous les deux. » _annonça-t-elle en rigolant._ « Tu étais le seul à connaître ce petit passage secret. J'étais sûre que tu viendrais ici. Ca faisait longtemps, Earnos … » _reprit l'adolescente, invitant le Coconfort à marcher avec elle. Ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble non ?_


	62. Chapitre 62 : Une différence flagrante

**Chapitre 62 : Une différence flagrante**

« Princesse Terria, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre père. Olistar m'a un peu parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne veux pas que vous … Qu'il lève la main envers votre personne une nouvelle fois. Nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps. » _murmura le garçon sous son casque doré. Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils._

« Je n'obéirai pas aux demandes de la part d'un garçon qui ne montre même pas son visage à sa princesse. » _rétorqua l'adolescente, surprenant le Coconfort. Celui-ci s'apprêta à retirer son casque mais elle fut la plus rapide. D'un geste assez violent, elle envoya le casque sur le sol tandis qu'il remarquait quelque chose de déplaisant, très déplaisant même.  
_

« Je suis plus petit que vous, princesse Terria. » _souffla le Coconfort. Elle devait faire à peine cinq à dix centimètres de plus que lui mais suivant cette allure, dans quelques années, ça risquait d'être bien plus visible … et risible._

« Mais tu es devenu … Ah non, tu as toujours la même tête qu'il y avait quelques années. » _annonça l'Apireine avant de lui pincer les joues._ « Aller ! Fais-moi un sourire, Earnos. »

« Princesse Terria, ce que vous faites est complètement ridicule. » _répondit Earnos, la laissant lui pincer les joues comme pour montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. _« Ce n'est pas digne du statut de princesse que vous portez. On ne peut pas sourire sur demande. Ça ne marche pas de … »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Earnos. Pfff … Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tu es toujours aussi triste avec moi. Tu n'es jamais heureux quand tu parles avec moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ma présence te dérange. » _murmura l'Apireine avant de baisser la tête. Peut-être qu'en étant un peu déconfite, il changerait d'avis ? Et ferait un sourire ?_

« Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Simplement, vous avez des obligations, j'ai les miennes. D'ailleurs, je devais vous demander quelque chose, princesse Terria. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois me demander ? » _dit l'adolescente, plus qu'intéressée par ce qu'allait dire Earnos. Si elle pouvait l'aider … elle ne se priverait pas pour ça !_

« J'ai appris au sujet d'Olistar. S'il vous plaît … Ne faites plus ça. C'est juste me rendre encore plus faible que je ne le suis déjà. Comment est-ce qu'une personne comme moi peut prétendre servir de chevalier protecteur de la princesse si cette même personne doit avoir besoin d'une personne pour être protégée ? Je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à moi … mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne suis qu'un simple Coconfort et vous êtes la future reine d'un peuple. Ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela. »

« Ce que le peuple pense de moi n'a aucune importance si on ne me laisse pas me préoccuper d'une seule personne ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec colère, en serrant les poings._

« Je … Euh … Princesse … » _balbutia Earnos, plus que choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était juste impo …_

« Quoi encore ? Tu veux en rajouter ? Tu peux aussi dire que je n'arrête pas de te coller hein ? J'ai parfaitement compris le message ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Je fais tout ça car tu as promis que tu continuerais de me protéger bien que tu ne sois plus mon chevalier selon mon père ! »

_Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Pas du tout même, c'était autre chose. Il semblait troublé, plus que troublé pour une raison obscure qu'il était le seul à connaître … ou presque. Mais la princesse Terria n'était pas au courant donc ça ne servait à rien de la prévenir. Et puis bon, il ne voulait pas mettre la princesse en colère.  
_

« Princesse, pardonnez-moi … » _dit-il tout simplement en s'inclinant devant elle. Il récupéra son casque doré, le remettant sur le sommet de son crâne. Ca ne servait à rien de se focaliser là-dessus. Rien du tout même … Il fallait juste tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait appris. La princesse avait d'autres préoccupations en tête._

« Et te pardonne pour quelle raison ? Hein ? Donne-moi une bonne raison d'accepter ton pardon. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour tenter de te faire pardonner. »

« … … … C'est vrai. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône. » _reprit-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, la princesse commençant à trembler. C'était Earnos qu'elle avait en face d'elle ! Elle pensait pendant un court instant qu'il lui avait manqué mais ce n'était même plus sûr ! Elle savait pertinemment que …_

« Je ne parle pas aux personnes qui cachent leur visage. » _rétorqua-t-elle, ayant un ton qui aurait fait penser à une enfant de six ou sept ans, boudeuse car elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle perdait quand même du temps avec lui. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. C'est vrai quoi ! Même si elle était la princesse du royaume, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils pouvaient discuter normalement ! En fait, non, son problème, c'était le fait qu'il refuse ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années : le protéger grâce à Olistar. Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui de ne pas être protégé ? Elle avait le droit d'avoir un peu peur pour une personne qu'elle appréciait non ? Ca n'avait rien de si choquant …_

« Toute façon, tu ne sais rien d'Olistar, Earnos. » _dit-elle sur le ton du secret._

« Je pense que chacun a ses secrets personnels et qu'il faut qu'il les garde pour lui s'il ne veut pas les révéler. Je ne veux pas savoir un secret d'Olistar si ce n'est pas lui qui m'en parle. »

« ARRÊTE ! T'es énervant à force, Earnos ! Je ne veux pas d'un chevalier incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe ! _» dit-elle avec énervement._

« Je comprends parfaitement que je dois vous ramener dans la salle du trône, princesse Terria. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis plus votre chevalier de toute façon. »

_Alors s'il n'était plus son chevalier, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? De toute façon, elle n'allait pas l'écouter. Juste par pur souci de contradiction. Elle s'éloigna de lui, ne prenant pas le chemin de la salle du trône. He … HEY ! Elle n'allait quand même pas tenter de s'enfuir ! Elle tenta de passer par le trou, y arrivant tandis que lui-même ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle allait s'enfuir sans même qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter ! Il retira toute son armure dorée, la laissant dans les buissons avant de passer dans le trou. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, la princesse l'attendait sur le côté, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Elle avait encore réussi à le piéger !_

« Princesse Terria, retournez maintenant de l'autre côté, nous devrions … »

« Hors de question. Je refuse. » _dit-elle tout simplement en s'apprêtant à courir, Earnos la prenant par le bras. Elle tira de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se retrouvant projeté en sa direction, tombant dans l'herbe._

_De l'autre côté du mur, le Rapion n'avait rien loupé du retrait de l'armure dorée d'Earnos. Il était adossé à un pilier, attendant de revoir les deux personnes revenir de l'autre côté. Mais ce fut une voix masculine qui le fit tourner son visage._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » _dit le Yanma en l'apercevant, serrant les dents et les poings._

« J'étais en train de visiter les alentours. N'ai-je pas le droit de me promener seul sans que tu sois toujours derrière moi ? J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé en quelques années. Tu devrais un peu grandir, Holikan. » _répondit le Rapion en souriant._

« Est-ce que tu veux te battre ? Si c'est ça que … »

« Pourquoi pas ? » _reprit le Rapion en se redressant. Le Yanma parut surpris avant de se mettre en position de combat. Il était temps de donner une petite leçon à Holikan. De l'autre côté du mur, le Coconfort était tombé sur l'Apireine, sa tête logée juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il poussa un petit gémissement, secouant la tête avant de reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il était. L'Apireine ne bougea plus, le fixant tout simplement en rougissant._

« Heureusement que tu ne portais pas ton armure. »_ chuchota-t-elle sans détourner le regard._

« Je viens de commettre un crime. Je suis impardonnable. » _répondit le Coconfort en se redressant vivement. Aucune réaction de sa part ? Elle resta au sol, ses lèvres bougeant. Même si c'était un accident, cette froideur de la part d'Earnos … C'est bon, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait parfaitement. Finalement, elle se leva, le Coconfort disant :_

« Princesse Terria, veuillez me pardonner. Vous devriez rentrer dès ... »

« Je le fais, Earnos. Et je te pardonne. C'était un accident. » _chuchota l'Apireine avant de passer par le petit trou. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle se sentait démoralisée sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle se remit debout et qu'Earnos passa de l'autre côté lui aussi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour apercevoir quelque chose de vraiment surprenant. Holikan était tout simplement au sol, son corps parcouru de soubresauts alors qu'Olistar était debout. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« C'était la dernière fois, Holikan. Je n'ai malheureusement plus de temps à perdre avec cela. Je me suis entraîné avec les Libegons. Essaye d'avoir un peu d'humilité et de prendre sur toi-même. Si j'étais vraiment aussi dangereux que tu le penses, il y aurait longtemps que j'aurai attenté à la vie de la princesse. Ce n'est pas avec toi qu'elle est en sécurité. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser définitivement tranquille, j'en ai assez de ces batailles de gamins. De toute façon, je ne serais bientôt plus là donc tu iras voir ailleurs. »

_Le Rapion se tourna vers Earnos et Terria, leur faisant un petit sourire triste avant de s'éloigner sans aucun autre mot. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Olistar ? Il semblait … seul._


	63. Chapitre 63 : Le siège du château

**Chapitre 63 : Le siège du château**

« Princesse Terria … M'excusez-vous pour ce geste déplacé ? Je ne voulais pas utiliser la violence, je vous en prie, croyez-moi. »

« La violence … Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu as juste voulu éviter que je ne m'enfuie. Mais j'ai mal pour autre chose. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses comprendre. Tu fais tout pour ne pas comprendre de toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de moi. » _répliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Il tenait dans sa main son casque doré, ayant remis son armure sur lui._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que mon niveau intellectuel soit aussi élevé que le … »

« Tais-toi, Earnos. Tais-toi, je t'en supplie. Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon … très gentil même … Toujours prévenant, toujours prêt à écouter la moindre de mes paroles, la moindre de mes demandes mais tu … Tu es tellement … Tellement … distant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, Earnos. J'avais besoin de te le dire mais puisque nous ne sommes plus des enfants, autant se dire toute la vérité non ? » _dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans le couloir. Comme elle était accompagnée, les gardes avaient cessé de partir à sa recherche._

« Toute la vérité ? Que voulez-vous … dire par là ? » _demanda Earnos, s'arrêtant lui aussi._

« Earnos … Est-ce que tu … m'a… … m'ai…. » _commença à dire l'adolescente, ayant bien plus de mal que ce qu'elle ne croyait. Il fallait dire qu'employer ce mot était quand même plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. _« Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? Je veux savoir ! »

« Bien sûr, princesse Terria. Vous étiez inquiète à ce sujet ? Si je ne vous appréciais pas, je n'aurai jamais cherché à continuer à vous servir et puis … »

« Merci, merci, merci ! » _s'écria-t-elle avec joie avant de lui sauter au cou. Autant dire que c'était un peu spécial vu qu'il portait son armure dorée sur le corps et qu'elle était plus grande que lui. Il parut surpris, la laissant faire tout en disant :_

« Euh … Je ne vois pas de quoi me remercier, princesse Terria. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir que je vous apprécie. Quel insecte n'aimerait pas sa princesse ? »

« Beaucoup d'insectes car je ne suis pas parfaite. Mais toi, tu continues de m'apprécier comme d'habitude alors, ça me suffit. » _annonça-t-elle avant de redescendre du Coconfort._

« Si vous le dites … Je trouve ça un peu stupide de leur part. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas dans leur tête et je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils pensent réellement de tout ça. Mais si vous étiez … inquiète à ce sujet, vous devriez pourtant le savoir que je ne vous déteste pas. »

« Des fois, tu donnes quand même cette impression, Earnos. Tu es toujours trop … distant avec moi. Mais merci … Je me sens apaisée … vraiment apaisée … »

_Tant mieux pour elle alors. Il ne pensait pas que la princesse se torturait l'esprit à cause de lui. Il devait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait surtout. Il raccompagna la princesse jusqu'à la salle du trône, celle-ci lui souriant chaleureusement. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait un sourire de la part du Coconfort mais elle y travaillerait. Au moins, il ne la détestait pas, c'était rassurant pour elle._

_Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce fut pour se faire accueillir par les membres de sa famille sauf son père et les sœurs aînées. D'ailleurs, Jiane était elle aussi en train de grandir et de devenir une adolescente aux cheveux blonds. Il était un peu fier d'elle, apprenant qu'elle devenait une Coconfort très résistante et capable de soulever de lourds poids … contrairement à lui. Par contre, lorsque sa mère lui demanda de retirer son casque, il eut légèrement peur bien qu'il s'exécuta. Ce fut le moment qu'elle attendait pour le baffer avec une légère violence tandis qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il la recevait._

« Idiot ! Tu voulais nous rendre mortes de peur ? Et je ne te parle pas de ton père qui a essayé de voir avec le roi ou l'armée pour essayer de retrouver ta trace ! Heureusement que nous n'avons eu des nouvelles assez rapides de ce … Libegon nommé Sando ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça hein ? Je veux une explication ! Et elle a intérêt à être bonne ! » _dit la femme aux cheveux rouges, un peu en colère._

« Pardon maman … Mais je suis content de vous revoir … J'avais peur qu'il … vous arrive quelque chose de grave avec tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume … »

« Tu aurais alors mieux de ne pas partir, si c'était pour t'inquiéter autant, Earnos ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi … Et cette armure te va toujours aussi bien ? » _demanda sa mère alors qu'il rigolait faiblement avant de dire :_

« Tu sais, maman … Parmi toutes les personnes que je connais, je ne suis pas vraiment très grand hein ? D'ailleurs, il suffit de comparer ma taille aux autres membres de la famille pour voir que je suis encore très petit. Papa a eu de la chance d'être plus grand que la moyenne des Dardargnans car sinon, il ferait une tête de moins que toi. »

_Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. C'est vrai qu'il marquait un point. Les Dardargnans n'avaient pas vraiment tout pour eux, sauf peut-être une volonté sans failles de servir autrui mais au moins, cette volonté leur ouvrait tellement de portes et de chemins. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Ensuite ? Il verrait … Il verrait … Il devait trouver une occupation. Le roi ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait avec la princesse il y a de cela quelques années._

_Couché sur son lit qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des années, il observa le plafond, plaçant ses deux mains derrière la tête. C'était un joli plafond hein ? Il essayait de penser à des choses inutiles pour ne pas se torturer l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait voir avec son père pour retourner dans l'armée en tant que simple soldat ? Il ne serait plus le chevalier de la princesse Terria mais qu'importe, il pourrait continuer à servir son royaume._

Mais après … Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure des idées. Mais après, c'était la seule qu'il appréciait en partie. Ah … Peut-être qu'en dormant et en discutant de cela avec son père et sa mère, ça serait bien mieux ? Hum … Peut-être, oui … Il se coucha sur le côté, fermant les yeux avant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Elle était quand même … maigre … Mais en même temps, si forte … »

_Il secoua la tête avec vivacité pour retirer cette pensée absurde. La princesse Terria n'avait pas à se trouver là. C'était tout … S'il commençait à imaginer de telles choses, il valait mieux pour lui d'arrêter de la protéger … Surtout après ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne voulait pas de ça._

_Mais tout se passa en quelques jours. Alors qu'il était la boutique de fleurs pour épauler sa mère et Olly, plusieurs personnes du village étaient venues pour leur annoncer une nouvelle des plus graves : Les Scorvols avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le royaume !_

« Mais mais … Walane est dans le château actuellement ! » _s'écria la femme aux cheveux rouges alors que l'une des personnes lui disait aussitôt :_

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Les Scorvols entourent complètement le château ! Il est impossible d'en rentrer et d'en sortir ! Même les Libegons et les Drascores n'arrivent pas à retirer le siège qui vient d'être installé autour du château. »

« Quoi … Quoi ? Papa est dans le château ? Il faut aller le libérer ! Je vais aller m'occuper de ça ! » _dit Earnos avant de s'apprêter à quitter la boutique._

Pourtant, sa mère l'arrêta aussitôt, avant même qu'il ne sorte. Il était hors de question qu'il parte de là. La raison était pourtant très simple quand on y réfléchissait bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Earnos ? Tu serais tout seul alors que les Scorvols sont bien plus nombreux ? Fais confiance en ton père. Il n'est pas n'importe qui, je tiens à te le rappeler. Mais … Ca ne veut pas dire que nous devrions rester sans rien faire. La meilleure chose à faire actuellement, c'est de se renseigner et de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du château mais aussi la raison pour laquelle les Scorvols ont réussi à rentrer dans le royaume. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« C'est vrai … Maman … J'ai voulu aller trop vite, désolé … » _marmonna l'adolescent._

« MAMAN ! MAMAN ! Est-ce que papa est là ? » _hurla une voix avant de rentrer dans la boutique, Cassina faisant son apparition, visiblement plus qu'essoufflée par la course depuis l'autre boutique de fleurs où elle travaillait maintenant._

« Malheureusement non … Il s'est rendu au château comme à son habitude, Cassina. » _murmura la femme aux cheveux rouges, Cassina commençant à trembler._

« Faites qu'il aille bien … Faites qu'il aille bien … »

« Il ira très bien, comme je l'ai dit à ton frère. Mais … Nous devrions prévenir Passy. » _termina d'annoncer Niny, la mère de cette petite famille._

« Maman ! Je vais m'en occuper ! » _répondit aussitôt Earnos. Il avait besoin de sortir et vite ! La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, loin de là même. Ah … Ah … Sa mère le laissa partir bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée que ça._

« Ne commet surtout pas de bêtises, Earnos, c'est compris ? »

« Oui, maman ! Je vais juste prévenir Passy ! C'est promis ! » _cria-t-il à la Coxy avant de quitter la boutique de fleurs._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que les problèmes s'amoncellent de la sorte hein ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Et surtout … Il espérait que son père allait bien. Il n'était plus … si jeune._


	64. Chapitre 64 : L'inquiétude d'un enfant

**Chapitre 64 : L'inquiétude d'un enfant**

« Maman … Ca fait combien de temps que Papa se trouve là-bas ? »

« Déjà un bon mois … Mais tout a l'air de bien aller … Enfin, d'après ses lettres. Après, je ne sais pas si elles sont vraies ou non. J'espère que c'est le cas. » _dit la femme aux cheveux rouges à ses deux filles tandis qu'Earnos était assis sur une chaise, l'air penseur. Il ne devait pas … Il ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec ça._

« Papa n'a rien dit d'autre dans ses lettres ? Du genre, s'il y avait une progression ou non ? »

« Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Il ne veut pas nous inquiéter plus que nous le sommes déjà. Néanmoins, il a dit que tout va bien et que la princesse et le roi sont en sécurité. Ce qui est une excellente chose, d'ailleurs. »

_Une excellente chose, une excellente chose, il n'en était pas si convaincu que ça. Sa grande sœur Passy venait souvent les voir, signalant que son mari était très occupé avec son travail. Enfin, il y avait aussi sa petite fille. D'ailleurs, elle apprenait à parler à peu près correctement pour son âge et il devait avouer que c'était l'une des seules choses qui lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Il était content de voir la jeune fille, sa nièce qui allait si bien._

« Papa viendra bientôt, maman ? » _demanda justement la petite fille aux cheveux rouges, Passy hochant la tête positivement avant de lui répondre :_

« Bien entendu ! Papa reviendra plus que rapidement ! En attendant, tonton Earnos va venir s'amuser avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum ? Oui … Bien entendu. Peut-être que Jiane et Olly voudront elles aussi s'amuser un peu. » _dit-il en s'adressant à ses petites sœurs._

_Les deux filles hochèrent la tête à leur tour avant d'accompagner l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds dehors, celui-ci tenant la petite fille aux cheveux rouges par la main. Il ne restait plus que Passy et sa mère, celle-ci attendant qu'Earnos soit bien parti avant de souffler :_

« Ah … Vraiment … J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise un jour ou l'autre. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de la sorte mais je ne suis jamais sûre ce qu'il pense réellement. »

« Earnos est maintenant un adolescent. Il sait peser le pour et le contre dans chacun de ses actes non ? Fais donc confiance en ton fils, maman. »

« C'est mon unique fils, Passy … Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur … Ni à lui, ni à Walane, ni à personne de notre famille, voilà tout. »

« Ca se comprendre parfaitement, Maman … Mais ce n'est pas en restant fixé sur cette inquiétude que ça arrangera tout hein ? Tant qu'Earnos s'occupe de Cassiopi, il n'aura pas la tête à penser à tous les problèmes actuels. » _répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges._

« Si seulement tu dis vrai, ma fille … Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai … Et toi ? Comment vont tes recherches sur les étoiles ? Est-ce qu'elles avancent ? Et avec Saralos ? Nous ne le voyons pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. » _dit la mère Coxy avec calme._

« Son travail est vraiment éprouvant mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour éviter que les problèmes ne s'accentuent. Nous avons de la chance que les Scorvols ne soient jamais dans nos environs. »

_Niny voulait bien croire les paroles de sa fille. Elles en avaient de la chance … mais pour combien de temps ? Car il n'était pas rare d'entendre maintenant que de nombreux villages se faisaient attaqués par les Scorvols. En même temps, les Drascores et les Libegons se chargeaient de protéger le maximum de citoyens. D'ailleurs, les Mimigal et les Migalos étaient aussi sur ces affaires, arrivant à contacter le maximum de personnes tout en permettant aux Ninjask de faire leurs rôles convenablement._

« Vraiment … Cette situation me déplaît plus que tout. »_ reprit Niny._

« Tu n'es pas la seule, maman. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec Cassina ? Je ne la vois pas souvent elle aussi. Elle est toujours dans cette autre boutique de fleurs ? Comment ça se passe avec son petit amoureux ? »

« Pas si bien d'après ce que je sais … Il faut dire que Cassina est encore plus anxieuse qu'Earnos au sujet de ton père. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle adore ton père non ? Alors, le savoir hors de la maison, en train de combattre et de protéger le roi … »

« Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été … si Papa avait repris ses fonctions de général bien plus tôt. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges alors que sa mère confirmait ses dires. C'est vrai …_

_Ailleurs, dans une boutique de fleurs, un adolescent était auprès d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Une autre Coxy … comme sa mère. Même si elles n'étaient plus dans la même boutique, elles faisaient le même métier._

« Cassina … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas un peu de repos ? » _demanda l'adolescent alors que Cassina rétorquait sèchement :_

« Tu crois vraiment que mon père se repose, lui ? Hein ? »

« Je ne disais cela que pour que tu te calmes … Tu as l'air un peu énervée ces derniers jours. Je voulais juste que nous passions un peu de temps ensembles. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu se voir plus longtemps que ça et je pensais que … »

« Tu penses mal ! C'est tout ! Maintenant, si tu comptes être dans mes pattes, je te conseille de débarrasser le plancher, Raor ! Je dois travailler pour oublier tout ça ! »

« … … … Tu es vraiment méchante, Cassina. » _bredouilla l'adolescent, contrôlant avec peine ses larmes, la Coxy se tournant vers lui pour être sûre de bien le voir._

« Et alors ? Je ne suis pas méchante mais réaliste ! J'ai envie que tu me laisses tranquille ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Je veux travailler, pas que tu sois dans mes pattes ! Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! T'es pas stupide pour autant non ? Alors arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine ! »

« Snif … Snif … Tu m'as menti depuis toutes ces années ! »

« MAIS NON BORDEL ! TU ME FAIS CHIER LA ! TU NE COMPRENDS JAMAIS RIEN RAOR ! J'AI PAS QUE CA A FOUTRE DE M'OCCUPER DE TES SAUTS D'HUMEUR ! T'as du mal à saisir que j'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à toi ? Tu n'es pas seul dans mon monde ! Mon père est quand même plus important que toi ! Toi, au lieu de glander et de ne rien faire de ta vie, pourquoi tu n'irais pas aider ceux qui tentent de reprendre le château hein ? Et de voir si mon père va bien ? Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ? »

« Snif … Snif … Je … Je vais te … »

« Coucou Cassina ! Coucou Raor … » _dit Earnos en rentrant dans la boutique, accompagné des trois filles. La première phrase avait été dite avec entrain tandis que la seconde changea subitement de ton. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que Raor était dans cet état et en larmes ? Il avait entendu des cris avant de rentrer mais quand même …_

« Hum ? Ah ! Earnos ? Jiane ? Olly ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » _demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, surprise par l'arrivée des membres de sa famille._ « Oh ! Et c'est la petite Cassiopi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! »

« Snif … Snif … Ca se voit que tu ne veux plus de moiiiiiii ! »

_Raor quitta le bâtiment en courant, la petite famille le regardant partir avec appréhension. Cassina soupira, Earnos lui demandant avec calme :_

« Est-ce que ça ne va pas avec Raor ? Il avait vraiment l'air chamboulé … »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Earnos. C'est juste que Raor n'arrive pas à comprendre que je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps avec lui. »

« Ah … Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais plus et que vous veniez de vous séparer. » _reprit aussitôt le Coconfort, Cassina émettant un petit sourire triste :_

« Il n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des insectes mais je suis avec lui depuis des années. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, il est plus que collant. Et avec ce qui se passe … Enfin bref, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre que l'amour, c'est plus que compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu … Enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr … »

« Hum … Plutôt, parlons d'autre chose … Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de papa ? Comment ça se passe ? J'aimerai vraiment bien le savoir. » _dit la Coxy avec appréhension._

« Pas vraiment, grande sœur … Pas vraiment, ça me gêne aussi mais bon … Maman m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Elle a sûrement dit ça pour ne pas inquiéter toute la famille. »

« Oui bien entendu … Bien entendu. »

_Mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Leur père était le seul à combattre dans la famille. Et qui ne serait pas inquiéter pour un membre de sa famille qui était au combat depuis déjà plusieurs semaines hein ? Ce n'était pas … normal de ne rien faire._


	65. Chapitre 65 : LCDAR

**Chapitre 65 : La confiance des autres races**

« Bonne nuit, Maman. Je vais aller dormir dès maintenant. Je suis fatigué … et surtout, je ne suis pas vraiment motivé. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Hum ? Déjà ? Euh … D'accord. Bonne nuit, Earnos. » _répondit sa mère alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre, au-dessus de la boutique de fleurs._

_Il ne comptait pas dormir … mais il allait encore faire peur à sa mère. Ce qu'il comptait faire n'allait pas la rassurer le moins du monde. D'autres jours étaient passés et il avait pris une décision très difficile … plus que difficile même. Hors de question de rester là sans rien faire._

_La nuit tomba … et lui se leva. Il était l'heure … Cela allait être très dangereux car les Scorvols agissaient pendant la nuit. Il avait eu la bonne idée de mettre son armure dorée dans une ruelle juste à côté de la boutique au cas où. Avec discrétion, il quitta sa chambre, sortant de chez lui avant d'endosser son armure dorée. Il avait une idée … une idée folle mais bon._

_Il savait où se rendre … Mais pourtant, il se déplaça avec le plus de silence possible malgré sa lourde armure. Il savait où se rendre … Il savait où se rendre … Il continua de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, celles-ci se transformant en une heure, puis deux, puis trois … jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin l'endroit où ILS logeaient … Les Libegons. Lorsqu'il se présenta à eux, la surprise fut de taille. Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune Coconfort était venu ? Sania et Sando n'étaient pas là, étant près du roi pour le défendre comme la princesse Terria. Mais les Libegons le connaissaient bien, cet adolescent en armure dorée._

« J'ai le moyen de nous faire rentrer dans le château. A partir de là … Nous pourrons alors lancer une attaque de l'intérieur pour permettre l'ouverture des portes du château. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Tes paroles ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, jeune Coconfort. »

« Je suis sûr et certain de ce que je dis. » _reprit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. _« Néanmoins, il faudra être assez maigre pour ce que je compte faire. De même, il faudra aussi penser à les occuper en les attaquant constamment devant la double porte du château. »

« Hum … Il faut que nous en discutions avec les autres. Il se fait plutôt tard, et nous ne sommes pas encore très bien réveillés. »

« Aucun problème, je peux attendre. De toute façon, il faut aller ailleurs avant de faire ce plan. Nous devons demander de l'aide aux Drascores. Vous seriez là pour la puissance, eux seront présents pour la discrétion. » _répondit le Coconfort comme pour inciter les Libegons à accepter sa proposition. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent … normal._

« Hum … Tu sembles avoir pensé à tout. Cela semble être un peu fou mais il s'avère que cela a le mérite d'être testé. _» annonça une nouvelle fois le Libegon._

_Maintenant, il avait juste à patienter … Juste à patienter voilà tout … Le reste n'était pas important … Rien du tout … Il fallait qu'ils acceptent, il fallait qu'ils acceptent ! Une trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le Libegon revienne. La proposition était acceptée … s'il signalait quel était son plan. Il n'avait pas le choix._

« Ingénieux … mais plutôt très dangereux, je tiens à le signaler. » _dit l'un des Libegons bien que tous acceptaient son idée._

« Alors … Est-ce que je peux toujours compter sur les Libegons ou non ? C'est un plan en plusieurs étapes mais il ne faut surtout pas en louper une seule. » _dit le Coconfort._

« Cela va de soi … Où devons-nous nous retrouver alors ? Car se déplacer en un seul gros groupe risque de poser de nombreux problèmes. »

« Je pensais à plusieurs points d'attaque. Je me rappelle un peu des environs du château mais aussi de l'intérieur. Mais je suis sûr et certain qu'ils ne savent pas au sujet de ce passage. C'est pourquoi nous nous rendrons ici … A partir de là, il faudra même séparer le groupe au cas où … Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en parle avec ceux qui partent de chez nous mais aussi les Drascores. Ca évitera de répéter tout cela. »

« Hahahaha … Tu as quatorze ans non ? Bientôt quinze ? » _dit l'un des Libegons qui devait au minimum en avoir le triple._

« Euh … Oui … Je vais avoir quinze dans quelques temps. Pourquoi cela ? » _osa-t-il demander, un peu étonné de la question._

« C'est vraiment ce que Sania nous avait dit à ton sujet. Tu ne nous connais pas, nous sommes les Libegons qui se sont occupés de la Cheniti. »

« Ah ! C'était vous ? Merci beaucoup alors ! Elle en est revenue vraiment changée ! » _s'écria le Coconfort pour remercier les Libegons. Ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois, lui signalant_ _qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent chercher les Drascores._

_Les Drascores … Il avait un peu peur de leurs réactions mais il était maintenant accompagné d'une troupe de Libegons. Enfin, une partie de la troupe car oui, il valait mieux ne pas se déplacer en paquet trop nombreux. Enfin, qu'importe ! Le plus important était de se rendre chez les Drascores. D'abord suspicieux, une petite voix s'éleva parmi eux :_

« Earnos ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? A cette heure ? Et accompagné par des Libegons ? »

« Olistar ? Euh … Tu as l'air un peu différent dans le ton … Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je suis venu car je veux que l'on reprenne le château. C'est pourquoi je suis là. » _annonça Earnos alors qu'Olistar ouvrait en grand ses yeux violets. L'un des Drascores demanda :_

« Il est sérieux ou … »

« Plus que sérieux. C'est pourquoi il est exceptionnel, héhéhé. Tu veux peut-être venir chez nous ? Enfin, leur expliquer un peu mieux ce que tu comptes faire, Earnos ? » _répondit Olistar, demandant à ce que l'on le laisse passer. Surtout, s'il était accompagné par des Libegons, ça prouvait au moins sa bonne foi._

« Euh … Ca serait sympathique de votre part car je vais vraiment avoir besoin de vous sur le coup. Je ne peux demander qu'aux Drascores et aux Libegons car les autres races ne m'écouteront pas. Mais je tiens à signaler tout d'abord que ce n'est pas parce que je connais Olistar qu'il faut juger mes paroles à d'autres valeurs que celle d'un étranger. »

_Oh ? Tiens donc … Demander une telle chose n'était pas bonne pour lui, loin de là même. Il devait alors faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Il fut invité à pénétrer à l'intérieur, continuant son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré par de nombreux Drascores. Olistar mit une main devant sa bouche, à moitié endormi, bien qu'il lui sourit tendrement._

« Alors … J'ai besoin de vous pour quelque chose de relativement important. Je sais que vous êtes doués pour les poisons mais aussi sûrement pour la furtivité, non ? »

« Hum … Lorsque l'on utilise les poisons, nos habitudes font qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons discrets dans nos travaux plutôt que de le crier sur tous les toits. » _répondit l'un des Drascores avec un peu d'ironie amusée._

« Alors … Voilà à quoi je pensais. Je vais vous expliquer. » _déclara l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avant de prendre la parole._

_Tout d'abord, il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête pour dire qu'ils comprenaient. Ensuite, de nombreux murmures et questions furent posés. Il valait mieux se renseigner complètement. Comment est-ce que l'adolescent était au courant d'une telle chose ? Il expliqua ses années passées avec la princesse et dans le château lui avaient permis de comprendre comment fonctionnait le château et surtout à quoi il ressemblait de l'intérieur. Puis finalement, la discussion fut terminée. Il avait tout expliqué et il suffisait maintenant qu'ils acceptent. Deux Drascores se tournèrent vers Olistar, désignant Earnos du doigt bien que ce fut impoli._

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ce Coconfort ? » _demanda l'un d'entre eux._

« Oh … Dans une ruelle alors que je tentais de savoir où était la princesse. Il a eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur moi et de vouloir se battre contre moi. Au final, sa foreuse a été explosée par mes soins et il en a voulu terriblement à la princesse. »

« Olistar ! On avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça ! PFFFF ! Maintenant, ils risquent de ne plus me prendre au sérieux. » _s'écria le Coconfort, un peu gêné bien qu'on ne pouvait rien voir sous son casque doré._

« Hum ? Et pourquoi cela ? Ton plan est un peu fou … mais en même temps plus que réaliste. Tu as privilégié la puissance et la rapidité d'exécution ainsi que la discrétion. De même, tu sembles avoir réfléchit à plusieurs voies possibles. Je ne vois aucune raison pour ma part de ne pas te suivre. Nous pourrions même lancer une attaque d'ici une heure … mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que cela attende quelques jours, le temps de tout préparer, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce soir, je pense qu'il est assez tard et si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici. Je suis sûr même qu'Olistar sera ravi de dormir avec toi, Earnos. »

« Hum ? Euh … Ca risque d'inquiéter un peu ma mère … Mais je pense que je peux. Ce n'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs que je dors avec Olistar. » _annonça le Coconfort._

Que … Quoi ? La surprise se lut sur quelques Drascores avant que des éclats de rire ne résonnent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si spécial ? Enfin bon … Il était maintenant un peu rassuré. Le plan serait mis en action d'ici les prochains jours.


	66. Chapitre 66 : Le peuple gronde

**Chapitre 66 : Le peuple gronde**

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je sais pas … mais j'ai l'impression que les ennuis vont arriver de plus en plus rapidement. Faudrait vraiment se dépêcher … Enfin, c'est un conseil. »

_Deux Scorvols étaient en train de parler entre eux, semblant être chargés de surveiller les ruelles. Puis soudainement, sans même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, plusieurs pieux se plantèrent dans le corps, les transperçant. Un peu de sang aux lèvres, l'un des deux bredouilla :_

« Je … Je …Ah … Il faut prévenir … les autres. »

_Les prévenir ? Mais de quoi ? Plusieurs ombres passèrent à côté des cadavres, les ignorant complètement tandis que le château se rapprochait de plus en plus. A la commande d'une petite troupe de personnes toutes plus âgées que lui, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds et à l'armure dorée observait les alentours. Aucun problème pour l'instant … Puis soudainement, il entendit des cris, signe d'un combat plutôt proche._

« Nous devons prendre un autre chemin avant qu'on se fasse repérer. S'ils considèrent qu'il y a des renforts qui arrivent, ça pourrait être plus problématique. Il faut espérer que les autres groupes ont déjà commencé à faire le ménage autour du château … »

_Normalement, c'était déjà le cas d'après ce qu'il apprit mais il valait mieux être sûr. Il demanda à deux Drascores de partir en éclaireur pour signaler si les murs du château étaient saufs ou non. Les deux Drascores revinrent, recouverts légèrement de sang, un sourire aux lèvres. Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? L'un des Drascores vint dire dans un sourire :_

« Maintenant, ils sont sûrs. Il n'y aura plus de problèmes de ce côté-là. Normalement, nous devrions pouvoir passer comme tu le désires, petit Coconfort. »

_Petit Coconfort ? Il avait un prénom ! Enfin bon, ce n'était pas l'heure d'une telle réflexion. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas donné son nom à tout le monde. C'était le bon moment alors ! Ils étaient juste une dizaine, mais c'était plus que suffisant d'après ce qu'il comptait faire. Le tout était de faire cela discrètement … très discrètement même._

« Euh … Earnos … Tu sais … Quand ça sera terminé, il faudra que l'on parle vraiment tous les deux. Maintenant que tu as pu voir les gens de ma race … » _murmura Olistar qui était parmi les dix personnes présentes à côté de lui._

« Hum ? Hein ? Oui bien entendu … Mais ne t'en fait pas, je les trouve plutôt sympathiques. Même si parfois, ils sont un peu effrayants. On parle quand même de personnes qui savent manipuler les poisons. Mais en même temps, ils sont plus que gentils. Ils n'ont pas mis de période de réflexion à vouloir me suivre … »

« Car tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es LE Coconfort. Enfin bref … Après tout ça, j'aimerai te parler en privé tous les deux si ça ne te dérange pas bien entendu. »

« Pas vraiment … Ca peut nous faire du bien puisque l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis pendant quelques mois. » _termina de dire le Coconfort alors qu'ils arrivaient jusqu'au château._

_Des combats … De très nombreux combats … Mais pas de leur côté. C'était parfait ! Il demanda aux personnes de le suivre alors qu'il se collait contre un mur. Voilà … C'était ici que les deux enfants avaient l'habitude de passer. Il commença à faire bouger les buissons, désignant le trou qui se trouvait derrière eux._

« Et depuis des années, personne n'a jamais rien remarqué ? » _demanda l'un des Libegons, un sourire aux lèvres devant le système ingénieux de la princesse._

« Bien sûr que non. Le but n'est pas de l'utiliser n'importe quand. Il faut l'utiliser très rarement sinon, nous serions suivis et alors, le trou serait rebouché. Le mieux serait qu'un Drascore passe le premier pour pouvoir éliminer les Scorvols présents dans le château. »

_Ils acquiescèrent, sachant pertinemment que l'adolescent avait raison. Le premier Drascore passa par le trou pendant qu'ils patientèrent. Ils devaient attendre qu'il revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix de l'autre côté du mur chuchota :_

« C'est bon. J'ai fait le ménage … Nous ne devrions plus avoir de problèmes. »

« Qu'un ou deux Libegons passent d'abord puis ensuite Olistar, puis le reste des personnes et je terminerai de passer en remettant correctement les buissons devant nous. Par contre, veuillez vraiment ne rien dire à ce sujet même si c'est le roi qui vous le demande. Même si ce n'est pas très sécurisé au final … Tant que personne ne le sait … C'est vraiment quelque chose d'important, ce que je vous demande. C'est un peu le secret entre la princesse et moi. Si elle apprenait que je vous l'ai révélé, elle m'en voudrait terriblement. »

_Le Coconfort parut un peu confus et gêné bien que cela ne se voyait pas. Il attendit que tout le monde passe devant lui avant de retirer son armure morceau par morceau. Il fit passer les morceaux par l'orifice. Chaque morceau avait à peine la taille suffisante pour passer … Enfin, surtout le plastron doré mais heureusement qu'il avait décidé d'éviter de passer avec toute son armure sur lui. Le volume l'aurait bloqué._

_Il ressortit de l'autre côté tandis que tout le monde l'attendait. Quelques sourires se firent à son apparition. C'était la première fois pour une bonne majorité de Libegons et Drascores qu'ils l'apercevaient sans son armure. M'enfin, ce n'était pas le plus important d'après ce qu'il savait, n'est-ce pas ? Il remit son armure, reprenant la parole :_

« Maintenant, notre but est de traverser différents couloirs jusqu'à trouver la salle avec le mécanisme de l'ouverture de la double porte. Même si ça parait dangereux, nous irons nous séparer en deux groupes quand ça sera fait. La raison est simple : il faut des personnes pour attaquer les Scorvols par derrière. De même, ne vous étonnez pas si certains insectes se battent dans le château, nous devons épauler les forces du roi. »

« D'ailleurs à ce sujet … Je tiens à signaler que les forces du roi restent quand même confuses. J'ai dû tuer un ou deux Yanmas qui étaient des traîtres. Il faut se méfier vraiment de tout le monde dans le château. Sauf si vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites. »

« Euh … Au cas où, faites attention aux Yanmas. Certains sont un peu … excités mais sont bien du côté du roi. » _annonça Olistar après le premier Drascore qui était passé. Il avait une petite pensée pour Holikan sur le moment. Il valait mieux éviter les ennuis de la sorte._

_Alors que l'assaut du château venait d'être lancé maintenant des deux côtés, le soleil venait de se lever une nouvelle fois dans le ciel. Un soleil gorgé de sang, des cris fusèrent dans la majorité des villages et des villes tandis que les Scorvols s'exprimaient entre eux :_

« Bon sang ! Prévenez-les ! Prévenez-les le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? T'as l'air apeuré ! »

« Ils attaquent ! Tout le monde attaque ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais les villageois sont complètement fous furieux ! Il y a quelques Libegons et Drascores avec eux qui les dirigent ! Faut prévenir les Ningales et les autres types qui nous ont permis de rentrer dans le royaume ! On ne peut pas les … »

« BORDEL ! JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE UNE MAUVAISE NOUVELLE ! Le château est assiégé ! On est en train de le perdre ! »

« T'es con ou quoi ? On était en train de l'assiéger justement ! On ne risque pas de le perdre puisqu'on ne l'a pas encore eut ! On est à peine à l'intérieur, avec tous ces foutus nobles et autres insectes qui veulent voir tomber le roi ! »

« T'as rien compris, imbécile ! Je suis en train de te dire qu'on se fait attaqués à l'intérieur par d'autres personnes que la garde royale ! On ne sait même pas comment ils ont réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur mais ça sent les emmerdes ! »

_Ah ouais ? Plus que tout même ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était quoi ce qui se passait ici ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Comment est-ce que le plan de ces fichus rebelles pouvait être faussé à ce point ? Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça ! Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se faire tuer ! C'était pas pour ça qu'ils se battaient !_

« On a notre place dans ce royaume ! On mérite d'y vivre comme les autres ! Battez-vous ! Eliminez même les rebelles s'ils décident de nous abandonner ! Nous continuerons à lutter contre tout le monde ! Nous leurs montrerons leurs erreurs du passé ! Nous nous vengerons pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis des siècles et des siècles ! »

_Il en était hors de question … Quitte à ce qu'ils se fassent trahir par ces insectes, il valait mieux que ce soit eux qui commencent les premiers. Ils allaient combattre jusqu'à la mort ! Jusqu'à ce que la mort ! Ils n'hésiteraient pas à se sacrifier si cela était nécessaire ! Ils n'avaient pas enduré tout cela pour abandonner maintenant !_

« S'ils veulent se battre … Si ces insectes veulent lutter contre nous … Ils ont intérêt à être préparés. Ils vont comprendre ce que c'est qu'affronter les Scorvols. »

« On ferait mieux de se préparer au cas où. On ne sait pas du tout ce qui nous attends maintenant … Avec toutes ces embrouilles … »

_Oui. Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps. Eliminer ces intrus dans le château, repousser ceux qui tentaient de reprendre le château par la double porte et aussi mettre à mal les peuplades insectes pour qu'ils puissent obtenir enfin ce qu'ils désiraient depuis des siècles. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre ce qui leur était dû : la nationalité des insectes !_


	67. Chapitre 67 : LMEFEDLD

**Chapitre 67 : La mort en face et dans le dos**

« L'infiltration a parfaitement réussi, Earnos. » _annonça Olistar._

« Le groupe chargé d'aller ouvrir la double porte devrait facilement pouvoir s'en occuper. Facilement car nous ne sommes pas dedans. Nous sommes moins forts qu'un Libegon ou un Drascore, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Hum ? Je ne t'en veux pas, Earnos. Je pense la même chose. Mais néanmoins, nous devrions faire le ménage autour de la double porte à l'intérieur du château. Ainsi, ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour ceux qui doivent ouvrir la double porte. »

_Il était particulièrement d'accord avec ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Et Olistar était à ses côtés. Maintenant, le but était de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Ils allaient accélérer le rythme ! Accompagné d'un Drascore et de deux Libegons, les deux adolescents décidèrent de se mouvoir dans le couloir. Généralement occupés par les Scorvols qui faisaient la garde, il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution à tout cela. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre leurs conversations, étant plus qu'inquiet pour la suite des évènements._

« Paraîtrait que le roi et ses gardes se sont regroupés dans la salle du trône, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne là-bas ? On n'a bientôt réussi à occuper la globalité du palais, hahaha. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, moi. Mais paraîtrait que c'est juste une question de jours ou d'heures avant qu'on arrive à enfoncer cet endroit et à capturer le roi et la princesse ainsi que les différents gardes. Enfin … Capturer … »

_C'était une façon de parler, bien entendu. Il était hors de question de les laisser vivre. Les Scorvols éclatèrent de rire avant que deux dards ne se plantent dans leur gorge. Aucune trace de sang, rien du tout … Il n'y avait rien du tout. Mais cela permettait tout simplement de ne pas se faire repérer. Maintenant, il fallait continuer les efforts._

L'endroit où ils allaient pouvoir ouvrir la double porte n'était plus très loin … Mais d'après ce qu'il voyait, les soucis étaient bien présents. De nombreux Scorvols cherchaient à pénétrer dans la salle des commandes, là où il fallait activer différents leviers pour ouvrir la double porte. Même s'ils étaient cinq Libegons et Drascores, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps ! Il fallait les aider !

« J'y vais en premier … » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, prenant une profonde respiration. Il devait faire confiance en son armure._

Il poussa un cri avant de se mettre à courir, l'épaule gauche en avant. Les Scorvols se retournèrent vers lui, surpris avant de chercher à l'attaquer. Leurs armes percutèrent un mur invisible alors qu'ils se retrouvaient repoussés sur le côté, s'écroulant sans même réellement comprendre comment un Coconfort venait de les mettre à terre. Avant même qu'ils ne se relèvent, Olistar était proche d'eux, comme les autres, murmurant :

« Vous n'essayiez quand même pas de blesser Earnos non ? Si tel était le cas, il se pourrait que je sois très méchant. Ça serait vraiment stupide de votre part … »

« Vous … Vous êtes combien à l'intérieur ? Vous avez fait com… »

_Le Scorvol ne put terminer sa phrase, son corps se calcinant dans des flammes violettes en même temps que des dards se plantaient en lui mais aussi en ses compagnons. Earnos se tourna vers le second groupe, criant :_

« Maintenant, profitez-en pour ouvrir la double porte ! Ensuite, je pense que nous devrions nous préparer à les attaquer de dos ! Il ne faut pas viser ceux qui seront tournés vers nous mais plutôt ceux qui nous tournent le dos ! On peut les attaquer à distance non ? »

« C'est le cas … Sauf pour toi malheureusement. » _dit Olistar pour se montrer un peu rassurant malgré ce qui se passait actuellement._

« Alors, il vaut mieux que l'on fasse ça le plus rapidement possible. » _dit le Coconfort, se demandant comment était-ce possible qu'il soit remplit d'entrain à cette idée._

_Il ne savait pas si c'était une guerre … une guerre civile ou militaire mais qu'importe, il était motivé à ce qu'elle se termine le plus rapidement possible ! Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas cinquante mille solutions de toute façon ! Un tremblement se produisit alors que les Libegons et les Drascores venaient d'activer plusieurs leviers et manivelles._

« Il faut maintenant que l'on se rende dehors. La double porte n'est pas trop loin de cet endroit. » _annonça Olistar en prenant les devants._

_Pourtant … Dès l'ouverture de la porte, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Oh … Les Scorvols furent repoussés en arrière donc ils venaient vers leur direction, ce qui avait permis de les tuer facilement mais en même temps. C'était une invasion dans l'invasion. Les Libegons et les Drascores avaient profité de l'ouverture pour surprendre leurs adversaires et voilà que des bruits de combat résonnaient dans la totalité du château._

« Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes, la situation n'est pas sous contrôle. » _dit Earnos en espérant que chacun allait l'écouter._

« Maintenant, il faut que nous restions tous ensemble pendant que nous nous déplacions. »

_C'était Olistar qui confirmait ses dires pour être sûr que tout le monde écoute le Coconfort. Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'attention de tout le monde, mais surtout que les renforts allaient arriver puisque la double porte était grande ouverte, il était temps …_

_De lancer un nouvel assaut ! Avec les compagnons qui étaient les siens depuis le début des opérations, il s'élança à travers les couloirs. Etant le seul à porter une lourde armure dorée, il était celui qui passait devant les autres, connaissant parfaitement le terrain. Mais voilà … Tout … Tout s'était chamboulé en quelques instants._

« Eliminez le roi ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » _s'écria un Cizayox qu'il avait connu comme étant l'un des généraux les plus présents aux côtés du roi._

_C'était ça … C'était donc ça qui était en train de se dérouler. C'était les actions de la dernière chance. Maintenant que le château venait d'être repris … ou plutôt que les Scorvols venaient d'en perdre le contrôle, les traîtres allaient tout faire pour tenter d'abattre le roi et la princesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était maintenant une course contre la montre._

_Une course contre la montre qu'il devait remporter à tout prix ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement … il était anxieux, si anxieux envers le roi et la princesse mais il … il ne pouvait pas arrêter tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité ! Courant à travers les couloirs, ils furent arrêtés par une troupe de soldats mais mélangée à des Scorvols.  
_

« Vite ! Aidez-nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » _s'écrit l'un des soldats._

Pourtant lorsqu'ils furent à la portée des soldats, les Drascores comme les Libegons commencèrent à tuer quiconque, ne se privant pas de tous les attaquer alors que chacun et chacune hurlait de douleur. Earnos murmura calmement :

« Pourquoi alors étiez-vous en train de discuter calmement avant que nous arrivions ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune trace de bataille ? Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles … Vouloir nous tromper de la sorte. Disparaissez. »

_Voilà. Cela avait été rapide et efficace … Une excellente chose qui permettait alors à tous de s'avancer bien plus rapidement par rapport à la situation. Il était temps d'en terminer … Les couloirs interminables du château, certains étant bloqués par des éboulements … Mais bon, ils étaient de plus en plus proches de la salle du trône !_

« Est-ce vraiment aussi loin que ça ? » _demanda l'un des Drascores._

« Malheureusement, oui … Le château est un vrai labyrinthe quand on ne le connaît pas. De même, il est plutôt imposant et gigantesque comme vous avez pu le voir. »

_Il voulait les rassurer, il voulait tellement que tout … AH ! Un autre groupe d'ennemis ! Mais cette fois, ils semblaient les attendre. C'était suspicieux, plus que suspicieux mais qu'importe. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre ! Ils commencèrent à les attaquer, le combat faisant rage tandis qu'Olistar était vers le fond comme les Drascores. Ils attaquaient à distance et cela leur permettait alors de ne pas être blessés et …_

« ILS ATTAQUENT PAR DERRIERE ! » _s'écria un Drascore avant de se prendre deux lames dans le dos. Qu… QUOI ? Olistar ! OLISTAR !_

_Aussitôt, il se retourna pour courir vers le Rapion. Non et non ! NON ET NON ! ET NON ! Il n'allait pas … Il n'allait pas laisser faire ça ! Il en était hors de question. Sans même se poser de questions, il vit deux Insecateurs plus que bien habillés qui allaient s'en prendre au Rapion, leurs lames dans les airs. Même … Même Olistar ne pourrait pas ... Il ne voulait même pas … Il ne voulait même pas y penser !_

« Qu'est-ce que … » _balbutia un Insecateur, un cimeterre logé dans son cœur, le second Insecateur ayant subi le même sort._

« Vérifiez lorsque vous attaquez dans le dos … que vous n'êtes pas attaquables dans le dos. De même, si un jour, quelqu'un doit s'en prendre à ce Rapion, c'est moi et nul autre. »

_Un Yanma … accompagné de plusieurs autres membres de sa race. Holikan ? Holikan venait de sauver la vie d'Olistar ? C'était juste impossible … Mais en même temps, c'était pourtant la réalité. Olistar devait la vie au Yanma aux cheveux verts._


	68. Chapitre 68 : NPLMED

**Chapitre 68 : Ne plus les mettre en danger**

« Est-ce que ça va, Olistar ? » _demanda Earnos en se rapprochant du Rapion. Celui-ci continuait de regarder le Yanma. Holikan fit un petit soupir dépité avant de détourner le regard tandis que le Rapion rougissait faiblement.  
_

« Ca … ça va … Enfin … Je crois … Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr maintenant … Désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » _demanda le Rapion avant de se relever grâce à Earnos._

« Toi ? Ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton clan et d'arrêter de venir nous embêter … Dire que tu as failli mourir comme ce Drascore … » _dit avec ironie le Yanma, Olistar poussant un petit soupir à son tour, répondant :_

« Merci beaucoup Holikan. Sans toi, je serai probablement mort à l'heure actuelle. Je te dois la vie, merci pour tout. Je te revaudrais cela un autre jour, je te le promets … mais ça ne sera pas possible pour l'instant. Nous devrions aller retrouver le roi et la princesse. Tu es au courant de l'endroit où ils sont ? Il semblerait que ça soit la débandade un peu partout. »

« Hum ? Ils sont en sécurité pour l'instant mais nous avons entendu parler que le château venait d'être ouvert et que des renforts … C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? »

« C'est le cas. Nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps. Je répète cette phrase depuis le début, je suis désolé mais … Ils sont en danger et il faut aller les sauver. » _dit le Coconfort, soulagé de savoir qu'Olistar allait bien mais inquiet pour le roi, la princesse … mais surtout son père._

_Son père dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle … Car oui, ils avaient parlé du roi et de la princesse mais pas de Walane, son père. Et il n'osait pas poser la question à son sujet. Il avait peur d'une réponse négative ou alors qui risquait de plus que lui déplaire. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de la situation … Il n'avait rien d'anormal, rien du tout … Oui … C'était ça … Il n'y avait rien de bizarre, rien du tout._

« Bon … Maintenant que vous êtes là et que vous êtes les responsables de tout ça, on a intérêt à se dépêcher avant que ça ne pose trop de problèmes. Ils vont sûrement lancer des offensives dans tous les couloirs. Restons regroupés avec vous, les autres troupes se débrouilleront plus que bien sans que nous soyons forcément dans leurs pattes. » _annonça le Yanma._

« Oui … C'est sûr. » _murmura tout simplement le Coconfort. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas possible de voir son visage sous son casque doré sinon, il serait facile de remarquer qu'il était plus qu'anxieux par la situation._

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller … Enfin, d'après ce que je ressens, Earnos. » _dit Olistar._

« Rien de bien grave … Rien du tout. Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ? Holikan, tu es de l'armée contrairement à nous. Il serait normal que tu nous guides. »

« Aucun problème à ç me parait normal aussi. » _répondit le Yanma alors que des murmures se firent entendre de la part des Libegons et des Drascores. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à l'adolescent dans son armure dorée ? Jusque-là, ils n'avaient eu aucun souci à le suivre alors pourquoi confier ses pouvoirs à une autre personne ? Bizarre._

_Mais l'avancée fut des plus rudes, contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Il fallait dire que les morts et les combats pleuvaient de partout. Heureusement pour lui, il vérifiait que les personnes avec lui n'avaient aucun souci. Il ne devait pas avoir peur … de les aider. C'était normal lorsque l'on voulait protéger son royaume, de protéger chaque personne avec qui il était proche. D'ailleurs … Olistar … Il avait vraiment eu peur sur le coup. _

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que … Encore un groupe ? » dit le Yanma, prêt à combattre.

_Encore un groupe composé de Scorvols mais de différentes autres races d'insectes. Pourtant, le Coconfort n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule de ces personnes. Une seule et unique personne qui tremblait un peu en les remarquant. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était différent, c'était autre chose … Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que cette personne pensait mais il était sûr d'une chose, il était hors de question de la laisser s'enfuir !_

« Je m'occupe du COXYCLAQUE ! NE ME SUIVEZ PAS ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! »

_Il avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, avec une certaine rage au cœur alors qu'il courait à toute allure vers le Coxyclaque. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges, cet homme … Il n'avait pas à être surpris ! La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était des explications ! DE SIMPLES EXPLICATIONS POUR FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ! Les Scorvols et les autres insectes tentèrent de l'arrêter mais il vint les percuter, son armure dorée étant parcourue par de nombreux trous alors qu'il continuait son chemin._

L'imbécile … Il pensait vraiment pouvoir s'échapper ? Oui il n'était qu'un adolescent ! OUI ! Il portait une armure sur le corps ! Mais il avait quelque chose que ce Coxyclaque n'avait pas ! De l'endurance et de l'entraînement ! Il allait rattraper ce Coxyclaque et ensuite … Et ensuite … Il devait garder son calme.

« SA … LA … ROS ! ARRÊTE-TOI MAINTENANT ! »

_Le Coxyclaque sursauta en entendant son nom, se retournant vers l'être à l'armure dorée. Il ne connaissait pas ce Coconfort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Comment savait-il son nom ? Il aurait bien aimé s'arrêter mais il en était hors de question ! Il en était … _

« C'est un cul-de-sac. Les combats ont détruit ce couloir. Il est impossible pour toi de t'enfuir. J'ai besoin d'explications … de très bonnes explications. »

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il en est hors de question. Je n'irai pas mourir pendant que je me bats contre le roi. Je retournerai chez ma famille et … »

« Ta famille ? De qui est-ce que tu te moques hein ? DE QUI TU TE FOUS ? TA FAMILLE ? Comment est-ce que Passy et Cassiopi font sans toi ? Tu n'es jamais là d'après ce que Passy m'a dit ! Et je te vois … Tu es donc un … traître … »

« Comment … est-ce que tu connais le nom de ma femme et de ma fille ? Vous vous êtes informés à leurs sujets mais elles n'ont rien à voir dans cette affaire et … »

« LA FERME SARALOS ! » _hurla l'adolescent en prenant son casque doré, lui envoyant le heaume en plein sur le front, ensanglantant l'homme aux cheveux rouges sur le coup._

« Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ? Et celui de ma femme et de mon … Attends un peu ? Earnos ? Tu es … Oui … Tu étais l'un des chevaliers de la princesse Terria mais normalement, tu ne devrais plus être … » _dit le Coxyclaque, posant une main sur son front en sang, Earnos serrant les poings pour garder son calme.  
_

« Je suis bel et bien devant toi ! C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Comment est-ce que tu oses faire ça à Passy et à Cassiopi ? Je devrais te tuer puisque tu es un traître … Je devrais mais … Je vais te laisser une chance, je veux te laisser une chance … Mais je ne suis même pas sûr que tu ne vas pas me mentir ! »

« Je suis parmi les rebelles depuis des années et … »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de me raconter ta vie ! » _s'écria l'adolescent une nouvelle fois. Malgré qu'il lui avait posé la question, il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse. Il y en avait une autre … Une autre qui le mettait hors de lui, contrairement à tout ce qu'il pensait. _« Passy … Est-ce que tu as fait semblant de l'aimer ? Est-ce que tu as fait tout ça simplement pour te rapprocher du roi ? Tu savais que notre père était un ancien général … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas épousé ta sœur pour ça ! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, Earnos ! Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il m'en coûte de faire ça ! Je ne peux pas … »

« Je devrais te tuer … Je devrais te tuer … Je devrais te tuer … Mais si je fais ça, ma grande sœur serait triste. Ma nièce serait triste. Ne plus avoir de père parce que celui-ci a fait n'importe quoi de sa vie. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« J'aime vraiment Passy … Crois-moi Earnos … Mes idéaux ne sont pas ceux de ta sœur mais je l'aime vraiment … Comme ma fille que je ne vois que trop peu … mais nous devons arrêter ce joug du roi … Le roi est en train de réduire le royaume à néant. Tu n'as pas remarqué des changements chez lui ? »

« Je ne veux pas d'explications ! Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Je veux juste que tu t'en ailles ! Que tu quittes le château ! Que tu remettes plus les pieds ici et que tu quittes cet endroit à jamais ! Que je ne te revois plus en face de moi pendant ce genre de moment … Sinon … Sinon, je crois que je ne me retiendrai pas … La famille … Comment est-ce que l'on peut négliger sa famille comme ça ? Hein ? Hein ? »

« Earnos … Si vraiment, la vie était aussi facile, j'aurai pris une autre voie, je peux te le prome … » _commença à dire le Coxyclaque avant qu'un dard qui devait faire au minimum le diamètre de sa tête ne s'enfonce dans le mur à côté de lui._

« Vas t-en avant que je ne me retienne plus … Tu peux t'en sortir sain et sauf … Ne me fais pas changer d'avis. Je veux juste te revoir avec un métier normal … Je veux que ma famille soit heureuse jusqu'au bout … Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit inquiète. Rend malheureuse ma grande sœur et je te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie … aussi courte soit-elle. »

_Ce Coconfort … C'était vraiment aussi important pour lui sa famille ? Le Coxyclaque ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de marcher à côté de lui. Il lui avait laissé une chance, il n'allait pas la rejeter. Il valait mieux pour qu'il quitte ces traîtres … ces rebelles._


	69. Chapitre 69 : Pour une paix éphémère

**Chapitre 69 : Pour une paix éphémère**

« Tu es de retour Earnos ? Qu'est-ce que … Du sang sur ton casque ? Retire-le ! » _dit Olistar, ne laissant guère réellement le choix à l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il lui enleva le casque, le Rapion fut surpris de voir … qu'il n'avait rien du tout. Mais aussi le regard qu'il avait. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec le Coconfort ? _« Quand tout ça est terminé … Il faudra que l'on en parle un peu tous les deux, Earnos. »

« Hors de question, Olistar. Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens … Et je ne peux surtout pas te révéler celui-ci, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde. »

« Earnos … Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? » _demanda le Rapion, Earnos cherchant à lui sourire sans pour autant y arriver. Il hocha la tête positivement néanmoins avant de reprendre son casque. Il le remit devant le Rapion, murmurant :_

« Ce n'est rien de bien grave … Voilà tout … Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »

« Bien entendu. Tu veux essayer de me rassurer ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Bref, tu peux compter sur moi si cela s'avère nécessaire. De toute façon, je suis à tes côtés quoi qu'il en coûte au royaume. C'est envers toi que je partage mon existence et non pas envers le royaume, Earnos. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

… … … _Il ne répondit pas au Rapion car bizarrement, cela lui rappelait quelque chose d'assez … pathétique. C'était un peu ce qu'il pensait envers la princesse. C'était elle qu'il servait, pas le royaume. C'était elle qu'il protégeait, pas le royaume._

« Merci beaucoup, Olistar. Tu es plus qu'un ami. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une certaine nonchalance, espérant que cela servirait à combler le désir d'Olistar. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que cela … Pas du tout … Mais juste qu'il venait de sauver la famille de Passy … Il venait de laisser en vie le père de sa nièce … mais le sien ? Le sien ? Est-ce que l'on y pensait hein ? Est-ce que l'on pensait à ce qui se passait hein ? Non … Personne ne s'en inquiétait ici présent sauf lui._

« Il faut que l'on arrive jusqu'à la salle du trône, le plus rapidement possible. Il le faut le plus vite possible. Il faut retrouver tout le monde. »

« Calme-toi, Earnos. Nous y sommes presque non ? A partir de là, la majorité des personnes ici présentes connaissent le chemin. » _dit Olistar, Holikan étant resté muet le long du chemin. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que le Rapion l'avait remercié de le sauver._

« Je suis calme … Je suis très calme. Mais si on pouvait juste accélérer. »

« Earnos … Ton père va très bien. » _annonça Holikan, prenant finalement la parole._« Ton père n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est lui-même qui protège le roi et la princesse à l'heure actuelle. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, nul doute que le château serait au courant … Or aucune nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« D'accord, Holikan. Comme tu es proche du roi … Tu ne mens pas. » _chuchota Earnos, bien qu'il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion à travers sa voix sous son casque._

_Pourquoi mentirait-il pour une telle chose ? Mais maintenant, de nouvelles troupes avaient rejoint le groupe qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Sur son passage, nul ne pouvait espérer les arrêter alors qu'ils avançaient peu à peu vers la salle du trône. Là-bas se trouvait le gros des troupes ennemies mais donc aussi le dernier rempart pour protéger le roi._

« Veuillez nous laisser passer. » _demanda Earnos avec calme devant les nombreux Scorvols mais aussi autres insectes munis de différentes armes et armures sur leurs corps. De nombreux nobles et militaires d'après ce qu'il voyait. Dire qu'il en connaissait une partie … même de loin. L'un des Scorvols s'esclaffa :_

« Mais c'est un petit comique ce gars ? Il croit vraiment qu'on va … »

« C'était l'un des chevaliers de la princesse. D'ailleurs, l'autre chevalier l'accompagne et l'ambassadeur des Rapions aussi. Si on arrive à tous les tuer, autant dire que cela arrangera notre situation pour de nombreuses choses. » _coupa l'un des militaires, un nouvel Insecateur d'après ce qu'Earnos remarquait._

« J'ai eu ma réponse … Vous allez recevoir la vôtre alors. Nous pouvons commencer l'assaut pour sauver le roi et la princesse. »

_Malgré qu'il ait donné les commandes à Holikan, celui-ci lui avait laissé la possibilité de parler. Et voilà ce que le résultat donnait : des combats d'une violence inouïe alors que l'adolescent dans son armure dorée faisait de son mieux pour protéger le maximum de personnes bien que de nombreux trous commençaient à se faire percevoir dans son armure._

« Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que mon Earnos a dit auparavant ? Débarrassez le plancher ! »

_Son Earnos ? Il se tourna avec incrédulité vers Olistar, celui-ci émettant un petit rire avant de planter son dard dans le corps d'un militaire pour l'envoyer vers un Scorvol. Puis soudainement, les portes s'effondrèrent sous la puissance des coups donnés._

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer de l'autre côté ? » _demanda une voix faible._

_Une voix vers qui le Coconfort se tourna aussitôt. Des Scorvols, des Insecateurs, des Cizayox, des Coxyclaques, des Apitrinis, tout … Tout … Il y avait tellement d'insectes dans la salle du trône mais il savait vers où regarder.  
_

« Pa … Papa ? » _balbutia l'adolescent dans son armure dorée trouée._

« Earnos ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir là ! » _s'écria le Dardargnan._

« Bon … sang … C'est pire que prévu. » _murmura Holikan. Il avait peut-être enjolivé un peu trop la situation. Beaucoup trop même._

Les gardes du roi étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'il ne le pensait et surtout … Les cadavres jonchaient de partout le sol. La princesse était derrière son père et de multiples soldats tandis que le roi était auprès de Walane. Walane … Celui-ci était peut-être dans le pire état parmi les soldats chargés de protéger la royauté. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement vers le sol, des entailles les parcourant de partout tandis qu'il tentait de serrer deux lances dans ses mains. Il haletait, se maintenant plus qu'autre chose grâce à ses armes plantées dans le sol. Pourtant, malgré l'inquiétude de voir son fils dans la salle du trône, ses yeux rubis et rageur étaient posés sur les soldats en face de lui.

« Comment est-ce qu'on a pu perdre autant de temps face à ces types ? Ils sont cinq fois moins que nous ! Ce n'est pas possible de se faire battre comme ça ! »

« Vas dire ça à ce général Walane hein ?! Moi, je n'ai pas envie de me faire planter par ses lances ! Bordel ! Il porte bien son surnom de Walane l'éclair ! Mais il est presque sur le point de claquer, il tient à peine debout. »

« Vous … ne toucherez pas à un cheveu … du roi et de sa fille ! » _s'écria l'homme de bientôt plus de cinquante ans alors qu'il se redressait correctement, soulevant ses deux lances pour les pointer en direction de ses adversaires._

Qu'il arrête … Il en faisait trop ! Beaucoup trop ! Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ça ! Plus du tout même ! Et il voyait aussi que le roi était un peu blessé, signe qu'il avait combattu ! Il devait agir … Il devait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Trop tard, trop tard, c'était toujours trop tard ! C'était toujours trop tard ce genre de choses !

« Olistar … S'il … S'il te plaît, aide-moi avant qu'il … »

« ON N'A PLUS RIEN A PERDRE ! FORCEZ-LE BARRAGE ! PRENEZ SES LANCES DANS VOS CORPS MAIS EMPÊCHEZ-LE D'EN TUER PLUS ENCORE ! »

_Un ennemi qui venait de crier cet ordre, des hurlements se faisant entendre alors que les dernières lignes fonçaient vers les ultimes troupes du roi et son père. NON ! IL N'ALLAIT PAS LAISSER FAIRE CA !_

« Epaulez Earnos ! Attaquez-les de dos ! » _hurla Holikan à son tour._

_C'était les dernières attaques. C'était les derniers combattants. Ensuite, ils seraient tous sauvés ! C'était ainsi et pas autrement ! C'était comme ça que ça marchait et pas autrement ! Son père allait être sauvé, son père allait être sauvé ! Des lames vinrent frapper son armure, ses bras, ses cuisses, son casque. Il entendait même le craquellement des armes mais aussi de son armure. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas … Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça !_

_IL NE VOULAIT PAS ! De toutes ses forces, il poussa ses adversaires. La douleur était omniprésente sur la globalité de son corps alors qu'il entendait les cris des autres lui dire qu'il était complètement fou de se jeter dans la bataille. Son père n'était qu'à quelques mètres, en train de défendre de sa vie le roi et la princesse. Fou ? Il l'était sûrement ! Mais il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça ! Il avait de très bonnes raisons !_

« Earnos … Tu es un idiot … de venir jusqu'ici … Tu n'es plus un soldat. »

« Papa … Je n'allais pas te laisser … seul. » _répondit le Coconfort, son casque doré se fendant en deux alors qu'il n'était plus à quelques centimètres de son père. Les deux étaient dans un état plus que pitoyable, le père autant que le fils. Le Dardargnan posa une main sur l'épaule du Coconfort avant de lui sourire, s'écroulant sur lui-même en emportant son fils._


	70. Epilogue : UCADSC

**Epilogue : Une carapace autour de son cœur**

« Pour le bilan des morts, on va attendre. Veuillez plutôt vous occuper des blessés. »

_C'était terminé … C'était finalement terminé … Il avait été emmené dans la salle des soins intensifs, au même titre que son père. Il avait réussi à protéger son père … Il avait réussi à le sauver. C'était le plus important pour lui. C'était …_

« Earnos ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » _demanda Olistar, arrivant jusque lui. Le Rapion avait quelques bandages mais un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait heureux et soulagé … par de nombreuses choses. Le Coconfort hocha la tête, regardant brièvement son père qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Il était blessé mais conscient, c'était le plus important. Et avec ce qui venait de se passer, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'y ait plus de rébellion de la sorte pendant de nombreux mois voir années._

« Euh … Tu le peux … Mais bon … Ca a l'air assez important non ? »

« Ça l'est. Je vais être bref, Earnos. Je vais devoir partir … Et je ne suis pas sûr de revenir malheureusement. Je ne peux pas te donner d'explications mais si je reviens, tu sauras tout, d'accord ? Il est temps pour moi de passer à mon rite pour devenir un Drascore. »

« Je co… comprends, Olisatr. J'espère que tu y arriveras. Bonne chance … »

_Le Rapion hocha la tête pour le remercier de ses paroles avant de quitter la pièce. C'est bizarre … Il se sentait un peu vide sans Olistar. Ce genre de paroles n'était pas à prendre à la légère, n'est-ce pas ? Pas du tout même … Mais bon … Il devait lui faire confiance._

_Ailleurs, le Rapion traversa les couloirs pour se diriger hors du château. Dire qu'il allait falloir du temps pour que tout soit nettoyé, tout aille pour le mieux mais bon … Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait s'en faire : Earnos allait bien._

« Tsss … Maintenant, tu comptes t'en aller ? Puisque votre plan a échoué ? » _dit une voix avec ironie, le Rapion se tournant vers le Yanma. Avec lenteur, Olistar s'approcha de lui, gardant un sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas bien important de toute façon … Mon projet pour mettre à mal la royauté peut attendre quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé, Holikan … »

_Désolé ? Pour quelle raison ? Même si les paroles du Rapion avaient été dites avec ironie, l'excuse ne l'était pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'Olistar posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque le Rapion les retira, il était plus qu'étonné et surpris, Olistar reprenant :_

« Je dois m'en aller. Tu as fait un grand geste aujourd'hui. C'était ma façon à moi de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, Holikan. Dorénavant, tu vas devoir te trouver un autre rival, n'est-ce pas ? Mais garde cette avancée dans tes relations avec les Drascores. Apprends à mieux les connaître … Merci bien, je m'en vais. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous nous revoyions. »

_Comment ? Hey ! Il avait besoin d'explications ! Il venait de se faire embrasser par un garçon, son pire ennemi en plus ! QU'IL NE S'EN AILLE PAS ! BORDEL !_

_Il pouvait finalement souffler … Un peu … Prendre un peu de repos tandis qu'il observait son père qui cherchait à se lever. Il voulait prévenir sa femme qu'il allait bien. C'était normal, tout à fait normal. Sa famille était inquiète, plus que tout._

« Je peux marcher normalement. Ca devrait aller … Vous m'avez soigné et je suis juste bon pour avoir quelques blessures, rien de plus. » _dit le Dardargnan avant de se lever, montrant qu'il allait plutôt bien malgré tous les coups qu'il avait reçus._

« Messire Walane ? Le jeune Earnos ? Le roi aimerait vous parler à tous les deux. » _demanda un soldat en rentrant dans la salle des soins. Le roi voulait le voir lui aussi ? Il se leva avec difficultés, observant l'armure dorée qui avait fait son office après toutes ces années. Dommage … Vraiment dommage … Mais elle avait servi à quelque chose de noble. Accompagné de son père, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où le roi et la princesse Terria les attendaient tous les deux. Il y avait des Libegons et des Drascores à côté d'eux ainsi que des Yanmegas. Son père posa un genou au sol devant le roi, Earnos faisant de même une seconde plus tard.  
_

« Earnos … Les Libegons et les Drascores m'ont tout expliqué à ton sujet. Il semblerait que cela soit toi qui les as réunis pour nous porter secours. Malgré mes dures paroles il y a de cela quelques années, je ne peux ignorer tout ce que tu as fait pour ton royaume. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé, si bien entendu tu veux en refaire partie, de te laisser la possibilité de retourner dans l'armée des insectes. Bien entendu, tu seras dans la section dans laquelle Walane, ton père, officie, il n'en serait autrement. Après ce que vous nous avez montré … C'est une chose tout à fait normale et … »

« Père … S'il vous plaît … » _murmura l'adolescente aux couettes blondes._

« Hum ? Oui … Bon … D'accord, c'est vraiment parce qu'il a été exceptionnel que j'ai accepté ta requête. Earnos, si tu retournes dans l'armée, tu redev… »

« ROI TANATOR ! ROI TANATOR ! » _s'écria un soldat tout en ouvrant les portes de la salle du trône. Il sembla essoufflé, comme s'il venait de faire une course des plus éreintantes. Le roi n'avait pu terminer sa phrase mais devant l'air apeuré du soldat, il décida de le laisser continuer à prendre la parole. _« Messire Walane est ici ? C'est important ! Il faut absolument que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible ! Le jeune Earnos aussi ? Ah … Peut-être que pour lui … Il est encore trop jeune pour … »

« Pour ? » _demanda le roi, le soldat hochant la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas en parler ici. Pas devant les autres ! Il reprit :_

« Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît … Il faut que nous fassions vite … C'est arrivé … comme ça. On l'a découverte il y a trente minutes et … »

« On l'a découverte ? » _murmura Walane, un peu surpris. _« Pardonnez-moi, roi Tanator mais il semblerait que ça soit plus qu'important et … »

« Nous vous accompagnons. Dans ton état, cela vaut mieux que nous soyons près de vous. » _annonça le roi, demandant aux Libegons, Drascores et Yanmega de les accompagner, la princesse étant priée de les rejoindre. Le soldat les emmena hors du château._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi y avait-il un tel attroupement au beau milieu de la place ? Il était à peine neuf ou dix heures du matin. Le soldat demanda aux personnes de se disperser tandis qu'il murmurait à Walane de se rapprocher. Le Dardargnan acquiesça, posant une main sur sa bouche avant de trembler._

« Co … Comment … est-ce … »

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _demanda Earnos, forçant le passage. Il s'arrêta, s'immobilisant alors que ses yeux rubis fixaient le corps étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. _« Ca … Cassi … Grande sœur ! »

_Il avait crié en cherchant à se rapprocher du corps de la Coxy mais les soldats vinrent l'arrêter. Il voulut se débattre, qu'on le laisse se rapprocher de sa sœur mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Le roi Tanator et la princesse Terria s'approchèrent à leur tour, l'Apireine poussant un petit cri de surprise._

« Je veux une explication … Vite … » _bredouilla l'homme aux cheveux blonds, contrôlant difficilement ses émotions pour ne pas pleurer._

« Elle a été assassinée il y a environ quelques heures. D'après les marques de son agression, il semblerait qu'un Papinox soit responsable de cela. »

« RAOR ! C'EST RAOR ! C'EST RAOR QUI A FAIT CA ! » _hurla soudainement le Coconfort avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Comme son père, il n'allait pas pleurer. Raor … Pourquoi est-ce que Raor … a accompli une telle chose ?_

« Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça … à Niny … et aux filles. »

_Le Dardargnan était plus qu'abattu mais pas autant que le Coconfort. Les deux membres de la famille de la Coxy continuèrent de regarder le cadavre de Cassina. Raor … Où est-ce que le Papinox était parti maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? La bonne nouvelle venait d'être gâchée par un acte horrible._

…__

…

_Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Quelques gardes étaient présents autour d'une tombe. C'était le strict minimum alors que rares étaient les personnes présentes pour l'enterrement de Cassina. La famille de la Coxy, la femme qui l'avait employée, de rares amis proches … puis le roi et la princesse étaient présents, la raison même des soldats autour de la tombe._

« Puisses-tu reposer en paix dorénavant … »

_Voilà … Avec la jeune femme enfouie sous terre, tout venait de se terminer. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas pleuré … comme son père. Seules les femmes de sa famille s'étaient laissé aller aux larmes. Il leva la tête en direction du ciel avant de reposer son regard sur la tombe. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, ignorant les condoléances des soldats et des autres personnes._

_Il s'était éloigné sans un mot, espérant être seul. Les personnes de son entourage avaient expliqué que l'adolescent ne parlait que très peu dorénavant … comme auparavant, avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'armée, lorsqu'il n'avait encore huit ou neuf ans. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela devait arriver … Pourquoi ?_

« Earnos ? » _murmura une voix derrière lui, l'adolescent tournant son visage de moitié._

« Terria … Je voudrais être seul, s'il te plaît. »

_Même si elle était étonnée d'entendre le Coconfort la tutoyer, elle essaya de lui sourire tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de réconforter Earnos comme …_

« S'il vous plaît … Laissez-moi seul … Je veux vraiment être seul … » _reprit l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, ne bougeant pas de sa position._

« Tu sais, Earnos … Je crois que je dois refuser ce que tu demandes. Après tout, tu as toujours tout fait pour me réconforter … après … ça. » _chuchota Terria, pensant à l'assassinat de sa mère. Earnos trembla un peu alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. _« C'est normal alors que je sois là pour toi … »

« Je veux juste être se… » _murmura le Coconfort avant de se retrouver enlacé par la princesse. Impassible, il voulut reprendre la parole mais elle l'arrêta, caressant ses cheveux._

« Mais tu ne seras plus seul. Tu ne seras … »

« Je suis tout seul … Je suis tout seul … Depuis le début … Depuis le début … Comment est-ce que je peux protéger tout le monde si je ne peux même pas protéger ma famille, Terria ? Comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive à moi ? Mon père a failli mourir en défendant le royaume mais ma sœur est morte alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ! Rien du tout ! »

_Ce fut le moment où il explosa en larmes contre elle. Elle le sentait qui tremblait de tout son corps. Voilà … qu'il pleure … qu'il pleure contre elle. Elle était là … Elle était là pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi faible, aussi fragile. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé cela charmant mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle n'avait pas à penser de la sorte. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur de son chevalier. Et là, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Sa main glissant dans les cheveux blonds d'Earnos, elle serrait l'adolescent contre sa poitrine. Elle … Elle … Elle aussi était triste … plus que triste. Elle chuchota faiblement pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :_

« Earnos … Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu de ta part ? Voir chez toi ? Quelque chose d'improbable … en ce qui me concerne. Quelque chose que j'estime plus qu'important à mes yeux que tout le reste. Je veux te voir me sourire, je veux te voir être heureux … Mais c'est si fragile … Le bonheur. Tout peut basculer en un instant. Je ne crois pas que je verrais un jour un sourire sur tes lèvres mais ça ne fait rien. Ça ne me dérange pas. Reste simplement à mes côtés en tant que chevalier et nous nous soutiendrons mutuellement dorénavant. Je suis là pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. »

_Pour ce genre d'épreuves, il ne serait plus jamais seul dorénavant._


End file.
